The Grass Is Always Greener(Traducción)
by onixia32
Summary: Durante el segundo trimestre del sexto año de Harry, acaba salvando a Daphne Greengrass de un destino peor que la muerte. Para compensarle, le enseña oclumancia y comienzan a conocerse lo suficientemente bien para aprender que las etiquetas no siempre son útiles.
1. Chapter 1

Hola antes de leer el fic unas aclaraciones algunos hechizos están en ingles como el desmallus que en ingles seria stupefy, bueno y ahora a disfrutar del fic

* * *

Harry Potter guardó su Mapa del Merodeador y sacó su Capa de Invisibilidad, desapareciendo de la vista unos segundos más tarde. Estaba en su primera misión de reconocimiento tras las vacaciones de Navidad de su sexto año y su presa estaba justo al final del pasillo en una situación inusual que sentía que tenía que investigar. Afortunadamente, ya había lanzado un hechizo silenciador en sus zapatos, así que sin hacer ruido se deslizó hasta el siguiente pasillo para ver y escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Se asomó por la esquina para ver a su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, apuntando su varita hacia una chica de apariencia noble con la que había hablado tal vez una vez en los últimos cinco años y medio. Eso no significaba que no supiera quién era, todo el mundo sabía quién era la Reina de Hielo. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Draco, junto con sus dos siempre presentes matones, parecía estar atacando en grupo a una de los suyos. Los Slytherin nunca luchaban entre sí, al menos no en público.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. No quieres hacer esto-. La alta y escultural de cabello rubio dorado, conocida como Daphne Greengrass, o la Reina de Hielo para muchos, le dijo al chico rubio casi blanco delante de ella en su típico tono frío-. Vas a lamentarlo más de lo que puedes imaginar.

-Pero yo creo que quiero esto, Greengrass-. Malfoy lenta y ligeramente arrastró la punta de su varita de madera sobre su túnica desde debajo de la barbilla de Daphne hasta la mitad de su cuerpo-.. Además, después de que haya terminado de experimentare ni siquiera es necesario que recuerdes nunca, así que nada me pasará.

Cuando Harry se figuró lo que estaba pasando, no estaba seguro de si estaba más asqueado por el sonido de la voz lujuriosa de Malfoy o por las miradas lascivas de sus dos seguidores. No importaba, no podía permitir que esto sucediera, ni siquiera si era a una Slytherin. Ninguna chica merecía que se aprovechan de ella así; el tres contra uno en números sólo lo hacía peor.

Sabiendo que tenía que derrotar a Malfoy primero, se deslizó con cuidado alrededor de la esquina para conseguir un buen tiro. Oyó a Greengrass continuar con su amenaza, y eso era útil ya que mantenía la atención de todos lejos de él.

\- Malfoy, incluso aunque me lances un obliviate, finalmente acabaré averiguando que algo ha sucedido, y ya que eres el único que no me deja en paz, iré tras de ti sólo porque sí-. Su tono se redujo aún más cuando terminó su amenaza-. Así que ahórrate el esfuerzo, si no me dejas ir ahora mismo, puede que seas el último Malfoy de la historia si me salgo con la mía.

Crabbe y Goyle tragaron saliva. Incluso Malfoy pareció estar teniendo dudas durante unos segundos. Entonces se rió nerviosamente. - Sí, claro que lo harás-, dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Yo tengo mi varita y tú no. Así que no creo que estés en condiciones de demandar nada. Creo que sólo... Harry estaba ahora en posición y con la declaración de Malfoy, Harry no sintió ningún remordimiento al sacar una pequeñísima parte de la punta de su varita de acebo a través de la grieta de su capa y susurrar: - Stupefy.

Malfoy había empezado a caer cuando Greengrass dio un rápido paso hacia la izquierda y rápidamente golpeó con su rodilla la ingle de Crabbe. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que no se molestó con Goyle, sino que miró como la chica se giraba y pateaba con el pie derecho hacia fuera. Goyle también cayó gimiendo y sosteniendo su entrepierna. Greengrass sacó su varita y rápidamente lanzó dos hechizos aturdidores para silenciar a los dos chicos gimiendo.

Daphne retiró su varita a un lado y habló en el silencio. - Entonces, ¿quién decidió ayudarme?

Harry decidió que probablemente podía escapar de esto si realmente quisiera, pero no había hecho nada malo, por lo que respondió: - Creo que ese soy yo.

Ella lo miró de frente, aunque era obvio por su expresión que no podía verlo. - ¿Potter? ¿Eres realmente tú?

Tomando una respiración profunda y esperando lo mejor, se bajó la capucha de su capa para que su cabeza fuera visible. - Sí, eh, lo siento, no quería meterme en tus asuntos, pero, eh, sólo que eso no me parecía bien. Quiero decir, ya sabes, ninguna chica debería tener que, eh, hacer algo que no quiere…- que tenía que estar sonrojándose cuando empezó a balbucear. Simplemente no podía decir la palabra.

Para su gran sorpresa, la Reina de Hielo le sonrió y se rió ligeramente. - Nunca pensé que le daría las gracias a un Gryffindor.

Él tuvo que sonreír también. - Está bien; yo nunca pensé que tendría que salvar a una Slytherin-. Miró hacia abajo a los tres chicos inconscientes-. Supongo que debería regresar a mi dormitorio, pero ¿necesitas ayuda con ellos antes de que me vaya?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres aprovecharte tú de mí también, Potter?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa calculadora. Era la clase de sonrisa que hablaba de planes de los que uno no quería ser parte.

\- Ah, no, no gracias. He, eh, he salvado a alguien hoy y creo que eso es suficiente-. Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

Ella le dedicó otra risa y la sonrisa ligeramente malvada fue reemplazada por una llena de humor. - No te preocupes Potter, estás a salvo conmigo. No mataré a mi salvador. De hecho, preferiría recompensarlo. ¿Necesitas un pequeño favor?-. Su varita se levantó mientras le comenzó a dar la espalda perezosamente y miraba hacia el techo. Murmuró un hechizo adhesor por todo el techo por encima de ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Su curiosidad tenía que saber antes de irse.

\- Accio varitas-, murmuró y cogió las tres varitas que se acercaban a ella. Las colocó al pie de la pared. Greengrass realizó una conjuración con una palabra que no había oído antes. De repente, había una serie de pequeños insectos blancos por toda la superficie de las varitas. Le miró y respondió a su pregunta no formulada, - Termitas.

\- Endiablado-. Estaba impresionado por ese detalle.

\- Leviosa.

El hechizo golpeó a Crabbe y le levantó al techo, girando de un tirón para que estuviera boca abajo. Cuando acabó el hechizo, se quedó allí. Hizo lo mismo con Goyle.

\- Supongo que es una manera de mantenerlos fuera de tu camino-, comentó-. ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Recibe lo mismo o algo peor?

\- Oh, ¿él?-. Daphne movió su varita casualmente y silenciosamente desvaneció las ropas del Slytherin. Se quedó tan sólo con sus zapatos, calcetines y calzoncillos.

\- Oh, ¡arg! Realmente no necesitaba ver eso-, se quejó Harry.

\- Mis disculpas, Potter. No quería ver ese lamentable espectáculo tampoco, pero es parte de mi plan para asegurarse de que aprenda que atacarme es una idea muy mala-. Lanzó un conjuro con otra palabra que Harry nunca había escuchado antes, pero era obvio lo que ocurrió. Los calzoncillos de Malfoy estaban llenos de algo. Si no supiera lo que pasaba había dicho que el resultado parecía como si Malfoy se hubiera lanzado un hechizo alargador a sí mismo, pero sabía que había hecho un hechizo conjurador.

\- Lo siento si parezco un poco lento, ¿pero qué acabas de conjurar?-. Realmente tenía que

saberlo antes de irse.

La sonrisa malvada regresó. - Catnip. Stupefy-. Aturdió a Malfoy de nuevo por si acaso.

\- ¿Catnip? ¿Por qué?

\- Nunca has estado alrededor de un gato, ¿verdad?-. Lo miró con curiosidad.

\- Nunca he tenido uno. Hermione tiene un medio Kneazle. Creo que lo vi jugar con una pelota que Hermione dijo que tenía catnip una vez. Parecía disfrutar mucho-. Ella lo miró y esperó. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta-. Oh... -. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron mientras visionaba mentalmente los resultados-. ¡OH! - Harry no pudo evitar la mirada adolorida cuando entendió lo que ella pretendía.

Daphne se rió sin reservas ahora. - Lo siento por la imagen mental, Potter, pero decidí que ya que él quería "jugar" con ello, entonces debería de tener la oportunidad sólo que no conmigo. Ahora, sólo tengo que encontrar a la señora Norris y enviarla por este camino.

\- De acuerdo-. Harry no pudo evitar tragar saliva al pensar en lo que podría suceder. Por primera vez, casi sintió lástima por Malfoy "casi" siendo la palabra clave-. Supongo que debería irme, pero si veo a la señora Norris, trataré de dirigirla a este camino.

Su encantadora sonrisa regresó. - ¡Gracias! Pero antes de irte, necesitas decirme tu favor, tu recompensa por ayudarme. Un rubor se apoderó de él mientras imaginaba varias cosas que podría pedirle pero que nunca haría.

\- No sé si necesito uno. Esta memoria es muy agradable-. Entonces un pensamiento se apoderó de él y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella.

\- Estaba pensando en lo que va a suceder. Al final estos serán encontrados y sé que Snape asumirá que he sido yo. Comenzará a interrogarme y encontrará la memoria en mi mente el suelo con suavidad-. Y yo tampoco seré capaz de detenerle.

\- ¿Porque no sabes Oclumancia, quieres decir? - Preguntó ella.

Harry no estaba sorprendido de que supiera lo que era la Oclumancia. No se habría sorprendido si todos los Slytherins conocieran la habilidad mental y cómo utilizarla. - Snape tendría que haberme enseñado el año pasado, pero nunca funcionó. Acabé convencido de que ni siquiera lo estaba tratando de verdad. Creo que hizo justo lo suficiente para decir que lo estaba intentando para poder tener feliz a Dumbledore. O tal vez accedió a darme "lecciones" para poder mirar dentro de mi mente y torturame con malos recuerdos-. No pudo evitar mirar abajo en ese momento; no quería mirarla después de ese reconocimiento de un fracaso.

\- Bueno, eso sería un favor un poco más grande de lo que yo estaba pensando, pero aún así, no sería tan difícil.

Su cabeza se elevó mientras pensaba que la entendía, pero no se atrevió a tener esperanza a pesar de la sonrisa en su cara. - ¿Quieres decir, harías...? - No pudo terminar.

\- ¿Enseñarte Oclumancia? Sí-. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron-. Entiende que la mayor parte del trabajo será por tu parte. Lo conozco y por eso puedo enseñarte. Lo tendré difícil examinándote porque no soy muy buena legeremante, pero sospecho que eso no será un gran problema ya que mi jefe de casa te pondrá a prueba en clase cuando te vea. ¿Qué tal mañana por la noche a las ocho en el aula vacía al lado de la clase de Flitwick?

\- Sí, claro-, accedió rápidamente-. ¿Pero y cuando Snape me pregunte acerca de esto?

\- No te preocupes. Me ocuparé de eso-. Con una sonrisa, lanzó un hechizo para colorear como si estuviera pintando, y escribió "VIOLADOR" en el pecho desnudo de Malfoy-. Ahí, creo que eso les hará buscar en otra parte. Y ya que hemos tenido Defensa hoy, tendrás dos días después de tu lección de mañana por la noche para practicar antes de que tengas que verlo de cerca otra vez. Creo que eso te dará motivación para practicar-. Se echó a reír mientras él tragaba saliva ante ese pensamiento.

\- Gracias, Greengrass. Pero mejor me voy corriendo.

\- No, gracias a ti, Potter. Hasta mañana-. Se dio la vuelta y se fue en la dirección contraria a la que él tenía que ir-. Aquí, gatito, gatito-, la oyó llamar suavemente.

Harry se rió para sus adentros mientras se ponía su capa de nuevo y corría hacia su Torre. Al llegar a la entrada, vio a la gata de Filch. Con una sonrisa malvada, se abalanzó a la oportunidad antes de que literalmente se escapara.

Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo silenciador sobre la gata y luego la levitó antes de que pudiera escapar. Fue una buena idea el haberla silenciado primero ya que ésta parecía estar muy enfadada en su silencioso siseo y al arañar el aire. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba alrededor para ver a la gata flotante. Tan rápido como pudo sin tropezar, corrió de vuelta a los calabozos y al pasillo que recientemente había abandonado. Con la mayor de las sonrisas, dejó caer a la gata en el estómago de Malfoy.

El gato se volvió para ir tras él, pero se detuvo de repente y empezó a olfatear el aire. Harry olvidado, la gata caminó con cautela hacia la parte inferior del cuerpo del chico y volvió a olfatear. Con su pata delantera derecha, golpeó juguetonamente la tela que contenía el catnip. Harry se alejó en silencio y luego corrió una vez estuvo en la esquina. Decidió que no quería ser testigo de lo que fuera que podía suceder después.

Para cuando llegó a la tercera planta, estaba respirando con dificultad. Viendo a Hermione por delante mientras ésta estaba regresando de la biblioteca, se quitó la capa y la guardó al tiempo que se encontraba con ella.

\- Hermione…

Ella se dio la vuelta.

\- Harry, ¿por qué suenas tan sin aliento? -. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente-. ¿Has estado acechando a Malfoy otra vez?

Su amiga estaba en lo cierto y equivocada al mismo tiempo, pero era una excusa conocida y que podía manejar. - Ya sabes que está tramando algo por la forma en que se ha estado escondiendo por ahí puso los ojos en blanco-. De acuerdo, no sabemos qué es, pero encontraré pruebas. Le puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. - Harry, estás imaginando cosas. Malfoy es un idiota, eso es un hecho, pero él no está implicado en una conspiración tratando de matarnos a todos.

\- Esa es tu historia, no la mía. Creo que esta tramando algo por lo inusual que ha estado este año -. Al llegar al final de las largas escaleras que conducían a la Torre de Gryffindor, Dean y Ginny salieron de un pasillo cercano encaminando arriba también-. Dean-, asintió con la cabeza a su compañero de cuarto primero, luego a su cita-. Ginny-. Quería sonreírle o algo cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía al verla, pero ella tenía un novio y no estaba disponible. Por el momento, no era más que la hermana de su mejor amigo.

\- Harry-, dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa-, Hermione les advirtió-, ya casi va a dar el toque de queda condujo por las escaleras, Harry siguiéndola mientras Dean y Ginny se tomaban de las manos y seguían a Harry.

En la sala común, Harry vio a bastantes personas estudiando o socializando. Él no tenía deberes para el día siguiente y realmente quería pensar acerca de esa noche, así que les dio a los tres amigos junto a él las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio. Se cambió para ir a dormir y cerró sus cortinas. Realmente necesitaba pensar cuidadosamente.

La noche se reprodujo en su mente. Había sido una noche extraña. Aventura, lucha, bromas... Y un poco de flirteo también, decidió finalmente. Eso le derribó. ¿Estaba coqueteando ella con él, y estaba él realmente flirteando con una Slytherin? Ron tendría un infarto. Pero entonces pensó en eso un poco más…

¿Por qué no? Ella había sido genial con él esta noche. Por supuesto, él la había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte, o al menos eso le pareció. Ella también era muy guapa, una cara bonita y con un maravilloso pelo largo y rubio. Incluso con las voluminosas túnicas del colegio, era obvio que era una chica. Eso le hizo sonrojarse mientras se preguntaba cómo sería realmente por debajo.

Empujando esos pensamientos a un lado, pensó en las experiencias pasadas con ella. Habían compartido Pociones y clases de Criaturas Mágicas los últimos cinco años, y aún así, sólo podía recordar una cosa dicha entre ellos. Él y Ron había estado de pie en el pasillo esperando a clase de Pociones un día cuando ella pasó por allí. Ella había dicho educadamente: Perdonad, y luego caminó entre ellos. Pensando en su cuarto año, no podía recordarla usando un pin de "Potter apesta". Nada más le vino a la cabeza acerca de ella. Cuando llegó el momento, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de Daphne Greengrass.

Lo que de verdad le golpeó fue que no tenía forma de saber mucho más de ella. No importaba a quien pudiera preguntar, si le preguntaba a alguien sobre ella, habría todo tipo de cotilleos. Negó con la cabeza ante esta injusticia y se movió. Simplemente tendría que esperar a ver cómo era. Le daría el beneficio de la duda y no la pre juzgaría, lo que era lo correcto.

De repente, dos hechos se reunieron en su cerebro: Reina del hielo y Oclumancia. Ahora sabía cómo mantenía siempre la calma, por qué parecía tan distante, por qué siempre parecía estar en total control de sí misma probablemente lo estaba. Sí, esto sería una buena cosa para él, también necesitaba control mental.

Con eso, vació al menos en lo mínimo su mente, con la esperanza de que hiciera algo útil, y se fue a dormir. Por una vez, había pelo rubio en sus sueños, aunque no lo recordó a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba sentado en el desayuno con sus dos mejores amigos. Cuando la comida terminó y empezaron a encaminarse a clase, Harry les miró y susurró. - Hey, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba aquí en el desayuno? -. Ron parecía muy interesado con la observación, mientras que Hermione le puso los ojos en blanco otra vez.

\- Honestamente, Harry. Realmente necesitas dejar de crear teorías de conspiración. Probablemente sólo se quedó dormido-, teorizó su amiga.

\- Tal vez, ¿pero cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Crabbe y Goyle juntos sin estar Malfoy presente?

\- Segundo año cuando los reemplazamos por una hora-, respondió Ron rápidamente y sin vacilación.

Hermione abrió la boca para refutar eso, pero luego la cerró. Harry sonrió, imponer su punto de vista era algo que no sucedía a menudo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? -. Preguntó Ron mientras seguían caminando hacia su clase de Defensa.

\- Prestar atención. Aún le estoy comprobando en el mapa de vez en cuando. Estaba en la enfermería cuando miré esta mañana-. Harry sonrió pero no dijo por qué creía que era. La sonrisa era por la idea de que habría tenido que quitarse los boxeadores delante de la enfermera de la escuela y quién sabe quién más. Esperaba que Malfoy estuviera debidamente avergonzado por eso. Realmente no estaba muy preocupado por la salud de Malfoy. Harry no creía que un gato pudiera hacer mucho daño y la magia podía curar la mayoría de las heridas.

Eso a Harry le recordó a Daphne y de repente tuvo una idea sobre cómo obtener algo de información sobre ella tal vez. - Oye, ¿Hermione? Sé que eres la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor en nuestro año, y Terry Boot y Lisa Turpin probablemente lo son en Ravenclaw-. Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Quiénes son los mejores estudiantes de Hufflepuff? -. Iba a tener que ser precavido con esto.

\- A quién le importa... - Comentó Ron.

\- Sólo tengo curiosidad. ¿Hermione? -. Harry la miró, sabiendo que sabría esto.

\- Susan Bones y Ernie MacMillan, aunque Hannah Abbott también lo hace muy bien. - Cierto, puedo ver eso. Todos ellos parecen aplicarse. ¿Y en Slytherin? -. Preguntó Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ser casual.

Ron parecía asqueado.- De verdad, ¿a quién le importa?

\- Hey, sólo estoy tratando de ser justo y tengo curiosidad en saber quienes son los cerebros de la escuela. Ya sabes, quién compite con nuestra Hermione-. Ron pareció mayormente apaciguado por la declaración de Harry. Hermione parecía que no le creía, pero respondió de todos modos.

\- Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass, aunque se rumorea que Blaise Zabini se rumorea que es inteligente cuando lo intenta, más o menos como tú, Harry-. Le miró por un momento mientras entraban en clase-. Ya sabes que eres apenas el tercero en Gryffindor y que podrías ser segundo si lo intentaras más.

\- ¿Quién es el segundo? -. Preguntó Ron mientras tomaban sus asientos. Slughorn no estaba allí todavía.

\- Parvati. Dean es un cuarto muy cercano. Realmente necesitas trabajar más, Harry-, le animó.

Harry se preguntó cómo sabía todo esto, pero decidió que no importaba. Se las había arreglado para conseguir la información que necesitaba sin levantar sospechas. Daphne era inteligente y decidió que eso era bueno.

Sacando el libro "del Príncipe", Harry encontró algunos consejos para la poción que tocaba, para el gran disgusto de Hermione. Al final, ambos recibieron un extraordinario. La poción de Ron era demasiado oscura y gruesa, por lo que sólo recibió un aceptable.

Durante la clase, Harry de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor cuando lo único que estaba

haciendo era removerse. Daphne estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Ella ni siquiera lo miró, lo cual no era sorprendente. Nunca lo había hecho antes. Al final de la clase, él había decidido que eso tenía sentido. No les ayudaría a ninguno de los dos el ser repentinamente amigables entre ellos.

A la salida de clase, casi chocaron. Daphne tenía la más pequeña de las sonrisas en su rostro mientras miraba a Harry, aunque no dijo nada. Harry sólo agitó la mano en un gesto de "después", también sin decir nada. Sonriendo para sí mismo, alcanzó a sus amigos y caminó con ellos como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera sucediendo. Volvieron a la Torre y tuvieron hora libre antes del almuerzo.

* * *

El resto del día pareció alargarse para Harry, pero finalmente la cena llegó y acabó. Cogiendo su capa, se apresuró a salir de la torre después de decirle a sus amigos que tenía que ir a hablar con Flitwick. Había salido unos minutos antes para poder hacer justamente eso, por si alguien le preguntaba si Harry había estado allí. Después de hablar con el profesor en su oficina sobre sus deberes, corrió a su encuentro real. Asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor, se metió en la sala acordada.

Cerró la puerta y miró alrededor, pero no la vio. Suponiendo que había sido el primero, empezó a ponerse cómodo cuando su forma apareció a la vista. Ella sonrió ante su mirada atónita.

\- Tú no eres el único que puede hacerse invisible-, le informó con calma.

Lo consideró un momento antes de preguntar: - ¿Hechizo desilusionador?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - No es tan bueno como tu capa, ya que no puedo moverme sin ser vista de esa manera, pero lo suficientemente bueno la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿De dónde sacaste una, de todos modos?

\- Era de mi padre.

Daphne asintió. Se volvió ligeramente y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para cerrarla, y un hechizo silenciador también. - Ya está, eso debería darnos algo de privacidad y al menos algún tipo de aviso antes de que nadie pueda entrar-. Guardó su varita y se acercó para sentarse en la silla junto a la suya. Su largo pelo rubio caía sobre su hombro izquierdo y por su parte delantera hasta la parte superior de su estómago. Una mirada muy seria se apoderó de ella-. Ahora, dime cómo eran tus lecciones anteriores.

Harry bajó la cabeza, respiró hondo, y esperó que aquello fuera bien. - Todo lo que Snape hizo fue decirme que vaciara mi mente, y entonces me hacía legeremancia. Luego hurgaba en mi mente por un tiempo, se retiraba y me gritaba que lo intentara más, y a continuación empezábamos de nuevo. Pude forzarlo a salir un par de veces, una vez incluso le lancé físicamente unos pasos atrás, pero en su mayor parte hacía lo que quería conmigo. Después, siempre tenía un dolor de cabeza severo y usualmente pesadillas durante esa noche-. Se detuvo un momento antes de murmurar-. Supongo que simplemente no soy nada bueno en esto que ella creería que era un fracaso.

Cuando Daphne no dijo nada durante casi un minuto, por fin levantó la vista hacia ella. La razón por la que no había dicho nada era que estaba luchando por contener su furia. Era muy obvio que estaba muy enfadada por su expresión y su cara roja. Él bajó la cabeza otra vez, avergonzado. Lo hacía tan bien en la clase de Defensa y en vuelo, que no entendía por qué no podía hacer esto también; pero entendía por qué estaría enfadada con él.

\- ¡Ese ese bastardo! -. Escupió finalmente. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró-. No puedo creer que te hiciera eso, Harry. No me extraña que no pudieras aprender, no estaba enseñando, estaba… Violando tu mente. Te estaba torturando.

Si bien estaba feliz de que no estuviera enfadada con él, sus peores temores se confirmaron. No había habido razón alguna para pasar por todo aquel dolor con Snape. Era justo como todas esas veces en clase con el idiota grasiento, sólo que más intenso. - Te juro que le mataré algún día, no importa lo mucho que el director me diga que confía en él. Yo nunca lo volveré a hacer.

-Y yo te ayudaré-, le dijo ella con frialdad-. No puedo creer que le haría eso a nadie, va en contra de toda la ética normal de la práctica-. Se detuvo por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos en un parpadeo muy largo y tomando una respiración lenta y profunda antes de continuar -bien, tendré que empezar desde el principio. Necesitas hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para olvidarte de todo lo que te dijo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Creo que sí-, le dijo.

Daphne cerró los ojos otra vez, tomó otra respiración profunda, y lentamente la soltó. Sus movimientos llamaron la atención de Harry y no pudo dejar de mirar como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió como se ruborizaba y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, para no dejarse en evidencia

.

\- Bien-, oyó su voz suave-. Mantén tus ojos cerrados y deja que tu mente desconecte. No puedes pensar en nada por mucho tiempo, y por lo tanto tienes que pensar en algo. Así que quiero que encuentres una memoria, o realmente una imagen, o algo que sea muy neutral, muy igual, muy uniforme, y preferiblemente que lo abarque todo. Puede ser una imagen del cielo, del agua en el océano si has estado allí, un gran mantel que es de un sólo color, o lo que sea que conozcas y a lo que puedas aferrarte con facilidad. Dímelo cuando lo tengas.

Harry buscó en sus recuerdos. Una túnica del uniforme no parecía lo suficientemente grande. El cielo parecía demasiado impersonal. El lago de Hogwarts podría funcionar. Entonces recordó algo de su infancia estar tumbado en su alacena. Se tumbaba allí con los ojos abiertos y experimentando sólo la absoluta oscuridad de la noche; no era capaz de ver su mano delante de su cara la mayoría de las noches. Tomó esa negrura y fácilmente la llevó a la parte delantera de su mente y la dejó estar allí durante unos segundos. Era fácil sostenerla. - Vale-, le dijo finalmente.

\- Muy bien-. Su voz todavía era muy suave-. Sólo piensa en esa imagen, conviértete en uno con ella, hazla tuya. Conócela muy bien de manera que cualquier otra cosa sea un error y que tú lo sepas al instante. Todo lo demás es un agujero, un punto de luz o un punto oscuro, es una imperfección. Conviértelo en igualdad.

Harry atrajo la oscuridad hacia él para dejarla llegar y envolverle. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

La voz venía de lejos. - Ahora, voy a intentar algo muy suave. Cuando sientas la perturbación, déjala empujar a tu imagen para que sepas donde está y luego envuelve tu imagen a su alrededor. Reduce la imperfección en un bolsillo de tu imagen y mantenla ahí-. La voz hizo una pausa antes de decir voz baja-: Legilimens. De repente, hubo una pequeña chispa de luz de la parte izquierda. Harry empujó la oscuridad hacia el lugar, y a continuación, como una manta, la dejó envolverse alrededor de la chispa y la chispa se fue. Sonrió para sus adentros. Otra chispa provino de la derecha, fácilmente localizable. También la envolvió y la asfixió.

\- Muy bien, Harry. Ahora vuelve conmigo, Harry. Vuelve con mi voz y abre los ojos. Poco a poco, la oscuridad se desvaneció y sintió que estaba de nuevo en la habitación. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Daphne con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Felicidades, Harry. Acabas de repeler con éxito un ataque mental de Oclumancia.

\- ¡Sí! -. Susurró, y entonces levantó su puño en el aire. Daphne se rió. La miró todo sonrisas Eso ha sido tanto mejor que Snape que podría abrazarte-. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso rojo y apartó la vista.

Daphne se rió suavemente. - Tanto que se habla de la famosa valentía Gryffindor. Ven aquí gran idiota, no voy a morderte se burló de él y abrió los brazos.

Arruinado su orgullo, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo fugaz. No tenía idea de por qué ella estaba haciendo esto, pero lo aceptó de todos modos. - Muchas gracias-, le dijo con fiereza. Mientras ella le palmeaba la espalda un par de veces, se dio cuenta de que era una combinación de músculo duro y piel suave. Se sentía muy bien. Apartándose, la miró de manera algo diferente.

\- ¿Qué? -. Preguntó ella.

\- Eres, eh, tienes mucho más músculo del que esperaba-. Se sonrojó de nuevo al darse cuenta de cómo eso podría sonar.

Ella se rió de él y su expresión se suavizó. - Hago algunos ejercicios para mantenerme en forma para mantener a los chicos a raya con mayor facilidad. No soy tan musculosa como un chico, pero estoy segura de que lo soy más que la chica promedio. Si realmente te gustan músculos en una chica, deberías juntarte con Millicent sonrió con malicia.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. - ¡No, gracias!

Daphne sonrió.- Eres diferente, Potter. Supongo que no sabía realmente como eres, con todos esos rumores, pero en realidad eres un buen chico detrás de todo el bombo.

\- Gracias., le costaba mirarla-. Tú también estás bastante bien. No sabía qué esperar y tampoco podía saber mucho acerca de ti aparte de que eres inteligente, o al menos que tienes buenas notas. Suelen parecer estar tan por encima de todo, pero finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que era un efecto secundario de saber Oclumancia.

Ella reconoció esto con un asentimiento. - Muy buen razonamiento. Es una pena que nunca llegáramos a conocernos antes, no estás mal Potter.

\- Harry, todos mis amigos me llaman Harry.

Con una inclinación de cabeza como si se lo estuviera pensando seriamente, por fin le sonrió. - Y yo soy Daphne. Bueno, acabemos por hoy. Antes de la próxima vez, quiero que practiques visionando esa imagen en tu mente. Cuanto más practiques más rápido serás capaz de hacerlo. Con el tiempo, lo harás tan rápido que será como si ésta hubiera estado siempre a tu disposición.

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué tal el sábado por la noche?-. Preguntó.

Ella le sonrió.- ¿Estás tratando de pedirme una cita, Harry?

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

\- Oh-, exclamó con tono ligero-. Quizás es diferente en Gryffindor. En Slytherin, los sábados por la noche son para las citas. Si un chico le pide a una chica quedar un sábado por la noche, es una invitación que no es sólo acerca de estudiar juntos.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron ante esto. - Uh, no, nosotros no hacemos eso. Si es una cita, lo decimos, de lo contrario sólo estamos quedando como amigos.

Daphne asintió. - Hmm, bueno, no creo que pueda esa noche. Tengo apariencias que mantener, y buen trabajo en clase de Pociones, por cierto. ¿Y qué tal por la tarde una hora antes de la cena en la clase vacía al lado de la clase de McGonagall?

Pensó en ello. - Sí, eso debería funcionar. Acabaremos con la práctica de Quidditch hacia las tres, así que encontrémonos a las cuatro. ¿Pero por qué el cambio de clase?

\- Mantiene a la gente suponiendo. No quiero que la gente sepa que te estoy enseñando esto, así como no quiero que tengan ideas acerca de ti y de mí. Eres un buen chico Harry, pero ninguno de nosotros se merece los rumores de una Slytherin y un Gryffindor haciendo algo juntos. También hay implicaciones políticas para mí en mi sala común.

\- Estoy de acuerdo-, dijo, pensando en cuán negativamente reaccionaría Ron si se enterara hay suficientes rumores acerca de mí tal como están las cosas-. Ella le sonrió-. Oye ¿sabes lo que le pasó a Malfoy?

Una risa profunda salió de Daphne. - Sí. Digamos que la señora Norris encontró el premio gordo y Malfoy tuvo que desnudarse para tratar de que lo arreglaran. Según he oído, probablemente será capaz de tener hijos, pero todo 'ahí abajo' puede que no sea tan bueno como lo era antes. Se lo merece el muy hijo de puta.

Harry sonrió. - Haz Legilimancia en mí otra vez-. Ella le miró con curiosidad-. Sólo hazlo, tengo una memoria que mostrarte-. Se encogió de hombros y lanzó el hechizo sobre él. Le mostró el recuerdo del descubrimiento de la Sra. Norris y el llevarla hasta Draco. Cuando terminó, Daphne comenzó a reír y casi se cayó de la silla.

\- ¡Brillante! Totalmente brillante, Harry. Ponte en pie-. La miró-. Vamos, de pie-. Cuando lo hizo, le dio un abrazo mucho mejor-. Eso se merecía algo un poco mejor que un simple "gracias", a pesar de que te lo agradezco.

Cuando lo soltó, Harry estaba ruborizándose de nuevo. Se había sentido muy bien sostenerla, mucho mejor que abrazar a Cho.

Ella se rió un poco más. - Wow, no sabía que sería tan fácil avergonzarte, Harry. Puede que tengamos que trabajar en eso también.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se esforzó por ignorar los pensamientos de más abrazos de la guapa rubia. - ¿Eh, Daphne? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más antes de que nos vayamos? -. Había sido muy amable hasta el momento, así que esperaba que se lo permitiera.

\- Claro, pero puede que no conteste, depende de lo que sea.

Asintió con la cabeza aceptando la condición. - Estás siempre tan en control, tan segura. ¿Cómo consiguió Malfoy asaltarte? ¿Te atacó por la espalda como el cobarde que es?

La sonrisa desapareció de la Slytherin. - Es un cobarde, pero fue sobre todo porque yo no estaba prestando atención. Él debería saber que tiene que dejarme en paz, teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces le he vencido en nuestra sala común. Pero acababa de recibir una carta de mi madre con malas noticias. Estaba tan angustiada con eso, que no estaba prestando atención y se aprovechó de ello y levantó su varita antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Harry suspiró. - Ese idiota, me voy a ocupar de él también uno de estos días-. Negó con la cabeza ante la injusticia de todo-.¿Así que, Daphne? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte con tu problema? No quiero entrometerme, pero si puedo, sólo pregunta.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa divertida. - Eres muy majo, Harry. No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mi familia está tratando de hacer los arreglos por mí y no estoy feliz con ello.

\- Oh, ¿quieren que vayas a una escuela diferente o que aceptes algún trabajo especial después de haber terminado aquí? -. No teniendo padres, no tenía idea de qué tipo de arreglos sus padres podrían haber hecho por él, si aún estuvieran vivos.

Una sonrisa un poco triste apareció en su cara. - No, Harry. Eres muy dulce con tu ingenuidad, por favor, no cambies nunca.

\- ¿Qué? -. Se sentía muy confundido.

\- Arreglos de matrimonio, con un viejo mago del continente al que nunca he conocido- su tristeza regresando.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! -. Estaba indignado de que alguien le hiciera eso a su hija.

\- Puede que no sea justo para mí, pero es una costumbre que aún se respeta en mi familia. Mi hermana mayor se casó con un hombre al que apenas conocía durante las vacaciones de Navidad para ayudar a nuestra familia. Mis padres están tratando de hacer un arreglo para mí que será políticamente ventajoso para nuestra familia.

\- ¿Qué, cómo para que tu padre se convierta en Ministro de Magia o algo así? -. Esto aún no tenía sentido para él.

\- No, nada tan grandioso, Harry-. Suspiró-. La idea es alinearnos con una familia poderosa en el continente para que tengamos un lugar al que escapar y evitar la guerra. Mientras que algunas personas pueden ver a la familia Greengrass como oscura, evitamos la última guerra y planeamos declararse neutrales en ésta también. Eso significa que puede que tengamos que salir de Inglaterra e ir a la clandestinidad si esto sale mal. Si lo hacemos, tenemos que tener un lugar que nos protegerá. La mejor manera de hacerlo es a través del matrimonio-. Lo miró por un momento -. Nunca has oído hablar de este tipo de cosas antes, ¿verdad?

\- No, todo esto es nuevo para mí. Tienes que recordar que a pesar de que soy un Potter, me crié como un nacido de muggles-. Se detuvo allí no queriendo revelar más.

\- Eso suena como una historia que me gustaría escuchar alguna vez. Mira, gracias por dejarme, eh, desahogarme, pero de verdad que me tengo que ir. ¿Has traído tu capa mágica? -. Asintió con la cabeza-. Póntela y luego vete después de que yo lo haga, y ve por un camino diferente. Te veré la tarde del sábado. Asegúrate de estudiar mucho. Definitivamente, necesitas tener al menos un escudo mínimo antes de tu clase con Snape pasado mañana.

-De acuerdo-, accedió-. Dime, ¿quién te enseñó Oclumancia? -. Preguntó mientras sacaba su capa de invisibilidad.

\- Mi padre. Te veré el sábado-. Retiró los hechizos de privacidad y se fue en silencio. Su usual máscara había vuelto y aparentaba cada pedacito de la Reina del Hielo que veía normalmente en clase.

Harry se fue un minuto después y volvió a la Torre sin cruzarse con nadie más. Se quitó la capa antes de entrar en la sala común sumido en sus pensamientos. Una vez dentro, su mejor amigo le hizo señas.

\- ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez, Harry?

Le dio una sonrisa para suavizar el golpe. - Gracias, Ron, pero tengo demasiado en mente en este momento. Probablemente me ganarías en seis movimientos-. Ron se decepcionó-. Anímate, Ron. Sólo necesitas encontrar un compañero mejor que yo. Soy basura en este juego. Si me disculpas, creo que iré a sentarme un poco antes de irme a la cama-. Ron asintió comprendiendo antes de mirar alrededor para ver a quién más podría convencer para jugar una partida con él.

Harry encontró una silla delante del fuego y se sentó en ella, pero no antes de ver a Ginny y Dean en un sofá sentándose muy cerca el uno del otro. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlos y sintiendo dolor en el pecho al ver el largo pelo de color rojo, volvió su atención al fuego y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Después de unos minutos, se le ocurrió que la imagen de las llamas podría ser buena para su uso en la Oclumancia. Tal vez lo intentaría alguna vez. Al tiempo que visionaba su imagen de oscuridad, notó la imagen de una hermosa chica de pelo rubio, o mejor dicho una mujer, decidió, imponerse sobre la imagen de la oscuridad. Se preguntó por qué sucedía esto, pero no se detuvo a considerarlo. Era más interesante centrarse en la rubia y no en el por qué.

Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que era uno de los últimos levantados. Se obligó a levantarse del sofá y se dirigió a su cama, todavía preguntándose por qué él, un Gryffindor, estaba pensando en una chica Slytherin. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba pensando en términos de etiquetas, lo que era algo que odiaba cuando se aplicaban a él. Ignorando la etiqueta, pensó en Daphne como persona. Harry decidió que le gustaba su interesante personalidad y su ingenio mordaz. Mientras se metía en la cama, decidió que no le importaba en qué casa estuviera, era una persona maravillosa y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Harry había estado practicando diligentemente el vaciar su mente en cada momento libre que tenía. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo durante una hora libre que había tenido el día anterior. Por fin había averiguado la manera de encontrar la manta oscura, al pensar en ello en ese momento, y seguir siendo "normal". El resultado fue algo así como una neblina negra delgada a través de su visión y una audición ligeramente reducida. Sin embargo, ahora sabía que podía tener algún tipo de escudo y aún así saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, a diferencia de ser ciego y casi sordo como la primera vez que lo había hecho con Daphne.

Por supuesto, pensó mientras se dirigía a su clase de Defensa, aún debería evitar el mirar a Snape a los ojos. No había necesidad de tentar a la suerte; sólo acababa de empezar aprendiendo esta habilidad. Tomó su asiento habitual en la parte trasera de la clase, y Ron se unió a él. Daphne entró momentos después y se sentó en la parte delantera. Harry se tomó un momento para admirar discretamente su cabello. Era realmente más un rubio miel. Se preguntó si sería tan suave como parecía.

Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo al entrar. Harry cogió su pluma y la sostuvo listo para tomar notas; también se concentró en mirar el pergamino delante de él.

\- Hoy, vamos a aprender cómo luchar contra vampiros-, dijo el profesor arrastrando las palabras -. Si hubierais tenido un maestro competente en tercer año-, Harry se revolvió mentalmente ante esto pero por lo demás mantuvo su cara en blanco-deberíais de haber aprendido que una estaca de madera en el corazón es la forma normal de matar a uno. Hay un hechizo hecho sólo para esto-. Agitó su varita en un bucle doble a la izquierda que terminó con un golpe, diciendo el encantamiento junto con el golpe, y algo como una flecha de madera gruesa salió al final y se incrustó en un maniquí de paja que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación.

\- Basta con decir que matar a un vampiro real requiere un alto nivel de habilidad y astucia, lo que la mayoría de vosotros no tenéis-. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio que Snape le miraba a él. Continuó tomando notas, tratando de no levantar la mirada-. Por lo tanto, debéis de aprender a realizar esto de forma no verbal si queréis tener alguna esperanza de éxito y no convertiros en vampiros vosotros mismos-. Harry oyó a Ron tragar. Snape desvaneció la estaca que había creado.

\- Levantaros todos- ordenó el profesor y señaló a su derecha-. Permaneced en este lado de la habitación y lanzad vuestro hechizo al muñeco de paja en frente vuestro al otro lado de la clase. Como en la vida real, tenéis que permanecer en silencio al lanzarlo. Excepto por las cabezas huecas de la clase, esto no debería de ser difícil ya que cubrimos los hechizos en silencio a principios de año-. Snape miró a su alrededor-. Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¡Moveros!

Harry se levantó con todos los demás y fue al lado correcto de la clase. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar el hechizo mientras decía suavemente el conjuro. Una flecha gruesa o tal vez una lanza delgada salió de su varita y navegó a través de la clase hasta clavarse en el maniquí frente a él.

\- ¡Potter! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. Gritó el profesor.

\- Sólo quería probar el hechizo una vez ya que es un nuevo hechizo-. Puso la bruma oscura en su mente.

\- Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no seguir las instrucciones.

En lugar de protestar por la injusticia como normalmente habría hecho, Harry ignoró al hombre y se envolvió en la oscuridad, agradeciendo la comodidad de esta. Apuntó con su varita al maniquí y realizó el hechizo, en silencio diciéndolo en su mente, moviendo los labios, pero no dejando que ningún sonido saliera. Una flecha muy delgada salió y atravesó la habitación impactando en el maniquí frente a él. De los veintidós maniquíes, uno para cada alumno, el suyo era el único que tenía algo en él.

\- Otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor-, se burló el hombre-. Realizar hechizos de manera no verbal significa también no mover los labios. Si tu oponente puede leer los labios, entonces estás condenado, Potter.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza y continuó, ahora sin mover los labios. Al tercer intento produjo una estaca de la grosura de la que había hecho verbalmente. Sonrió para sus adentros. Harry también se dio cuenta de que había realizado el hechizo mientras mantenía su bruma oscura, así que tal vez utilizar Oclumancia ayudaba a hacer hechizos. Tendría que intentarlo más tarde.

De repente, otro golpe fue escuchado en la sala cuando una estaca con forma de flecha golpeó un maniquí al otro extremo de la habitación. Harry miró hacia la fila para ver a quién pertenecía. Daphne Greengrass tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Harry estaba impresionado; la Slytherin lo había hecho antes de que Hermione lo hubiera hecho.

Quince minutos más tarde, la clase terminó. La única otra persona que lo había logrado era

Hermione, y sólo lo había hecho una vez.

Mientras todo el mundo empezó a salir, Snape gritó. - ¡Potter, quédate!

Harry recogió sus cosas y fue al frente de la clase. Fue muy cuidadoso de tener su barrera de Oclumancia puesta. - Sí, señor-, dijo casi en un tono monótono.

\- Potter, ¿qué sabes sobre el ataque a Malfoy?

Este era el momento, la prueba, Harry se dio cuenta. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de mantener la barrera en su sitio mientras pensaba en la historia de Ron le había dicho esa mañana en el desayuno. Esperaba que eso funcionara como si estuviera tratando de dejar al idiota grasiento fuera de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que fallando un poco.

\- Nada, señor. Sólo he oído los rumores como todos los demás.

Snape lo miró fijamente y Harry pudo ver las manchas blancas apareciendo aquí y allí por toda su barrera mental, pero el único recuerdo del que era consciente era el que estaba proporcionando de Ron. Después de casi un minuto de esto, Snape finalmente le despidió con la mano. - Vete a tu próxima clase.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se fue, con cuidado de mantener el mismo estado mental hasta que estuvo fuera de la clase. Después de que hubiera cerrado la puerta y dejara escapar el aliento que había estado aguantando, oyó una suave voz femenina junto a él. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?-. Saltó ligeramente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me hagas eso! -. Le respondió siseando. Una risa suave provino de la voz incorpórea. Lentamente caminó alejándose; una distorsión en el aire le siguió. - Estoy razonablemente seguro de que no ha conseguido nada de mí. Gracias por ayudarme susurró.

\- Mañana a las cuatro-, le susurró a su vez. La distorsión dejó de moverse. Harry sonrió y siguió caminando. Este rollo de la capa y la daga era algo divertido, decidió justo como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Harry terminó la práctica de Quidditch y corrió de vuelta a su habitación. Una ducha rápida lavó todo el sudor que tenía. Se vistió y se puso una túnica del uniforme para cubrir sus desgastadas ropas muggles. Empujando su Capa de Invisibilidad en un bolsillo interior, salió de la Torre de Gryffindor. Pasó a Ron que venía perezosamente de la práctica. Harry supuso que había parado para hablar con alguien.

\- Hey, ¿amigo? ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

\- Quería salir a pasear antes de la cena-, replicó Harry, tratando de pensar rápido-. Te veré en la cena-. Salió corriendo para evitar más preguntas.

Entró en un pasadizo secreto momentos después y se puso su Capa de Invisibilidad. Una vez hecho esto, se dirigió a su tutoría privada a un ritmo más pausado. Unos minutos más tarde, ya estaba en la clase preestablecida. Un hechizo revelador mostró que nadie estaba allí, así que se sentó en una silla a esperar.

Sólo tomó unos pocos minutos el que ella entrara; esta vez era visible. Se quitó su capa y realizó los hechizos de privacidad.

\- Me alegro de que estés a tiempo- le dijo ella-. Tenemos que haber terminado en una hora. Nunca llego tarde a cenar y tengo que mantener esa apariencia-. Asintió con la cabeza. Ella se sentó cerca de él-. Parece que tenías razón. Snape no obtuvo nada de ti, porque si lo hubiera hecho, no estarías sentado aquí en este momento.

Él sonrió. - Bah, dime algo que no sepa. Ese imbécil me odia.

Ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en afirmación. - Tu éxito me da esperanza de que aprenderás plenamente esta habilidad. ¿Cuánto has estado practicando?

Harry se encogió de hombros. - No lo sé. ¿Tal vez tres o cuatro veces al día, media hora cada vez?

\- Muy bien. Aparte de necesitar más práctica, ¿tienes alguna pregunta en este momento?

Estudió su mirada serena. Una vez más se quedó impresionado con ella. - Eh, sí, tuve una la otra noche. Tengo una imagen que parece que funcionar bien para mí, pero me preguntaba que si tuviera otra imagen, ¿funcionará mejor? Supongo que lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿importa qué imagen utilices?

\- No soy una experta en esto, pero no creo que lo haga. La única diferencia que he sido capaz de determinar es que algunas imágenes son más fáciles de visualizar para una persona. Así que si una imagen es difícil de visualizar para ti, entonces deberías elegir una imagen diferente. ¿Es la actual difícil? -. Preguntó con un tono preocupado.

\- No, en absoluto-, le dijo-. Es fácil de visualizar y usar cuando tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Daphne levantó una ceja. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, cuando empezamos, la imagen de alguna manera me consumía, era todo en lo que podía pensar-. Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Pero ahora, puedo mantenerla y hacer otras cosas. Cuando hago eso, veo todo como en una especie de nebulosa fantasma, supongo de mi imagen sobre lo que sea que estoy viendo. Es como si estuviera viendo el mundo a través mí barrera.

Ella aplaudió. - Excelente, Harry. Esa iba a ser nuestra lección de esta noche, pero ya que ya puedes hacer eso, seguiremos. Vamos a practicar. Tú defiendes como siempre, y yo intentaré encontrar imágenes de tu sala común. Eso debería de ser lo suficientemente inocente y aún así fácil para mí de encontrar, ya que debes de tener un montón de recuerdos de ella. ¿Preparado? -. Sacó su varita y esperó a que asintiera-. Legilimens.

Harry vio Daphne concentrarse mientras defendía. Efectivamente, había pequeñas manchas blancas golpeando la bruma oscura a través de la que estaba viendo, al igual que cuando había estado hablando con Snape. Dejó suceder aquello por casi un minuto, no viendo en ningún momento ninguna memoria. Decidiendo divertirse un poco, le hizo lo que le había hecho a Snape, excepto que esta vez pensó en su segundo año cuando él y Ron utilizaron la Poción Multijugos para visitar la sala común de Slytherin.

Una mirada de sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro antes de que detuviera el hechizo. - ¿Cómo sabes cómo es la sala común de Slytherin?

-Sí, funcionó-, dijo triunfalmente.

-¿Qué funcionó?- La expresión de Daphne le hizo saber que sería mejor que respondiera.

\- Te he dado el recuerdo que quería que vieras, no el que estabas buscando. También le hice eso a Snape ayer. Creo que es por eso que no me metí en problemas. Él podía decir que estaba tratando de bloquearlo, pero mostré lo suficiente de la memoria de Ron hablándome de la aventura de Malfoy, por lo que pensó que no le había parado-. Harry era todo sonrisas.

\- Impresionante, no estoy segura de que haya hecho eso nunca. Esa es probablemente la mejor técnica con Snape, suponiendo que tengas otra memoria que sea parecida a lo que estás tratando hacerle creer-. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente-. Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo sabes cómo es la sala común de Slytherin?

¿Qué debería hacer?, se preguntó. Tal vez un acuerdo… - ¿Prometes que todo lo que compartamos en nuestras lecciones se queda entre nosotros? ¿Tú no le dices a nadie lo que ves o te digo, y yo no le digo a nadie lo que veo o lo que me dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros. - Claro, eso parece justo. De hecho, esto realmente tiene que ser así de todas formas ya que podemos fallar y descubrir secretos-. Suspiró por un momento-. Probablemente no debería decirte esto, pero pensé que podría encontrar algún secreto sobre ti que me podría ayudar, pero ahora que he llegado a conocerte un poco, no creo que pudiera hacer eso-. Daphne miró hacia abajo como si estuviera avergonzada de mirarlo-. Eres demasiado majo.

Eso lo confundió. Sonaba como si hubiera querido hacerle algo, tal como Malfoy había hecho, pero que ahora no iba a hacerlo porque le caía bien o algo así. - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ahora levantó la vista para mirarle. -Creo que estoy diciendo que te respeto demasiado como para traicionar tus secretos. Lo siento, Harry. Sé lo que he dicho suena mal y no es algo que vosotros nobles Gryffindors haríais, pero es la forma de funcionar en Slytherin. Nosotros descubrimos información y porquería para poderlo utilizar a nuestro favor.

Todavía no estaba totalmente seguro. - ¿De verdad prometes mantener mis secretos? -. Harry la observó cuidadosamente, buscando cualquier cosa que pareciera falsa; pero no encontró nada.

Daphne levantó la mano derecha. - Te lo prometo-. Cuando aceptó su promesa, puso una sonrisa en su rostro-. Así que, Harry, ¿cuando viste la sala común de Slytherin?

\- En mi segundo año-, respondió finalmente-. Queríamos saber quién era el heredero de Slytherin y pensábamos que Malfoy podría saberlo. Así que Hermione elaboró una Poción Multijugos para permitirnos a Ron y a mí convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle. Encontramos a Malfoy en los pasillos y lo seguimos hasta vuestra sala común donde hablamos con él y descubrimos que en realidad no sabía nada.

Daphne parecía horrorizada. - ¡Eso es... Eso es tan Slytherin! ¡Estoy impresionada!

Harry se echó a reír. - No hay razón para que lo supieras, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador quiso ponerme en Slytherin.

\- No, ¿en serio? -. Parecía muy sorprendida.

\- Sí. Pero ya había conocido a Malfoy y su personalidad chispeante y eso me hizo querer estar en cualquier otra casa. Así que le supliqué al Sombrero y me puso en Gryffindor-. Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa.

Daphne se rió, su indiferencia completamente olvidada. - Eso no tiene precio. Ese sería un secreto divertido que compartir, pero quería decir lo que dije, voy a guardar tus secretos, Harry.

\- Gracias. Por cierto, creo que encontrarás las cosas mucho más fáciles si dejas las etiquetas y piensas en la persona.

\- ¿Eh? -. Parecía muy confundida.

\- Has mencionado Gryffindor contra Slytherin varias veces hoy. No todos los Gryffindors son iguales y no todos los Slytherins son iguales. Etiquetar a la gente y después pensar en ellos de esa manera no es justo para la persona y puede estar equivocado-. Ahora le sonrió-. Si hiciera eso, no estaría aquí contigo ahora.

Ella se echó a reír. - Buen punto. Creo que he empezado a hacer eso contigo también, pero realmente no había pensado en ello. Lo intentaré, pero sólo para que lo sepas, algunos de tus amigos, cómo Weasley, lo hacen muy difícil. Ve las cosas así... En blanco y negro.

Harry resopló. - Sí, lo sé. Es un gran amigo una vez llegas a conocerlo, pero realmente no piensa las cosas detenidamente, me he dado cuenta.

\- Basta de hablar. No tenemos mucho más tiempo. Vamos a practicar un par de veces. Legilimens- dijo, tratando de atraparle con la guardia baja.

Sólo un par de escenas de él con sus amigos escaparon antes de que pusiera su barrera en su sitio. Lo intentó cuatro veces más, cada una empujando un poco más, y ninguna consiguió nada más de él. - Muy bien, Harry, estoy impresionada. Lo estás pillando rápidamente.

Se sonrojó ante el elogio. - Es porque tengo una buena maestra. ¿Estás intentándolo al máximo ya?

\- No, estoy en la mitad de mis esfuerzos ahí, pero no quiero hacerte daño. La próxima vez, lo intentaré con más fuerza aún. ¿Qué tal el próximo martes a las ocho? -. Sugirió.

\- Lo siento, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch hasta tarde. ¿Miércoles?

Lo pensó. - Muy bien, el miércoles a las ocho. El pasillo del tercer piso esta vez…

\- ¿Al que no podíamos ir en nuestro primer año? -. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Ese mismo-. Se puso de pie para irse.

\- ¿Daphne? Si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿qué imagen utilizas en su Oclumancia? -. curiosidad acerca de ella.

Le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. - Mi familia vive en una gran finca donde tenemos un gran jardín. Así que imagino el campo que tenemos, ya sabes, una extensión sin fin de… -. Hizo una pausa y esperó a que respondiera.

Harry gimió unos segundos más tarde. - ¿Hierba verde? -. Terminó.

Daphne se rió y asintió con la cabeza. - Práctica, práctica, práctica, Harry-. Salió de la clase encaminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

Harry se puso su Capa y salió también. Se estaban llevando tan bien juntos, que decidió que había hecho una nueva amiga. ¿Estaba siendo presuntuoso, se preguntó de repente? tendría que preguntarle a ella cómo se sentía acerca de ser amigos la próxima vez que se encontraran.

* * *

La vida siguió su transcurso normal hasta el siguiente miércoles por la noche. Harry sabía que debería de haberlo visto venir, pero por alguna razón, no lo había hecho. Después de la cena, se estaba apresurando con un ensayo para clase de Encantamientos. Dado que los tres amigos habían estado estudiando juntos, cuando terminó y empezó a guardar sus cosas, Hermione lo detuvo.

\- Harry ¿A dónde vas? ¿No puedes terminar con todos tus deberes ya? -. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada ligeramente. Ron le estaba dedicando una mirada curiosa, como si se preguntara por qué estaba siendo abandonado y dejado a solas con Hermione.

\- Bueno, tengo todo listo para mañana y la mayor parte de mi trabajo para el viernes.

Parecía sorprendida de que tuviera tanto hecho. - Eso es raro para ti, Harry. Por lo general no haces las cosas.

Sin saber cómo tomar esto, trató de realizar una distracción. - Sí, bueno, supongo que finalmente comencé a prestar atención. Son nuestras clases de EXTASIS -, terminó con una tímida sonrisa.

Hermione resopló. - Y estás actuando de manera diferente también. Es como si estuvieras... Más en control de ti mismo. No estás dejando que el profesor Snape te afecte tanto.

Su distracción no había funcionado. - ¿Estoy creciendo? -. Sugirió.

\- Harry, somos tus amigos. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -. No lo dejaría correr.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo más. Bajó la voz. - Si necesitas saberlo, estoy tomando clases de Oclumancia otra vez y creo que está ayudando con mi control emocional.

Hermione se veía como si quisiera chillar de alegría.- ¡Harry! -. La hizo callar, por lo que bajó la voz-. Harry, estoy tan orgullosa de ti por dejar de lado tus problemas con el profesor Snape.

\- No puedo creer que sigas estudiando con ese maldito imbécil-, Ron le dijo para contrarrestar el entusiasmo de su amiga.

\- ¡Ron! -. Se quejó ella.

\- ¿Quién dice que estoy estudiando con Snape?-. Preguntó Harry casualmente, esforzándose en no reírse al ver su expresión.

\- ¿Entonces con quién estás estudiando? -. Preguntó ella.

\- Con alguien mucho mejor-. Ahora tuvo que sonreí siento, me tengo que ir hasta luego Rápidamente dejó a un Ron sonriente y a una Hermione con el ceño fruncido, y subió a su dormitorio para dejar su mochila arriba. Se puso su Capa encima y salió corriendo. Si alguien se dio cuenta de la apertura del retrato abriéndose sola, no escuchó nada al respecto.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. Llegó justo cuando lo hizo Daphne.

\- Hola-, dijeron a la vez, para después reírse juntos.

Harry puso los hechizos de privacidad. - ¿Daphne?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Somos amigos? -. La miró para ver cómo reaccionaba. Para su placer, sonrió inmediatamente.

\- Sí, creo que sí, o al menos yo pienso en ti como en un amigo ahora. ¿Y tú? -. Su personalidad de Reina del Hielo se había desvanecido rápidamente en su personalidad amistosa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. - Claro, pero quería preguntarte para asegurarse de que te sentías de la misma manera- Conjuró dos sillas y se sentaron.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -. Preguntó con calma.

\- Yo, yo sólo quería saberlo. Me puse a pensar en nosotros, ya sabes, estudiando juntos así, y, bueno-, masculló- decidí que me gustaba hacer esto contigo y quería saber si a ti también.

Daphne le miró muy fijamente. - Sé que dijiste que no nos pusiéramos etiquetas entre nosotros, Harry, pero tengo que decir que nunca imaginé tener a alguien en Gryffindor que yo considerara un amigo tal vez incluso un buen amigo si me lo permites.

\- ¿Un buen amigo secreto?

Ella se echó a reír. - Desafortunadamente, sí. Me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en cualquier momento normal, pero no estoy preparada para eso.

Asintió con la cabeza. - Lo entiendo y me siento igual. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Por supuesto-. Sacó su varita y la puso sobre su regazo.

\- No eres la misma conmigo aquí que en clase. ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Quieres decir que no actúo como la perra Reina de Hielo? -. Preguntó, ¿casualmente? Harry se sorprendió y se notó. Ella se echó a reír-. Sí, he oído esa etiqueta aplicada a mí. Y no necesito hacerlo-, explicó-. Aquí contigo, puedo ser yo misma. Ahí fuera con el resto de los Slytherin, tengo que estar lista para cualquier cosa, algo así como lo que tú haces.

Consideró aquello. - Es por eso que Snape actúa así también, cuando no está burlándose…

\- Sí, bloquea y controla. Tú serás así también algún día-, le dijo.

Harry sonrió. - En realidad, ya he empezado, aunque no lo sabía. Hermione me ha dicho que estaba empezando a actuar con más calma…

\- Legilimens-, de repente le lanzó, su varita aún en su regazo, aunque ahora apuntándole. Vio una breve imagen de Hermione aparecer en su mente, antes de que la bruma oscura se acercara y se envolvieron alrededor de la mancha. Empujando mentalmente, la bruma actuó como una gran hoja envolviendo alrededor de la intrusión antes de abrirse expulsando a la luz fuera. Harry vio a Daphne ser empujada físicamente en su silla, con los brazos abriéndose.

Daphne respiró hondo. - ¡Wow! Buen trabajo, Harry. Quería ver lo rápido que podías reaccionar. Sólo pude ver una corta visión de Hermione. ¿Supongo que estabas pensando en ella en ese momento? -. Asintió con la cabeza-. Y luego me empujaste hacia fuera, bastante forzosamente también- sonrió.

Ruborizándose ligeramente, Harry se disculpó . - Lo siento. Supongo que en cierto modo dejé a mi instinto tomar el control.

\- Las excusas no son necesarias, Harry. Hiciste lo correcto. Es sólo que nunca había experimentado ese tipo de poder antes. Incluso mi padre nunca me ha empujado tan fuerte miró con atención-. Creo que eres uno de los magos más poderosos que he conocido.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin creer realmente. -Si tú lo dices. Pero esa era realmente una buena idea, tratar de sorprenderme. Tal vez

podríamos hacer eso el resto del tiempo. Ya sabes, ¿sólo hablar y dejarte tratar de pasar a través de mi barrera?

\- Por supuesto, Harry. Creo que has aprendido lo suficiente para eso. Así que háblame de ti. Mencionaste que pensabas en ti mismo como en un nacido de muggles, aunque sé que provienes de una vieja familia de magos. ¿Por qué es eso?

La vergüenza se apoderó de él y miró hacia otro lado por un momento. Se preguntó si de verdad podía compartir esto con ella. Finalmente, decidió que podía compartir una versión abreviada. Así que empezó a hablarle acerca de convertirse en huérfano y ser enviado a vivir con sus parientes muggles que no se preocupaban por él. También le contó un poco acerca de cómo creció.

Le golpeó con otro Legilimens durante esto. Una breve escena de su casa escapó, pero fue sólo una imagen de su dormitorio y duró menos de un segundo. Después de que explicara su infancia, le preguntó acerca de la suya.

Daphne le sonrió y gratamente le habló de crecer con sus padres y su hermana mayor en una vida de lujo. Los Greengrasses no eran tan ricos como los Malfoy, pero la familia de Daphne aún tenía bastante dinero. Le dijo que no estaba segura de quién tenía más dinero, su familia o la herencia Potter, pero sospechaba que estaría cerca. Debido a la sorpresa de Harry, le preguntó qué sabía de su familia, y se sorprendió al descubrir que sabía muy poco. Así que hizo lo que pudo diciéndole lo que sabía de los Potter, de estos siendo una antigua familia de magos y bastante rica, así como algunas de las cosas más importantes que su familia había hecho en el pasado. También le lanzó dos Legilimens durante este tiempo y se las arregló para no mostrar nada en ambas ocasiones.

Ella miró su reloj y se levantó. - Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Harry-, le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Es porque eres una buena maestra. ¿Daphne?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si no me presento a una de nuestras reuniones, quiero que sepas que no es porque me he dado por vencido o porque no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo. Sin embargo, se está volviendo cada vez más difícil ocultar estos momentos a mis amigos. De hecho, tuve que decirles que estaba recibiendo lecciones de Oclumancia otra vez, pero que mi "maestro" no quería que se conociera su identidad-. Miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de mirarla a ella-. Espero que lo entiendas, ya que querías que esto permanezca entre nosotros.

Sorprendiendolo, dio un paso adelante y brevemente lo abrazó. - Lo entiendo y gracias, Harry.

Harry estaba feliz por su comprensión y su abrazo. A causa de su abrazo, decidió ser valiente y hacer otra cosa, antes de que perdiera su valor. - Sé que el Día de San Valentín es el viernes en un par de semanas, pero quería saber si te gustaría cenar conmigo la noche del sábado quince. Bueno, cenar y tal vez algo de tiempo para hablar después. Ni estudiar ni nada de eso-, se apresuró a añadir al final. También estaba teniendo dificultad para mantener el contacto visual cuando le preguntó, pero lo había logrado a duras penas.

Para su buena fortuna, Daphne sonrió.- ¿Quieres decir como una cita? -. Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada en ese momento, mientras aguantaba la respiración a la espera de su respuesta-. No estoy en contra de ello, pero también quiero pensarlo. Te diré la próxima vez. ¿Qué te parece eso?

No estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso, aparte de que se alegraba de que no hubiera dicho "no" todavía. - Vale. ¿Cuarta planta primera puerta a la izquierda, al lado de la clase de Aritmancia?

\- Hasta el sábado por la tarde, Harry-. Se irguió un poco y dejó a su personaje de Reina del Hielo volver mientras se iba.

Harry se volvió a sentar en su silla durante unos minutos. ¿Qué había hecho? Era tan poco propio de él pedirle una cita a una chica, pero se había sentido bien por lo que sólo lo había hecho. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante su impulsividad Gryffindor, que estaba seguro conseguiría matarlo un día, desvaneció las sillas, se puso su Capa, y se fue a la Torre.

Otra vez en la Torre de Gryffindor, Harry vio a Ginny y Dean juntos en el sofá, y por primera vez, no sintió ningún monstruo, mariposa, o cualquier otro animal en el pecho o en el estómago al verlos. De hecho, estaba feliz por ellos, al igual que lo estaba por cualquier otra pareja que había encontrado la felicidad.

Era bastante tarde, así que rehusó pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y se fue a la cama. Ya

acostado, pensó en Daphne un poco más, tratando de averiguar cómo se sentía realmente por ella. Su belleza no podía ser negada, pero en realidad no le preocupaba tanto su aspecto era un bonus. Justo antes de quedarse dormido, decidió que el escuchar a su subconsciente en lo referente a Daphne había sido una buena cosa. Incluso si le rechazaba, pensó que seguiría siendo su amigo.

* * *

Hola, aquí os traigo una nueva historia esta vez es de Daphne y Harry esta fue la primera historia que leí sobre esta pareja, hay que decir que primero encontré una traducción del fic pero como el escritor la abandonó la tuve que leer en inglés por eso mismo traigo aquí el fic para que más personas puedan disfrutarlo. El autor de este fic es kb0 así que todo el mérito es suyo yo solo lo traduzco. Espero vuestras reviews sobre esta traducción sin más que decir.

Adios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, seguramente os estaréis preguntando como puedo actualizar tan pronto esta historia que tiene prácticamente las misma palabras de mi otra historia, bueno la razón es simple en esta el contenido esta hecho y aparte ya tengo asta el capitulo tres hecho

* * *

Harry sintió que su tiempo con Daphne estaba empezando a convertirse en lo más destacado de su semana. Incluso las sesiones que tenía con Dumbledore no parecían tan emocionantes, aunque mentalmente reconocía que eran probablemente más importantes. También lo estaba teniendo más difícil ocultando esos momentos a sus dos mejores amigos, especialmente a Hermione, que quería saber más acerca de sus "lecciones adicionales". Finalmente se la quitó de encima diciendo que había prometido mantener en secreto la identidad de su maestro, y que él no iba a estar feliz con ella para intentar averiguar quién era. El "descuido" de dejar saber que su maestro era un hombre pareció alejar a Hermione de la verdad. El hecho de que les hablaba de sus lecciones con Dumbledore probablemente le ayudó también.

El sábado por la tarde llegó y Harry se reunió con Daphne como de costumbre. Estaba esperándolo, ya que él se había tomado un par de minutos de más para llegar allí.

\- Siento llegar tarde. La práctica de Quidditch se alargó un poco-, explicó tímidamente.

Daphne le dio una sonrisa. - Pensé que eras el capitán.

Le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa. - Sí, bueno, nos dejamos llevar y no estaba mirando el reloj. Eso es un poco difícil cuando tienes Bludgers zumbando alrededor de tu cabeza. Lo siento…

\- No hay problema, pero eso nos dará un poco menos de tiempo ahora-. Daphne se agachó y cogió una bolsa que había junto a su silla.

Eso le sorprendió porque nunca había traído con ella nada antes. - Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de necesitar libros para nuestras clases.

Ella tocó la bolsa y pareció escudriñarla con cuidado antes de llegar a una decisión y abrir la bolsa. - No he podido dejar de notar que la ropa debajo de tus túnicas no parece ser de tu tamaño, y después de escuchar tu historia la semana pasada, creo que ahora lo entiendo. Tus familiares nunca te han comprado nada, ¿verdad?

Harry estaba horrorizado; era tan vergonzante. No podía creer que estuviera sacando esto a colación.

Ignorando su reacción, dijo: - Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Así que he decidido ayudarte, Harry, como una amiga. Me gustaría pensar que cualquier amiga de verdad ayudaría si fuera necesario, por lo menos mientras me lo permitas. Esto no significa que piense menos de ti ahora, o que vaya a pensar más de ti más tarde, pero quiero hacer esto de una amiga a otro. ¿Vas a dejarme que te ayude de esta pequeña manera? ¿Por favor, Harry?-. Permanecio perfectamente inmóvil, como si temiera su reacción, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Harry se miró las rodillas durante unos largos segundos, que parecieron aún más largos en el absoluto silencio. - Pero, ¿por qué?-. Tartamudeó, no realmente capaz de mirarla a los ojos en ese momento.

\- Como he dicho, estoy tratando de ser una amiga. Dijiste que éramos amigos, ¿no?-.

con la cabeza-. Y los amigos se ayudan entre sí. Por favor comprende que no te estoy juzgando por tu ropa; realmente no afectan a nuestra amistad. Sin embargo, creo que afectan a la forma en que tú te ves a ti mismo, y creo que ropa nueva te ayudará de formas que no entiendes.

Harry se sintió aliviado de que dijera que no lo estaba juzgando por su ropa, pero todavía estaba confundido. - ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Preguntó, finalmente mirándola y viendo a una mujer muy segura de sí misma observándole.

\- No estoy segura de que pueda explicarlo, pero sé que es verdad. Así que creo que es mejor si sólo tomas mi palabra en esto-, dijo con mucho cuidado-. Ahora, me he traído algunos catálogos de ropa y una cinta de medir para que pueda ayudarte a coger la talla adecuada. ¿Supongo que puedes permitirte unos pocos si te ayudo a llenar los formularios?-. Él asintió con la cabeza Bien. Entonces quítate la túnica y tomaré un conjunto básico de medidas, y entonces podremos encontrar lo que te gusta en los catálogos.

\- Eh, bien, pero aún no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto.

Una vez más, ella pareció elegir sus palabras con cuidado. - Porque quiero ayudarte, Harry. Porque te considero mi amigo. Porque parece que nadie más, ni siquiera tus otros amigos te ayudarán de esta pequeña manera, y parece que es la única manera en que puedo ayudarte por ahora.

Eso tenía sentido. - Pero, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?

\- Porque eres mi amigo ahora-, repitió, todavía muy tranquila-. ¿No ayudas tú a tus amigos? He oído que lo haces todo el tiempo, o al menos las aventuras de las que se escuchan en la escuela lo hacen sonar de esa manera-. Su mirada le retó a negarlo.

Harry suspiró. Era su "asunto de salvar gente", como lo llamaba Hermione. - Vale, y gracias-. Cedió al darse cuenta de que no iba a dar marcha atrás y se quitó su túnica del uniforme para revelar algunos de los trapos de segunda mano de su primo.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sacó una cinta métrica de su bolsa, así como algo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma, y comenzó a medirle y registrar los números. Su medida de la entrepierna de sus pantalones fue un poco embarazosa para él, pero ella se las arregló para hacerlo como si nada inusual estuviera sucediendo.

Una vez finalizadas las medidas, sacó cinco catálogos y empezó a mirarlos con él. Incluso con ella guiándole, le tomó el resto de su tiempo juntos escoger los vaqueros, camisetas y botas. Daphne también eligió unos cuantos pares de calcetines y boxers para él, aunque mientras lidiaban con sus 'innombrables', su sonrisa amenazó con romper su cara de contento, tan grande era. Harry estaba muy rosa cuando ella escribió esas partes en el formulario de pedido.

Acabados los formularios, ella sumó las compras, y se las entregó. - Aquí tienes, ahora sólo tienes que enviarlos con la cantidad adecuada de dinero. ¿Tienes suficiente o necesitas un préstamo?

Harry miró los tres encargos y los sumó todos en su cabeza. - Creo que sí, aunque no me quedará mucho hasta que pueda ir a Gringotts otra vez.

\- Si necesitas un poco de ayuda para un fin de semana de Hogsmeade, por favor no dudes en preguntar. Tengo más de lo que puedo gastar por mis padres, y sé que me lo podrás devolver dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias-. Mientras la miraba, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que apreciaba su

ayuda y su amistad.

\- Te estás preguntando acerca de la pregunta que me hiciste la última vez, ¿verdad?-.

suavemente.

\- No, quiero decir que sí... Lo que quiero decir no en este momento, pero sí me gustaría saber explicó finalmente. Quería golpearse a sí mismo por sonar tan estúpido.

Ella se rió un poco. - Si dijera que sí, ¿dónde iríamos y qué haríamos?

Un rayo de esperanza se apoderó de él. - Hay una habitación que sé que puede cambiar en lo que sea que necesites. Así que podemos ir allí y disfrutar del tiempo en un lugar parecido a un restaurante, y luego tal vez en una sala común como el lugar para hablar.

Daphne consideró esto por un momento. - Ésta es la habitación desde la que Umbridge y su Brigada Inquisitorial os persiguieron a todos el año pasado, ¿no es así?

Su boca se abrió por un segundo. - ¿No estabas en la Brigada, pero sabías eso?

Se echó a reír. - Era todo de lo que Malfoy podía hablar en nuestra sala común al final del año, como te encontró y persiguió y te metió en todos esos problemas-. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que pareció iluminar toda su cara-. Quiero disfrutar de la cena y la conversación contigo Harry. ¿Debería reunirme contigo en el séptimo piso a las seis y media?

Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. - Eso me gustaría mucho-. Interiormente, estaba haciendo un baile de la victoria.

\- Muy bien. Iré al Gran Comedor y pretenderé tener una pequeña comida para mantener las apariencias y salir temprano. Te aconsejo que te saltes toda la comida para que no parezca que estamos haciendo lo mismo y seamos vistos saliendo juntos.

\- Está bien- accedió felizmente.

\- Y para el próximo miércoles por la noche, ¿qué te parece el sexto piso cerca de la clase de

Astronomía?

\- Claro, allí estaré-. Miró hacia abajo por un momento, y luego la miró directamente a los ojos

Daphne, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a conseguir algo de ropa nueva. Podemos quemar ésta la próxima vez.

\- Si quieres. Puedo ver cómo eso podría hacerte sentir mejor. Hasta la próxima vez, Harry

máscara pública se apoderó de ella mientras salía.

Harry se fue a cenar pocos minutos después. Cuando empezó a comer con sus amigos, un pensamiento vino a él. Rápidamente terminó la cena y se fue antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su dormitorio ya que corrió todo el camino. Buscando a través de su baúl, rápidamente encontró su bolsa de dinero, que también tenía su llave de Gringotts. Tomando ambas, corrió a la cocina.

Fue casi arrollado por Dobby antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

\- ¡Harry Potter! Dobby está más que contento de que venga a verle. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Harry se puso en cuclillas para poder mirar a Dobby a los ojos. - Dobby, necesito que me hagas unos recados ya que no puedo salir de la escuela. ¿Es posible que me ayudes yendo tú mismo?

\- ¡Oh, sí señor! Dobby estaría orgulloso de hacer los recados del gran Harry Potter. ¿Qué necesita Harry Potter?-. El pequeño elfo estaba tan feliz que sus grandes orejas se agitaban mientras asentía aceptando.

Con una sonrisa, Harry sacó todo. - Aquí está mi bolsa de dinero y la llave de mi bóveda de Gringotts. Si los duendes te lo permiten, por favor saca 100 galeones. Si no es así, debería de haber suficiente dinero en mi bolsa para todas mis compras, pero no habrá mucho más sobrante.

\- No te preocupes, Harry Potter. Dobby puede hacer eso. Dobby solía ir al banco mucho por su viejo amo. Siempre que tenga la llave, puedo hacerlo.

\- Excelente-, dijo Harry con una sonrisa y sacó las hojas de pedido-. Aquí hay tres pedidos de ropa, todo está señalizado. Sólo tienes que ir a cada tienda y darles el formulario y la cantidad correcta de dinero, y traer todo a casa.

\- ¡Sí señor! Dobby puede hacer eso. Los llevaré a tu cama pronto-. Dobby cogió todo y se fue con un fuerte chasquido.

Harry sonrió y se fue. De vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor, jugó una partida de ajedrez con Ron y luego se sentó y habló con varias personas. Fue una noche agradable y relajante. Cuando subió para ir a la cama, se encontró una pequeña montaña de paquetes en su cama, junto con una bolsa de dinero que estaba abultada y que también tenía la llave de su bóveda. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Dobby hubiera hecho todo eso tan rápido, pero estaba agradecido.

A la mañana siguiente, por primera vez en su vida, se puso ropa que le sentaba bien. Mirándose en el espejo, vio a una persona que nunca había visto antes. Harry decidió que el muchacho tenía un aspecto agradable, incluso si se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, pensó con una sonrisa. El espejo parecía estar de acuerdo con él, ya que le dijo: - Muy apuesto.

Harry fue a desayunar y recibió una gran cantidad de miradas, incluyendo una larga de Ginny. Harry solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Hermione pareció ser la que le dio al asunto la mayor importancia. - Harry, ¿de dónde sacaste esa ropa? Te sienta realmente bien.

\- Oh, no es gran cosa. La pedí por catálogo-, contestó.

\- Nunca he visto que eso te preocupara de verdad antes. ¿Por qué ahora?-. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? Todo el mundo tiene ropa decente. ¿Por qué no tendría que tener yo?-. simple, y sin embargo una revelación para él. De pronto creyó entender lo que Daphne había estado tratando de decirle. Era como si fuera una nueva persona. Las nuevas ropas no le hacían mejor, pero hacían que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. También comenzó a preguntarse por qué nadie le había señalado esto antes. Todos sus profesores, los Weasley, Sirius, Remus, y el resto de la Orden, todos le habían visto vestirse con la ropa de su primo; y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había tratado de ayudarlo nunca. ¿Pensaban que le gustaba vestirse así? Era algo a considerar más adelante.

\- No hay razón por la que no deberías-. Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que todos pensábamos que te gustaba de esa manera.

Increíble, pensó. Esforzándose por guardarse su sarcasmo, preguntó: - ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

\- ¿Quieres decir que no te gustaba?-. Preguntó ella. Negó con la cabeza-. Oh, bueno lo pensaba porque conozco a algunas personas a les que les gusta el rollo 'descuidado', y pensaba que serías uno de ellos. Nunca dijiste nada antes.

\- Nunca dije nada porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto-, dijo un poco acaloradamente-. Si alguien hubiera preguntado, habría ido con mucho gusto a comprar ropa nueva.

Hermione pareció sorprendida. - Lo siento, Harry, no lo sabía-. Sonaba realmente arrepentida-. Tal vez puedas venir de compras con mi familia este verano. Tendrás que cambiar algunos de tus galeones en libras, por supuesto.

La mayor parte de la ira de Harry se desvaneció. Parecía realmente arrepentida y tenía un punto válido de que nunca había dicho nada. - Gracias, puede que lo haga. Y, lo siento, no pretendía echarte la culpa. Es sólo que, éste ha sido siempre un tema delicado para mí.

\- Entonces lo siento de verdad, Harry-. Miró a Ron, pero no había prestado atención a la

conversación. En lugar de eso estaba hablando con Lavender.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su disculpa como tal. - Tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Te veré más tarde-. Harry se levantó y empezó a volver a su dormitorio. Cuando entró en la entrada, vio a Daphne ir a comer. Ella le miró y levantó una ceja perfectamente delineada mientras le miraba, y luego sonrió ya que nadie más estaba allí. - Bonito-, fue todo lo que dijo.

Mientras caminaba a su lado, él le susurró. - Pasillo del tercer piso, en una hora-. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Una hora más tarde, Harry utilizó un Incendio gigante para reducir todas sus ropas viejas a cenizas. Daphne sonrió al nuevo Harry más seguro de sí mismo. La sorprendió con un abrazo y se fue el primero por primera vez. Le tomó a Daphne varios minutos colocar totalmente sus barreras de Oclumancia y asumir su máscara pública. Había algo acerca de ser abrazada por el "nuevo Harry" que fue emocionante.

* * *

El Día de San Valentín, Harry se levantó temprano con dos cartas en la mano. Se escurrió hasta la lechucería bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad. Después de haberse quitado su Capa, Hedwig voló hacia él. La acarició brevemente y la elogió antes de atar la primera carta a su pata. La vio salir volando hacia Lunático con una carta para saludarle. Tuvo que enviar a Hedwig primero para que no se pusiera celosa por no ser capaz de entregar esta carta también. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para ser difícil de ver, Harry levantó la vista y llamó a una lechuza del colegio para que bajara. Ató la segunda carta a su pata.

\- Hazme un favor, por favor. Ve y quédate en tu percha una hora o así hasta que sea la hora normal de entregar el correo, y entonces entrega esto a Daphne Greengrass. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?-. No tenía ni idea de si esta lechuza era tan inteligente como Hedwig, pero no podía dejar a Hedwig entregar esta carta; era demasiado conocida. La lechuza ululó una vez, así que esperando que eso quisiera decir "sí", Harry le dio a la lechuza una chuchería antes de que ésta volara de nuevo a su percha. Esperando tener suerte, se fue de nuevo bajo su Capa.

Harry esperó en la sala común poco rato hasta que sus amigos bajaron también. Ya que Ron todavía iba con Lavender, caminó con Hermione detrás de Ron y su nueva novia. Mientras Ron hablaba con Lavender, Hermione les miró y suspiró. Fue lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que a Harry no le pasara desapercibido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -. Le preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione le miró por un momento, como si lo juzgara. También desaceleró su andar, por lo que Harry desaceleró con ella. - Harry, ¿podrías responderme honestamente a una pregunta?

\- ¿Sólo una? -. Bromeó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de que decir en broma: - Sólo una por ahora-. Se echó a reír, pero se volvió a poner seria-. Harry, ¿crees que Ron alguna vez... Me notará, como nota a Lavender?

Todos los pensamientos de broma se desvanecieron. - Te refieres, cómo…

\- Sí ... -. Habían sido amigos tanto tiempo que estaba segura de que estaban hablando de lo

mismo.

Harry lo pensó mientras seguían caminando lentamente. Pensó en lo mucho que peleaban, en cómo eran cuando no estaban peleando. Mientras se acercaban a la entrada, la miró y vio lo nerviosa que estaba. Quería mentirle y decirle que todo iba a salir tal y como quería, pero era su mejor amiga y le había pedido honestidad. - No lo sé, Hermione, pero si lo hace, no será pronto-. Ella bajó la cabeza y Harry creyó ver una lágrima bajando por su mejilla-. ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?"

Asintió con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

\- Una vez me pregunté acerca de una chica, pero ella no estaba disponible en ese momento y un amigo me dijo que una vez había estado enamorada de mí, pero la chica ya me había superado entonces. Así que respiré hondo y seguí con vida, decidiendo que si estaba destinado a ocurrir, ocurriría cuando fuera el momento-. La detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, justo antes de que entraran al Gran Comedor-. Vive la vida y disfrútala como es ahora. Si tiene que ocurrir, sucederá cuando suceda.

Hermione le miró por un momento antes de echarle los brazos alrededor en un fuerte abrazo. - Gracias, Harry-, le susurró al oído-. De verdad que eres mi mejor amigo-. Le apretó la espalda y le soltó. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en sus asientos habituales.

Harry apenas había empezado el desayuno cuando la bandada de lechuzas de cada mañana llegó volando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Daphne y se alegró de ver a la lechuza a la que le había dado su carta aparecer ante ella. No era mucho, sólo una breve nota diciendo Feliz Día de San Valentín y que estaba a la espera de su cita. Sólo por si acaso, no la había firmado. Sabría de quién era.

Para sorpresa de Harry, una lechuza marrón oscuro aterrizó delante de él. Sus amigos miraron mientras cogía la carta y le daba un trozo de bacon al pájaro. Éste se fue volando mientras abría la carta con su nombre en ésta.

Querido Harry,

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Te diré más más tarde, pero quería darte las gracias por tu amistad. No tengo muchos amigos, por lo que valoro todos los que tengo. Te considero un buen amigo.

Espero con ganas nuestra cena.

Tu nueva amiga

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Habían pensado en lo mismo. Brevemente miró en su dirección y vio su sonrisa, para ser reemplazada rápidamente por su máscara normal. Él esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de mirar hacia abajo y doblar la carta.

\- ¿De quién era?

No era una sorpresa que Hermione quisiera saberlo. Miró hacia arriba y vio simple curiosidad en su cara. Al menos no estaba preocupada por su seguridad. Pero él cómo contestar era difícil.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, dijo: - Es de mi maestro de Oclumancia, deseándome un buen día.

Ron le había estado mirando también y asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a devorar su desayuno. Hermione parecía estar pensando algo al tiempo que lo miraba, todavía con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada.

Era una buena cosa que Harry estuviera de buen humor, ya que Snape no lo estaba. Harry perdió cuarenta puntos en clase esa mañana.

* * *

Después de la práctica de Quidditch al día siguiente, por una vez, Harry se tomó su tiempo duchándose. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, envió a sus amigos por delante, diciendo que tenía otra cosa que hacer primero y que se encontraría con ellos en la sala común después. Hermione hizo todo lo posible para averiguar qué, pero Harry le dijo que era personal. Después de algo más de acoso, Harry finalmente cedió y accedió a decirle más tarde, pero también dejó en claro que el cuando lo decidía él y que podría no ser hasta el verano. Hermione estaba sorprendida y algo molesta por esto pero finalmente se fue.

Con sus amigos fuera de vista, regresó a su habitación y se quitó la camiseta y se puso una camiseta de color verde oscuro que a Daphne había parecido gustarle mientras estaban escogiendo la ropa. Pensó que le quedaba bien con sus vaqueros negros ajustados y sus botas nuevas. Cogiendo su Mapa especial y su Capa, se fue a su cita, asegurándose de que no se cruzaría con nadie y de que nadie podía verlo.

Su primera parada fue en las cocinas. Era un lugar muy bullicioso antes de la cena, pero parecía estar tranquilizándose ahora que la mayoría de la comida había sido enviada arriba. Harry había estado allí menos de cinco segundos antes de Dobby apareciera.

\- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por ti? -. Preguntó el elfo emocionado.

\- Hola, Dobby-, saludó al elfo mientras se ponía en cuclillas-. Dobby, tengo una cena cita especial esta noche en la Sala de Menesteres de la que me hablaste. Y me preguntaba si ¿podrías traer una buena cena para dos personas allí poco después de las siete?

\- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Dobby puede hacer eso fácilmente! Dobby llevará una cena excelente. A Harry Potter y a la chica Slytherin les va a gustar mucho.

Harry no pudo evitar parpadear con sorpresa. - ¿Sabes con quién voy a estar? Esto es muy importante, ¿quién más sabe, Dobby? -. Estaba muy preocupado porque su secreto fuera descubierto.

\- ¡Sólo los elfos, señor! Vemos muchas cosas. Algunas cosas se las decimos al director, pero no este tipo de cosas, y nunca cosas secretas de Harry Potter. Dobby guarda los secretos de Harry Potter y hace que los otros elfos lo hagan también-. El elfo parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Harry le dio unas palmadas en el hombro al pequeño. - Gracias por mantener mis secretos, Dobby. Eres un buen elfo.

Dobby se llenó de orgullo. - Llevaré una comida especial para ti y tu señorita, señor. Ve a hacer la habitación agradable para la cena y Dobby se encargará del resto.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. - Gracias de nuevo, Dobby. Estoy seguro de que será excelente-. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la localización de la cena. Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que observó el Mapa para asegurarse de no cruzarse con cualquier persona. También vio a Daphne en el Gran Comedor sentándose junto a Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini.

Al llegar al séptimo piso, se paseó por delante del tapiz y pensó en una localización para una cena romántica. La puerta apareció así que entró. Era todo lo que podría haber soñado. Un lugar muy cálido visualmente que al instante sintió acogedor, música suave, y nadie más allí. Había incluso un toque de fragancia de flores en el aire. Mirando a su alrededor, vio una puerta en la parte de atrás y fue a echar un vistazo. En esa habitación había un mullido sofá de cuero para dos personas frente a una pequeña hoguera. Una vez más, los colores y decoraciones sólo se sentían acogedores y románticos. También estaba feliz de que no hubiera encaje a la vista. Tomando asiento en la mesa, miró la etiqueta de Daphne en su Mapa del Merodeador.

Media hora más tarde, su etiqueta abandonó la mesa. Pocos minutos después de eso, se estaba acercando a la séptima planta, así que Harry se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La vio venir desde la esquina. Le sonrió mientras se acercaba. La dejó entrar, cerró la puerta, y luego pensó en la puerta ocultándose para que nadie supiera que estaban allí. Para su grata sorpresa, la puerta se convirtió en un sólido arco sin puertas visibles.

\- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir- le dijo educadamente, un poco nervioso ahora que

estaba allí.

\- Gracias por la invitación, buen señor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Abrió la parte delantera de su túnica del uniforme y se la quitó para revelar un vestido verde esmeralda que acentuaba su figura muy bien, pensó Harry. Tenía tirantes finos que mostraban los hombros al descubierto antes de ir a través de un muy amplio pecho, pero mostrando sólo un toque de escote. La cintura y las caderas estaban apretadas, mostrando una figura hermosa allí también, antes de acabar en una falda amplia que terminaba en las rodillas. Harry pensó que la mitad inferior de sus piernas estaba muy bien formada.

\- ¡Wow! Estás hermosa! Pensé que eras bonita antes, pero esto... - Harry se puso rojo mientras consideraba lo que había soltado.

Afortunadamente para él, Daphne se rió. - Gracias, Harry. Prefiero opiniones honestas y la verdad. Y tengo que decir, te ves muy bien tú mismo muy varonil, de hecho-. Harry se sonrojó aún más.

Una vez retomó el control de su lengua, dijo: - ¿Me acompañaría en esta cena hermosa dama?

\- Ciertamente, señor-, respondió en el mismo tono de semi burla. Agarró su brazo y dejó que la acompañara dentro de la estancia.

Harry tiró de su silla y dejó que se sentara. En cuanto él se sentó, comida apareció mágicamente en la mesa. Tenían pescado, verduras, una fuente de fruta, pan y un vaso de lo que parecía vino y uno de agua.

Daphne inclinó la cabeza mientras se alababa la comida. - Estoy impresionada, Harry. Esto parece algo como lo que un Slytherin arreglaría-. Cogió su servilleta, la puso en su regazo, y empezó a comer, en todo momento mirándolo con atención.

Por una vez, no se ruborizó. - Gracias, me lo tomaré como un cumplido. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tengo un muy buen amigo que es mejor conmigo de lo que me lo merezco, y ha dispuesto la mayor parte de esto.

\- Muy bueno-, le dijo después de probar el pescado-. Era un cumplido, Harry. Para mí, esto

demuestra astucia y ambición. ¿Tienes eso?

Pensó en ello mientras tomaba otro bocado. - Sí, pero supongo que depende de si estamos hablando de un mismo objetivo-. Se preguntó lo que estaba preguntando realmente.

Tomó un trago. - ¿Vino Real? Estoy doblemente impresionada. Pensaba que sólo los profesores conseguían esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. - Yo también lo pensaba, pero como he dicho, es un muy buen amigo con muchas habilidades especiales-. Probó un sorbo de vino y decidió que no era malo, aunque no sería su bebida favorita -. ¿Cuál crees que es mi objetivo?

Una mirada divertida se apoderó de ella. - No es justo, yo tenía que preguntar primero.

\- ¿Por qué? -. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba pillando algo obvio.

\- Debido a que la primera persona en responder a este tipo de preguntas está por lo general en desventaja. ¿No lo sabías? -. Sonrió.

Ahora entendía. - No, pero estás evitando la pregunta- señaló, disfrutando de la ligera batalla verbal.

Daphne parecía estar deliberando mentalmente mientras comía un poco más. - Está bien, creo que tu objetivo soy yo.

Harry comenzó a ahogarse ya que no estaba seguro de qué forma debía tomarse eso. Bebiendo un poco de agua, se las arregló volver a hallarse bajo control. - ¿Perdón?

Ella se echó a reír. - ¿Qué? ¿He sido demasiado directa? Tu objetivo es conseguirme, hacerme tu novia. Si fueras Slytherin, diría que tu objetivo es meterme en tu cama, pero eres un Gryffindor, así que probablemente eres demasiado noble para eso-. Él comenzó a objetar, pero le detuvo- refiero a esas etiquetas en su sentido moral, no en su sentido de casas, porque sé que no te gusta eso. Sin embargo, debes reconocer que la mayoría de los Slytherins tienden a actuar de la misma manera, al igual que la mayoría de los Gryffindor, así que la mayoría de la gente se identifican con su etiqueta y pintan a todo el mundo de la misma manera. Tu eres mayormente Gryffindor en tu idealismo, pero en conjunto eres más, Harry, mucho más.

Se había calmado mientras la escuchaba, y pensó en lo que había dicho. Utilizó su comida para darse tiempo para pensar sin que esto fuera demasiado obvio. - Tu explicación está bien pensada.

\- ¿Y mi suposición de tu objetivo? -. La mirada burlona había vuelto a ella, pero era obvio le

importaba la respuesta.

Decidiendo que su respuesta podría arreglar o destrozar la cita, se decidió por la total honestidad. - Estás cerca. Mi objetivo era pasar algún tiempo contigo como un amigo y no estudiando, para ver si había algo especial entre nosotros. Hemos trabajado bien juntos y parece que nos llevamos hasta ahora. He encontrado una amiga en alguien que no hubiera imaginado antes. Supongo que quiero saber si más podría suceder, o si seguiremos siendo sólo amigos-. Esperaba que no lo hubiera echado todo a perder.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y a propósito no levantó su barrera. Sintió algo de presión e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por darle la bienvenida. Vio algunas escenas y recuerdos surgir, todos de ella. Ella no cavó, sólo pidió sus pensamientos de ella y libremente se los dio. Finalmente, parpadeó y se retiró.

Daphne jugueteó con su copa de vino, girando el poco líquido restante. - De verdad te preocupas por mí-. No era una pregunta así que Harry lo dejó estar-. Eres tan noble como dicen, tal vez más-. Le miró un momento más y luego se echó a reír suavemente.

\- ¿Qué?

Fue una larga carcajada y le molestó un poco.

\- Harry, realmente no sabes lo que la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela piensan de ti, ¿verdad? -. Le dio una mirada muy curiosa que tuvo problemas en interpretar.

\- No, y no me importa. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas?

Negó con la cabeza un poco y se rió una vez más. - Porque importa-. Le dirigió una mirada que pedía explicaciones. Con una sonrisa, empezó a hacerlo.

\- Harry, me parece de lo más divertido que la gran mayoría de las chicas del castillo harían casi cualquier cosa por ser tu novia, y muchas de ellas harían cualquier cosa, incluyendo acostarse contigo-. Se quedó sorprendido, realmente sorprendido, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más- amiga Ginny Weasley sería un buen ejemplo de ello, al menos hasta el año pasado. Creo que por fin está creciendo y viéndote como un verdadero amigo, pero en su mayor parte, podrías haberla tenido como novia y haber hecho todo lo que hubieras querido si sólo se lo hubieras pedido.

\- No creo que sea así, tiene morales-, objetó.

\- Es cierto, y yo no he dicho que no hubieras tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir que los ignorara, pero creo que con el tiempo lo habría hecho si le hubieras preguntado insistentemente. Muchas de las chicas de la escuela no habrían sido tan duras de convencer, pero la he utilizado como la típica 'fangirl' porque la conoces. Antes de vuestra cita al Baile de Navidad en nuestro cuarto año, Parvati habría estado en esta categoría.

No estaba seguro de si creerla o no, pero dejó de tratar de oponerse.

\- Hay muy pocas chicas que no son de esa manera; tu amiga Hermione, por ejemplo. ¿Sería justo decir que piensas en ella como en una hermana, o tal vez una prima?

\- Sí-, dijo después de cierta consideración.

\- Después hay algunas chicas que reconocen que eres una persona especial, incluso agradable a la vista-, le dedicó una breve mirada, repasándole-, pero no lo intentan contigo porque te consideran inalcanzable.

\- ¿Eh? -. Esto fue confuso para él.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes, Harry? Eres una persona especial, así que algunas chicas creen que no son lo suficientemente buenas para atraer tu atención y mantenerla. Hannah Abbot y la mayoría de las chicas de Hufflepuff son así. Otras de nosotras, incluyéndome a mí misma, entendemos que hay una brecha entre nosotros que no se puede salvar, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentamos. Pero ahora... -. Sonrió y esperó a que rellenara el silencio.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente. - ¿Me estás diciendo, que al convertirme en tu amigo, te he permitido a cruzar esa brecha?

\- Muy bien, Harry. Eso me permite unirme a otro grupo muy pequeño y selecto de chicas. Hay algunas que te ven no como al Niño Que Vivió, sino como a Harry Potter, Gryffindor de sexto año. El número de miembros de este grupo es muy corto. Reconocemos que eres especial, pero no te trataremos de manera diferente a como trataríamos a cualquier otro chico. Si Hermione se preocupara por ti como en un novio potencial, estaría en este grupo en lugar de en el otro. Creo que Ginny está empezando a moverse del "grupo fangirl" a este grupo, ya que creo que aún saldría contigo si tuviera la oportunidad.

\- ¿Así que me ves como a cualquier otro chico?

\- Bastante. Reconozco que eres especial, te guste esto o no. Mucha gente hace que esto sea así y tú no tienes otra opción; reconozco el punto de la sociedad, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con él.

\- ¿Por qué no? -. Esto era realmente fascinante para él.

\- Tu primer acto especial fue cuando tenías un año. Agradezco lo que hiciste tanto como todos los demás, pero realmente no creo que hicieras nada; tenías sólo un año por Merlín. Los bebés no pueden controlar magia realmente. Después de llegar aquí a Hogwarts, has estado en una serie de líos y has logrado sobrevivir. Algunas personas como Malfoy dirían que todo fue suerte, pero ahora que he llegado a conocerte un poco, y aunque estoy segura de que la suerte ayudó, creo que fue más sobre ti siendo un mago poderoso para tu edad y escogiendo amigos útiles. La mayoría de nosotros no somos así, por lo que eso te hace especial.

Harry resopló. - Creo que es sobre todo suerte. Las cosas simplemente ocurrieron en el momento adecuado, eso es todo.

\- Claro, eso es suerte, pero tomar la oportunidad cuando viene y hacer lo correcto no es suerte, Harry, eso es habilidad y fuerza de carácter eso también es ambición.

\- Eso también ha conseguido que dos personas mueran y otras sean muy mal heridas- Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Estás luchando por tu vida. Estamos en guerra. Eso sucede. Supéralo y sigue adelante.

\- No puedo simplemente "superarlo y seguir adelante", como tan alegremente has dicho

acaloradamente, mientras comenzaba a preguntarse de dónde venía su actitud.

\- Claro que sí, porque si no lo haces, conseguirás que tú y todos tus amigos muráis-, dijo con calma y no reaccionando a su pequeña explosión de temperamento. Esa lógica le detuvo lo que estoy tratando de decir es que los accidentes ocurren. Aprende de tus errores y sigue adelante. Aferrarte a ellos te daña a tí y a los demás. No soy tan fría como para decirte que te olvides de ellos, pero no dejes que esos errores te hagan hundirte y te impidan hacer lo que tienes que hacer. Utiliza esos errores para motivarte a hacerlo mejor. sé que eso es probablemente más Slytherin que Gryffindor, pero estás en una guerra, y si vas a estar conmigo, tienes que ver la vida de forma algo más realista.

Harry se enderezó al oír la última parte. - ¿Estar contigo? -. Se preguntó si realmente quería decir eso de la forma en que pensaba que lo había hecho.

\- ¿Querías o no que fuera tu novia? -. Le desafió con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

\- Sí-, dijo sin dudarlo.

La sonrisa de Daphne volvió a surgir. - ¡Bien! Pero que sepas que tengo algunas condiciones. Vamos a tener que esconder esto por un tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo, pero sé que no es seguro para ti tener una novia abiertamente. Si algo pasa y tengo que exponer públicamente mi estatus para salvarte, lo haré, pero quiero que esto sea un secreto por lo menos durante este año.

\- Muy bien-, estuvo de acuerdo-. Eso es probablemente lo mejor, para los dos. Tú estás más segura y yo me siento menos culpable por hacer a alguien un objetivo.

\- Eso me lleva a la condición de número dos. Vas a tener que escucharme en algunas cosas. Vamos a sentarnos y hablar sobre cómo ves varias cosas diferentes y cómo te sientes acerca de ellas como tus errores pasados. Lo haré lo mejor posible para ayudarte a verlos de manera realista. No ignoraré tus sentimientos, pero tienes que prometerme que me dejarás ayudarte a ponerlos en su justa perspectiva. Necesitas ser capaz de funcionar bien. Tengo la sensación de que más cosas malas te van a pasar.

\- Has dado en el clavo-, murmuró.

\- ¿Eh? -. Obviamente quería saber a qué se refería con eso.

Respiró hondo y exhaló mientras pensaba en qué decir. Tratando de posponerlo un poco más, se puso de pie. - ¿Vamos a la otra habitación? Los dos hemos terminado de comer y estaremos más cómodos allí. Tal vez incluso haya algunas cervezas de mantequilla refrigeradas si tenemos suerte.

Con una sonrisa, se unió a él y se aferró a su brazo otra vez, caminando con él al cuarto de al lado. Dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando lo vio. - Qué buen lugar para hablar-. Había una pequeña mesa allí con un florero y dos rosas y una caja en la parte superior. Harry lo abrió y vio seis botellas de cerveza de mantequilla en hielo. Sonriendo, sacó uno, lo abrió y se lo entregó a ella, antes de coger uno para sí mismo. - Voy a tener que hacer algo muy bueno por Dobby-, dijo con un suspiro después de dar un largo trago.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupabas por el elfo doméstico de Malfoy? -. Preguntó ella.

\- Dobby ya no es su elfo doméstico. Engañé a su padre para que liberara a Dobby al final de mi segundo año. Ha estado aquí trabajando en la escuela desde entonces. Está siempre muy dispuesto a ayudarme cuando se lo pido- explicó Harry.

Daphne le sonrió. - Muy buena. Sabía que algo había sucedido debido a la forma en que Malfoy habló del elfo, que es cómo sabía su nombre, pero no sabía qué. Ahora, parecía que estabas de acuerdo con mi conjetura sobre más cosas malas sucediéndote. Además del Profeta llamándote el Elegido, ¿por qué piensas eso?

Harry estaba en un dilema de verdad. ¿Cuánto habría de compartir con ella? Era su amiga y ahora su novia, pero ¿hasta dónde podía realmente confiar en ella? Supuso que un panorama general no haría daño. Así que empezó a hablarle de lo que había sido la escuela, la totalidad de sus aventuras con más detalle del que la mayoría de las personas jamás escuchaban. Fue cuidadoso de no decirle el nombre de Ginny cuando mencionó el diario, pero por lo demás, le dijo todo. También fue muy cuidadoso de no hablarle de la profecía, ni siquiera de que existía.

\- Así que ya ves, sigue viniendo detrás de mí, y no veo ninguna razón para que eso cambie, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría que ocurriera- concluyó.

Ella pensó acerca de ello con mucho cuidado mientras se terminaba su segunda cerveza de

mantequilla. - ¿Y tú no sabes por qué, sólo tienes este patrón?

Y ahora qué, pensó. Tal vez había una posición intermedia. - Yo, eh, sé por qué Voldemort cree que tiene que matarme, aunque no creo que sea cierto, pero lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. El profesor Dumbledore me ordenó que no lo dijera. Además, es más seguro para ti de esa manera.

\- Ya veo-, dijo arrastrando las palabras, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Le ofreció otra botella, pero ella se negó.

\- Leyendo entre líneas, entonces realmente eres el Elegido y tienes una tarea desagradable delante de ti-. Harry se obligó a no reaccionar-. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero tengo que pensar en esto. Has tenido a tres Gryffindors pensando en esto; creo que necesitas al menos una Slytherin también, para tener una perspectiva diferente.

Harry se rió entre dientes. - Claro, ¿por qué no? No puede hacer daño el tener a alguien más pensando en cómo puedo matar a Voldemort-. Se alegró de ver que no reaccionaba al nombre del Mago Oscuro. - Ese es el espíritu, Harry. Ahora, me temo que tenemos que irnos; el toque de queda se está aproximando. Debo agradecerte por una cita muy inusual-. Se puso de pie y él la siguió.

\- Oh, lo siento-. Miró hacia abajo, sin poder creer lo mal que lo había hecho; pero la verdad,

tenía tan poca experiencia.

\- Harry, no, no te sientas mal, por favor. Es inusual porque la he disfrutado y porque no tenía que

luchar por mantener tus manos alejadas de mí-, le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ésta ha sido la mejor

cena que he tenido aquí en la escuela. Y la compañía y la conversación han sido maravillosas.

Realmente me ha gustado no tener que defenderme a mí ni a mi honor.

\- ¿En serio? -. ¿Le había gustado?

\- Sí, en serio-, le dijo mientras avanzaba ese único paso que los separaba y ponía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Harry puso automáticamente sus manos en su cintura y suavemente la atrajo hacia sí. No estaba seguro de si sus pechos o sus labios se tocaron primero, pero sus labios demandaron su atención. Ella profundizó el beso y él la siguió. Unos largos momentos después, se separaron, ambos con una gran sonrisa tonta en la cara.

\- Brillante…

\- Genial…

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y las manos de Harry recorrieron su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Eso fue realmente brillante-, le dijo Harry cuando se separaron de nuevo.

\- Gracias, Harry. Tú también eres un buen besador-. Suspiró-. Me gustaría que no tuviéramos que ocultar esto.

\- A mí también-. Dio un paso atrás y agarró su mano, tirando de ella hacia donde la puerta debía estar. También sacó su Mapa y dijo la frase mágica.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -. Preguntó.

\- Éste es el Mapa del Merodeador. Mi padre y algunos de sus amigos lo hicieron. Sólo estoy

comprobando para asegurarme de que nadie está en la entrada.

\- Eso sí que es brillante- le dijo-. Mira, ahí está Snape rondando por las mazmorras. Por eso que nunca nos encontramos allí.

\- Lo asumía. Bueno, está libre aquí. Si te das prisa, llegarás antes del toque de queda- el Mapa y lo guardó-. Gracias, Daphne, por todo-. Le dio un beso rápido.

\- Gracias por invitarme, Harry. El miércoles por la noche a las ocho, segundo piso, segunda puerta a la derecha-, sugirió.

\- De acuerdo-. Le dio otro beso rápido y luego abrió la puerta que había aparecido. Ambos no desperdiciaron tiempo en volver.

Harry no debería haber estado sorprendido después de su conversación anterior, pero cuando regresó, recibió la atención de casi todas las chicas que aún estaban en la sala común, y en especial de cierta Romilda Vane.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? -. Preguntó Hermione, sentada en una silla leyendo. No quería responder a eso, especialmente con tanta gente prestándole atención.

\- Fuera, pensando en lo que quiero hacer algún día-. No quería tener que mentirle, pero sintió que no tenía otra opción en ese momento.

\- ¿Vestido así?

Harry miró su ropa. - ¿Qué? ¿Un hombre no puede arreglarse un poco para sentirse bien consigo mismo de vez en cuando? -. Con ella quedándose momentáneamente sin habla, le dio las buenas noches y subió a su dormitorio para escapar y pensar. Había sido una noche maravillosa con una chica maravillosa y con un final maravilloso. El beso con Daphne no había sido nada como el de Cho. El de Daphne dejaba la promesa de muchas más cosas maravillosas por venir.

* * *

Harry trabajó diligentemente para mantenerse al día con todos sus deberes y prácticas de Quidditch. Se apoyó en Ron para obtener ayuda con las prácticas, lo que Ron disfrutó y esto dio a los dos amigos un poco más de tiempo juntos. Eso era bueno para Ron también porque parecía ser que Ron y Lavender ya no estaban en su mejor momento, a pesar de que aún no habían roto.

El tiempo desde el sábado hasta el miércoles pareció arrastrarse para Harry. Los miércoles y los sábados, cuando tenía su tiempo a solas con Daphne ahora eran los momentos más destacados de la semana. Finalmente, el miércoles llegó y salió corriendo bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad para encontrarla en el segundo piso. Ya estaba allí cuando llegó.

\- Hola Daphne-, susurró mientras se acercaba a ella. Se sentía un poco tímido, pero eso no le impidió darle un dubitativo beso.

\- Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Harry-, hizo un pequeño mohín.

Así que Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó como lo había hecho el sábado. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - Así es como tienes que besarme-, le informó con voz soñadora-. Los otros tipos de besos son sólo para cuando vas corriendo a algún lugar y no tienes tiempo para uno de estos.

\- Sí, señorita Greengrass-, bromeó.

\- Y no te olvides de obedecer siempre también-, le devolvió en tono de broma. Daphne realizó los hechizos privacidad mientras Harry conjuraba un pequeño sofá-. Pareces tener la Oclumancia controlada razonablemente bien. La práctica te hará mejor, pero no creo que sepa Legilimancia lo suficientemente bien como para ir más allá. Así que para ti, lo intentarás en la prueba de fuego.

\- Lo entiendo-. Snape sería su fuego, lo sabía.

\- Sin embargo, no estaría de más que supieras Legilimancia también, así que pensé que te enseñaría eso. Será de gran utilidad para cuando necesites saber si alguien te está diciendo la verdad, así como si te encuentras en una situación en la que tengas que interrogar a un enemigo. Hay un estricto código de ética al usarlo debido a su capacidad para invadir la privacidad de alguien. Por supuesto, como ya has descubierto, no siempre es seguido.

\- Snape-, dijo entre dientes.

\- Exactamente. Un día, conocerá a alguien que sepa Oclumancia lo suficientemente bien y que sea lo suficientemente fuerte mágicamente, y descubrirá de la manera dura que no debe hacerlo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa ligeramente malvada. - Espero que sea yo, algún día.

\- Tal vez-, le concedió-, sin embargo, debes tener cuidado. Es mejor de lo que deja ver sentó un poco más derecha mientras se sumergía en su lección-. Para la Legilimancia, necesitas enfocar tu mente en lugar de tratar de vaciarla. Céntrate en la persona, en ver a través de sus ojos como si estuvieras tratando de ver dentro de su cerebro; intenta establecer una conexión mental con ellos mientras dices el hechizo. Si puedes hacer eso, puedes ver sus pensamientos, así como detectar la mayoría de sus emociones.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer? -. Pensaba que habría más.

\- Eso es en pocas palabras. Hay dos tipos de Legilimancia: Activa y pasiva. He descrito la pasiva, que te permite ver sus pensamientos del momento. Si se hace con habilidad, la víctima puede que ni siquiera sepa que lo estás haciendo, si puedes hacer el hechizo de forma no verbal y sin varita, como sólo un maestro en el arte puede. Y sólo para que lo sepas, yo consideraría a Snape y Dumbledore lo suficientemente buenos como para ser maestros, por lo que debes de estar siempre en guardia con ellos. La Legilimancia activa te permite forzar recuerdos a que resurjan a la superficie e incluso puedes buscar una específica o recuerdos sobre un tema. Como ya sabes, la víctima puede verlos también, así que no hay sigilo alguno en esto. Este es el modo que utilizarías en interrogatorios si fueras un Auror o luchando contra alguien. Por supuesto, lidiar con escudos de Oclumancia añade otra complicación, pero trataremos con eso más adelante. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí, creo que sí. Supongo que sólo necesitaré hacerlo.

\- De acuerdo. Voy a concentrarme en una memoria y tú lanzarás el hechizo sobre mí y me dirás en qué memoria estoy pensando-. Se sentó ahí tranquilamente esperándole.

Harry respiró hondo y lanzó "Legilimens." Estaba mirando en sus muy hermosos ojos azul cielo y pensando en ella. No ocurrió nada.

\- Inténtalo otra vez, Harry-, le ordenó suavemente-. Intenta establecer una conexión mental

conmigo.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. - Creo que me olvidé de esa parte. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Ahora ella se sonrojó ligeramente. - Gracias, Harry. Eso te conseguirá un beso más adelante, pero por ahora, necesitas concentrarte en tu lección.

Harry lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con algo de éxito.

\- Tuve un destello de algo, creo que era una habitación, pero no estoy seguro. - Eso era parte de ello-, confirmó-. Inténtalo otra vez.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Harry fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para ver la Sala de los Menesteres con ellos dentro en su primera cita. Le dio un beso por su éxito. Harry lo intentó de nuevo, y esta vez tomó tan sólo dos veces antes de que la viera a ella y a Tracey Davis estudiando en la sala común de Slytherin.

\- ¿Así que estudias con Tracey?

Asintió con la cabeza. - Así es como solemos pasar las noches de sábado. Ninguna de nosotras realmente quiere salir con alguno de los chicos de Slytherin, y nadie de ninguna de las otras casas nos invita a salir Suspiró en voz baja-. Tienes suerte de que puedas salir con chicas de tres de las casas.

\- Cierto-, estuvo de acuerdo-. Esa es una de las cosas que está mal en la escuela. No entiendo cómo tenemos semejante división entre las casas. Es un suicidio social para mí el pasar el rato con Slytherins, por no decir francamente peligroso con alguien como Malfoy alrededor.

\- Lo sé. Escucha al Sombrero Seleccionador. Creo que lleva cantado por la unidad todo el tiempo que he estado aquí-. Daphne sacudió la cabeza ante la situación-. Creo que mucha de la culpa se le puede echar a Snape. Aislaría personalmente a cualquiera de nosotros que saliera con un no Slytherin. Parte de la culpa también corresponde a Dumbledore, que no frena los abusos de Snape.

Harry se rió. - Nunca pensé que oiría a una Slytherin criticar a Snape.

Ella sonrió. - Entonces supongo que no nos conoces a todos tan bien. Nunca se lo diríamos a la cara, pero la mayoría de nosotros podemos ver la verdad-. Miró su reloj-. Sólo tenemos unos cuantos minutos más.

\- ¿Tal vez podríamos pasarlos como novio y novia? -. Harry sugirió y se acercó a ella en el sofá.

\- Podrías convencerme de ello-. Los brazos de Daphne rodearon los hombros de Harry mientras sus labios se encontraban.

Salieron de la habitación cinco minutos más tarde de lo que habían planeado, pero todavía había un montón de tiempo antes del toque de queda. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, su relación estaba yendo muy bien. No sólo el besarse era genial, sino que se estaban convirtiendo en mejores amigos, incluso si tenían que mantener su relación oculta.

* * *

Mientras abril llegaba, Harry estaba teniendo algunos nuevos problemas. Su relación con Daphne iba muy bien, pero su tiempo con Dumbledore no. Se sentía frustrado con el viejo hombre porque Dumbledore todavía no le estaba enseñando nada de magia avanzada. Todo lo que hacían era mirar los recuerdos de Tom Riddle. Si bien eran útiles, no ayudaban a Harry a encontrar la manera de matarlo. También iba mal porque Dumbledore le había dicho que a menos que él, Harry, convenciera al profesor Slughorn de renunciar a la memoria de un joven Tom Riddle, ya no tenían nada más que discutir al respecto.

El primer sábado de abril, Harry y Daphne tenían otra cena juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Fue una vez más una experiencia culinaria excelente gracias a Dobby. Su conversación después de la cena fue bien hasta que Daphne le preguntó acerca de sus encuentros con Dumbledore. Le había hablado de ellos la semana anterior, y cómo el director estaba tratando de enseñarle sobre la historia de Voldemort.

En su conversación, Daphne se enfrentó a él.

\- Harry, ¿qué pasa? No estás tan relajado como normalmente estás conmigo-. No respondió por un momento-. ¿Harry? Respóndeme por favor. Tenemos que ser abiertos el uno con el otro. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Lo sé-, verbalizó finalmente-. Pero ya sabes que tengo algunos secretos que no puedo compartir. Algunos que nadie puede saber porque podrían hacer que te maten.

Ella pensó en eso por un momento. - Está bien, dejaré que esos pasen por el momento. A medida que nos conozcamos mejor y confiemos en el otro más, creo que encontrarás que puedes compartir esos conmigo también. Voy a guardar tus secretos, Harry.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue todo lo que consiguió por un momento. - Tal vez algún día.

\- ¿Así que son tus problemas uno de esos oscuros secretos?

\- No, creo que no. Uno de mis problemas es Dumbledore. Dice que tengo que obtener un recuerdo de Slughorn si me va a ayudar más.

\- Ya veo-. Lo consideró-. ¿Asumo que no sabes cómo convencerlo?

\- No. He intentado el acercamiento directo y ahora me está evitando.

Daphne le sonrió. - Entonces necesitas una manera más indirecta, una manera más astuta, sobre todo porque estás tratando con un Slytherin. Necesitas dejar a tu Slytherin interior salir fuera, Harry-. Sonrió y él se echó a reír. Parecía saber cómo animarlo.

\- Vale, probablemente me merecía eso por estar tan deprimido-, dijo seriamente-, y tienes un

punto. Tengo que ser escurridizo al respecto.

\- Dije astuto, pero si necesitas ser escurridizo, hazlo astutamente-, bromeó-. ¿Qué otra cosa te molesta?

Harry miró hacia abajo. - Puede que seas capaz de ayudarme con esto, pero no he querido preguntarte.

\- ¿Por qué no? Lo peor que puedo hacer es decir que no. Bueno, puede que te maldiga también si estás demasiado salido, pero dudo que ese sea el problema.

Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza mientras entendía claramente su referencia. - ¡No! ¡No, en absoluto!

\- Entonces, ¿qué es? -. Preguntó con preocupación real en su voz.

Un suspiro se le escapó. - Necesito saber lo que Malfoy está planeando. Le he pillado escabulléndose y ha estado extraño este año. Sé que está tramando algo y tengo que averiguar qué.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras escuchaba. - Tal vez pueda ayudar. Voy a mantener mis oídos abiertos. ¿Crees que esto es importante?

\- Sí-, dijo sin dudar-. Creo que ha sido marcado como un Mortífago también, así que eso también sería bueno saberlo, ya que puedo usar eso para que lo expulsen. Eso haría que esto sea más seguro para todos nosotros, asumiendo que pueda conseguir que el Director actúe.

\- ¿No crees que a Dumbledore le importe? -. Parecía sorprendida por esto.

\- En realidad, creo que lo sabe, pero que está dejando que Snape lo maneje. El problema es que no me fío de Snape-, dijo enfáticamente.

\- Muy sabio por tu parte. Voy a ver lo que puedo descubrir por ti-. Hizo una pausa para considerar algo-. ¿Harry? Has dicho que Malfoy ha estado escabulléndose. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Estabas mirando en tu Mapa?"

\- Sí, trato de seguirle la pista a veces. Así es como-, se sonrojó-, te encontré y te rescaté al principio del curso. Yo le estaba siguiendo, y les vi a él y sus secuaces contigo en un lugar fuera del pasillo. Pensé que era lo suficientemente inusual como para investigarlo.

Daphne se inclinó y le dio un abrazo y un beso que le estremeció los dedos de los pies. - Gracias de nuevo, Harry. Dame un poco de tiempo para sacudir el árbol de los rumores de Slytherin.

El resto del tiempo esa noche lo pasaron averiguando si Daphne podía superar su anterior beso.


	3. Chapter 3

Como no tengo nada importante que decir disfrutar del capitulo

* * *

La tercera semana de abril llegó y Harry, por una poción que incrementaba la suerte, logró obtener la memoria del Profesor Slughorn que Dumbledore quería. Incluso aunque era tarde, inmediatamente fue a ver al director. Vieron la memoria y la discutieron. Ahora pensaban que sabían a lo que se estaban enfrentado a la división en siete partes del alma de Riddle pero aún había una pequeña duda. La mayor parte de ésta era donde esas siete partes estaban escondidas, o Horrocruxes. Dumbledore había indicado que esa era una discusión para otro día, ya que sólo tenía vagas ideas por el momento.

Harry se sintió muy desafortunado mientras consideraba este desarrollo. Como Dumbledore había indicado, él (o alguien) tendría que encontrar y destruir todos los Horcruxes antes de que Voldemort pudiera ser realmente asesinado. ¿Qué haría al respecto? Mientras reflexionaba esto por unos momentos, la solución se volvió obvia. Tenía que compartir esta información con las dos personas más inteligentes de su vida: Hermione y Daphne. El único problema se le ocurrió mientras se preguntaba si esta información las convertiría en objetivos. Finalmente decidió que lo compartiría con Hermione, y probablemente Ron, pronto. Puede que esperara un poco más con Daphne, por su propia seguridad.

Cuando abril llegaba a su fin, Harry y Daphne tuvieron una de sus lecciones/citas de los miércoles por la noche. Aunque ella lo escondía muy bien, Harry estaba empezando a conocerla lo bastante bien como para poder decir que estaba emocionada.

Al momento en que los hechizos de privacidad estaban puestos, le preguntó: - ¿Sabes algo, ¿no?

\- Sí-, le dijo con aire de suficiencia.

\- ¿Qué? Espera, sabes lo que Malfoy está tramando, ¿no?-. Trató de no tener esperanzas, pero era difícil no hacerlo. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno, no me dejes en suspenso, ¡dime!

\- En primer lugar, puedo decirte sin ninguna duda que Malfoy es ahora un mortífago de pleno derecho, marcado y todo.

\- ¡Lo sabía!-. Gritó-. ¡Ese imbécil cabrón!

\- Estaba marcado durante las vacaciones de Pascua. Sólo para que lo sepas, Crabbe y Goyle no lo están. Sospecho que podrían ser utilizados en actividades de mortífagos, pero dudo que alguna vez sean marcados. Son demasiado estúpidos-. Daphne parecía disgustada. Harry asumió que era porque no creía que estos estuvieran a la altura de los estándares de Slytherin.

\- Vale, bueno es saberlo. ¿Averiguaste lo que Malfoy ha estado haciendo?

\- Sí. No vas a creer esto, pero tiene un plan de dos partes. Primero, tiene encargado el matar a Dumbledore...

\- ¿Qué?-. Harry apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Espera, la cosa mejora-, sonrió-. Tiene que matar a Dumbledore porque su padre falló contigo en el Departamento de Misterios el año pasado, y si Draco no tiene éxito para finales de este año escolar, su padre probablemente será asesinado.

\- Se lo merece el hijo de puta-, dijo Harry sin ningún remordimiento-. ¿Cuál es la parte dos de su plan?

\- Planea matar a Dumbledore trayendo un poco de ayuda al castillo-. Harry la miró inquisitivamente, sin entenderla del todo-. Ha encontrado un armario evanescente aquí en la Sala de los Menesteres. Su pareja está en el Callejón Knockturn. Desafortunadamente para él, el armario no funciona, por lo que ha estado tratando de arreglarlo. Una vez que lo haga, planea meter aquí media docena o así de otros mortífagos y ellos asaltarán el castillo y le ayudarán a matar a Dumbledore, junto con cualquier otra persona que les venga en gana.

Harry se la quedó mirando con boca abierta por un momento. Ella alargó la mano y con un dedo de manicura cuidada empujó su barbilla hacia arriba y se echó a reír. - ¿Hablas totalmente en serio?-. Dijo finalmente. Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Daphne se detuvo y obviamente consideró esto que antes de contestar. – Digamos simplemente que fue astucia Slytherin y dejémoslo estar. Creo que no quieres saber-. Cuando él empezó a oponerse, agregó-, Aunque te diré que nunca estuve en peligro y que no tuve que hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta.

Consideró eso y decidió que tal vez era mejor que no lo supiera, porque entonces podría decir honestamente que no lo sabía y protegerla. Asintiendo con la cabeza, preguntó: - Muy bien, ¿pero Malfoy sabe que lo sabes? ¿Estás en peligro en un futuro cercano y qué tan rápido tengo que actuar de acuerdo a esto?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. - No creo que lo sepa, pero aún así no lo dejaría estar mucho tiempo. Puede que arregle el armario pronto.

\- De acuerdo-. O había usado Legilimancia pasiva mientras mantenía una conversación con Malfoy, o tal vez había utilizado Legilimancia activa y luego le había lanzado un Obliviate. Su Slytherin interior señaló que realmente no lo necesitaba saber y apartó esa parte de su conciencia a otra parte. - Creo que tengo que decirle a Dumbledore para que Malfoy pueda ser expulsado. ¿También sabes cómo se metió Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres? ¿Sabes qué localización utiliza?

\- Claro, estaba pensando en un buen lugar para esconder cosas-, le dijo.

Era tan simple, pensó. - ¡Brillante! Puedo ir a visitarlo mañana y destruirlo, o al menos hacer que sea más difícil de reparar.

\- Probablemente sea una buena idea. Así que, ¿es así como todas las aventuras de las que me hablaste comienzan? Hay algún complot malvado contra la escuela, tú y tus amigos investigáis el misterio, y a continuación hacéis algo heroico para salvarnos a todos mientras los demás no tenemos ni idea de que estamos en peligro?-. Tenía un atisbo de sonrisa, pero en su mayoría se veía sería.

Él le dedicó una risa hueca. - Hay más verdad en tu pregunta de la que tú sabes. Lo único que te falta es que nosotros tratamos de decírselo a algún adulto para que nos ayude, y nos ignoran; o bien que tenemos adultos trabajando en nuestra contra-. Negó con la cabeza ante la estupidez de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos, Ron y Hermione?

\- Ron cree que Malfoy está tramando algo, pero no le importa lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Así que sólo está siendo un Gryffindor típico y está culpando al Slytherin?-. Harry estaba sorprendido por la emoción de su pregunta.

\- Sí, más o menos. No todos somos así, obviamente-, le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar los ánimos. Ésta se calmó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa-. Hermione piensa que estoy siendo ese "típico Gryffindor" que has mencionado, y que no hay nada realmente malo o que de lo contrario Dumbledore lo tiene todo bajo control y que debo dejarlo estar. No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que dirá acerca de esto.

\- Estoy segura de que será divertido-, dijo con un toque de sarcasmo-. Tendrás que decírmelo.

\- Claro-, accedió fácilmente-. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a practicar esta noche? - Más práctica de Legilimancia para ti. Continuaré con una barrera de Oclumancia leve y la aumentaré si te las arreglas para traspasarla. Pareces estar pillando bien esto. ¿No crees? -. Preguntó.

\- Sí. Lo usé un poco con Ron, el otro día. No para leer sus recuerdos-, se apresuró a añadir- pero quería saber si me estaba diciendo la verdad. Resulta que tenía mi varita en ese momento, así que casualmente apunté a su pierna y en silencio le lancé el hechizo. Funcionó bastante bien. Pude discernir que no me estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de una de sus maniobras de Quidditch, y después de algo de interrogatorio, conseguí que admitiera que había estado presumiendo un poco. La segunda versión de su historia resultó ser sincera.

\- Buen trabajo, un poco en el límite de lo ético, pero detectar la verdad tiene unas reglas más permisivas. Ahora inténtalo conmigo-, ordenó.

Harry pasó los siguientes veinte minutos intentando romper sus barreras y sólo lo logró una vez, consiguiendo una imagen de su infancia. También pasó un poco de tiempo practicando cómo hacerlo de manera no verbal y sin varita. Lo mejor que pudo obtener fue una imagen de ella en alguna parte. Sin embargo, eso fue una mejora con respecto a sus anteriores intentos en esa área. Se estaba volviendo mejor en esto.

Parte de la noche fue invertida besándose y abrazándose. Eso definitivamente mejoró el humor de Harry, y Daphne se veía bastante feliz también, así que decidió preguntarle al respecto cuando se separó de un beso.

\- Hey-, dijo en voz baja-. Pareces estar de buen humor.

\- Lo estoy-, ronroneó antes de besarlo suavemente de nuevo.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Uh huh-. Lo besó de nuevo.

Maldita sea le estaba poniendo difícil eso de hablar, pensó. - ¿Por qué?

Se acurrucó contra él mientras hablaba. - Un par de mis planes están yendo muy bien, y eso me hace muy feliz.

Harry encontró esto interesante, ya que ella tenía el mismo aspecto en clase y lejos de sus reuniones con él. - ¿Qué planes?

Daphne se rió entre dientes. - Harry, todo Slytherin de corazón tiene un plan en marcha todo el tiempo; es sólo nuestra forma de ser. Deberías saberlo, eres de esa manera también.

Él consideró esto por un momento. - Supongo que puedo aceptar tu argumento sobre mí. Así que, ¿qué planes han ido bien para ti?

\- Tú, por una parte-, le dijo mientras besaba la parte posterior de su mandíbula-. ¿No lo crees?

\- Por supuesto-. No era difícil estar de acuerdo con eso. Pensaba que lo estaban haciendo muy bien juntos-. Si ese es el primero, ¿qué más tienes en marcha?

\- Mis padres.

Harry se estremeció ligeramente ante su aliento en su oído mientras hablaba. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ella se apartó un poco y se rió entre dientes. - Creo que me las he arreglado para engañarles un poco y he estancado sus negociaciones sobre mí.

Él le arqueó una ceja.

\- He logrado convencerles de que he encontrado otra manera de que estén a salvo y que sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para que las cosas funcionen. Me gustas mucho, Harry, y me gustaría ver lo que será de nosotros.

Harry se había olvidado de las negociaciones de matrimonio que sus padres estaban manejando, tratando de concertar un matrimonio para ella. - ¿Así que estabas jugando conmigo antes?-. No estaba realmente enfadado con ella, sino confundido, decidió. Las chicas no tenían sentido a veces.

Daphne suspiró. - Harry, al principio, sólo estábamos saliendo de forma casual. Era el momento de estar juntos y divertirnos, más allá de mi acuerdo de enseñarte Oclumancia. Al igual que la mayoría de los romances adolescentes, no esperaba que durará mucho tiempo. Ahora que conozco a tu verdadero yo, creo que quiero saber si realmente podríamos funcionar.

Eso le chocó. - ¡Daph! ¿Hemos estado saliendo más de dos meses y sólo acabas de decidir esto?

\- Pensé que te sentías de la misma manera, Harry, al menos al principio. Finalmente decidí que me gustabas de verdad y que ibas en serio conmigo hace unas semanas. Eso hizo que me volviera mucho más seria sobre ti, cuando me di cuenta de esto.

Se detuvo antes de decir la primera cosa que pasara por su mente, ya que esto no habría sido muy amable. Al pensar en ello, podía comprender sus razones. La mayoría de las parejas salían un mes o dos antes de separarse. Las que de verdad funcionaban eran las parejas que salían seis meses o más, pero esto era porque era tan inusual.

\- ¿Y vas en serio ahora?-. Le preguntó finalmente.

\- Sí, Harry. No estoy, ni lo estaba nunca, tratando de engañarte. Lo prometo-. También parecía sincera. - Creo que lo entiendo-, le dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de cabeza. - Tienes que entender, Harry-. Le estaba mirando a los ojos, como si así pudiera hacerle entender-. Pensé que estábamos haciendo lo normal, y bueno, tampoco tengo mucha experiencia saliendo, estando en Slytherin. Para una chica que toma la decisión de no ser montada como una escoba, se puede estar muy solitaria allí.

Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo. - ¿No lo dices en serio verdad?

Daphne asintió solemnemente. - Sólo hay dos clases de chicas en Slytherin: Esas que harán cualquier cosa con cualquiera, y esas que se desmarcan del tema. Puede ser un lugar cruel para vivir.

\- Así que tú y Tracey...

\- Sí. Nos protegemos mutuamente y somos amigas. Eres mi segundo amigo de verdad aquí y mi primer novio-, admitió -. Sólo quería tener una experiencia normal saliendo una sola vez, y bueno, me di cuenta de que me gustas mucho, Harry-. Se estiró un poco y le besó profundamente otra vez.

Harry se había sorprendido varias veces esta noche. Miró su reloj y gruñó cuando vio la hora. - Odio cuando tenemos que salir de aquí, pero creo que tenemos que volver. Además, tengo que ir a ver al director.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, tirando de él tras ella. - Realmente me gustas, Harry -mucho.

\- Tú también me gustas, Daphne.

Después de un último beso, Harry salió el primero. Se dirigió a la oficina del director bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad, siguiendo el camino a las escaleras del director sin ser detectado. Usando la contraseña de su última reunión, que afortunadamente aún funcionaba, subió y llamó a la puerta.

La voz del anciano se escuchó: - Entre.

Harry entró y se dio cuenta de que Fawkes no estaba allí esta noche. En cierto modo, eso era una lástima, porque pensó que podría beneficiarse de la canción calmante del ave antes de que todo esto terminara. Esperando que todo saliera bien, colocó su barrera de Oclumancia y siguió adelante.

\- Harry, muchacho, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-. Los ojos del director estaban brillando en su rutina habitual.

\- Director, acabo de descubrir cierta información que pensé que deberías saber.

Si el director estaba sorprendido ante la seriedad de Harry, no lo demostró. - Por supuesto, Harry. Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar cosas nuevas. ¿Qué has descubierto?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry le dijo: - Me acabo de enterar de que Draco Malfoy está tratando de matarte, y tiene que hacerlo para el final del año escolar.

\- Lo sé- Dumbledore le dijo con mucha calma.

\- ¿Lo sabes y no estás haciendo nada al respecto?-. Le preguntó con incredulidad.

\- No he dicho que no estuviera haciendo nada al respecto, Harry. He dicho que sé de su plan. Si deseas saberlo, he delegado este problema en el profesor Snape.

\- ¿En Snape?-. Harry estaba fuera de sí.

\- Profesor Snape, Harry-, el director le corrigió con suavidad-. Y sí, confío plenamente en el Profesor Snape para manejar este asunto.

\- Increíble- murmuró Harry antes de hablar de nuevo-. ¿Sabías también que Malfoy es ahora un mortífago completo y además con una Marca Tenebrosa?

\- Sí, lo sabía. El profesor Snape me informó de ello cuando sucedió hace unas semanas-. El viejo mago seguía estando tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

\- Pero eso es ilegal, o yo tenía entendido que ser un mortífago es ilegal- señaló Harry.

\- Tal y como las leyes están redactadas actualmente, lo es. Pero estoy trabajando con el Profesor Snape para ayudar al señor Malfoy a ver el error de sus acciones y volver a la sociedad normal- Dumbledore le dijo como si debiera haber sido obvio.

\- Pero si es ilegal, deberías expulsarlo. Es tu deber mantener la escuela protegida- argumentó Harry.

\- Estoy cumpliendo con ese deber teniendo al Profesor Snape encargándose del asunto. No creo que haya nada más que pueda ser dicho sobre esta cuestión-. Dumbledore parecía estar tratando de llevar la conversación a su fin, pero Harry no le dejaría.

\- ¿Tampoco importa que Malfoy esté tratando de traer mortífagos al castillo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry?-. Ahora parecía, al menos, un poco preocupado.

\- Me enteré de que Malfoy está tratando de arreglar un artefacto mágico que permitirá a mortífagos mayores entrar al castillo con el fin de matarte, y a cualquier otra persona con la que se encuentren. ¿Llamas a eso mantenernos a salvo?-. Harry quería saber.

El director frunció el ceño. - No he escuchado eso, pero lo investigaré. Aunque sea cierto, no creo que realmente cambie nada. El profesor Snape se encargará de eso también.

\- ¡Increíble!-. Harry casi gritó-. ¿No te preocupas por nosotros, verdad?-. Entonces cayó, había un patrón-. No,no te importa, porque has hecho esto antes. De hecho, has puesto a toda la escuela en peligro todos los años que he estado aquí, ¿y para qué? ¿Somos todos tan sólo piezas de ajedrez para ti? ¿Quién te importa realmente?-. Harry se puso en pie para caminar, o tal vez para irse, no estaba seguro estando tan agitado.

\- Harry, por favor, siéntate. Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas y siendo poco razonable...

\- No, señor-, le interrumpió Harry-. No creo que lo esté siendo. Estás arriesgando la vida de estudiantes que no pueden defenderse a sí mismos, ¿y por qué? ¿La esperanza de que Malfoy pueda ver el error de sus acciones y llegue a ser una persona normal? ¡Ja! No lo creo. ¿Y estás confiando en Snape para seguirle la pista y llevarle por el camino del bien? Aún más ridículo.

\- Profesor Snape, Harry.

\- No, señor. No lo haré- dijo con fuerza-. Él me ha despreciado, me ha atacado, ha violado mi mente, y quién sabe qué más tantas veces a lo largo de los años que no se merece ningún respeto. Y me parece que estoy perdiendo el respeto por ti porque insistes en eso. Y me parece que estoy perdiendo el respeto por ti acerca de Malfoy, también. Estás haciendo lo más fácil en lugar de lo correcto, señor. Supongo que esto terminará como todos los otros problemas importantes lo han hecho en los últimos cinco años. Tendré que hacer algo que podría hacer que me maten con el fin de salvar el día-. Incapaz de aguantar más, Harry se volvió y furiosamente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Notó que el director no trató de detenerlo, aunque pudo haber habido un profundo suspiro. Era difícil de decir a causa de sus fuertes pisadas y su respiración.

Mirando su reloj, Harry vio que tenía unos quince minutos antes de que la biblioteca cerrara y el toque de queda comenzara. Para darse un poco más de tiempo, empezó a correr hacia el dominio de Madam Pince. Una vez dentro, rápidamente se dirigió a la sección que era acerca de Hogwarts. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el libro que explicaba las reglas de Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, tenía una Tabla de Contenidos, por lo que cinco minutos más tarde, tenía su respuesta. Saliendo de la biblioteca justo cuando cerraba, se dirigió algo menos enfadado que antes hacia la puerta de su Jefa de Casa.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta después de que llamara. - ¿Señor Potter? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- Sí, profesora. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo bastante urgente.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que entrara en sus aposentos. Nunca había estado allí antes, pero no estaba sorprendido de encontrar las decoraciones escocesas y minimalistas.

Después de que ambos se sentaran, le preguntó: - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Profesora, acabo de venir de hablar con el director y estoy muy preocupado. Así que esto es realmente en lo que respecta a tu posición de Directora Adjunta.

Parecía muy sorprendida. - Muy bien, por favor continúa.

\- Profesora, me acabo de enterar de que Draco Malfoy es ahora un mortífago marcado, que tiene planes para matar al director, y que parte de esos planes incluye meter por lo menos media docena de mortífagos en el castillo para ayudarlo y causar problemas mientras estén aquí, probablemente matando a cualquier estudiante que encuentren.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendida. - ¡Merlín! ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Por supuesto. Peor aún, el director se niega a expulsar a Malfoy, en su lugar alegando que está tratando de reformar a Malfoy y que el riesgo para la escuela y los alumnos no es tan importante como ayudar a Malfoy a encontrar un nuevo camino en la vida-. Observó a la Directora Adjunta pensar todo esto detenidamente.

Después de un largo momento, finalmente le preguntó: - ¿Y por qué me has dicho esto a mí? El director es realmente la persona correcta para hacer frente a esto.

\- Porque, Profesora- dijo con exasperación-, él está ignorando su deber de mantener la escuela segura, y porque los estatutos de la escuela dicen que tú también puedes expulsar a un estudiante por la seguridad de la escuela.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. - Si bien esto es cierto, es extremadamente raro que el Director Adjunto vaya en contra de los deseos del director y haga caso omiso de su palabra. Si el profesor Dumbledore dice que se está encargando del asunto, entonces confío en que lo haga-. Cuando empezó a quejarse, levantó la mano para detenerlo-. Sé que tú y el Señor Malfoy nunca os habéis llevado bien, pero simplemente vas a tener que ignorarlo.

\- ¿Eso incluye cuando está violando la ley?

\- No, Señor Potter. En el momento en que rompa la ley, debemos llamar a los Aurores para arrestarlo. No podemos hacer nada hasta entonces.

\- Profesora, no estoy hablando de un intento de asesinato. Es ilegal pertenecer a un grupo ilegal. Por orden del Wizengamot, los mortífagos son un grupo ilegal, y su Marca Tenebrosa demuestra eso-, dijo enérgicamente.

\- Aunque eso sea cierto, no he visto ninguna evidencia de esa Marca Tenebrosa. Y antes de que preguntes-, se apresuró a añadir-. No puedo ir a buscar la Marca en una persona específica. Eso sería ilegal por mi parte.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. - Así que al igual que en mi primer año, cuando vengo a hablarte de algo peligroso, ¿vas a decirme que siga a lo mío e ignorar mi advertencia?-. Para su alegría, parecía un poco avergonzada.

\- Me temo que las circunstancias son diferentes esta vez. Estoy obligada por la ley-, explicó.

Casi podía ver su punto de vista, pero los riesgos eran tan altos. ¿Y si Daphne estaba paseando por un pasillo cuando los mortífagos entraran en la escuela? No, no podía dejar esto pasar. - ¿Así que no vas a hacer nada?

\- No puedo hacer nada; lo siento, señor Potter-. Parecía frustrada, aunque eso no resolvía el problema.

\- Yo también lo siento, profesora-. Estaba exasperado mientras se levantó para irse.

\- ¿Señor Potter?

Se detuvo en la puerta y la miró.

\- Por favor no hagas nada ilegal, estúpido, o que resulte en ti dañado. Confía en el Director; estoy segura de que realmente sabe lo que está haciendo.

Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para no reír. - Si llamas a confiar en otro mortífago para resolver el problema lo más seguro para la escuela, entonces supongo que lo tiene bajo control-. No esperó una reacción y se fue.

Y se preguntaban por qué nunca confiamos en ellos o les pedimos ayuda con nuestros problemas, pensó mientras subía las escaleras de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Dentro de la sala común, vio a todos sus amigos alrededor de varias mesas haciendo los deberes, a excepción de Ron, que estaba jugando un juego de snap explosivo con Dean y Seamus. Rápidamente se dio una vuelta y golpeó a cada uno de sus amigos en el hombro y les hizo señas para que le siguieran. Se fue a un rincón vacío, conjuró un par de sillas adicionales y esperó. Un minuto después, estaba rodeado de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y Neville. Deseaba poder haber conseguido traer a Luna también, pero no era posible dado el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?-. Preguntó Ron.

\- Tengo algo muy importante. Espera, espera-. Sacó su varita y puso una barrera de sonidos a su alrededor-. Ya está. Escuchad atentamente. Finalmente he descubierto lo que Malfoy ha estado haciendo.

\- Harry ...- Hermione comenzó a quejarse.

Él la miró y se calló. - Después de que escuches lo que tengo que decir, no creo que seas tan complaciente. He descubierto que Malfoy tiene la Marca Tenebrosa, que está tratando de matar a Dumbledore, y que va a hacerlo metiendo mortífagos en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Es una broma? - ¡De ninguna manera! Hermione sólo se quedó boquiabierta.

\- Lo digo en serio. Y lo que es peor, es que Dumbledore lo sabe y no le importa. Se lo ha dicho a Snape y está dejando al idiota grasiento manejar el asunto.

\- Harry, eso debería ser suficiente. Si el profesor Dumbledore dice que está bajo control...

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Quieres escucharte a ti misma? Por una vez, considera la idea de que Dumbledore no tiene las cosas bajo control, ¿entonces qué? ¿Qué sucederá cuando media docena de mortífagos, y estoy hablando de gente como Bellatrix Lestrange, camine por la escuela? -. Harry escuchó una fuerte inspiración de aire por parte de Neville-. ¿Qué pasará si te encuentran regresando de la biblioteca, mientras están tratando de ayudar a Malfoy a matar al Director? ¿De verdad crees que no te matarán en el acto para que no haya testigos?

No tenía nada que decir a esto.

\- Incluso he ido a McGonagall ya que también puede expulsar estudiantes, y se puso de lado del director también diciendo que lo tiene todo bajo control y que confíe en él.

\- No lo haces, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Neville.

Harry vio un brillo determinado en los ojos de su amigo. - No, no confío plenamente en él porque por fin me he dado cuenta de que Dumbledore realmente no se preocupa por la seguridad de la escuela. Está más preocupado por convertir a las personas malas al lado bueno-, dijo Harry.

\- Eso es muy severo, amigo-, dijo Ron, su lealtad hacia el director saliendo antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que es verdad.

\- Harry, simplemente no puede ser-, protestó Hermione.

\- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Harry-, dijo Ginny en voz baja-. Mira lo que pasó conmigo. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera sabido que era un basilisco lo que estaba haciendo daño a todos? Estaba en la escuela hace cincuenta años. ¿Cómo podía no saber aproximadamente dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos? Él sabía que Myrtle fue asesinada allí y que era donde estaban todos los mensajes en la pared-. Se estremeció una vez por la memoria.

\- Tiene razón-, dijo Harry-. En mi primer año fue traer la piedra filosofal al castillo. El año siguiente fue no sellar inmediatamente la entrada de la Cámara o, al menos, el cuarto de baño de chicas del segundo piso. Mi tercer año fue dejar a los Dementores entrar en los terrenos. El año siguiente fue celebrar ese torneo aquí, y luego hacerme competir y no mostrar al falso Moody su viejo amigo por quién era en realidad. El año pasado fue dejar a Umbridge venir aquí. Este año es el mortífago Malfoy. Cada año ha sabido de algún espectacular peligro, y sin embargo ha dejado de lado la seguridad de la escuela cada vez, mientras decía que esta escuela es el lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos. - Simplemente no puede ser. Él no haría eso. Simplemente no puede ser...

\- Ser un avestruz no es apropiado, Hermione-, le dijo Ginny. La morena levantó la mirada con una expresión de sorpresa-. Sé que admiras a las figuras de autoridad y a los libros, y has tenido algunos buenos en tu vida, pero no todos son perfectos.

\- ¡Pero el nivel de incompetencia que Harry está sugiriendo es enorme! Tiene que haber algo más en juego que no conocemos- objetó Hermione.

\- Cuanto más poder se tiene, más se puede abusar, dice mi abuela- comentó Neville-. ¿Qué hacemos, Harry? Haré lo que digas; iré adonde tú guíes.

\- Gracias, Neville-. Harry realmente apreciaba el voto de confianza.

Ron y Ginny también prometieron su apoyo. Harry miró a Hermione.

\- Supongo que sí, pero por favor prométeme que no harás nada precipitado-, pidió. Parecía estar dejándose llevar por el grupo, pero su corazón no estaba realmente en ello.

Harry se echó a reír, lo que atrajo una mirada fulminante de su amiga de pelo rizado. - No sé lo que voy a hacer todavía, pero debe ser pronto. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, que me lo haga saber-. Todo el mundo se comprometió a pensar en ello. Harry quería hablar con una persona más, pero ella no estaba disponible hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry tenía clase de Pociones, por lo que por una vez estaba agradecido. Cuando Slughorn no estaba mirando, se las arregló para dejar una pequeña nota doblada sobre la mesa de Daphne cuando estaba cogiendo suministros. Sólo decía "Comida en nuestro lugar para cenar urgente"

Al mediodía, tenía un gran plato de emparedados y jugo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Daphne entró desilusionada. No parecía estar feliz de estar allí. - ¿Qué es tan urgente? -. De hecho, parecía un poco molesta con él.

\- He hablado con Dumbledore y no le importa lo que Malfoy está haciendo, no le expulsará o hará cualquier otra cosa más que dejarlo todo en manos de Snape.

Daphne resopló. - Eso no hará ningún bien.

\- Lo sé. Hablé con McGonagall y ella no hará nada tampoco diciendo que todo está en manos de Dumbledore-. Luego pasó los siguientes cinco minutos explicando su teoría y los pasados ejemplos de cómo al director no le importaba la seguridad de la escuela. Mientras lo miraba seriamente, terminó con-: Y tengo que hacer algo, porque nunca podría perdonármelo si te mataran por todo esto.

Ella sonrió lentamente y finalmente se acercó a él y le besó ligeramente en los labios. - Eso es dulce, Harry. ¿Supongo que estás considerando ideas sobre lo que debes hacer?

\- Sí. No tengo ninguna buena, y Hermione no cree totalmente que Dumbledore haría esto a propósito, así que no está ayudando. Ella es la que normalmente crea el plan. Necesito algo... Astuto-, le dijo con una sonrisa endiablada para tratar de conquistarla.

Daphne se rió. - ¿Así que estás atascado y necesitas una perspectiva Slytherin? -. Preguntó con su propia sonrisa.

\- Yo lo veo más como mi Slytherin interior reconociendo que necesito la ayuda de una verdadera Slytherin-, dijo sin asomo de broma.

\- Por supuesto. Bueno, la solución habitual es asegurarse de que tienes todos los datos correctos, lo que creo que ya tienes, y luego forzar el resultado que quieres, por lo general con chantaje. En este caso, documenta todo, envía copias a tantas personas como puedas en las que realmente puedas confiar para que la información no pueda ser quitada o borrada de tu memoria, luego dile a Dumbledore que tiene veinticuatro horas para entregar a Malfoy a los Aurores o darás a conocer toda la información que conoces a las personas o grupos que investigarán a fondo el problema. Será importante no hacer que suene amenazante, o al menos lo menos posible.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso? -. Se preguntó.

\- Hazlo sonar más como que Malfoy necesita ser expulsado debido a problemas legales y que vas a asegurarte de que se cumpla la ley en veinticuatro horas, si no es hecho esto por alguien más. Probablemente no deberías mencionar las otras cartas, excepto verbalmente; tener eso escrito lo hará parecer chantaje. No te preocupes, leerán entre líneas correctamente-, le aseguró.

\- ¿Así que tengo que enviarle esto tanto a Dumbledore como a McGonagall? -. Aclaró.

\- Sí, ya que ambos tienen la responsabilidad.

\- Me gusta eso. Sí, muy... Astuto- le sonrió.

\- Muy bien, ahora que la emergencia ha terminado, vamos a comer. Voy a tener que pensar en una excusa de por dónde he estado-. Una ligera mirada de molestia regresó-. Tracey está sospechando mucho de mí. Estar desaparecida la noche del sábado ha sido especialmente problemático- se quejó un poco.

\- ¿Tal vez podríamos revelar lo nuestro a final de año? -. Sugirió él con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro.

\- Tal vez. Voy a empezar a pensar en ello. También puede depender de cuáles sean nuestros planes para el verano. Hablaremos de ello más adelante- le dijo.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso. También estuvo de acuerdo con varios besos antes de que Daphne se fuera. Como Harry no tenía clase hasta las tres, pasó su tiempo libre escribiendo su carta. Deseaba que pudiera tener a Daphne examinándolo antes de enviarlo, pero tendría que hacerlo él mismo. Llegado a este punto, no se fiaba del todo de Hermione para ayudarle, ya que ella no parecía estar completamente a bordo. Después de pensarlo, decidió que Neville podría ser una buena persona ya que había crecido en el mundo mágico. Mostró a su amigo la carta esa noche y a Neville le gustó.

Escribió otra carta más corta. En ella, le pedía a la persona que ocultara la carta cerrada tres días, a menos que Dobby volviera a recogerla. Si eso no sucedía, le pedía a la persona en cuestión que abriera y leyera la carta, que hiciera copias, y que enviara las copias al Ministro de Magia, a la Directora del DMLE, al Profeta, al Quisquilloso, a la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, y a cualquiera que pensara que debía saber y pudiera ayudar a corregir una situación potencialmente problemática en la escuela.

A continuación hizo tres copias de las dos cartas, selló la principal en un sobre, y puso el sobre y la carta de instrucciones en un sobre grande. Esas tres copias fueron a parar a Lunático, Arthur Weasley, y Griphook. Añadió al duende en el último minuto porque pensó que Dumbledore no pensaría en él. Para asegurarse de que la carta no fuera ignorada, añadió cinco galeones a la carta de Griphook y mencionó que era por tomar el tiempo del duende con este negocio. Le dio aquellas a Dobby para su entrega.

Harry hizo seis copias más de la carta principal y se las dio a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, y Daphne. Dos más fueron hechas para sus "víctimas". Le entristecía tener que hacer esto, pero sentía que debía.

A la mañana siguiente, le dio las dos cartas de los profesores a Hedwig con la orden de esperar hasta el correo de la mañana para entregarlo. Hedwig ululó un reconocimiento. Luego le dio la de Daphne a una lechuza de la escuela y le pidió que la entregara tan pronto como fuera posible. Le había dado a sus amigos Gryffindor sus cartas anoche. La de Luna se la entregaría en mano en el desayuno, diciéndole en voz baja que la pusiera en su baúl y que no le dijera a nadie de ello.

Afortunadamente, Luna ya estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando llegó. Aceptó la carta y sus instrucciones sin hacer ningún comentario, deslizándola en sus ropas. Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual y comió mientras esperaba. Sus amigos se unieron a él, pero realmente no podía mantener ninguna conversación ya que estaba tan nervioso. Era justo como antes de un partido de Quidditch.

Daphne entró y le dedicó un ligero asentimiento. Él sonrió sabiendo que tenía su carta. Deseaba poder hablar con ella ya que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, pero eso no podía ser. También esperaba que pudieran dejar de ocultar su relación pronto. A menos que ella dijera lo contrario, planeaba pasar tanto tiempo como fuera posible con ella durante el verano. También planeaba vivir en otro sitio que no fuera en casa de los Dursley. No sabía dónde en este momento, pero probablemente tampoco sería en Grimmauld Place; o si era así, sólo un par de semanas.

\- ¿Por qué estás mirando a los Slytherin, amigo? -. Preguntó una voz un poco disgustada.

Harry estaba sorprendido por la pregunta y por haber sido pillado, ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Girándose hacia su mejor amigo, dijo: - Sólo estaba teniendo pensamientos astutos y viendo lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Por qué? No hay nada malo con la mayoría de Slytherin.

\- ¿Estás loco? -. Ron casi explotó-. Son Slytherin, Harry. No puedes fiarte de ninguno de ellos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy y sus seguidores, pero no puedes saber eso del resto de ellos hasta que llegues a conocerlos, Ron-. Harry sabía que a Ron no le gustaban los Slytherin en su conjunto, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de lo parcial que era su amigo. Pensando en ello, se dio cuenta de que era sólo un ejemplo tras muchos otros a lo largo de los años.

\- Son Slytherin, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber-. Ron se mantuvo firme en su opinión.

\- Ron, eso es muy estrecho de miras-, le riñó Hermione.

Harry se ahorró de tener que escuchar el argumento y a su parcial amigo ya que la bandada de lechuzas de las mañanas llegó con el correo. Harry mantuvo un ojo en la mesa principal. Una de las últimas lechuzas en entrar fue Hedwig. Voló hacia la profesora McGonagall y después hacia Dumbledore, dejando a cada uno coger una carta de su pata antes de irse. Sólo Dumbledore pareció saber inmediatamente de quién era Hedwig y miró a Harry antes de abrir la carta. El brillo habitual de su mirada no estaba presente, como si sintiera un problema. Harry no sintió ninguna presencia contra su barrera de Oclumancia, pero cuidadosamente la mantuvo de todos modos.

Harry había revisado la carta tantas veces intentando hacerla bien que podía recitarla fácilmente mientras los profesores la leían.

Estimado profesor/a (nombre),

Ha llegado a mi atención que hay actividad criminal dentro de Hogwarts. Específicamente, que Draco Malfoy ha tomado recientemente la Marca Tenebrosa de la organización ilegal de Voldemort, conocida como los mortífagos. Además, tiene planes de matar al Director mediante la entrada de un grupo de mortífagos dentro de la escuela para ayudarle. Dadas las acciones normales de los mortífagos, temo por la vida de cualquier estudiante con el que se puedan encontrar, o realmente por las vidas de todos los estudiantes y maestros mientras se encuentren en el edificio.

Ahora que usted sabe de esta actividad ilegal, pido que expulse a Draco Malfoy y llame a los Aurores del Ministerio para que le arresten. Si usted no ha tenido tiempo para hacerlo en las próximas 24 horas, estaré feliz de ayudarle llamando a las autoridades apropiadas.

Espero que haga lo adecuado de forma rápida por la seguridad de todos en la escuela.

Sinceramente, Harry J. Potter

Mientras continuaba mirándolos, vio como McGonagall se retorcía y luego se giró a Dumbledore para tener una conversación rápida. Cuando ésta terminó, se levantó y se acercó a él.

\- Señor Potter. El Director y yo quisiéramos hablar contigo inmediatamente después del desayuno.

\- Por supuesto, profesora. Subiré tan pronto como haya terminado. ¿Puedo asumir que su contraseña no ha cambiado?

\- Puedes-, dijo secamente y se fue.

Hermione lo miró. - Les diste la carta, ¿no?

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Es una notificación oficial. Mi advertencia verbal puede ser barrida bajo la alfombra. Esto no puede-, dijo seriamente.

\- Vas a estar en un gran problema-, predijo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no dando mayor respuesta porque todavía era una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decir: - No puede ser peor que el año pasado. No tendrán una pluma de sangre-. Todos sus amigos se estremecieron.

Dean estaba sentado junto a Ginny, a pesar de habían roto la semana pasada. - ¿Qué carta has escrito, Harry?

Harry hizo una pausa mientras consideraba el qué decir. - Hay un peligro en el castillo y he informado oficialmente al Director y a la Directora Adjunta del problema para que se puedan ocupar de él.

Dean frunció el ceño. - ¿Oficialmente? ¿Eso suena a que estás diciendo que les dijiste y no te creyeron?

\- No puedo entrar en detalles- explicó Harry-, pero no voy a decir que estés equivocado."

\- Sé de algunas de tus aventuras, Harry, y eso no me hace sentir bien-le dijo Dean con preocupación.

\- Sé paciente. Todo estará resuelto pronto de una manera u otra, y creo que te gustará el resultado-. Harry se levantó-. Si me disculpáis, tengo que asistir a una reunión-. Los dos profesores ya se habían ido, por lo que necesitaba irse.

Harry había predicho que esta reunión ocurriría cuando escribió las cartas. No estaba contento con ello, pero lo veía como uno de esos obstáculos que tenía que superar para llegar al destino final. Así que al llegar a las escaleras del despacho del Director, respiró hondo y se cuadró de hombros, decidido a superar esto. Levantó su barrera Oclumancia mientras entraba.

Con todo el control y la calma que pudo reunir, se dirigió a ellos. - ¿Profesores? ¿Querían verme?

\- Sí, Harry, por favor, toma asiento-. Dumbledore estaba tranquilo y educado como nunca, sentado detrás de su escritorio, pero no había ningún brillo en sus ojos y ningún dulce fue ofrecido. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, todavía erizada ligeramente.

\- Harry, ¿qué estás tratando de lograr con esta carta tuya?

\- Exactamente lo que dice, Director. Quiero que la escuela sea segura para todos nosotros. Por lo tanto, os he dado una notificación oficial de una cuestión de seguridad junto con el curso de acción correcto: La expulsión y detención de Draco Malfoy. También he ofrecido mi ayuda para iniciar la segunda parte de la propuesta en marcha, en caso de que no tengan tiempo mientras lidiáis con la parte de la expulsión-. Harry se esforzó en lo posible para no sonar sarcástico y condescendiente, y era difícil.

\- ¡Señor Potter, esto es chantaje! -. McGonagall se opuso enérgicamente.

\- No, profesora, no lo es. No estoy pidiendo ningún beneficio para mí o para cualquier acción ilegal. Sólo estoy pidiendo que cumpláis con los deberes de vuestro cargo, nada más. Estoy de acuerdo en que estoy forzando el tiempo en el que se actúa, pero los riesgos son bastante altos si no se actúa con rapidez.

\- Harry, realmente no hay necesidad de ser dramáticos aquí. Tengo la situación bajo control-, le dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde la última vez que discutimos este problema, Director?

\- Nada ha tenido que cambiar porque he tenido el problema bajo control todo el tiempo. El profesor Snape lo está manejando por mí-, explicó Dumbledore.

\- ¿Éste sería el mismo Snape que ataca estudiantes, excepto a Draco Malfoy? ¿El mismo Snape al que no le importa si los estudiantes resultan dañados siempre y cuando no sean Slytherins? ¿El mismo Snape que me odia sólo porque me parezco a mi padre? ¿El mismo Snape que tiene una Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo? ¿Ese es el hombre al que le está confiando la seguridad de la escuela?

\- ¡Señor Potter! Debes mostrar respeto por los maestros-, McGonagall le amonestó.

Harry se volvió hacia su Jefa de Casa. - Profesora. Como ya le expliqué al Director ayer, ya no puedo respetar al hombre que me desprecia, ataca a mis padres y me insulta, me ataca, viola mi mente, y no tiene respeto alguno hacia mí, y que ha hecho esto desde mi primer día en Hogwarts antes siquiera de que yo supiera quién era. Esa persona no merece respeto.

McGonagall se quedó allí sentada sorprendida por su diatriba.

\- De hecho, profesora, deseo retirarme formalmente de mi clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya no me sentaré bajo la instrucción de ese hombre. Estudiaré en mi tiempo libre. Les pido que alguien me realice el examen de fin de curso para que acabe mi sexto año. Ir a su clase a partir de ahora sería perjudicial para mí y para mi casa, que perderá puntos debido a que respiro.

\- Por favor, Harry, estás siendo demasiado dramático...

\- Y usted está haciendo caso omiso de la realidad, Director. He perdido mucho más de cincuenta puntos en los últimos años por literalmente respirar. Estoy seguro de que he perdido cientos de puntos en su clase por hacer lo mismo que Draco Malfoy, quién sólo ha ganado puntos en nuestras clases de Pociones. También me he ganado numerosas detenciones de él por hacer el trabajo de clase normal.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza, mientras que McGonagall tenía una mirada muy severa en su rostro, una que parecía augurar que una investigación sería inminente.

\- Señor Potter, nos hemos alejado mucho del tema-, anunció McGonagall-. ¿Tienes cualquier otra razón por la que el señor Malfoy deba ser expulsado ?"

Harry se esforzó mucho para resistir poner los ojos en blanco. - No, profesora, pero después de considerar que está violando la ley y que si Malfoy se sale con la suya, tendrás a gente como Bellatrix Lestrange y su esposo y su hermano caminando por los pasillos lanzando maldiciones asesinas a los estudiantes. ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando un grupo de Gryffindor de primer año sean asesinados y sabiendo tú que tenías la posibilidad de impedirlo? Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto. No quiero que nadie más que conozca sea asesinado-. Respiró hondo antes de añadir en voz baja-: Ha sucedido ya demasiadas veces.

\- Albus, ¿cuál es tu plan? -. Preguntó McGonagall finalmente rompiendo el silencio.

\- Estoy pensando en cerrar la Lechucería. Me temo que no puedo dejarte enviar ningún mensaje acerca de esto, Harry -,le dijo Dumbledore tristemente.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, soltó una breve carcajada. - Claro, siéntase libre, pero no importará en absoluto.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque Director, la información ya está fuera de Hogwarts, en varios escondites con temporizadores ya en ejecución. Si no hago nada, muchas cartas saldrán a la luz detallando este problema. La única acción que me queda por hacer es evitar que las cartas salgan a la luz, lo que no voy a hacer a menos que Malfoy esté arrestado mañana a esta hora-. Harry se volvió hacia su Jefa de Casa-. Profesora McGonagall, ¿cambiarás de opinión?

Tuvo un momento de indecisión, mientras miraba entre él y el Director.

\- Tienes que confiar en mí, Minerva. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y es por el bien mayor- le dijo el Director.

Harry de verdad quería preguntar lo que "el bien mayor" realmente significaba, pero se resistió ya que no quería molestar más a McGonagall con sus salidas.

McGonagall miró a su superior pensativamente. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Harry y respondió: - Sí, señor Potter. Voy a empezar los trámites para expulsar al señor Malfoy. Puedes esperar que se haya ido para la hora del almuerzo.

\- Gracias, profesora. Me alegro de que hayas decidido a hacer lo correcto para la escuela-, le dijo con una leve inclinación de la cabeza-. Has restaurado el respeto que sentía por ti.

\- Debo ofrecer mis disculpas, señor Potter-, dijo ella suavemente-. Asumí que el Director tenía la situación más bajo control de lo que me habías dicho, que no te lo había dicho todo a ti. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada y tengo que corregir eso. Puedes ausentarte de tus clases. Si estás en la entrada antes de la comida, verás la justicia siendo ejecutada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore parecía muy infeliz, pero que no estaba diciendo nada. Esperaba que el viejo no estuviera tratando de hacer algo en el último minuto. - Gracias, profesora McGonagall. Espero con ansias la hora del almuerzo-. Sin nada más que decir, se fue, soltando un profundo suspiro de alivio una vez que hubo salido de la oficina.

Muchos pensamientos estaban recorriendo la cabeza de Harry. Sabía que algo tenía que ser hecho con Malfoy, ¿pero estaba manejándolo de la forma correcta? ¿Cómo iba a afectar esto a su relación con Dumbledore? Si bien parte de él no se preocupaba, una parte de él también sabía que necesitaba al anciano para la caza de Horrocrux. Al menos había convencido a McGonagall de hacer lo correcto, ¿pero qué pensarían sus amigos de él por hacer esto? Más importante aún, ¿qué pensaría Daphne de él? Pensaba que no estaría demasiado molesta, ya que era sobre todo idea suya, pero aún estaba preocupado por los pensamientos de su novia.

De repente, su brazo y su cuerpo fueron arrastrados a un lado. Antes de que supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, estaba en un pasadizo secreto con un cuerpo suave y unos labios familiares presionados contra él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo mayormente invisible y disfrutó del saludo de la chica cuyo aroma ahora conocía tan bien.

\- Bueno, hola a ti también-, sonrió mientras los labios de Daphne le liberaban y ésta cancelaba el hechizo desilusionador en ella.

\- Pagar con la misma moneda es juego limpio, sobre todo cuando se trata de una astuta buena idea-, dijo en broma.

Harry había hecho lo mismo la semana pasada. Por supuesto, él tenía el Mapa del Merodeador para ayudarle a encontrarla cuando estaba sola, pero hoy, ella había visto a Harry irse tras los profesores y ambos habían sabido lo que iba a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? -. Preguntó, ahora un poco más en serio.

\- No tan bien como había esperado, pero de la formaesperada. Dumbledore se ha negado a cambiar de opinión, citando la línea del "bien mayor" que ya ha utilizado en el pasado. McGonagall ha cambiado de opinión y ha dicho que expulsaría a Malfoy y llamaría a los Aurores. Una vez dicho esto, Dumbledore no la ha contradecido, y es de esperar que no lo haya hecho después de irme yo. Mi único temor real es que no la deje seguir adelante.

\- Ya veo... - Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- McGonagall ha dicho que debería estar en la entrada antes de la comida y que vería a los Aurores hacer su trabajo. Creo que era su manera de disculparse y demostrar que cumpliría lo prometido-. Se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que lo averiguaremos en un par de horas.

\- Con Malfoy fuera del camino, eso hará la vida mucho más fácil para ti, bueno, para todo el mundo en realidad-. Se rió un poco-. Eso también creará un vacío de poder y una lucha de poder en Slytherin. Me pregunto, ¿quién se hará cargo?

\- ¿Por qué no tú? -. Preguntó Harry, genuinamente curioso.

Ella sonrió. - No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona realmente la casa de Slytherin, Harry. No soy lo suficientemente popular o lo suficientemente despiadada como para asumir el liderazgo. Incluso Tracey y yo juntas probablemente no podríamos hacerlo, aunque puede que seamos capaces de causar un desempate en la mayoría de los casos.

\- Pero ¿no podríais hacerlo con el respaldo de todos los estudiantes más jóvenes? Ya sabes, ¿cómo una facción más moderada o neutral? -. Harry se preguntó en voz alta-. Pensaba que esas cosas ocurrían porque las personas te siguen, incluso con amenazas como Malfoy lo hizo. ¿A quién le importa si hay algunas personas muy vocales, si nadie les sigue?

Daphne consideró esto. - El principal problema es la amenaza de la fuerza, que es el porqué por lo general son los estudiantes mayores los que conforman el liderazgo. Malfoy se hizo cargo en cuarto año porque podía basarse en el poder recibido de su padre, que estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores. Para cuando su padre fue detenido, Malfoy tenía suficientes seguidores y fuerza física para continuar-. Hizo una pausa-. Tienes algo de razón, sin embargo. Pansy será la más vocal, pero puede ser marginada. Nott será el más peligroso, pero si está sólo, probablemente podremos controlarle. Creo que Zabini será la clave. Si Tracey y yo podemos conseguir que esté de acuerdo, Bulstrode probablemente no luchará y puede que seamos capaces de hacerlo como una coalición.

\- ¿Qué pasa con los de séptimo año?

\- Para ser honesta, la mayoría de ellos sólo quieren que los dejen solos, algo así como Tracey y yo. Incluso Crabbe y Goyle no serán un problema después de que Malfoy se haya ido-. Ella se rió-. Te juro que sólo hay dos células de cerebro entre ambos. Realmente creo que deberían haber repetido algún curso en algún momento, sólo que Snape les aprobaba de todas formas.

\- ¿Así que lo harás? -. Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

\- Hablaré con Tracey. Tenemos Runas Antiguas juntas la próxima hora-. Le miró con una gran sonrisa-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de la mañana, además de presumir?

Él se echó a reír. - No pienso regodearme tanto. Todavía tengo otro problema bastante grande que resolver-. La miró con vacilación-. Tenemos que hablar pronto. Yo, eh-, respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente-. Creo que estoy listo para decirte unos cuantos más secretos. Mereces saberlo ahora, y bueno, honestamente podría valerme de otra opinión.

\- ¿Una opinión más astuta? -. Bromeó.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí-. La empujó con fuerza contra él y la besó profundamente.

\- Umm, me gusta eso- ronroneó.

\- Aunque me temo que tengo algunas noticias que no te gustarán-. Ella arqueó una ceja expertamente cuidada-. Le he dicho a McGonagall que me borre de mi clase de Defensa. No hay forma de que Snape me deje salir por la puerta sin una pérdida masiva de puntos y detenciones por nada. Estudiaré por mi cuenta. Tal vez podamos practicar eso un poco cuando nos juntemos, ya que no parece que esté progresando más en Oclumancia o Legilimancia.

Daphne le puso una linda mueca. - Aguafiestas, ahora no podré verte tanto-. Suspiró antes de proseguir-. Pero lo entiendo. Sí, probablemente funcionará. De todos modos nunca nos enseña nada en clase que no esté en el libro.

\- Lo sé, esa es sólo otra razón para hacerlo-, dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

\- Por muy divertido que esto sea, tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase. Te veré en la comida, aunque no podamos hablar-. Sus labios rozaron los suyos, como si estuviera haciendo una promesa.

\- Tú también puedes alegrarte. Sólo tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado por la noche para hacerlo juntos- bromeó.

\- Vale. Cuídate, Harry.

\- Tú también, Daph. Hasta pronto-. Le dio un largo último beso antes de que se fuera. Cuando se quedó solo, se dirigió hacia la entrada y reservó un banco allí. Sacando su libro Defensa para cubrir un poco de lectura, esperó.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuatro Aurores entraron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron a la oficina del Director. El Auror jefe era Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry le dio la más mínima inclinación de cabeza y recibió lo mismo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry continuó su lectura.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione llegaron en su camino a la comida.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces leyendo aquí? -. Hermione le preguntó con una mirada que sugería considerar si había perdido la cabeza.

\- Sí, amigo, ¿qué pasa? -. Ron parecía igualmente perplejo.

\- Estoy avanzando un poco de lectura mientras espero- les dijo casualmente mientras buscaba un marca páginas.

\- ¿Esperando a qué? -. Ron por poco le quitó a Hermione la pregunta de la boca.

\- Toma asiento y descúbrelo. No debe de faltar demasiado -. Harry guardó su libro ahora que tenía alguien con quien hablar-. Por cierto, he tenido que dejar la clase de Defensa para el resto del año.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -. Hermione estaba fuera de sí-. ¡Harry James Potter, no puedes dejar la clase que más necesitas!"

\- En realidad, puedo. Snape nunca enseña nada excepto lo que está en el libro, así que mientras mantenga mi lectura y haga algo de práctica, estaré bien. Además, tras hoy, quitaría tantos puntos por mi culpa que no sería justo para el resto de la casa. De todos modos incluso sin mí estando en su clase, apuesto a que buscará maneras de hacerlo o para darme detención.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando, Harry?

Harry se salvó de tener que responder por un gran conjunto de pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Se giraron y vieron al Director, a la profesora McGonagall, al profesor Snape, a cuatro Aurores, y a Draco Malfoy, que estaba con grilletes. Dumbledore parecía resignado, McGonagall parecía decidida, Snape y Malfoy ambos se veían lívidos.

\- La Navidad ha llegado temprano-, murmuró Ron, aunque sus amigos fácilmente lo oyeron.

Harry lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su cara neutra y su barrera de Oclumancia en su sitio. Cuando Snape lo vio, parecía subirse por las paredes.

\- Potter hizo esto, ¿no? Es él el que está soltando estas acusaciones sin fundamento. Director, exijo que lo expulses por acusar falsamente a otro estudiante de crímenes- dijo con desprecio el profesor de Pociones.

Harry no le hizo caso y miró a los Aurores. Sus rostros eran máscaras neutras, a excepción de la Shacklebolt, que parecía estar sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Señor Potter- Harry miró a su Jefa de casa-. Si bien la trama de asalto a un profesor es suficiente para expulsar al señor Malfoy y para iniciar una investigación, si tienes alguna evidencia de las otras preocupaciones que tienes, eso ayudaría a la investigación.

\- ¿Supongo que le has mirado el brazo izquierdo?

\- No, señor Potter. Como expliqué antes, no se me permite hacer eso sólo en base a una acusación." Aunque el tono de McGonagall era neutro, su rostro mostraba que de verdad deseaba poder hacer lo que sugería.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, puedo mostraros evidencia del otro delito -. Se levantó y empezó a caminar. Cuando llegó al lado de Malfoy, rápidamente sacó su varita, giró y lanzó: - Diffindo-. Antes de que nadie más pudiera reaccionar, la manga izquierda de la túnica de Malfoy cayó hacia las esposas abandonando el brazo desnudo del chico. A la vista de todos allí estaba la Marca Tenebrosa-. Bueno, supongo que eso demuestra otro delito.

\- ¡Te cogeré por eso, Potter! -. Malfoy gritó-. ¡Eso es asalto!

\- Reparo-. Harry lanzó, y el brazo de la túnica se arregló-. No has sido herido, ni fuiste privado de ninguna propiedad. Simplemente te he expuesto por lo que eres un mortífago-. Se burló haciendo hincapié en la etiqueta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Malfoy, quien le devolvió la mirada-. Si todo el mundo me sigue, os mostraré cómo iba a traer a los mortífagos al castillo-. Comenzó a caminar y se encontró con que todos lo seguían, incluso Ron y Hermione.

En el séptimo piso, utilizó el pensamiento del que Daphne le había hablado y la puerta a la Sala de los Menesteres apareció.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -. Preguntó McGonagall.

\- Una habitación mágica que puede cambiar su forma. En este caso, es un lugar para ocultar cosas-. Harry les guió dentro. No fue demasiado difícil encontrar lo que estaba buscando-. Aquí está- dijo señalando el artefacto-. Malfoy iba a utilizar este Armario Evanescente para colar mortifagos en el castillo. Se supone que no funciona en este momento, por lo que ha estado tratando de arreglarlo.

Malfoy le estaba mirando boquiabierto.

\- Por la expresión de Malfoy, debo tener razón-. Malfoy comenzó a negarlo, pero Harry habló por encima de él-. Encontraréis la pareja del armario en Borgin y Burkes en el Callejón Knockturn. Si comprobáis este armario con suficiente minuciosidad, estoy seguro de que encontraréis huellas de Malfoy por todas partes.

Shacklebolt se agachó y agarró la mano derecha de Malfoy. Realizó un hechizo, tocando con su varita la mano de Malfoy y luego el armario. Una serie de pequeñas manchas amarillas de aparecieron de repente en el armario. - Lo ha estado tocando, así que eso es suficiente para encerrarlo por ello. ¿Williamson? -. Miró al otro Auror-. Coge eso y ponlo en una caja de pruebas. Jones, tú y Purnell id a Borgin y Burkes y mirá a ver si puedes encontrar un armario como este. Si lo haces, tómalo como prueba después de dejar un recibo-. Los dos hombres se fueron-. Señor Malfoy, va a venir conmigo. Señor Potter, gracias por su ayuda-. El Auror cogió al chico que estaba retorciéndose con él; Malfoy no era rival para el gran Auror y su ayudante.

A medida que los residentes de la escuela estaban a punto de salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, Dumbledore miró a Harry.

\- Señor Potter, creo que deberías de dirigirte a la Lechucería para enviar algunas notas para recoger algunas cartas.

Harry asintió formalmente. - Me encargaré de ello inmediatamente después de comer, señor-. Rápidamente se fue hacia el Gran Comedor con sus amigos tras él.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Ron cantó: - ¡Lo hiciste, Harry! ¡Te has librado de Malfoy! ¡Serás el héroe de la escuela!

\- ¡Ron! Esto es malo. Otro estudiante ha sido arrestado.

\- Hermione, era Malfoy. Teniendo en cuenta lo grosero que ha sido contigo, por no hablar de los hechizos que te ha lanzado en los últimos años, pensaría que estarías feliz.

\- Pero su vida podría estar arruinada ahora. Probablemente pasará años en Azkaban- señaló.

Harry desconectó. Podía entender el argumento de Hermione, que era malo para cualquier persona tan joven el estar en esa situación, pero estaba más de acuerdo con Ron. Malfoy hizo su elección, ahora tenía que vivir con ello.

En el Gran Comedor, las conversaciones eran bastante ruidosas. Otros habían visto a Malfoy con esposas y siendo escoltado por Aurores. Era el tema del día. Cuando Harry captó la mirada de Daphne, ella le dio una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento. Supuso que eso suponía el éxito por su parte. Lo descubriría en dos noches.

Después de la comida, se detuvo en la cocina y encontró a Dobby. Dobby estaba feliz de ayudar a Harry y veinte minutos más tarde, Dobby volvió con tres cartas. Para sorpresa de Harry, Griphook sólo se había quedado uno de los cinco galeones.

* * *

El sábado, Harry estaba caminando por el pasillo, regresando a la Torre después de la práctica de Quidditch. Caminaba con rapidez, tratando de alcanzar a Ron, que había salido poco antes que Harry y estaba justo delante. De repente, una puerta entre los dos se abrió y Snape salió de la habitación. Se volvió y vio a Harry acercarse a él; no había visto a Ron.

\- ¡Potter! -. El profesor escupió.

Harry lo miró y de inmediato levantó su barrera de Oclumancia. También hizo todo lo posible por mantener su disgusto por el hombre fuera de su cara. Guardar silencio parecía la mejor ruta de acción. Harry también se dio cuenta de que Ron había parado al final del pasillo y estaba observando la escena con atención.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tienes que decir? -. El hombre se burló.

\- Nada... Señor.

Snape lo miró antes de soltar: - Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu aspecto desaliñado.

Harry sabía que Snape le trataría mal, pero esto era una locura. Se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada. Afortunadamente, Ron no había dicho nada tampoco, a pesar de que estaba tan enfadado que su tez casi coincidía con el color de su cabello.

Después de un largo momento, el profesor añadió: - Y detención por tu chulería, Potter. En mi clase esta noche a las ocho-. Con eso, se fue a grandes pasos, con la capa ondeando detrás de él. Harry negó con la cabeza y caminó lentamente hasta su amigo.

\- ¡Ese imbécil! No puedo creer... Has visto... Quiero decir... ¡GAH! -. Ron estaba más que enfadado.

Harry no estaba contento, pero pensaba que sabía cómo lidiar con esto. - Vamos, Ron. Tenemos que ir a ver a McGonagall ahora-. Agarró el jersey de Quidditch de su amigo y tiró de él. Llamó a la puerta de su jefa de casa cuando llegaron.

\- Señor Potter, señor Weasley. ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Profesora. Acabo de tener un encuentro con Snape mientras caminaba por el pasillo. No hice nada, profesora, y me ha quitado 50 puntos por mi "aspecto desaliñado". Es sábado y acabo de terminar mi práctica de Quidditch. ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar? -. Era imposible no sonar molesto, pero Harry se alegró de no haber empezado a gritar, lo que quería hacer.

McGonagall suspiró.

\- Entonces, cuando no le dije nada sobre los puntos, me dio detención por mi "chulería". Supongo que estaba esperando que dijera algo acerca de los puntos-, explicó Harry.

McGonagall miró a Ron. - ¿Estabas ahí, señor Weasley?

\- Sí profesora-, respondió, todavía a duras penas controlando su ira-. Estaba al final del pasillo y no creo que Snape me viera, pero ha sido exactamente como ha dicho Harry y extremadamente injusto, justo como en clase.

McGonagall pensó por un momento. - Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor-, anunció-, y diez puntos a cada uno por refrenar vuestras lenguas. Tu detención esta noche se cancela, señor Potter. Voy a hablar con el profesor Snape sobre ello. Aunque dudaba de ti en su momento, ahora veo tu sabiduría dejando su clase. Así que no serás penalizado, y te administraré personalmente el examen final de Defensa, señor Potter.

\- Gracias, Profesora- dijo con gran alivio.

\- Id a asearos para la cena, los dos. Si tenéis cualquier otro problema con el profesor Snape, por favor traed esto a mi atención.

\- Wow, eso ha sido genial, Harry-, Ron felicitó a su amigo -. Deberíamos habernos quejado de él antes.

Cuando empezaron a subir las largas escaleras de la Torre, Harry lo consideró. - No estoy seguro de que hubiera ayudado, Ron. McGonagall sabe que Snape no es un buen profesor, pero no creo que nunca se haya dado cuenta de lo que realmente era antes. Sospecho que Snape hizo todo lo posible para que Malfoy se librara ayer, y que eso realmente le abrió los ojos.

\- Es una pena que no puedas conseguir que arresten a Snape también-, comentó Ron.

\- Sí, una lástima-, Harry estuvo de acuerdo verbalmente, mientras mentalmente se preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer. Tal vez su novia pudiera darle algunas ideas cuando la viera esta noche.

* * *

Aunque Harry se encontraba con Daphne en diferentes salas los miércoles por la noche, siguieron reuniéndose en la Sala de los Menesteres los sábados por la noche. Cambiaban la localización ligeramente de una semana a otra, pero siempre optaban por algún tipo de lugar acogedor para comer y hablar. Esta noche no fue una excepción.

Dobby les acababa de servir la cena cuando Daphne se saltó toda la charla ligera y sacó a colación el mayor problema de su vida en el momento.

\- ¿Harry? Estoy muy preocupada por Tracey. Está más que suspicaz ahora y está empezando a husmear e incluso me sigue de vez en cuando-. Clavó el tenedor en su ensalada con frustración.

\- ¿Pensaba que habías dicho que era tu mejor amiga?

\- Lo es, pero nunca nos hemos ocultado algo tan grande la una a la otra. Además, es la forma de comportarse Slytherin la de recopilar información acerca de las personas; nunca sabes cuando ésta será útil-. Bebió un poco de su agua mientras le dejaba pensar en ello.

Harry se comió parte de su lasaña mientras pensaba. - ¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que decírselo, no? -. Harry estaba suponiendo más que nada.

\- Eso creo. ¿Le has dicho a tus mejores amigos? -. Preguntó con curiosidad, a pesar de que estaba casi segura de que no lo había hecho.

Harry negó con la cabeza. - Han estado curiosos y casi lo han descubierto un par de veces, pero se lo he ocultado. Tengo bastantes cosas sucediendo por lo que sólo Hermione podría ser capaz de seguirlo todo, y la alejo de la pista con comentarios acerca de hacer cosas para Dumbledore que me ha pedido que mantenga en secreto. Además está hasta las cejas con el repaso para los exámenes. También es por eso que siempre me quedo con el Mapa y mi Capa conmigo, para que no pueda usarlos para vigilarme o seguirme.

Ella se echó a reír. - Así que les estás mintiendo.

\- Como un Slytherin-, dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh, cállate- aunque todavía se rió de ello.

\- ¿Crees que puedes decirle que tienes un novio, pero que sería mejor para todos si pudiera esperar hasta el verano para los detalles?

Daphne consideró esto. - Puede ser. Puede que tenga que sacarle un juramento de secreto si le digo antes. ¿De verdad crees que será seguro decirle este verano?

\- Espero que sí, porque estoy cansado de tener que esconderte, Daph-. Dejó su tenedor y la miró directamente a los ojos-. Me gusta estar cerca de ti, y quiero estarlo más. Quiero hablar contigo y sostener tu mano en público, o mejor aún, sostenerte cuando quiera. Sé que dijimos que mantener nuestra relación en secreto lo haría más seguro para ti, pero estoy empezando a quererte más a mi lado. Tal vez estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Si Tracey es la única que sabe este verano, y entonces esperamos a anunciarlo el próximo año escolar, creo que puedo mantenerte muy segura aquí. Después de salir de la escuela, podemos estar juntos y puedo mantenerte a salvo de esa manera. Mi única preocupación real es protegerte de Voldemort.

\- ¿De verdad quieres decir eso, Harry? -. Preguntó seriamente-. ¿De verdad estás planeando una relación a largo plazo conmigo?

Cogió el tenedor y empujó las judías verdes alrededor de su plato por un momento, obviamente sumido en sus pensamientos. Miró hacia arriba y miró directamente sus hermosos ojos azules de nuevo. - Sí, estoy empezando a pensar que sí. Nunca he pensado en nada a largo plazo antes, y mucho menos con alguien, pero de verdad me gusta estar cerca de ti. Hay algo especial en ti que simplemente parece correcto. Yo eh, espero que te guste estar cerca de mí.

Daphne le dio su mejor sonrisa. - Absolutamente, Harry. Estaría muy interesada en discutir planes a largo plazo contigo en algún momento ¿Tal vez este verano? -. Él asintió con la cabeza-. Así que, ¿qué sientes por mí, Harry?

Un suspiro de frustración se le escapó. Puso su tenedor en la mesa y empujó su plato casi vacío a un lado. - No lo sé y eso es parte del problema. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si esto es lo que es el amor, pero nunca he experimentado amor, así que no lo sé-, dijo con algo de frustración.

Ella dejó su cena casi terminada y corrió alrededor de la mesa para tirar de él hacia arriba y encerrarle en un abrazo. - Oh, Harry-, dijo suavemente mientras le sostenía con fuerza-. No es justo que te hayan privado de cosas tan básicas mientras eras pequeño, cosas que todos deberían tener, como amor-. Le besó suavemente-. No sé si esta es la mejor definición de amor, pero considero que el amor es lo que sientes por una persona cuando no tenerla crearía un agujero imposible de llenar en tu corazón. Puede ser el amor de un amigo, un miembro de la familia, o incluso el amor romántico. Pero cuando dolería terriblemente no tenerlos en tu vida, sabes que es amor.

Harry consideró esto mientras la abrazaba. Con una sonrisa un poco atontada, le dijo: - Entonces te amo, Daph. Te amo tanto, que haría cosas estúpidas como ocultarnos para mantenerte a salvo, a pesar de que me duele no estar contigo.

Ella le recompensó con otro suave beso. - Yo también te quiero, Harry. Y no es estúpido querer mantenerme a salvo, esa es una actitud muy cariñosa y caritativa. Aún así, creo que vamos a tener que decírselo a la gente pronto.

\- Tal vez sólo a Tracey por el momento, con una promesa de secreto. Aunque no creo que les vaya a decir a mis amigos hasta el verano.

-Está bien-, estuvo Daphne de acuerdo.

\- Tal vez podrías traerla el próximo miércoles. Podría estar bajo mi Capa y mirar. Creo que sería divertido.

Ella se echó a reír. - Sí, y probablemente le gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Le diría a todo el mundo acerca de nosotros mañana mismo si Voldemort no estuviera cerca. Tan pronto como le venza, no puedo pensar en ninguna razón para escondernos.

Le besó de nuevo. - Casi no puedo esperar. Vamos a sentarnos. Has dicho que tenías algunas cosas que decirme.

Su expresión se entristeció. - Sí, lo he dicho-. La empujó hacia el sofá. Ella se acurrucó contra él.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando adivinaste que era el Elegido? -. Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

\- Sí. Oh, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que eso es realmente cierto? -. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Poco antes de que mis padres fueran asesinados, una profecía se realizó, que comenzaba así:

 ** _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes._**

\- Pero eso es tan genérico que podría ser cualquiera de entre un montón de gente- contra argumentó.

\- Por tu seguridad, no te diré el resto de la profecía, pero se vuelve lo suficientemente específica como para asegurar que soy yo. Tengo que matarlo o ser asesinado. Por eso es tan peligroso estar cerca de mí. Por eso sigue viniendo a por mí -. Se detuvo allí. ¿Qué más había por decir?

\- ¿Supongo que Dumbledore te ha estado entrenando para manejar esto? No me extraña que seas tan bueno ya que has estado casi seis años con él...

Harry no pudo contener la risa que estalló a través él. Daphne parecía un poco herida. - No, no es tu culpa-, jadeó después de unos momentos.

\- En realidad, eso sería lógico- le dijo finalmente cuando recuperó el aliento-. Sólo me habló acerca de la profecía al final del año pasado. Este año, todo lo que ha hecho es contarme la historia de Voldemort. He aprendido cosas útiles acerca de él, pero Dumbledore no me ha enseñado ninguna magia avanzada o nada para ganar la pelea.

\- ¡Ese hijo de puta estúpido! -. Siseó furiosamente-. ¿Cómo espera que ganes?

Él se encogió de hombros. - Dice que el poder del amor será mi arma secreta porque Voldemort no tiene.

Una mirada escéptica apareció en su rostro. - Yaaaa. ¿Se supone que tienes que abrazarlo y besarlo hasta su muerte? -. Preguntó con sarcasmo.

Harry se rió entre dientes. - No tengo ni idea. Supongo que lo averiguaré cuando suceda.

\- No es una buena idea, Harry. Deberías de tener un plan primero-. Daphne le miró fijamente y era obvio que estaba pensando en la situación a conciencia-. ¿Hay alguna restricción sobre cómo debes ganar o lo que no puedes hacer?

\- No que yo sepa- respondió.

\- Está bien, déjame dedicarle a esto un tiempo-. Lo miró, mirando intensamente sus ojos-. Te ayudaré a salir de esta Harry. Me gusta tenerte cerca.

\- ¿Y los abrazos y besos también? -. Preguntó con ligera burla.

Daphne le besó profundamente. - Eso también-, ronroneó, antes de que comenzara a besarlo de nuevo.

Mientras la besaba, todo en lo que Harry podía pensar era en lo maravilloso que era tener una novia como Daphne.

* * *

La vida en la escuela siguió adelante. Hermione se obsesionaba con sus exámenes de fin de año, que empezarían en un mes. Ron hizo lo posible por ignorarla, optando por concentrarse en Quidditch y quejándose acerca de la estupidez de todos los Slytherins. Harry hizo todo lo posible por corregir a Ron sin atraer demasiada atención hacia sí mismo, y vislumbrando a su novia de lejos hasta su próxima cita juntos.

Harry estaba escondido en una clase del quinto piso debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad. Pasaban pocos minutos después de las ocho un miércoles por la noche cuando la puerta se abrió y dos chicas con túnicas de Slytherin entraron. Las rubia lanzó un par de encantos de privacidad en la puerta mientras la morena esperaba pacientemente.

\- ¿Finalmente vas a aclarar todas tus escapadas, Daphne?

\- Sí, Tracey. Siento haberte escondido esto, pero bueno, lo entenderás en un minuto-. Daphne la llevó a un par de sillas del aula-. Supongo que saltaré directamente hasta el final para evitarte molestias. Tengo un novio y no es un Slytherin.

Tracey sonrió. - Esa era mi teoría favorita, especialmente cuando empezaste a faltar los sábados por la noche a nuestro tiempo de estudio. Entonces, ¿quién es? -. Preguntó con emoción en su voz.

Daphne se miró nerviosamente las manos durante unos segundos antes de mirar a su amiga. - Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero necesito una promesa de confidencialidad. No puede decirle a nadie, y quiero decir nadie, hasta el próximo septiembre.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Lo digo en serio, Tracey. Nos gustamos de verdad, pero habría algunos grandes problemas si se supiera que estamos saliendo- dijo con un tono muy serio.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? -. Preguntó Tracey.

\- Como gente pudiendo resultar herida o muerta- le dijo Daphne solemnemente-. Si quieres saber quién es, entonces necesito la promesa.

Tracey la miró un momento antes de asentir. - Vale, sólo por ti. Te prometo que no le diré a nadie acerca de tu novio, quien es, o incluso que tienes uno hasta el próximo septiembre o hasta que me digas lo contrario. ¿Qué tal eso?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Daphne. - Gracias, Tracey. No sabes lo mucho que he querido compartir esto contigo, pero no podía.

Tracey puso los ojos en blanco. - Por la forma en que hablas, esto suena como si estuvieras saliendo con alguien como... Oh Harry Potter.

Daphne le dio a su amiga una gran sonrisa. - ¿Suposición afortunada o sólo estás jugando?

\- Sólo estoy... Espera, ¿estás saliendo de verdad con Harry Potter? -. Los ojos de Tracey parecía que estaban a punto de salírsele de las cuencas. Daphne asintió con calma-. ¡De ninguna manera! No harías eso. Eres una Slytherin y él es un Gryffindor.

Con un movimiento de su mano como si estuviera tirando este argumento a la basura, Daphne mostró su opinión de esa idea. - Esas son sólo etiquetas. Cuando llegues a conocerlo, descubrirás que es un tipo muy agradable.

\- No me lo creo. Estás sólo tomándome el pelo-, protestó Tracey-. ¿Quién es de verdad?

Detrás de ella, Harry se quitó su Capa en silencio y se la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras Tracey se quejaba. - ¿Ayudaría si la besara? -. Le preguntó con picardía.

Tracey gritó y se dio la vuelta, con sorpresa visible por toda la cara. Miró fijamente a Harry caminar alrededor de ella y besar a Daphne. - No me lo creo- susurró la morena.

\- Créelo-, le dijo Daphne a su amiga después de que los labios de Harry se separaran de los de ella-. Es un muy buen besador también-. Le dio a su novio un beso rápido-. Así que ya sabes mi gran secreto, pero no puedes decirlo.

Después de un momento, Tracey se echó a reír. - No, no lo haré, pero no sólo porque lo he prometido, sino porque no creo que nadie me creyera-. Sacudió la cabeza divertida-. Así que, Potter, ¿qué piensan tus amigos de esto?

Harry se rió entre dientes. - No lo saben aún. Probablemente les diré justo antes de que empiece el colegio el año que viene. Tengo que proteger a Daphne ya que parece que siempre me meto en problemas. Una vez volvamos a la escuela, seré capaz de hacer eso; pero este verano podría ser difícil, así que estamos ocultando nuestra relación por ahora.

La morena continuó sacudiendo la cabeza. - Completamente increíble. Seréis el tema del que todo el mundo hable cuando esto se descubra.

\- Lo sé-, estuvo de acuerdo Daphne-. Es por eso que lo estamos manteniendo en secreto por ahora-. Tracey asintió -. Ya que lo sabes, si no te importa, necesito decirle algo a Harry en privado.

\- Claro, no hay problema, Daphne-. Tracey se rió para sí misma de nuevo-. Esto es un secreto... Ah, una última pregunta-, dijo mientras se levantaba-. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo?

\- Tuvimos nuestra primera cita el día de después del día de San Valentín-, contestó Daphne.

Tracey gimió. - Es digno de confianza, sexy y romántico. ¿Dónde voy encontrar uno de esos? -. No esperó una respuesta, pero se fue.

Harry se volvió a mirar a su novia en estado de shock, y ésta le estaba sonriendo. Le dio un beso que le hizo volver a hacerlo. Negó con la cabeza. - No puedo creer que dijera eso. Ese no soy yo...

Daphne solo se rió y relanzó los encantos de privacidad, antes de ponerse más seria. - Harry, tengo algo para ti-. Buscó en su túnica, sacó una pequeña caja y se la entregó.

Al abrir la caja, se encontró con tres pequeñas ampollas de una poción muy oscuro y una ampolla de una poción lechosa. - ¿Qué son?

\- Tres de ellos son Filtros de muertos en vida-, dijo simplemente.

Él le arqueó una ceja. - Está bien-, dijo arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Cuál es tu plan para esos?

\- El cómo lo hagas requerirá valentía Gryffindor, así que te dejo esa parte a ti. Pero si de alguna manera puedes conseguir meter uno de estos en Voldemort, entonces creo que habrás cumplido la profecía. Él será vencido y entonces tú podrás tomarte tu tiempo ocupándote de los Horrocrux de los que me hablaste hace no mucho tiempo.

\- Uh, sí... Hmm, hablando de una misión imposible-. Harry negó con la cabeza-. Así que, ¿por qué tres?

\- Eso te da cierta flexibilidad para ponerlo en una taza o algo así, y si no está borracho, entonces puedes intentarlo otra vez; o si te encuentras con alguno de los miembros del círculo interno, puedes utilizar los extras en ellos. También he puesto un encantamiento irrompible en los viales-. Añadió la última parte como un pensamiento tardío.

\- Entonces, ¿lo que me estás diciendo es que tengo que conseguir que Voldemort se beba uno de estos, y luego tengo que esconderlo con mucho cuidado para que nadie lo pueda encontrar, y que eso me dará tiempo para destruir todos los Horrocruxes antes de revivirlo y matarlo?

Daphne sacudió la cabeza. - Casi. No tienes por qué revivirlo primero, simplemente infríngele un golpe mortal, como cortarle la cabeza.

\- Sí, supongo que eso funcionaría. ¿Por qué has elegido este método? Suena difícil de hacer. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo conseguir que se tome la poción? -. La miró con atención. Ella se encogió de hombros. - No tengo ni idea, pero parecía que tu mayor problema era la falta de tiempo, ya sea para entrenar o para encontrar los Horrocruxes...

\- O ambas- intervino.

\- O ambas- estuvo de acuerdo-. Esto te da tiempo, y potencialmente más del que llegarás a necesitar. Si nunca encuentras todos los Horrocruxes y has escondido el cuerpo bien, puede que nunca tengas que tratar con él de nuevo. Estaría así para siempre. El antídoto es muy difícil de hacer correctamente. Normalmente, sólo alguien que tenga su master en Pociones podrá prepararlo.

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra poción? No creo que hayamos hecho una así en clase.

\- Es una poción de Compulsión. Puedes pensar en ella como en una maldición Imperius, pero no es tan fuerte. Si bien no es ilegal, recibirías un escrutinio bastante intenso si fueras pillado usándola. Pensé que podría ser útil si necesitabas un poco de ayuda extra en el cumplimiento de tu tarea- explicó.

Harry consideró eso por un momento. - Oh, ¿quieres decir como utilizarlo en un mortífago para tener ayuda desde dentro?

\- Eso era lo que estaba pensando, pero puede haber otras maneras. Tendrás que decidir mientras estás realizando tu misión-. Se encogió de hombros como si no estuviera segura de qué más decir-. Lo siento Harry, eso es lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir.

\- No te preocupes por ello, es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa agradecida. Cerró con cuidado la pequeña caja y se la puso en el bolsillo-. Mantendré estas conmigo tanto como sea posible para que las tenga conmigo si alguna vez se presenta la oportunidad.

\- Yo reduciría el tamaño de la caja para hacerla menos obvia - sugirió-. También continuaría manteniendo siempre tu Capa especial contigo, si fuera tú.

\- Buena idea. También creo que tendría que hablar con el profesor Flitwick acerca de cómo realizar encantos que sirvan para ocultar-. Probablemente el Fidelius, pensó para sí mismo, tal vez algunas barreras para ocultarlo también.

Ella sonrió y le envolvió en sus brazos. - Buena idea- se hizo eco-. Pero una mejor idea sería besar a tu novia por ayudarte-. Harry accedió felizmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Espero que disfrutéis el capitulo por que no veáis lo que me ha costado traducirlo por cierto habrá algunas palabras en ingles sorry no me sabia la traducción de la palabra y no la encontraba en Internet

* * *

Harry no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero de alguna manera, a pesar de todo el veneno que el director había bebido esa noche, Harry había logrado aparecerse con el viejo hombre de nuevo en Hogsmeade, y luego lo volar de regreso a la puerta principal de la escuela. Incluso después de todo esto, el anciano seguía vivo a duras penas. Afortunadamente, la profesora McGonagall les había encontrado en la puerta. Tras divagaciones apenas coherentes del director,ella se dirigió a Harry para hacer levitar al director a la enfermería mientras ella fue a buscar al profesor Snape.

Mientras Harry levitaba al director a la enfermería, pensó en cómo había comenzado la noche.

El director se le había acercado ya que la cena estaba terminando y pidió a Harry que fuera con él a su oficina. Allí, el viejo mago había pasado casi una hora convenciendo a Harry que, aunque no pudieran ver varios eventos de la misma manera, estaban en el mismo lado y sólo si trabajaban juntos podrán derrotar a Voldemort. Harry estaba seguro de que no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el director decía, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo que tenía una mayor probabilidad de éxito en la eliminación de Voldemort si dejaba que el director le ayudará, siempre y cuando el director no hiciese nada demasiado estúpido y colocara a Harry en riesgo innecesario.

Así que una vez que estaban trabajando juntos en derrotar a Voldemort. Para mostrarle a Harry que estaba en serio acerca trabajar con Harry, el director se ofreció a dejar que Harry vienen en una misión para recuperar un Horrocrux. Después de ir a una cueva en la costa y luchando contra varias trampas, incluyendo un lago subterráneo que contiene Inferi, Harry se alegró de que el director estuviera con él. La peor trampa de la noche fue una gran cantidad de veneno que guarda el Horrocrux, que Dumbledore bebió para poder recuperar el objeto maldito. Así era como estaban en este horrible desastre. Ahora, no sólo el director tiene una mano que estaba casi muerta de una maldición que desencadenó el pasado verano, él tenía tanto veneno que era muy poco probable que viviera.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vio que McGonagall y Snape ya estaban allí. Pomfrey tomó a Dumbledore de Harry y lo puso en una cama. Snape miró los diagnóstico de Pomfrey y luego forzó un bezoar en la garganta de Dumbledore. Dumbledore sacó la copa de dónde había bebido el veneno y se la entregó a Snape para a analizar el veneno atrapado en el interior para tratar de crear un antídoto.

En ese momento, McGonagall lo apartó. -Sr. Potter. ¿Qué me puede decir sobre esto? necesito saber lo más posible para poder salvarlo-.

-Lo siento, profesora, pero todo lo que puedo decir es que me llevó en un viaje, y durante el viaje terminó bebiendo una gran cantidad de veneno. No puedo decir qué tipo de veneno, aparte de lo que esperaba uno que sea realmente malo -.

Ella frunció el ceño, dándole a Harry una mirada muy severa. -Entonces, ¿dónde encontró este veneno?-.

-Lo siento mucho, profesora, pero el director me hizo prometer no decir nada. Dijo que era muy importante que este siga siendo un secreto-.

McGonagall intentó varias maneras de obtener información de él, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. Al salir de la enfermería, oyó decir a Snape que había descubierto cuál era el veneno y que podía preparar un antídoto. Por desgracia, el director iba a estar en la enfermería para el resto de junio y probablemente en la primera semana de Junio, con los exámenes finales apunto de comenzar el próximo lunes, o en nueve días. Harry se alegró de que no estuviera él encerrado en la enfermería. La enfermera probablemente le volvería loco.

Harry les explicó a sus amigos una versión que era un poco más larga de lo que él había dicho McGonagall. Hermione no estaba contento de conseguir tan pocos detalles, pero tuvo que ceder cuando él le habló de su promesa. Por razones que no podía explicar, le dijo a Daphne, una versión de duración media de lo que sucedió. Cuando él le mostró el medallón del Horrocrux falso, Daphne tomó voluntariamente el proyecto de averiguar quién era RAB, ya que ambos creían que esa persona fue quien tenía el verdadero Horrocrux ahora.

Una vez que el "negocio" fue tomado con cuidado, Harry y Daphne pasaron el resto del tiempo como novio y la novia. Ella también le permitió llegar a conocerla un poco mejor físicamente. No se quitó ninguna ropa, pero Harry se sintió tan feliz, se sentía tan querido, y se sentí tan cerca de ella, de que si lancase un Patronus ahora conseguiría el récord por tamaño.

Una dura verdad lo golpeó más tarde esa noche cuando fue a la cama: La guerra era fea y el iba a tener que hacer algunas cosas feas que normalmente no haría si él iba a muy agradecido de tener a Daphne a su lado para ayudar. Estaba seguro de que la necesitaría antes de que todo esto terminara.

Era tarde del sábado, justo antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, casi una semana

después de que Dumbledore hubiera sido envenenado.

La buena noticia era que Dumbledore viviría. La mala noticia es que estaba tan débil, que estaría allí hasta julio y los profesores tenían que ir a la enfermería para hablar con él.

Otra buena noticia fue que la temporada de Quidditch había terminado por el año, por lo que Harry conoció a Daphne a las tres y ellos tuvieron que pasar dos gloriosas horas juntos. Además de hablar y besarse , empezaron a relajar sus barreras Oclumancia y compartidas pensamientos directamente. Además de ayudar a cada uno a conocer al otro,aumentó su pasión. Los sentimientos que estaban teniendo uno por el otro estaba alcanzando nuevas alturas como lo había hecho sus dos últimos momentos juntos.

Unos minutos antes de que la cena comenzará, que abandonaron su lugar de reunión, Daphne primero. Harry salió detrás de ella unos minutos después. Cuando entraba en el Gran Salón,levantó la mirada hacia la mesa principal y noto que Snape de repente agarró su antebrazo izquierdo durante unos segundos, y luego trato de salir de la habitación lo más discretamente posible. Decidio que esto podría ser la oportunidad que estaba buscando; retrocedió en la salal de entrada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el pasillo lateral, donde sabía que Snape saldría. Al no ver a nadie a su alrededor, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la puso. Pensando que tal vez Snape sería la ayuda que necesitaría el interior, también sacó su cajita de pociones y la amplió. Sacó el de color lechoso y guardó la caja.

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y vio que Snape se abría camino. Con cuidado, se movió a un lado para que Snape no se encontraría con él y sacó su varita. Como Snape pasó a su lado a un ritmo acelerado, Harry sacó la varita de la capa y emitió de manera no verbal, - Imperio -. Sólo se sintió un poco culpable por golpear a su torturador de pelo grasiento por la espalda.

El maestro de pociones inmediatamente se puso rígido, moviéndose a cámara lenta para intentar quitar la varita a su profesor. Harry podía sentir el hombre resistirse mentalmente y empujó su voluntad con más fuerza hacia el hechizo. Después de unos segundos, Snape dejó de mover su mano hacia su varita. Sosteniendo la poción, por lo que parecía estar flotando en el aire, Harry susurró, -bebe la poción-.

Snape todavía estaba luchando contra él, pero la mano del hombre se movió lentamente, agarro la poción y luego se la bebió. Sólo tardó diez segundos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que Snape apenas luchando contra su hechizo.

Con una sonrisa, Harry susurró. -Date la vuelta y entrar en esa clase-. Snape lo hizo y Harry lo siguió y cerró la puerta para que estuviesen solos. Manteniendo el hechizo, dio órdenes a Snape. Tu no vas a resistirte a mis órdenes y responderás a mis preguntas-.

Snape asintió lentamente.

-¿Has sido convocado y estás de camino para ver a Voldemort?-

-Sí- replicó lentamente el hombre

-¿Cómo se llega allí?-

-Dejo los jardines de la escuela y tomar un traslador-.

Bueno, pensó Harry. -¿El traslador puede llevar a más de una persona?-

-Sí me viene muy bien, reflexionó. -¿Por qué cree que está siendo llamado?-

-El Señor Oscuro no se ha sentido bien y probablemente necesite más pociones-.

-Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de pociones?- Las ideas corrían por la cabeza de Harry.

-Algunas pociones especiales de refuerzo-.

-¿Cuándo comienza a sentirse mal?-

-El pasado sábado por la tarde y el miércoles pasado por la noche también.-

Harry lo pensó y el horario le quedo muy bien y tuvo que preguntarse. Bueno, si el

Señor Oscuro podía afectarlo a él, Harry vio ninguna razón de que él no pudiese afectar a Voldemort tambié era casi gracioso. Al darse cuenta de que tenía que ponerse en marcha, le dijo a Snape.-Voy a ir contigo y tu no me vas a atacar, no le dirás a nadie más que yo estoy contigo, actuará normalmente en torno a los otros mortífagos y el Señor Oscuro, pero también harás lo que te digo.¿ entiendes?-.

-Sí-.

-Muy bien. Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la escuela-.

Snape se marchó a su ritmo habitual y Harry corrió tras él. Al darse cuenta de que podía oír sus pasos, rápidamente se echó el hechizo silenciador en los pies. Snape pareció detenerse, así que Harry le dijo rápidamente para que continuara.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera caminando hacia las puertas y Harry vio que no había nadie, se decidió averiguar algunas cosas más, mientras tenía la oportunidad.

-¿De qué lado estás en ahora: Dumbledore o el Señor Oscuro? - Harry realmente quería saber esto.

-Dumbledore-, fue la respuesta clara, lo que sorprendió a Harry.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado del lado de Dumbledore?-

-Desde que soy un espía-.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta inútil. -¿Cuándo te hiciste un espía?-

-La noche en el que el Señor Oscuro mató a Lily Potter.-

Era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para no jadear. Después de pensar que podía mantener la voz firme, le preguntó: -¿Por qué la muerte de Lily Potter te hizo convertirte en un espía?-

-Porque la amé y su muerte me hizo ver que el Señor Oscuro realmente no se preocupa de nada ni de nadie más que de sí mismo-.

Decidiendo que estaba tan profundo que no había razón para detenerse, preguntó: -¿Por qué odias a Harry Potter?-

-Porque él es el hijo de James Potter y se parece tanto a él que no puedo evitar ver a James en él, y yo odiaba a James Potter más que a nadie-.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Así que Snape realmente era sólo una persona despreciable que no podía ver que él no era su padre. Parecía que Snape amaba a su madre y odiaba a su padre por conseguir que se casara con él en su lugar. Qué desastre horrible. Sin poder pensar en nada más que él tuviera que saber en ese momento, siguió a Snape en silencio hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la escuela.

En las puertas, Harry hizo las últimas preguntas que pensó que necesitaría por un tiempo. -¿Cuál es su clave para llegar al Señor Oscuro?-.

-Una pluma-.

-¿Hay alguna barrera, sala, u otra magia que me podría detener o hacer que me encuentren encuentran porque no tenga la Marca Oscura?- Estaba preocupado por esto.

-No-.

Harry sonrió ante su buena fortuna. -¿Cómo vuelves normalmente a la escuela?

-Utilizó de nuevo el traslador hasta las puertas y depues vuelvo andando-.

-Dame ese traslador- Snape le entregó una botella de tinta, que Harry puso entre sus ropas. -¿Cómo lo activas?-.

-Sólo lo tienes que tocar con tu varita-.

-Usa tu varita sólo para activar el traslador -ordenó Harry mientras tocaba la pluma. Snape hizo eso y Harry sintió el tirón que tanto odiaba en su a una antigua casa solariega y fue todo lo que Harry pudo hacer para no caer. Rápidamente se levantó y se quedó muy quieto, porque allí, a no más de cinco pasos de distancia, estaba Lucius Malfoy.

-Llegas tarde, Severus- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Vine tan rápido como pude. ¿Dónde está el maestro?-

-En su habitación- contestó Malfoy mientras observaba detenidamente Snape.

Snape se marchó y Harry lo siguió tan discretamente como le fue posible. Ahora que estaba en medio de esta aventura, se preguntó por qué había pensado que era una buena idea antes. Decidió entonces y allí que realmente necesitaba suavizar sus "pensamientos de Gryffindor" y empezar a escuchar a su Intrépido más. La idea de usar la última mitad de su "poción de suerte" también cruzó su mente, pero eso estaba en su baúl. También consideró que la "poción de la suerte" podría tener más suerte de evitar ver al Señor Oscuro por completo, así que tal vez era mejor que no lo estuviera usando.

Subiendo las escaleras, Harry apenas entró en una habitación grande antes de que Snape cerrara la puerta. Afortunadamente, no había nadie más en la habitación aparte de Voldemort, que estaba acostado en un sofá y parecía muy pálido, incluso para él. Su cicatriz se encendió en el dolor por un segundo, antes de que golpeó su barrera de Occlumency en el lugar, que redujo el dolor a un goteo soportable.

-Sssnape, eres imbecccile, que te llevó tanto tiempo- el Señor Oscuro siseó.

El maestro de pociones se acercó y se arrodilló ante el Señor Oscuro. -Lo siento, mi amo, tuve problemas para escapar, pero vine tan rápido como pude.

-¡Dame mis pociones! ¡El mocoso de Potter me está haciendo sentir sssick otra vez!

Snape cogió una poción con un frasco y mientras Voldemort estaba a punto de beberla, Harry lanzó silenciosamente, "Petrificus Totalus". El Señor Oscuro se puso completamente rígido. Snape se volvió para ver de dónde venía el hechizo, así que Harry sorprendió al hombre.

Harry respiró hondo, sin creer que su plan improvisado estuviera trabajando hasta el momento. Rápidamente lanzó encantos silenciadores alrededor de la habitación. Ahora llegó la parte difícil. Deseaba tener una más de las Pociones de Compulsión, pero tendría que ir ala de ésta.

Entonces le golpeó una idea, casi se golpeó la frente por ser tan estúpido y olvidar sus encantos. Con determinación, lanzó un encanto de la Compulsión ante el "hombre" delante de él y le dio la fuerte necesidad de cooperar. Por si acaso, Harry volvió a lanzar el encanto, esta vez con la compulsión de decir la verdad. Deseando lo mejor, liberó la cara de Voldemort para poder hablar.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué estás haciendo?- demandó Voldemort.

Caminando hacia el sofá, Harry, todavía escondido debajo de su capa, lanzó "Imperio" en el Señor Oscuro. Desde que había sido capaz de romper esta maldición en el cementerio, Harry esperaba que pudiera ganar esta batalla mental también. La resistencia y la reacción fueron increíbles. Si pensaba que controlar a Snape había sido duro, esto era mucho más difícil. Le tomó varios minutos ganar el control, pero al final Harry logró mantener Voldemort bajo control.

-Tom Riddle, cuéntame sobre tus Horrocruxes, donde están ocultos, las trampas alrededor de ellos, y cómo superar las trampas- Harry ordenó. Los quince minutos siguientes se pasaron escuchando con mucho cuidado. Harry sabía que probablemente tendría que pedir prestado o comprar un Pensador más tarde para usarlo para revisar esta conversación para que no se olvidará de nada dicho.

Cuando Riddle terminó, Harry le preguntó: -¿Puedo usar un traslador para salir de esta habitación o debo estar en el punto de entrada de abajo?-

-Puede salir de esta habitación de delante de esta chimenea-.

Una inspiración llegó a Harry, una que él sabía que ya debería haber preguntado. -Nombre a todos los mortífagos-. Voldemort comenzó a enumerarlos y Harry contó treinta y siete cuando el hombre estaba hecho. Él vería lo que podría hacer sobre esa lista más tarde. Había una pregunta más a la que realmente necesitaba la respuesta. -Nombre a todos los mortífagos que has tenido cuyo apellido comienza con la letra 'B-. Era una lista corta y sólo uno de ellos tenía un nombre que comenzó con un 'R'.

Decidiendo que tenía todo lo que necesitaba, Harry obligó a Voldemort a tomar una de las pociones de Daphne. El Señor Oscuro cayó como si estuviera dormido. Ni siquiera un Enervate lo despertará. Harry miró a Snape y decidió que había terminado con él también, así que otra de las pociones de Daphne fue puesta en uso. Harry no podía matar al hombre, pero decidió que Snape era demasiado peligroso para estar libre, especialmente después de someterlo a la maldición de Imperius. Harry sabía que la persona despreciable de grasa nunca le perdonaría por eso y el castigo será severo, y eso era probablemente ponerlo suavemente.

Mientras Harry levitaba a Voldemort hacia el lugar frente a la chimenea, oyó un silbido. Dejando caer el hechizo y el Señor Oscuro con un ruido sordo, se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver una enorme serpiente salir de la pared. Sabiendo quién era, Harry lanzó una maldición cortante a la serpiente y se perdió. Se volvió sobre una silla para estar detrás y lo intentó de nuevo. La serpiente retrocedió y evitó la maldición. Harry juró para sí mismo. Necesitaba algo con más de un efecto de área, lanzó "Sectumsempra" con un movimiento de cuchillada. Un corte de un metro de largo cruzó el suelo, que incluía el cuello de la serpiente al final de la barra. Su cabeza se cayó y se quedó quieto.

Jadeando duro en su excitación, Harry se quedó allí y miró la cosa. Debe haber sido de tres metros y medio de largo, con facilidad. ¡Serpiente idiota! Oh, bueno, eso le salvó una misión más en el futuro, ya que había un Horcrux dentro de Nagini.

Harry levito la serpiente y su cabeza encima de modo que quedó encima de Voldemort. Snape fue trasladado y colocado en la parte superior de la pila y los tres fueron atados juntos. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, llamaron a la puerta.

Maldijo su mala suerte y se aseguró de que su capa estuviera en todo momento. Luego desilusionó el montón de cadáveres, sacó el hechizo silenciador de la puerta mientras caminaba para quedarse junto a él. En lo que él esperaba era una personificación pasable del Señor Oscuro, siseó -Entra-.

La puerta se abrió y Bellatrix Lestrange entró. No podía decidir si estar feliz o jurar mientras observaba a uno de los más poderosos mortifagos entrar en la habitación. Cuando pasó junto a él, hizo un simple hechizo de Aturdimiento no verbal y la observó caer. Una vez más, no le molestó que hubiera hechizado a alguien en la espalda, sino sólo porque estaba lejos de ser inocente, y su interno Slytherin le dijo que era lo más conveniente. Rápidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Él la dejó atónita de nuevo por si acaso y luego la añadió a la parte superior de su montón de cadáveres y la ató. Esperaba que el traslador pudiera manejar a cuatro personas y una serpiente gigante.

Para dar a los mortífagos un último regalo, además de tomar a su amo, susurró varios conjuros de Bola de Fuego, dirigiéndolos por la habitación. Deslizando su mano bajo algunas cuerdas y sosteniendo el traslador en esa mano, Harry tocó su varita a la botella y se fue. Unos segundos más tarde, se alegró de ver las puertas de Hogwarts en la penumbra, así como un montón de cuerpos delante de él.

Con un pequeño encanto corte, Harry cortó las cuerdas en la pila y luego apartó a cada una de las tres personas en la costa, donde Dumbledore lo había llevado hace una semana. En el momento en que transportó el último, se estaba muy cansado, tanto físicamente como mágicamente. Afortunadamente, no tenía mucho más que hacer, salvo algunos hechizos de levitación.

En breve orden, tenía todos los cuerpos en la cueva, usando algo de la sangre de Bella para abrir el portal en la roca. En el interior, llevó a Voldemort, el cadáver de la serpiente, y Snape a la isla en el centro del lago subterráneo, después de asegurarse de que había eliminado todos los elementos de ellos. Incluso desapareció toda su ropa, a excepción de sus boxers. Metió sus dos varitas en el bolsillo. Le complació saber que la varita de Tom funcionaba tan bien como la suya.

De vuelta a la orilla de la puerta, Harry buscó a Bella y felizmente encontró su varita y la llave de la bóveda. Eso significaba que no tendría que controlarla para averiguar cuándo la había ocultado. Con la llave y como cabeza de la familia Black, debería ser capaz de entrar en su bóveda y obtener uno de los Horcruxes desaparecidos. Jugando a juez, jurado y verdugo, Harry expulsó a Bella por el agua, donde golpeó a diez metros de la orilla. La reacción del Inferi fue instantánea. Dudaba de que hubiera despertado alguna vez de estar aturdida, lo cual era mucho más humano de lo que ella merecía.

Dejando la cueva, Harry inscribió cuatro pequeñas runas alrededor de la puerta. Una runa carga de energía se agregó en el centro para mantener el encanto siguiente fuerte. Finalmente, Harry lanzó el Fidelius sobre el portal, conectándolo con las runas, haciéndose el Guardián Secreto. Puesto que era sobre una área tan pequeña, no tomó mucha energía. Para todos los que vinieron aquí, ahora era una sólida pared de roca. Estaba muy contento de haber tomado tiempo para que Flitwick le enseñara este método de protección.

Satisfecho de que Voldemort estuviera atendido por el momento, Harry volvió a las puertas de la escuela. Con mucha fatiga cruzó los terrenos y las cocinas. Dobby lo encontró al instante.

-Harry Potter, señor, ¿puede Dobby conseguirte algo, comida, un lugar para sentarte?-

-Sí, Dobby, realmente necesito ayuda- dijo Harry con dificultad mientras se apoyaba contra la pared en su agotamiento. -Necesito un pequeño aperitivo que pueda comer mientras camino y realmente necesito que lleves un mensaje a Daphne. ¿Puedes hacer esas cosas por mí, por favor?-

-Fácilmente, espera aquí- Dobby se volvió y agarró un plato. Unos cuantos broches de dedos más tarde, los objetos volaban a través de la cocina. Cuando volvió alrededor de menos de diez segundos más tarde, un bocadillo completo estaba en el plato. -¿Un sándwich de jamón, Harry Potter?-.

-Gracias, Dobby, eres el mejor-. Agarró y mordió el bocadillo, estaba bien.-Eres brillante, Dobby-. El elfo se sonrojó y vibró ligeramente en su felicidad. -Una cosa más,¿puedes encontrar a Daphne y decirle tranquilamente, que nadie más lo oiga, que estoy en nuestro lugar de la cena y necesito que venga y que sea urgente.Sé que es casi hora de toque de queda, pero necesito que ella ayúdame esta noche-.

-Sí, señor, Dobby toma el mensaje de Harry un pop, se había ido.

Harry tiró la capucha de su Capa de Invisibilidad y caminó con dificultad hasta el séptimo piso, comiendo la última mitad de su sándwich mientras caminaba. Pasó sólo un estudiante corriendo de regreso a su dormitorio, pero el manto de Harry lo mantuvo oculto. En el séptimo piso, pensó en un lugar seguro totalmente amueblado para dormir más un cuarto de baño. Acababa de abrir la puerta cuando oyó correr a alguien detras suyo. Volviéndose, vio a Daphne corriendo con las ropas de la escuela volando detrás de ella.

-Harry, ¿eres tú? -gritó ella.

Bajó la capucha. -Daph, me alegro de verte, entra -le dijo con alivio y cansancio en su voz-.

Ella lo ayudó a entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta.-¿Qué pasa? Te ves ... cansado. Lo siento, pero te ves muerto-.

-Eso es porque soy yo, ayúdame a quitarme la mayoria de la ropa , necesito tomar una ducha rápida antes de que me caiga-.

Una sonrisa traviesa se apoderó de ella. -Me gusta ese pensamiento, pero ¿estamos realmente listos para eso?-

-No-. Estaba demasiado cansado para burlarse de ella. -Sólo necesito ayuda para prepararme para una ducha, entonces necesito que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo estará bien-. Empezó a intentar sacar su capa y tuvo problemas para levantar los brazos. Daphne rápidamente comenzó a ayudarlo hasta que estuvo solo con los boxers. Se dio cuenta de que había pijamas de seda en la cama, así que cogió un conjunto y se dirigió hacia el baño. -Vuelvo en unos minutos, puedes cambiarte aquí-.

Daphne vio otro conjunto de pijamas en la cama. Decidiendo ir con todo por ahora, ella rápidamente se quitó la ropa hasta sólo se quedó en bragas y se puso la ropa de dormir de seda. Tenía que admitir que eran muy agradables, al igual que sus pijamas normales. Oyó el agua cortada y Harry salió un par de minutos más tarde, arrastrándose y arrastrándose en la cama. Puso su varita y sus gafas en la cabecera sobre su cabeza.

-Ahora dime qué está mal, Harry- ella lo persuadió mientras se acurrucaba con él en la cama. Ella estaba de su lado mirándolo y él estaba junto a ella.

-Estoy tan cansada, Daph, no sé si he hecho alguna vez tanta magia en una noche.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Un montón de apariciones, incluyendo tres apariciones de larga distancia, y Daph, oh dios, fue horrible, eché la maldición Imperius por lo menos tres veces, estaba tan cerca y tuve que completar mi misión-. Él bufó. -Y maté a alguien esta noche, probablemente tres personas antes de que todo haya terminado-. Harry se rompió allí, incapaz de hablar más.

Daphne miró hacia abajo y vio lágrimas comenzando a rodar por su mejilla. -Ssh, allí, allí, Harry- ella tranquilizo. Daphne lo envolvió en ella para que su cabeza estuviera sobre su hombro. -Pon tu brazo alrededor de mi estómago y solo agárrate de mí-. Sorprendentemente, lo hizo sin vacilar. También comenzó a sollozar. -Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Harry, y todo estará bien, te tengo Harry y te cuidaré mientras duermes, solo duerme en mis brazos, estarás a salvo conmigo-.

Ella sospechaba que estaba teniendo un ataque de su conciencia, así que lo abrazó fuertemente e hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo. Ella también pasó suavemente los dedos por su cabello y se frotó el hombro. -Hiciste lo correcto, Harry, y todavía te amo- le dijo ella una y otra vez. Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente sus sollozos se calmaron y él respiraba respiraciones lentas y superficiales. Daphne besó la frente de Harry

Daphne consideró lo poco que le había dicho. Sonaba como si hubiera cumplido su profecía. Si es así, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho y ahora tal vez podría vivir una vida más normal. Nunca sería completamente normal que no pudiera, era Harry Potter. Ella sonrió para sí misma cuando consideró alentarlo a convertirse en el Ministro de Magia algún día. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera después de algún tiempo, tal vez después de una exitosa carrera de Quidditch. Sí, tendrían que discutir el futuro este verano. Entre la finca de Potter y la mitad de la finca de Greengrass cuando sus padres pasaban, ella sabía que podrían llevar una vida muy cómoda sin trabajar jamás, si quisieran.

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió por un momento. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en casarse con Harry Potter, el chico de oro de Gryffindor? Ella rió en silencio por un momento. Mientras pensaba honestamente en la pregunta, se dio cuenta de que estaría feliz de estar con Harry. Todavía tenían algunas cosas para discutir antes de que el matrimonio pudiera ser considerado, pero tenían una buena base con todo el tiempo que habían pasado hablando.

Empujando a Harry un poco más apretado, cerró los ojos y deseó que se apagaran las luces. En la oscuridad, soñaba con lo que podría ser la vida con su Harry. Él y ella podrían ser una fuerza poderosa ...

A la mañana siguiente, o realmente justo antes del mediodía, Harry finalmente despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos a una luz tenue, se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que estaba, lo cálido que era, lo bueno que el aire olía igual que Daphne. Entonces vio un montículo de seda delante de su rostro y su mano estaba sobre él. Para empeorar las cosas, el montículo estaba vivo mientras iba subiendo y bajando lentamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y esperando que todavía estuviera dormida, lentamente la movió hacia abajo para que descansara en un lugar mucho más seguro su estómago.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -gritó una suave voz desde lo alto de su cabeza. -¿No te ha gustado tenerme allí?¿Sabes cuántos chicos les gustaría hacer lo que acabas de renunciar?-

Ruborizándose fuertemente, lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y vio una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de su novia. -A mí me encantó, Daph, pero creo que la primera vez debería ser más especial-.

Ella rió entre dientes.-Esa primera vez será especial, Harry, pero esta primera vez es un poco especial a su manera, sé que solo hemos dormido una que otra una vez, pero me gustó mucho-

Lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza, ya que no confiaba en que su voz no chillara mientras pensaba en "dormir juntos".

-Me alegro -dijo ella. -Ahora, cuéntame lo de anoche, deduje de tus comentarios que has tenido éxito, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí. Riddle está durmiendo en un lugar muy vigilado bajo un encanto de Fidelius, también sé dónde están todos los Horcruxes, o al menos los escondites originales, y cómo sortear todas las trampas allí. Así que ahora es solo cuestion de cuidar de todos ellos y luego hacer algo con él. Probablemente lo más fácil será lo que hice con Bella ó la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho con ella. La bruja malvada y loca había merecido peor de lo que había recibido, pero todavía no se sentía bien de tener que matarla.

-Muy bien, sabemos que la historia tiene un final feliz. Cuéntame toda la historia, Harry- ella preguntó.

Así que Harry le contó todo lo que había hecho y cómo se sentía al respecto. También le dijo que entendía un poco mejor a Dumbledore acerca de tener que hacer cosas que no le gustaban "por el bien mayor".

Daphne todavía lo abrazaba con fuerza. -Harry, todo estará bien, confía en mí, sé que tenías que hacer cosas que no te gustaban, pero sí ayudaron a la sociedad, has tomado varios asesinos y terroristas de las calles y salvado muchas vidas. Lo hiciste sin herir a nadie, todos los inocentes están a salvo, por eso no te gusta lo que hizo Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Él hizo sus cosas de "bien mayor" a expensas de otros, como tu pobre infancia -.

Él bufó una vez. -Supongo que tienes razón-.

Ella rió entre dientes. -Sabes que estoy en lo cierto, Harry, que tu Slytherin piense un poco y verás que estás de acuerdo conmigo-. Daphne le apretó fuertemente durante unos segundos. -Ya sabes, has hecho otro bien mayor y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, te lo apuesto-.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Piensa en lo mucho mejor que la escuela estará sin Snape aquí- le dijo con sólo una sonrisa.-Todos los trabajos que requieren pociones comenzarán a tener muchos más candidatos en los próximos años-.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que sonreírle. Luego se echó a reír. Era bueno reír y era muy necesario. Se estiró y la besó suavemente. -No sé si lo creo completamente, pero gracias por ayudarme a entender que tenía que suceder, estoy seguro de que lo creeré algún día-.

-Por supuesto que lo harás, Harry. Me aseguraré de que lo hagas- le prometió fervientemente.

-Sabes, esto también significa algo más- le dijo con una mirada expectante en sus ojos. La observó, pero ella negó con la cabeza cuando no pudo entenderlo. -Significa que ya no tenemos que ocultarlo-.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar- le dijo con una gran sonrisa. -Pero sigo pensando que tenemos que esperar hasta después del verano para hacerla pública-.

-¿Por qué?- Él hizo una mueca Voldemort se ha ido ...

-Cierto, pero tienes una lista de Mortífagos, tambien encontrar esos Horrocruxes y hacer algo acerca de esos Mortí hay un Auror con quien confiarías tu vida, tal vez podamos darle la lista o tal vez …- hizo una pausa Y pensó en algo por un momento.

-¿O que?- Se preguntó qué pensaba su mente de Slytherin.

-O tal vez lo manejemos nosotros su objetivo es asegurarse de que no hay más mortífagos, es posible que desee atraer a algún lugar peligroso y luego cuidar de ellos para que nunca más molestar a nadie nunca más, y no habría manera para que ellos pudieran escapar con la excusa -Yo estaba bajo la maldicion Imperio-. Ella hizo una mueca mientras pensaba en algo más. -Eso también significaba que estaremos deshaciendonos de la paternidad de mi hermana, pero no creo que ella se molestara demasiado. Su marido podría ser, pero realmente no me importa-. Le había dicho antes que su hermana se había casado con el hermano mayor de Theo Nott, como un intento de protegerse a sí mismos al parecer que simpatizaban con el Señor Oscuro. Para ser mejor de su conocimiento, su hermano no era un mortífago, Aunque tenía simpatías por las inclinaciones políticas del Señor Oscuro-.

-Una idea interesante, tendré que pensar en ello.- Él la miró. -Desde que le dijiste a Tracey, ¿puedo contarle a mis amigos el último día de clases? Me gustaría que tuvieran el verano para acostumbrarse a nosotros-.

-¿Crees que será tan difícil para ellos?-

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, o por lo menos para Ron, está realmente en contra de Slytherin sólo por tu casa Hermione se sorprenderá, pero probablemente llegará muy rápido Neville será de la misma manera, creo. Ginny probablemente será muy cautelosa pero aceptara, a Luna no le importará en absoluto-.

-Creo que tengo una idea para decirles, pero tengo que pensar en ello y resolver los detalles-.

-Está bien- estuvo de acuerdo.

-Es mejor que nos levantemos, puede ser sábado, pero todavía es hora del mediodía, también tenemos exámenes que empiezan pasado mañana y necesito estudiar para ellos- le dijo con autoridad.

-Pareces Hermione- le dijo con un bostezo mientras salía de la cama. -Mira, mis ropas están limpias y dobladas-.

-Probablemente Dobby lo hizo- comentó mientras se levantaba y se agarraba con su ropa limpia y doblada. -Estaré en el baño, puedes cambiar aquí esta vez-. Diez minutos más tarde, se separaron, cada uno va a su propia habitación del dormitorio para cambiar la ropa.

Harry entró en la sala común justo cuando sus amigos estaban a punto de irse.

-¡Ahí estás, compañero! ¿Dónde has estado? Era difícil saber si Ron estaba más exasperado o enojado.

Era mas fácil decir que Hermione estaba enojada. -Harry James Potter ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado? No has estado en la cama, no nos dejaste una nota, no le dijiste a nadie dónde estabas, ... -.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó para que se callara, lo que hizo. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que Ginny lo estaba mirando, mientras Neville sonreía divertidamente y disfrutaba de la escena, probablemente contento de que no se le gritaran, pensó Harry.

Los agitó a un rincón y puso un hechizo de privacidad. -Esta es una de esas cosas secretas, pero te diré que estaba en otra misión ...-

-Harry, no puedes hacer eso, el profesor Dumbledore está todavía en el hospital, ¿sabes ...-

-¡Hermione!- Ella se calló de nuevo. -Si vas a seguir y seguir así, no voy a decir nada más-. Ella jadeó pero no objetó más, al menos por el momento. -No puedo decir mucho, pero voy a decir que basándome en alguna buena información, recuperé otro artículo que hemos estado buscando. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento, pero probablemente puedo decirte todos los detalles a finales de este verano-.

-¿Por qué este verano, Harry?- Preguntó Neville.

-Porque pienso que habremos alcanzado un punto de inflexión importante en la guerra para entonces y no importará si ciertos secretos son revelados. Mientras tanto, estoy jugando cosas muy cerca del chaleco lo siento- Les dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Mientras no te vayas y tratando de hacer todo esto por tu cuenta- dijo Hermione, acusándolo esencialmente de eso.

Harry casi le dijo que tenía ayuda, pero se dio cuenta en el último segundo que sería lo peor que podría decirle a Hermione, ya que se sentía excluida. -¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de la guerra por un tiempo y vamos a almorzar?- Sugirió Harry.

-¡Me parece bien!- Ron guió al grupo hacia el Gran Salón.

Harry notó que Ginny le miraba cuidadosamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar algo. Tendría que tener cuidado alrededor de ella. Sospechaba que ella era más inteligente de lo que había admitido, o por lo que sus pocas conversaciones con ella este año lo habían llevado a creer. Hermione también lo estaba escudriñando, pero Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó con Ron.

Cuando los exámenes comenzaron el lunes, hubo un alboroto general por la escuela. La mayoría de las reacciones cayeron en una de tres categorías: felicidad, indignación o preocupación. El profesor Severus Snape estaba desaparecido y nadie parecía tener idea de dónde estaba, y las dos personas que sí sabían no decían nada.

La mayoría de la escuela, incluyendo a algunos de los profesores, estaba feliz de que se hubiera ido. Después de todo, él era el profesor más odiado en la historia de la escuela.

Unos cuantos Slytherin estaban lanzando teorías de conspiración sobre cómo su jefe de casa había sido arrebatado involuntariamente por alguien, probablemente el Ministerio. Sin saberlo, tenían razón, aunque tuvieran el secuestrador equivocado y estuvieran haciendo la historia a medida que iban. La mayoría de los Slytherins actuaron como si no les importará si él se había ido o no, pero si hubieran sido honestos, habían dicho que también estaban felices de que se hubiese ido.

Algunos profesores estaban preocupados por lo que le había sucedido a su colega. Para la mayoría de ellos, estaban preocupados de que si algo le podía pasar a Severus, podría suceder a ellos también. Algunos estaban preocupados porque sin él allí, tendrían que cubrirlo en cuanto a sus clases y exámenes. Sólo uno estaba preocupado por la seguridad y la cordura del hombre. Ese hombre hizo una petición a su diputado, quien le trajo un estudiante.

Harry fue acompañado al hospital por la profesora McGonagall, quien lo condujo a una cama oculta tras unas cortinas. Tenía un hombre muy frágil con una mano ennegrecida. Harry levantó sus barreras de Occlumancia, era costumbre con el Director ahora. -¿Has pedido verme, señor?-

-Sí, Harry-. El director sonaba muy viejo y cansado. -Primero, debo agradecerte por ayudarme, estoy seguro de que no habría continuado en esta vida si no fuera por tus acciones-.

-De nada, señor- dijo Harry gravemente. -En cierto modo, de verdad siento haberlo obedecido, pero supongo que todo saldrá bien al final-.

-Entiendo, mi querido muchacho, ¿tienes el artículo que buscábamos?-

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa sombría. -Lo hago, pero fue una falsificación, alguien con las iniciales de R.A.B. nos golpeó allí-. Miró a McGonagall y notó que parecía más desconcertada. Bueno, ese era el problema del Director, decidió. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. -Ya veo, voy a pensar eso-.

Harry no dijo nada. Después de su conversación con Voldemort, supo que era el hermano de Sirius. Esperaba que todavía estuviera en la casa de la familia Black y que Kreacher la tuviera. Si no, ordenaría a Kreacher que lo encontrara para él.

-Por supuesto que tendrás que seguir buscando, Harry -dijo Dumbledore-, y el resto de ellos- añadió suavemente.

-Por supuesto señor- Harry no vio la necesidad de decir que sabía dónde debería estar el resto, especialmente desde que McGonagall estaba allí y le estaba dando una mirada extraña.

-Ahora Harry, entiendo que el profesor Snape tuvo que salir el sábado por la noche para ir a su otro trabajo, por así én entiendo que no fuiste una cena esa noche.¿Sabes qué podría haberle sucedido?-.

No sentía intentos de intromisión, pero podía ver al Director mirándolo atentamente. -Si me preguntas acerca de las visiones, puedo decirte que no tuve un sábado, puedo decir que mi cicatriz me molestó esa noche, así que me salté la cena, que por lo general sólo ocurre cuando Voldemort está molesto, así que tal vez algo le pasó a Snape mientras estaba haciendo su otro trabajo-. Harry estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por su serenidad y su declaración cuidadosamente redactada, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de mantener su expresión igual.

-Quizá, supongo que tendremos que tener paciencia un poco más, si quieres ver algo, hazme saber-.

-Como quieras, señor-. Se volvió hacia su cabeza de casa. -Profesora, si Snape no ha regresado el miércoles, ¿puedo tomar mi examen de Defensa con mi clase normal?-

-Puedes hacerlo, señor Potter -le dijo-. -Si ha vuelto a esa hora, te la daré esa noche-

-Gracias, profesora, si no hay nada más, tengo un examen de Encantamiento en breve-. McGonagall lo despidió. Se volvió y se fue, sonriendo sólo después de haber dejado el ala del hospital.

De todos sus amigos, sólo Hermione se preocupaba por la ausencia de Snape, e incluso ella no estaba demasiado preocupada porque no lo consideraba un buen maestro. Ron estaba extático porque, como proclamaba, -un Slytherin muerto es un buen comienzo-. Harry solo sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo.

Harry se despertó temprano el último día de la escuela. Ya estaba lleno y listo para ir, a pesar de que no tenía planes de tomar el tren de regreso a Londres. McGonagall le había dado una nota diciendo que sus familiares estarían en la estación como de costumbre para recogerlo, una nota que había embolsado sin protestas ni comentarios. Harry se había reído mentalmente de la idea de que estuvieran allí mientras él no tenía planes de aparecer nunca. Nunca volvería con los Dursley. No le importaba lo que Dumbledore o McGonagall quisiese en esa área de su vida.

Además del hecho de que él sabía que Voldemort ya no era un problema, algunos de los mortífagos ya no eran un problema tampoco. Había tardado más de una semana en estallar la noticia, pero finalmente apareció una historia en el Profeta sobre cómo un incendio había estallado en Malfoy Manor y más de la mitad de la casa había sido destruida. Para empeorar las cosas, cuando los trabajadores del ministerio se presentaron para ayudar a apagar el fuego, varios de los mortífagos escapados fueron encontrados, incluyendo a los dos hermanos Lestrange. Habían estado cerca de la muerte por inhalación de humo, incapaces de escapar del fuego debido a la embriaguez. Ahora que estaban de vuelta en Azkaban, hubo llamadas para que recibiera el Beso del Dementor para que no pudieran escapar de nuevo.

Debido a las circunstancias, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy estaban bajo custodia y bajo investigación. Harry se preguntó qué pasaría con los Malfoy, ahora que los tres estaban en Azkaban, lo cual le pareció muy divertido. Harry estaba muy feliz de que Draco Malfoy ya no estuviera en la escuela, ahora que su novia Slytherin estaba a punto de ser públicamente conocida. El ex sexto año había recibido una sentencia de treinta años, que Harry dudaba de que los dementores le dejaran estar sano o vivo.

Comprobando que tenía todo lleno excepto su Capa de Invisibilidad, su Mapa y su saeta de fuego, Harry encogió su baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Con los otros objetos en la mano, salió de la habitación del dormitorio mientras sus compañeros de habitación todavía estaban despertando.

Cuando Ron bajó a la sala común veinte minutos después, encontró a Harry parado en medio de la habitación mirando alrededor. -Harry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí de pie así?-

-Solo mirando alrededor y pensando- Harry contestó casualmente. -¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo son todas las otras salas comunes?-

Ron rió entre dientes. -Bueno, hemos visto el de Slytherin, era bastante fea-.

Harry se echó a reír. -Sí, no me importaban sus colores, pero sospecho que no les importaría a nuestros colores si vinieran aquí-

-¡Es mejor que no!- Ron era inflexible.

-Pero ¿por qué no? Harry hizo una pausa y miró a Ron. -Me gustaría ver la sala común de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también, creo que lo haré el próximo año-, dijo muy pensativo.

-Eres tonto-respondió Ron en voz baja-. -Dime, ¿por qué tienes tu escoba contigo? No tenemos tiempo para volar hoy-.

Harry levantó la vista para ver a Neville bajando por las escaleras de lo chicos y Hermione y Ginny bajando por las escaleras de las chicas. Todos se acercaban a él y a Ron. Se limitó a sonreír a su amigo y caminó lentamente hacia la gran ventana que estaba cerca. -Pensé que volvería a casa- dijo tranquilamente mientras abría la ventana.

-¿Qué?- Oyó en voz alta, gritó desde cuatro pares de pulmones. Los pocos otros en la sala común miraron en dirección del grupo, así que Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad. Los otros Gryffindors sacudieron la cabeza y salieron por el agujero del retrato para desayunar

-Le dije que voy a volar a casa, o donde quiera que termine de quedar para el verano-. Harry los observó por su reacción y no se sintió decepcionado. Fue un caos por un momento, pero Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo en que era divertido, tal como se predijo.

La voz de Hermione rompió el rugido de los comentarios y gritó como él predijo que lo haría. -Harry James Potter, no puedes hacer eso, no es seguro, ¿qué crees que diría Dumbledore?-

Harry los sorprendió a todos y se rió. -Hermione, te amo por la forma lógica que usualmente ves en la vida, pero por favor, por todos nuestros oidos, por favor deja de gritar sobre cosas de las que no sabes todo-. Cuando empezó a decir algo de nuevo, él extendió la mano y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, lo que la hizo callar con sorpresa.

-En primer lugar -le dijo Harry-, es mi vida, no de Dumbledore, ha dictado suficientes cosas en mi vida y no voy a dejarlo más. Realmente no me importa lo que él piensa acerca de lo que hago durante el verano. Voy a disfrutar de mi verano antes de regresar el primero de septiembre para mi ultimo y mejor año aquí, y nadie puede decirme lo contrario, básicamente tengo diecisiete años y estaré oficialmente en poco más de un mes -.

-Pero Harry- Ron sonaba muy confundido, -nunca has hecho eso antes-.

-Tienes toda la razón, Ron, y es un crimen que no tengo- dijo con una risita. -Así que me voy a divertir a mi manera ...-.

-Pero no es seguro, Harry-, objetó Hermione.-Sabes que el profesor Dumbledore sólo tiene en mente tu mejor interés-.

-¿Hermione Dumbledore dicta lo que hace tu familia durante las vacaciones de verano?- Ella sacudió su cabeza. -Ni tampoco le dice a ninguno de los otros estudiantes, y tampoco veo ninguna razón para que él gobierne mi vida-.

-Pero Harry- volvió a mirar a Ron, -pensé que los tres teníamos algo que hacer juntos este verano, para la guerra, ¿sabes?- Las expresiones faciales de Ron, mientras trataba de insinuar lo que no podía decir, eran graciosas.

-¿Te refieres a nuestra caza de objetos? -preguntó Harry, y recibió un gesto de Ron. -No hay necesidad de arruinar tu verano, Ron, Dumbledore y yo ya hemos encontrado la mitad de ellos y sé dónde está la otra mitad y cómo superar las trampas, así que me ocuparé de ellos.- Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera

una gran cosa

-¡Harry!- Hermione sopló como un niño pequeño. -No puedes ir por tu cuenta y hacer esto, nos necesitas, será peligroso conseguir esas cosas y destruirlas-.

¿De qué estáis hablando? -preguntó Ginny, y Neville también parecía muy curiosa.

-Para intentar lograr la inmortalidad -explicó Harry-, Voldemort creó Horrocruxes ...-

-¡Harry, dijiste que se suponía que era un secreto!-

-Relájate, Hermione, confío en Ginny y Neville-. Miró a Neville ya Ginny. -Ustedes dos tienen que prometer no decirle a nadie este secreto-. Ambos asintieron, así que se volvió hacia Hermione. -Allí, ahora puedes explicar todo a ellos en el tren, después de que pongas los hechizos apropiados de la aislamiento. Si todo va bien, tendré el último de ellos al final de la semana próxima-.

-¿Cómo, Harry? Dijiste que estaban vigilados de maneras muy peligrosas-. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es cierto -concedió Harry en su mayor parte-, pero si conoces la lengua Parsel y sabes lo que hay, puedes llegar con seguridad al objeto, de ahí que sea una simple cuestión de destruirlos. Creo que puedo hacerlo con la Espada de Gryffindor, o bien Dumbledore puede hacerlo cuando se sienta mejor, ya no importa, ya que para todos los propósitos, la profecía se ha cumplido ahora -.

-¿Que?- Todos gritaron de nuevo y Harry sonrió ante su reacción.

-Explicate Harry- le ordenó Hermione.

-No dejes que tus bragas se curen, Hermione- La niña pareció avergonzada por un segundo, antes de que su mirada de "explicación" volviera. -OK, todos ustedes recuerdan cuando yo desapareció por una noche y luego dormí la mitad del día siguiente justo antes de que comenzaran los exámenes?- Todos asintieron. -Cumplí la profecía esa noche, la primera línea dice: El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca, ¿qué significa vencer?-

Todos miraron a Hermione. -Significa conquistar, derrotar o superar- dijo.

-Y así lo he superado y conquistado- Harry simplemente declaró.

-Harry, tienes que decirnos más que eso. ¿Lo mataste?- Hermione parecía haber comido algo muy desagradable.

-La versión muy corta es que cuando Snape fue llamado al lado de Voldemort, fui con él bajo mi capa de invisibilidad. Una vez que estuve allí, obligue a Voldemort a que me hablara de los Horcruxes y luego yo le di un filtro de muertos en vida -. Todos jadearon. -Entonces lo llevé a un lugar muy seguro y escondí la única entrada bajo un hechizo Fidelius que yo soy el Guardián Secreto y nadie más sabe el secreto. Así que ves, él no va a ninguna parte y yo puedo llegar fácilmente a todos los Horcruxes-. Harry sonrió a su historia, no explicando que gran parte de su éxito se debía al plan y apoyo de Daphne.

-Entonces sabes dónde está el profesor Snape-, exclamó Hermione.

-Si se donde esta, está acompañando a Voldemort. Cuando Hermione abrió la boca, Harry rápidamente continuó.-Y se está quedando dónde está ahora, si decido perdonarlo por lo que me hizo a lo largo de los años, puedo recuperarlo-.

-Pero Harry, él está de nuestro lado-.

-¿Así que?- Ron le respondió sarcásticamente. -Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, que Snape se quede donde está, todos estamos mejor-. Con el fin de descartar los argumentos de Hermione, Ron rápidamente cambió de tema. -Harry, ya que no vas a ir a los Dursley, ¿no vas a venir a la madriguera y quedarte con nosotros?-

Harry le pareció muy interesante que Ginny parecía muy interesada en su respuesta, mucho más que sus otras revelaciones. -Gracias por la invitación, Ron, y yo podríamos pasar una breve visita, pero ahora planeo pasar tanto tiempo como sea posible con mi novia-. No estaba decepcionado con su reacción a esa revelación tampoco.

-¿Tu que?- Una vez más, parecía ser todo el grupo juntos.

-Mi novia, tú conoces a otra mujer que soy muy aficionada, me gusta besarla, puede mirar a su belleza durante horas, disfruto hablar con ella, estoy convencido de que se vería muy caliente en un bikini en la playa ...- Sintió un pequeño empujón en su costado, pero él lo ignoró.

-¡Harry!- Esta vez fue Ginny quien lo interrumpió. -¿Quién?-preguntó cuando la miró.

-Bueno, he estado saliendo con Daphne Greengrass durante la mayor parte del trime...-

-¿Que, una Slytherin? ¿Estás fuera de tu maldita mente?- Ron parecía estar al borde de un derrame cerebral basado en lo rojo que estaba su rostro. -No puedes salir con un Slytherin, Harry, eres un Gryffindor-. Era una señal de lo sorprendida que estaba Hermione cuando no amonestó a Ron por su lenguaje.

Harry sacudió la cabeza por un momento antes de que continuara tranquilamente. -Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, como tu mejor amigo necesito decirte que tienes que crecer, dejar de pensar en términos de etiquetas y poner gente en cajas como Malfoy-.

Ron no se perdió la implicación. -¡No soy como Malfoy!-

Harry estaba contento de que su amigo no hubiera perdido el punto principal. -Te daré que eres demasiado bueno para engañar a alguien en la espalda, y tú no llamas a los nacidos de muggle Sangre Sucia, y no te apuntas, pero ignorando esas y otras acciones, piensas igual que él ¿Ron?- Ron se quedó boquiabierto ante Harry con evidente incredulidad y poco a poco se volvió más rojo en su ira. Se dio cuenta de que a Ginny tampoco le gustaba lo que decía sobre Ron. -Ron, poner etiquetas en la gente y luego decides cómo debe y no debe actuar, y cómo tratarlos, basándose en esas etiquetas.Tú acabas de decir el ejemplo más obvio: Todos los Slytherins son malos. -.

-Bueno, lo son- dijo Ron.

-No, no lo son, mira al profesor Slughorn, no me gusta su Slug Club, pero él no es una mala persona, ya que nos trata a todos como seres humanos en su clase. El Auror Moody es un Slytherin, ¿sabías que ?-

-No- Ron no estaba tan seguro ahora.

-El Profesor Vector en el personal de aquí y varias personas en la organización especial de Dumbledore son también Slytherins, también debes recordar que no todos los Gryffindors son buenos.¿El nombre Peter Pettigrew significa algo para ti?- Harry miró a su amigo.

-¡Pero yo no soy como Malfoy!- Ron todavía estaba muy rojo en la cara.

-De hecho, si tomé su argumento y cambié a Gryffindor por Slytherin y Hermione por Daphne, además de añadir algunos insultos, eso habría salido desde la boca de Malfoy. Harry vio a Hermione dar un pequeño ademán resignado. -Si no estuvieras prejuiciado en tus creencias, no estarías haciendo mucho para que salga con un Slytherin, en lugar de eso serías feliz para mí-.

-Eres tonto- murmuró Ron.

-Odias a Slytherin tanto como Malfoy odia a Gryffindors, y luego reflexiona sobre eso, haz que Hermione te lo explique, puedo decir que ella entiende lo que estoy diciendo-. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente no queriendo meterse en medio de esa discusión.

-Y Ron, esto es exactamente lo que el sombrero de clasificación sigue cantando acerca de cada añ es por qué no hay unidad en la ácticamente todos ponen etiquetas en todos los demá eso mucha gente piensa que soy un monstruo cuando algo malo ocurre, incluso cuando no tienen pruebas, escuchan un rumor y creen lo peor, la razón por la cual ya me han etiquetado como diferente y por lo tanto alguien a quien culpar, me meten en una caja en la que no pertenezco -. Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la injusticia de todo. -Bueno, sólo un año más, supongo que tengo que ir para poder disfrutar de mi verano...-

-Espera, Harry,- gritó Ron. -Hay otra razón por la que no puedes salir con Greengrass, una razón mucho mejor-.

-¿Oh? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Esto debería ser bueno, pensó, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que Ron de repente se veía.

-Si, no puedes salir con ella porque, bueno, porque supongo que estarás con Ginny-.

Harry se quedó mirando sorprendido preguntándose de dónde provenía.

Ginny gritó, -¡Ron!-

-Ginny, tú sabes que lo quieres-, le explicó su hermano. -Se supone que funciona de esa manera- Ginny estaba muy roja, ya fuera por vergüenza o por cólera, era difícil decirlo. Podía ser ambos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la divertida situación. -Bueno, Ron, no fue así-. Él sonrió y se volvió hacia Ginny. -Ginny, eres una buena persona y he disfrutado hablando contigo este año y conocié alegro de llamarte amiga. Estabas saliendo con Dean cuando estaba libre, y estaba saliendo con Daphne cuando eras libre-. Él se encogió de hombros. -Si Daphne decide que a ella no le gusto un día, veré si eres libre, pero no me esperes, disfruta tu vida y si encuentras un buen chico, vete con él. Eres una persona agradable y odiaría ver que me esperas cuando eso no suceda-

Ginny todavía parecía un poco avergonzada y enojada, pero asintió lentamente. Esperaba que ella estuviera realmente sobre él como Hermione le había dicho el año pasado en Hogsmeade.

-Gracias, Harry, me ha gustado mucho conocer el verdadero tú-. Ginny se detuvo un momento y tragó saliva, como si estuviera buscando su coraje. -Y Harry, si Daphne rompe contigo, por favor avísame, podemos hablar de cosas, creo que he crecido lo suficiente como para saber que tal vez funcionaria, pero de nuevo, tal vez no-.

Sus palabras le hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Él asintió con gratitud.

-Pero he estado tratando de reunir a los dos juntos- se quejó Ron, sin renunciar aún, aunque su voz y el color de su rostro comenzaba a volver a la normalidad

Ginny miró a su hermano sorprendido mientras Harry se reía. "Riiight", dijo con voz irritada. -Lo siento, Ron, pero no me pareció eso, de hecho, tú estabas jugando tan bien el rol de hermano protector, pensé que no querías que nadie saliera con ella-. Ahora Ginny miró fijamente a su hermano, que decidió examinar sus zapatos. Harry se preguntó qué tan explosiva sería la siguiente conversación entre hermano y hermana.

-¿Harry?- Miró a Hermione cuando dijo suavemente su nombre.-¿A dónde vas a ir este verano?-.

Él sonrió. -Todavía no sé muy bien, sé que necesito conocer a los padres de Daphne, ya que necesito pedir su permiso antes de que ...-

-¿Tu que?- Ron gritó mientras su cara se volvía roja otra vez.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. -Ron, por favor deja de reaccionar exageradamente.-

Ron gruñó un segundo. -Pero, ¿te vas a casar con ella después de unos meses? ¿Qué hizo ella, te dio una poción de amor?-

Harry quería buscar un palo grande y ver si podía ganarle un poco de sentido a Ron. -¿De qué estás hablando ?, no hemos hablado de eso, o al menos no lo recuerdo.-

-Pero dijiste que ibas a pedir permiso a sus padres-, argumentó Ron.

-Sí- confirmó Harry. -Quiero llevarla a viajar conmigo para el verano y pensé que sería una buena idea preguntarle a sus padres haber si puede venir conmigo-.

-Oh, lo siento- Ron se disculpó sin sentido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza otra vez antes de volverse hacia su otro amigo de largo tiempo. -De todos modos, Hermione, has descrito algunos lugares interesantes con todos tus viajes a lo largo de los años, así que pensé que podría ir a visitar algunos de esos lugares, encontrar una playa bonita en algún lugar, encontraré ... No sé, sólo lugares divertidos. Para ir a relajarme, ya sabes, olvídate de toda la estupidez con la que he tenido que lidiar-. Casi miro a Ron mientras decía la última parte, pero logró refrenarse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que vayas con un Slytherin- Ron murmuró, y recibió una mirada de Harry.

-Eres un idiota, Ron- Neville comentó en voz baja.

Ron miró a Neville mientras Harry sonreía a su tranquilo amigo.

-Ron, ¿te has detenido a pensar en quién estás hablando?- Preguntó Neville. -No sólo se supone que es tu mejor amigo, a quien deberías apoyar, sino que es Harry Potter, el reciente vencedor de un Señor Oscuro y Snape, ¿Cuántas personas más sabes que son mágicamente lo suficientemente poderosas para hacer eso? ¿Y usted está cuestionando su elección de una novia? Puede tener casi cualquier chica que quiera y encontró a Greengrass lo suficientemente bueno como para que la eligiera.¿Ha sido golpeado muchas veces en la cabeza con un Bludger, Ron? Geez ... -

Harry disfrutó el mini discurso. Neville solía estar tranquilo, pero cuando salió de su concha, mirar hacia fuera. Entonces Harry tuvo una gran idea de cómo terminar toda la conversación, y sabía que a Daphne le gusta esto. -Ron, si Daphne estuviera aquí mismo- señaló el lugar vacío junto a su lado izquierdo, -¿qué le dirías?-

-¿Ahora?- Ron casi chillo cuando fue puesto en el lugar.

-Sí, Ron, aquí y ahora, ¿qué le dirías a su cara?- Harry miró tranquilamente a su amigo. Estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder. La única pregunta era quién iba a golpear a Ron en la espalda cuando se ahogó.

-Eso es fácil, yo le diría que ella no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, que ella no te merece- dijo con confianza.

Los ojos de Harry se desvanecieron. -¿Dirías eso cuando ni siquiera la conoces?-

-Sí- dijo Ron con confianza.

-Vete por delante, di lo que quieras- dijo Harry tristemente. -Quizá te escuche-.

-¿En que estas?- Ron preguntó justo cuando otra persona apareció a la izquierda y ligeramente detrás de Harry. Era una muchacha con el pelo rubio de la miel vestido en una tapa verde y los pantalones vaqueros con estilo. Su ropa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para indicar que tenía una figura muy bonita. La mirada en su rostro no era tan agradable, y sus ojos azules miraban intensamente al chico pelirrojo.

-Realmente eres un trabajo, Ron Weasley-

-¿Greengrass?- Ron bajó débilmente mientras se ponía pálido y parecía tener dificultad para respirar. Hermione lo sacudió ligeramente para intentar que recordara respirar.

Harry se alegró de ver a Neville disfrutando el momento mientras se reía en silencio. Harry decidió que definitivamente visitará Neville este verano.

-Oh, muy bien, Weasley- dijo Daphne sarcásticamente, antes de que ella se volviera hacia Ginny. -Lo siento, no me refiero a ti, estás bien en mi libro.- Se volvió hacia el otro. -Ron, para usar tus propias palabras, no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para ser amigo de Harry, no mereces tener un buen amigo como él, realmente tienes que pensar en lo que te dijo. Es la persona que cuenta -.

Las manos de Daphne se acercaron a sus caderas, y su mirada parecía intensificarse un poco más. -También, permíteme decirte algo, conozco a Draco Malfoy mejor que cualquiera de vosotros, desgraciadamente, y tú, Ron Weasley, te pareces más a ese pequeño culo pomposo de lo que crees. Vamos, Harry tengo hambre y yo no quiero desayunar aquí, Glasgow no está muy lejos, podemos comer allí y luego decidir lo que queremos hacer -.

Sólo porque podía, y para ajustar a Ron, Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Daphne, la atrajo y le dio un beso, y tampoco fue un beso rápido en la mejilla. Él pasó la pierna por encima de su saeta de fuego y sacó algunos. Daphne montó la escoba justo detrás de él, rodeando la cintura de Harry con los brazos y acercándose junto a él.

-Ron, tú y yo discutiremos tus sentimientos por ciertas personas en el viaje en tren en septiembre. Espero que hayas crecido para entonces, Hermione?- Miró a su vieja amiga. -¿Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste hace un par de meses, acerca de si alguna vez ocurriría algo?-

Hermione le dirigió una mirada confundida hasta que rápidamente miró a Ron con los ojos. Su rostro se iluminó de repente y sus ojos tambalean sobre Ron.

-Sí, eso- confirmó Harry.-Creo que he cambiado mi opinión, y creo que debes cambiar tu enfoque y buscar en otra dirección. Creo que tu objetivo anterior está bajo alguien tan maravilloso como tú-.

La chica de cabello coño parecía sorprendida. -¿Tú lo haces?-

-Sí, creo que eres demasiado inteligente y no funcionará, es tu elección, por supuesto, pero creo que te mereces mucho mejor-, confirmó Harry. -Algo para que puedas pensar durante el verano-

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Ron.

-Una opinión privada entre Hermione y yo, si ella quiere explicárselo, eso depende de ella, pero por favor no le preguntes.- Harry miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa. -Vamos a ver a todo el mundo más tarde, estaré en contacto. Harry lentamente se acercó a la ventana abierta y salió, dejando atrás a unos amigos boquiabiertos mientras observaban a la pareja volar hacia el amanecer.

* * *

Espero vuestras reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta traduccion no queda mucho de este fic solo tres capitulos mas.

* * *

Después de dejar Hogwarts, Harry y Daphne habían volado a Glasgow, con un hechizo desilusionador. Bajaron de la escoba en un callejón y se quitaron el hechizo desilusionador, encogieron la escoba de Harry para guardarla y desayunaron en un pequeño café. Con un discreto hechizo Mufliato, discutieron sus planes. La mayor parte de la discusión se centró en la familia de Daphne y lo que esperaba que sucediera cuando se presentaron en la casa de su familia. La mayor complicación de todo esto fue que, mientras Daphne había conseguido que su padre bloqueara las conversaciones por sus esponsales a un hombre en el continente, las negociaciones se estancaron y no se cancelaron. Otra dificultad importante era que Harry no había sido criado en una casa de sangre pura, pero esas tradiciones eran como estaba a punto de ser juzgado. Mientras que ella lo había estado entrenando en ese estilo de vida durante el mes pasado o así, ella detalló cómo ella pensó que esta reunión iría y cómo Harry debe actuar. Había partes de las que se sentía incómodo, pero había poco que pudiera hacer con él.

La primera parte de actuar como un heredero de sangre pura les obligó a dirigirse al Callejón Diagon. Regresaron al callejón de Glasgow y se aparecieron en un callejón de Londres, justo al final de la calle del Caldero Chorreante. Pasaron las siguientes horas en la tienda de la señora Malkin. Mientras Daphne parecía deleitarse en el proceso, Harry lo encontró exasperante, pero tener ropas finas para su nuevo papel era una parte necesaria del plan.

Después de comprar las túnicas, hicieron un poco de compras en general, almorzaron, y luego él y Daphne habían aparecido en la casa de sus padres. Era una gran casa solariega que era inmaculada y encarnaba todo lo que una familia del estatus de Greengrass debería tener.

Al acercarse a la puerta principal, Daphne se volvió hacia Harry. -Pase lo que pase, Harry, recuerda que eres el heredero de la Antigua y Noble Familia de Potter. Tú debes actuar como él, no importa lo mucho que no te guste, mientras que tu tratas con mis también que no importa lo que pueda ser dicho o cómo actúo, te amo y cualquier cosa que hago será para reunirnos -. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Utilizó el golpeador en la puerta principal, que fue abierto un momento después por un elfo doméstico.

-¡Señora Daphne!

-Buenas tardes, Solly-. Daphne entró con la mano en el brazo de Harry. -¿Mis padres están en casa?-

-Sí, señora, el maestro está en su estudio y la señora está en su cuarto-.

-Por favor, dígales que yo y un invitado les gustaría conocerlos en el salón, y que el té para cuatro también sería apropiado -ordenó Daphne con firmeza, pero no con maldad.

-Sí señora-. El elfo se fue con un pop tranquilo.

-Déjame darte un pequeño tour mientras vamos a la sala, Harry ...-

Era un lugar magnífico, como lo había sido Malfoy Manor. Entonces otra vez, pensó Harry, eran compañeros, o lo habían sido. Con todos los Malfoys en Azkaban y su casa a medio quemar, la familia Malfoy había perdido la mayor parte de su estatus. Él sonrió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

Habían pasado varios minutos en el pasillo final, con Daphne explicando quiénes eran los retratos y por qué habían sido famosos. Era su manera de construir el apellido, y Harry estaba adecuadamente impresionado. En el salón, se pararon en las ventanas traseras y dieron a los jardines traseros. Además del exuberante césped, tenían una zona de flores muy agradable con un mirador. Mientras miraban eso, el sonido de un claro de garganta llamó su atención. Volviéndose, encontraron a sus padres de pie en la puerta.

El señor Greengrass era un imponente hombre de pelo oscuro, un poco más alto que Harry y él también era más grande. Era fornido sin ser gordo. Su mirada era bastante imponente. La señora Greengrass era una versión antigua de Daphne, una mujer que parecía real con una mano en el brazo de su marido, como Daphne tenía una mano en el brazo de Harry. Su mirada era muy neutral.

-Padre, madre -dijo Daphne a sus padres-. -Me gustaría presentarles a un muy buen amigo mío, Harry Potter, Jefe de la Antigua y Noble Familia de Potter, Harry, mis padres, Hugo y Cassandra Greengrass-.

Los dos permanecieron allí, mirando a la joven pareja durante un momento muy largo. Harry sabía que estaba siendo examinado y medido. Realmente esperaba que esto funcionara, como realmente le gustaba, incluso el amor, Daphne.

Finalmente, se acercaron y su padre extendió lentamente su mano, como la costumbre le exigía que hiciera. -Señor Potter, bienvenido a la casa de los Greengrass- dijo ligeramente rígido.

Harry respondió como había sido dirigido, tomando la mano del hombre y diciendo: -Gracias, señor Greengrass, estoy seguro de que su hospitalidad será incomparable.

Una ceja se curvó brevemente ante la respuesta. Daphne había explicado que esa respuesta indicaba que esto era más que una llamada social.

-Señor Potter -le saludó Cassandra Greengrass con una sonrisa graciosa y un leve gesto de asentimiento mientras le tendía la mano-.

Harry tomó la mano ofrecida y la giró ligeramente, brevemente besando sus nudillos. -Señora Greengrass, es un placer conocerte, puedo ver dónde Daphne recibió su belleza-. Mientras lo decía, era el tipo de cosas que se esperaba que él dijera. La madre le dio otra pequeña inclinación de cabeza por el cumplido.

Después de los saludos necesarios, el señor Greengrass tomó el control de la conversación. -No tengo mucho tiempo libre por el momento, pero puedo hacer unos minutos para mi hija y su invitado-.

Hugo Greengrass había sido educado, como se le había pedido, pero Harry podía decirle al hombre que no estaba contento de que estuviera aquí. Solly apareció en ese momento con un juego de té y sirvió a todos. A Harry se le dio un breve respiro, ya que era costumbre hacer una pausa mientras esto sucedía, como si la presencia del elfo doméstico congelara el tiempo.

Cuando volvieron a ser los cuatro, Harry respiró hondo y esperó lo mejor. -Señor y señora Greengrass, me gustaría dedicarle parte de su tiempo y hablarle de mí mismo, así como conocerlo. Creo que una amistad entre nuestras casas podría ser muy beneficiosa para ambos. A lazos más estrechos -. La última parte lanzó un guante frente al hombre, probablemente confirmando sus peores temores, y Harry contuvo el aliento mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

Greengrass cambió tan ligeramente. Le dio la apariencia de examinar de nuevo a Harry, y esta vez, encontrarlo deseando. Si Daphne no le había dicho que esperara esto, se habría disculpado por haber perdido el tiempo del hombre y se habría marchado. Era una especie de prueba, le había explicado ella. Harry se mantuvo firme, usando su oclumancia para mantener una calma mental mientras devolvía la mirada del hombre.

-Ya veo -gruñó finalmente Greengrass-.

Harry se habría sentido alentado por no haber sido rechazado en absoluto, pero Daphne le había dicho que tal oferta de amistad de una familia importante tenía que ser tomada en serio, aunque no fuera deseada.

Greengrass sacó un reloj de bolsillo y lo miró brevemente antes de ponerlo de nuevo. -Me temo que no tengo tiempo para darle la atención que se merece-.

El brushoff había sido esperado. -Entiendo que esto es algo repentino-. Harry sabía que sabían de él, como Daphne había utilizado su nombre en las cartas. -¿Podríamos continuar esta conversación durante la cena?

La señora Greengrass observó la conversación con una expresión un tanto divertida. Su marido no parecía compartir sus pensamientos.

-Eso sería aceptable, la cena es a las siete-, dijo mientras se levantaba, haciendo que Harry se levantara también. -Hasta entonces, señor Potter-. Él asintió ligeramente y sacudió la mano de Harry antes de irse.

-Por favor, termina el té, señor Potter -le dijo amablemente la señora Greengrass.

-Gracias señora-. Harry sabía que no debía bajar la guardia. Daphne había dicho que su padre gobernaba la casa, pero nunca subestima a su madre. Considerando lo que era Daphne, y él asumió que gran parte de su tutela era de su madre, Harry tomó el consejo en serio. Volvió a sentarse junto a Daphne.

-Daphne ha escrito que ha pasado mucho tiempo contigo, señor Potter-. Unos ojos azules penetrantes atraparon la suyos, midiéndolo de una manera diferente.

-Sí, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este último trimestre, estoy muy contento de que las circunstancias nos hayan unido, no creo que nos hubiéramos convertido en los amigos que somos de otra manera-.

-¿Por qué, señor Potter?- Cassandra le preguntó mucho más inocentemente de lo que probablemente era.

-No estoy seguro de que era Hogwarts cuando asistieron, pero considero que el sistema de casas es perjudicial en la actualidad-. Ella arqueó una ceja hacia él, así que Harry continuó. -Tal como está ahora, es muy difícil socializar con otros fuera de la propia casas nos dividen de tal manera que no creo que los fundadores hayan ahora, Daphne y yo hemos mantenido nuestra relación privada, pero yo quisiera hacerla pública cuando la escuela comience el próximo año -.

Cassandra dejó su taza vacía y los miró un momento. -Daphne, querida, ¿deseas ir con esta relación?

Con una sonrisa que encendió la habitación, Daphne respondió: -Sí, madre, me doy cuenta de que la alineación de las casas se vería como inusual a primera vista, pero estamos bien emparejados.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en la cara de la mujer. -Señor Potter, aunque creo que es mejor para mi Daphne, ya que tiene más edad que ella, debería saber que Daphne no es libre de escoger todo su futuro-.

Si Daphne no le hubiera explicado esta parte de su mundo, estaria visiblemente enojado. Como era, fue capaz de contenerlo y de responder tranquilamente: -Soy consciente de sus negociaciones para un contrato de esponsales con otra Casa, pero Daphne también me ha dicho que no están completas. Llegar a conocerme para que pueda mostrar que sería una mejor opción para ella y para su familia.-.

-¿Es usted tan seguro? Había una indirecta de sorpresa en la pregunta.

-Sí, señora, creo que después de contarte sobre mí y sobre algunas de las cosas que he hecho, verás que soy el mejor candidato -le dijo con mucha más confianza de que realmente se sentía.

-Entonces espero esa conversación, señor Potter -le dijo con una sonrisa. Dirigiéndose a su hija, ella dijo -¿Por qué no llevas al señor Potter en un tour por la casa? Creo que se encargará fácilmente del resto de la tarde, dejando tiempo para refrescarse antes de cenar-.

Ella se levantó con gracia, así que Harry y Daphne se unieron a ella. -Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Greengrass, espero ansiosamente nuestra cena de esta noche -dijo Harry-.

-Como yo, señor Potter. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.

Harry cayó y lentamente se sentó de nuevo. -Wow,estoy agotado- dijo con una voz apagada mientras limpiaba sus sudorosas palmas en la parte inferior de sus ropas.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Harry- le dijo Daphne antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. -Pero no bajéis la guardia, mamá nos vigilará por el resto de la tarde, no cada segundo, pero con la suficiente frecuencia para que tengáis buen comportamiento.

El asintió. -Entonces, ¿por qué no me das el tour, me ayudará a mantener la mente alejada de esta noche?

Daphne se rió entre dientes. -Sigue con lo que tienes y lo harás bien, Harry. Vamos, déjame mostrarte la casa-.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde caminando y hablando, disfrutando el tiempo juntos. En algunos lugares, donde Daphne había dicho que sabía que era privado, se mordían un poco, pero Daphne siempre había cuidado de asegurarse de que su apariencia era perfecta cuando salían de dichos lugares.

Como era de esperar, la cena fue muy formal y la conversación se mantuvo educado, cubriendo una amplia gama de temas inocuos. Harry pensó que Cassandra le había regalado a su marido antes de cenar, ya que era un poco más cordial con Harry. La conversación después de la cena se trasladó de nuevo a la sala de estar y aquí era donde Harry tendría que probarse a sí mismo. A su petición de que guardaran el contenido de esta conversación, Hugo y Cassandra estuvieron de acuerdo, lo que Daphne había dicho que era normal para las negociaciones de la Casa.

Harry pasó casi una hora describiendo su vida en Hogwarts, ignorando su vida con los Dursley. Ese tiempo pre-Hogwarts haría daño a su caso. También incluyó la historia sobre cómo había salvado a Daphne de Malfoy, ganándole un muy agradecido "gracias" de su padre. Su historia terminó con él diciendo que había vencido recientemente al Señor Oscuro y lo tenía bajo control a través de un Filtro de muertos en vida hasta que Harry estuviese listo para matarlo y entregar el cuerpo al Ministerio para ver si la guerra había terminado.

Decir que el anciano Greengrasses se sorprendió sería un eufemismo.

Hugo Greengrass lo miró fijamente, su boca moviéndose durante unos segundos sin que saliera ningún sonido. Se detuvo, se aclaró la garganta, y lo intentó de nuevo. -¿Estás diciendo que has derrotado al Señor Oscuro? -preguntó incrédulo.

Harry quería decir, 'Pensé que acabava de decir eso', pero él se mordió la lengua. -Sí, señor, para todos los intentos y propósitos que tengo.

-Pero entonces ¿por qué no mostrar el cuerpo?-

-Porque, el Señor Oscuro-, Daphne había sido claro para no usar su apodo delante de sus padres -ha realizado algunos rituales para prevenir una simple muerte. Necesito deshacerlos antes de que pueda ser realmente asesinado. Sólo necesito una semana más o menos para hacerlo y así- sonrió ante la pequeña broma- He estado un poco ocupado con la escuela últimamente. "

Greengrass lo cogió mientras decía con ironía: -Sí, supongo que has estado ocupado de otra manera-. Su esposa le disparó una pequeña mirada, pero sonreía a los adolescentes.

-Si quieres que sea completamente honesto, tengo otra razón para esperar-. Le asintieron con la cabeza para continuar. -Aunque la fama tiene sus usos, también es un dolor verificable, así que pensé que esperaría hasta finales de agosto para mostrar el cuerpo-.

-¿Así que puedes esconderte en Hogwarts mientras todos celebran? Cassandra preguntó con las comisuras de su boca girando ligeramente.

Harry miró timidamente al suelo. -Algo así, sólo preferiría evitar todas las entrevistas que sé que sucederán de otra manera, espero poder evitar muchas de ellas y sólo hacer unas pocas de esa manera.Sé que ese tipo de cosas seguirán ocurriendo después Termino Hogwarts, pero espero que lo peor de lo La atención terminará para entonces-.

-Ya veo, ¿y qué hay de este verano? -continuó la madre-.

Se preguntó por qué estaba preguntando, ya que su marido había hecho la mayor parte de la conversación antes. -Después de completar mi búsqueda, planeo viajar por Europa, nunca he ido a viajes de vacaciones, y me gustaría hacer eso mientras todavía estoy casi irreconocible-. Miró a Daphne, que había estado sentado en silencio. Harry pensó que era un buen momento para hacer su pregunta. -Si me permite, me gustaría preguntar si Daphne podría acompañarme en mis viajes este verano, sería bueno tener un compañero de viaje y me gustaría tener tiempo para conocerla mejor para que podamos terminar de responder a la pregunta de nuestras intenciones el uno hacia el otro-. Allí, casi había hecho la pregunta mágica, que sabía que no se le permitía formalmente hacer en ese momento, y estaba seguro de que no estaba dispuesto a pedir su mano en matrimonio.

La madre de Daphne sólo le sonrió, pero su padre se puso visiblemente molesto, hasta que su esposa le puso una mano en el brazo y le dio "una mirada" que en su mayoría lo calmó.

Después de unos segundos muy largos, Greengrass encontró su voz. -Estoy seguro de que entiendes que no es una pregunta que podamos responder en este momento-.

-Lo hago, señor, pero también espero que veas que ya no necesitas que la otra alianza esté tan cerca y que una alianza más estrecha con mi casa, la casa que derrotó a un gran Señor Oscuro, fuera beneficiosa para tu casa. , No siento que pueda discutir este tema con usted más en este momento en buena conciencia, ya que tiene las otras negociaciones en curso -. Harry realmente esperaba que Daphne tuviera razón al decirle que hiciera esto. Estaba empezando a pensar que correr el verano con una simple fuga un día podría no ser una mala idea.

-Dices que no puedes discutir esto con nosotros, y sin embargo quieres tomar su camino en un viaje de verano, ¿quién sabe qué podría pasar? -preguntó su padre con un poco de calor.

-Había esperado que pudieras ver que era la elección obvia de Daphne y que el viaje sería uno de los dos amigos que necesitaban un tiempo para conocerse mejor -replicó Harry con más calma de lo que él sentía.

El señor Greengrass parecía un poco apaciguado por eso, pero la señora Greengrass miró a la facilidad y puso su mano en el brazo de su marido de nuevo. -Quizá sería mejor que nos tomáramos unos días para pensar en esto y discutirlo ... ¿Dónde se quedara usted, señor Potter?-

Harry pareció un poco avergonzado. -Yo no cumpliré diecisiete años hasta finales de julio, dentro de un mes, la casa de la familia no está disponible para mí hasta entonces, lo cual es otra de las razones por las que pensaba viajar durante buena parte del verano. Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. -Probablemente sólo voy a alquilar una habitación hasta que me vaya en una semana o así-

La señora Greengrass parecía sorprendida. -¡No te preocupes, te quedarás aquí, es lo menos que hacemos por un- le sonrió de repente una gran sonrisa-, muy buen amigo de Daphne. Su marido no parecía estar de acuerdo con ella, basado en su expresión, pero tampoco estaba en desacuerdo con ella. La hospitalidad "las reglas" le impidieron objetar sin causa.

-Muchas gracias, realmente aprecio su hospitalidad-. Y sinceramente se sintió así. -Me voy a ir la mayor parte de los próximos días, completando mi búsqueda, pero tal vez podríamos seguir conociéndonos mejor en las noches que están disponibles?-

-Creo que eso es una idea espléndida, señor Potter, ¿verdad, Hugo?- Su mirada hizo muy claro que sólo una respuesta era aceptable.

-Sí, espléndido- aceptó Hugo a regañadientes.

-Daphne, por favor, muéstrele al señor Potter a la habitación azul del primer piso-. Cassandra se puso de pie y todos siguieron su ejemplo. -Buenas noches y te veré en el desayuno por la mañana-. Agarró el brazo de su marido y salieron.

Daphne sonrió a Harry. -¿Ves, eso no fue tan malo, verdad?- Harry puso los ojos en blanco y ella se echó a reír. -Vamos, déjame mostrarte a tu habitación, las habitaciones familiares están a un piso encima de la tuya-.

Ella le mostró a una habitación muy bonita hecha en azul oscuro. Era del tamaño de toda la planta baja de los Dursleys. El baño era bastante lujoso y hecho en granito negro. En el cuarto de baño, Daphne lo empujó contra la pared y procedió a besarlo a fondo. Harry estaba un poco apagado cuando de repente se detuvo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podían hacer eso toda la noche. Con una sonrisa, le dijo, "El desayuno es a las ocho y media. Buenas noches, Harry-.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ella era un puñado, pero él amaba cada segundo de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry bajó al comedor y encontró a Daphne y a su madre. El señor Greengrass ya se había marchado. Después de una buena comida, estaba listo para trabajar en su búsqueda. Parte de él quería relajarse y tomar unos días de descanso, pero la otra parte de él sólo quería que todo acabara. Además, no quería que los padres de Daphne pensaran en él como un vagabundo perezoso, como los Dursley siempre habían acusado a su padre de ser.

Había tres Horcruxes. En teoría, tendría que entrar en Hogwarts para conseguir uno de ellos. Realmente debería haberlo recuperado antes del final del último trimestre, pero no había planeado tanto. Harry estaba tan aliviado de haber vencido a Voldemort que había dejado mentalmente de encontrar a todos los Horcruxes hasta el verano. Sin embargo, podría haber una manera de conseguirlo sin ir allí, y que necesitaba para visitar el otro lugar de todos modos.

Harry dio las gracias a la señora Greengrass por el desayuno, besó a Daphne en la mejilla y le dijo que volvería antes del almuerzo. Cuando ella dijo que quería ir con él, explicó que su primera parada estaba oculta y que no podría entrar porque no sabía el secreto, pero que podía acompañarlo por la tarde en el Callejón Diagon. Parecía un poco apagada, pero no se quejó. Harry tenía la sospecha de que la presencia de su madre contenía a Daphne.

Al subir, Harry agarró su mochila que normalmente llevaba sus libros en la escuela, lo vació para poder llevar cosas en él, y luego dejó la mansión a través de la red Floo. Se sorprendió de lo vacía que sentía la vieja casa de Sirius cuando entró por primera vez en casi un año. Estaba en silencio.

-¡Kreacher! -gritó Harry.

Un momento después, el viejo elfo de la casa apareció. -¿El maestro sangre mestiza llamo a Kreacher?- Gruñó él.

Harry consideró que tal vez parte del problema era que no trataban a Kreator como esperaba, así que no los respetó. Aunque, Harry también estuvo de acuerdo con aquellos que dijeron que Kreacher no había sido tratado bien. Esperaba encontrar un terreno intermedio. -Kreacher, como tu amo te ordeno que dejes de insultarme-.

-Sí, amo-.

Harry podía decir que Kreacher no quería obedecer, pero su magia lo obligó a hacerlo. -Soy la cabeza de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black, así como la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter, soy la cabeza de dos Casas de Sangre Pura y tú me tratarás como tal-. Se aseguró de que era firme y tenía un tono uniforme.

-Si señor-. La respuesta fue un poco más respetuosa.

Harry decidió apelar a viejas lealtades. -Kreacher, creo que el señor Regulus estaba tratando de hacer algo especial cuando murió, ¿es verdad?- El elfo miró incrédulo a Harry, quien tomó eso por un sí. -¿Y Maestro Regulus le pidió que le ayudará a destruir un medallón dorado? El elfo asintió lentamente. -Entonces es tiempo de cumplir el último mandato de Maestro Regulus, Kreator, con tu ayuda destruiré el medallón.

La felicidad extrema llenó el elfo por cerca de dos segundos, después toda alegría lo dejó y él comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

-Kreacher, te ordeno que dejes de castigarte- El duende se golpeó la cabeza una última vez y luego se detuvo. Harry preguntó -¿Qué pasa?-

-Desagradable, sucio, el ladrón Fletcher robó un medallón, Kreacher sabe que lo hizo, era el único en la casa mientras Kreacher estaba buscando comida- el elfo escupió.

Harry suspiró. Tan cerca, pensó. -Esto es muy desafortunado, pero vamos a tratar con eso en un una tarea fácil para ti , ¿sabes de un lugar llamado la Sala de Requerimiento en Hogwarts. El elfo asintió -Quiero que vayas allí, piensa en un lugar donde esconder cosas, y en esa configuración, la habitación tendrá mucha basura-

-Lo sé, Maestro, los elfos usan la habitación para guardar cosas que los estudiantes han perdido.

Eso sorprendió a Harry, y también lo animó, ya que esto podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba. -Quiero que vayas a esa habitación y en ella hay un busto con un tocado que contiene una joya azul sobre él El busto está sentado en una pequeña mesa delante de un armario Quiero que vayas a encontrar eso y tráemelo ahora-.

-Si señor-. Kreacher apareció.

Harry se sentó y esperó, no había mucho más que hacer. Tal vez tres minutos después, Kreacher regresó con un pop, sosteniendo un busto con el tocado en él. Era la que había visto antes. Al sacar el tocado del busto, sintió su maldad en el momento en que lo tocó. Rápidamente, lo guardó en la mochila, contento de dejar de tocarlo.

-Has estado bien, Kreator. Por primera vez, Harry vio que Kreacher se mantenía alto, al menos para un elfo doméstico, y parecía orgulloso. -Para tu próxima tarea, trataremos de cumplir el deseo del Amo Regulus, tu debes localizar al ladrón, y si tiene el medallón, quítaselo y tráelo-.

Una sonrisa casi malvada se apoderó del elfo. -Sí, Maestro -dijo con deleite-.

-Si ya no tiene el medallón, debes averiguar qué hizo con él, a quién se lo vendió, y buscar en el hogar de esa persona, o quizás en su oficina, si lo encuentras, cógelo y vuelve a mí si no lo tienen, continúa tu búsqueda hasta que lo encuentres. No tienes permitido matar a nadie ¿entendido?- Dijo Harry severamente. Si Fletcher recibió un poco de maltrato por parte del elfo, Harry estaba preparado para no importarle. Fletcher no debería haber tomado nada de la casa.

-Si señor- La respuesta había sido sólo un poco decepcionante, pero el hecho de que había algo perturbado Harry. -Maestro, esta tarea puede llevar algún tiempo-.

-Lo entiendo, Kreacher, sé que no puedo forzarte a hacer lo imposible, pero me gustaría mucho que esta tarea se hiciera antes de mediados de agosto, más pronto si es posible -le ordenó Harry-.

-Sí, Maestro, haré todo lo posible por hacerlo-.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí que tú? Harry estaba curioso si tal vez Lupin lo fuera.

-No, Maestro, sólo Kreator, nadie ha estado aquí por más de tres semanas.

-Tómate tiempo para comer y dormir, pero encontrar el medallón y traerlo a mí es tu máxima prioridad -ordenó Harry-.

-Si señor- El elfo reconoció que había sido despedido y se fue con un pop.

Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría encontrar y recuperar el medallón. Harry rió mientras se dirigía hacia el Floo. Ahora odiaría ser Fletcher. Tomando un poco de polvo Floo del saco, Harry regresó a Greengrass Manor.

Después de un almuerzo agradable con su novia, su madre había ido a algún lugar sin nombre, los dos adolescentes usaron el Floo para llegar al Callejón Diagon. Harry se dirigió hacia Gringotts. Caminaron juntos, pero no tomaron las manos, no queriendo hacer una declaración por el momento. En el banco, Harry pidió el jefe de cajeros y fue dirigido a Ripfang.

-Ripfang, soy Harry Potter y mi amiga es Daphne Greengrass-. Esperaba que ser educado lo ayudará. -Como jefe de la Casa de los Black, necesito acceder a la bóveda de un miembro de mi casa que ha muerto recientemente, tengo su llave-.

El duende lo miró por un momento antes de extender su mano nudosa. -Llave por favor-.

Harry se lo dio.

Ripfang lo sostuvo por un momento, frotándose las yemas de los dedos. "Bóveda 157, propietario Bellatrix Black. Comprobaré nuestros registros-. Guardó la llave y se dio la vuelta. Sacó un enorme libro polvoriento de la estantería, lo dejó caer con un golpe en su escritorio. El duende abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar. Unos minutos después, miró hacia arriba. -Sí, murió hace menos de un mes sin heredera directa, por lo que las notificaciones no han salido para la distribución final de su bóveda, así que ¿quieres reclamar sobre la base de ser su Jefe de Casa?-

-Sí, Ripfang, creo que abrió la bóveda antes de casarse y, por lo tanto, era Black en ese momento, además, su esposo fue recientemente asesinado y no tienen hijos que heredar-. Harry se había sentido emocionado cuando leyó que los dos hermanos Lestrange habían sido besados por los dementores después de su recaptura. Al menos la administración de Scrimgeor estaba haciendo algo bien.

-Todo parece estar en orden, entonces tendrás que firmar algunas papeles primero-. El duende dejó el libro y sacó dos papeles. La primera indicó por qué estaba recibiendo la propiedad de la bóveda. Lo firmó. El segunda papel explicó la mecánica, incluyendo una cuota del veinte por ciento sobre el valor de los contenidos.

-¿Veinte por ciento?- Exclamó Harry cuando terminó de leer el formulario. Daphne frunció el ceño y miró el papel.

-Es la cantidad estándar. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer para recuperar una bóveda- le dijo Ripfang con un ligero gruñido por ser interrogado.

-Por el dinero, el valor es obvio, pero ¿cómo valoras los artículos no monetarios? -preguntó Daphne.

El duende miró a Harry pero respondió a la pregunta. -Utilizamos técnicas de evaluación estándar-

-Eso será aceptable en las pocas cosas que guardo, pero preferiría vender el resto y usar el valor real- replicó Harry.

-Bien, pero el honorario del vendedor es otro cinco por ciento.

Harry sintió que Daphne se golpeaba la pierna dos veces. -Teniendo en cuenta que ya está tomando el veinte por ciento de todos modos, creo que dos por ciento es más que suficiente-. No estaba seguro de que esto fuera negociable, por lo que esperaba haber interpretado la señal de Daphne correctamente.

-Un tres por ciento, y no un Knut menos -dijo Ripfang-.

-Muy bien, tres por ciento- Harry estuvo de acuerdo. -Por favor escriba eso en el formulario antes de firmarlo-. El duende lo hizo y Harry firmó. -¿Vamos a ver qué hay ahí dentro?-.

Ripfang gruñó, pero se levantó. Llamó a otro duende y los cuatro fueron a las bóvedas. Después de un paseo que ambos adolescentes disfrutaron, salieron a la bóveda 157. Ripfang usó la llave que Harry le había dado para abrir la bóveda.

Había un montículo respetable de oro, tal vez un tercio del tamaño del montículo en la bóveda de confianza de Harry. Había también un número de pilas de objetos y múltiples estantes en la pared. Harry gimió.-Daphne, por favor mire a su alrededor y vea si hay algo de interés. Debo encontrar una pequeña taza aquí-.

Los adolescentes comenzaron a buscar mientras los goblins comenzaron a hacer un inventario de los artículos. Daphne apenas se mantuvo delante de los goblins, viendo todo antes de que se apoderaron de él.

Casi diez minutos después, Harry exclamó: -Lo encontré-. Se acercó a un estante en la parte de atrás y se acercó a un estante superior y tiró una pequeña taza con un tejón encima. La maldad contenida en la copa emanaba de sus dedos como un vapor frío.

Ripfang se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron.-¿Te das cuenta de lo que tienes?-

-Lo hago- Harry tranquilamente dijo -pero es inútil y de ningún valor-.

Ripfang lo miró fijamente. -Estás loco, Mago, esa reliquia vale mucho-.

Harry lo tendió a él. -Entonces te invito a verter líquido en él y beber, te honraré en tu funeral-. Sobre el hombro del duende, vio a Daphne sonreír, obviamente con risas. Harry puso la taza en el estante más cercano, sin querer sentir más la maldad. Vio cómo Ripfang agitaba sus manos sobre la taza y luego se volvía hacia el otro duende y gritaba en el idioma goblin

Cuando el otro goblin se fue, Harry preguntó: -¿Adónde va?-.

-Para obtener un rompe maldiciones-. Ripfang estudió a Harry por un momento.-Sabías que esta copa fue maldecida, ¿no?-.

Harry no vio razón para mentir. -Me habría sorprendido si no hubiera sido asi-.

Ripfang sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hacer un inventario. Un poco más tarde, el carro volvió y el duende ayudante y otro duende entró en la bóveda. Harry no se sorprendió al ver a un duende en lugar de Bill Weasley, calculando que los goblins confiaban más en su propia especie más en casos como este.

El quebrantador de maldiciones y Ripfang tuvieron una breve conversación antes de que el rompedor de maldiciones empezará a hacer magia Goblin sobre la taza del estante. Más de diez largos minutos después, el rompeddor de maldiciones dejó de hacer magia y le dijo algo a Ripfang, que no parecía feliz.

-¿Que te dijo? -preguntó Harry educadamente.

-Dijo que costaría más quitar la maldición de lo que valía la copa- dijo Ripfang.

Harry sonrió. -Entonces, ¿diríamos que su valor es, oh, un galeón? Harry abrió su bolsa y dejó caer la taza, sabiendo que no se rompería.

-Bien, vale un Galleon, creo que tu amigo ha mirado los otros objetos, ¿quieres alguno de esos? -preguntó Ripfang.

Daphne señaló una pila de media docena de libros y dijo -Creo que deberías llevar los libros, Harry, todo lo demás está relacionado con la familia o bastante estándar. Como no creciste en la familia, dudo que tuvieran Cualquier valor sentimental para ti-.

-Tienes razón -dijo pensativo-, pero conozco a alguien que pueda quererlos. Volviéndose hacia Ripfang, dijo -¿Sabes el valor del dinero?-.

\- Veintidós mil setecientos sesenta Galeones, siete Sickles y cuatro Knuts - dijo Ripfang sin vacilar.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. -Por favor, mándenos eso a mi bóveda de confianza, menos su veinte por é los libros conmigo, deje los objetos aquí por ómeda Tonks estará cerca de verte hoy o mañ favor, tráela aquí y déjela tomar puede quitar el valor de tasación del total de la venta final después de vender lo que no quiere-.

Ripfang asintió y todos se dirigieron hacia el carro. Harry dejó caer los libros en su bolsa y se la red Floo llamaría a Andrómeda de los Greengrasses y se lo explicaría todo, y la enviaría a Ripfang. Tal vez habría algo aquí que le gustaría. También tenía una idea para el dinero.

Caminando hacia el callejón Diagon, Harry tuvo otra idea al pasar por una tienda. Con una sonrisa, le dijo a Daphne -Ven por aquí- mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la tienda.

-¿Por qué?- ella preguntó.

-Para tu papá, ya verás-.

Todavía estaba perpleja cuando salieron de la tienda quince minutos después con una cámara mágica que producía fotos instantáneas. Estaba aún más perpleja ante su siguiente petición.

En el punto de aparición, él le dijo en voz muy baja: Cojete fuertemente sobre mi brazo, y tú mismo me seguirás, yo te acompañaré en una aparición de largo alcance.

Una mirada de terror cruzó su rostro. -¿Eres tonto? Harás que nos detengan y ni siquiera tienes licencia -susurró ella, tratando de mantener la conversación privada-.

-Relájate- susurró de nuevo. -Hice esto con Dumbledore y otras tres veces más-.

Ella parecía entender lo que iba a hacer, pero aún parecía inquieta. -Ten cuidado, Harry-.

-Siempre- le dijo con una sonrisa. Imaginando cuidadosamente el destino y para poder ir los dos allí, Harry apareció con una grieta más grande que la normal. Segundos después, estaban en la costa y frente a una pequeña cueva. Él tomó su mano y la llevó a la cueva. Con un hechizo de corte menor, se hizo un corte en el dedo, dibujando un poco de sangre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó ella, la curiosidad sacándole el mejor partido.

Abrir una puerta es una de las protecciones. Manchó la sangre en el lugar correcto en la pared y observó la puerta abierta.

-Bueno, ¿va a abrirse?- ella preguntó.

-Sostén mi mano, Daph-. Cuando ella lo agarró, caminó a ambos a través de la abertura en la pared que sólo él podía ver. Ella jadeó cuando entraron en una gran caverna subterránea. -De esta manera- le dijo y comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago.

-Es una suerte -comenzó a explicar-, que todavía no tengo diecisiete años, o sino esto no saldría bien.

-¿Porque eso?-

-Porque el bote sólo puede llevar a un adulto, pero como no soy mágicamente adulto todavía, ambos podemos ir- Levantó las cejas, como si tuviera que bromear. -No, estoy hablando en serio, así es como cruce con Dumbledore, que me habló de la magia en el barco-. De hecho, se detuvo y pensó por un momento. -Será mejor que mueva los cuerpos a este lado o igual no puedo recuperarlos más tarde-.

-No lo entiendo -dijo ella-.

-Bueno, ahora mismo, puedo ir a buscar el cuerpo de Voldemort y traerlo de regreso al barco, con él siendo el adulto y yo no ... Pero si espero hasta después de mi cumpleaños, no podré traerlo de vuelta, Al menos no con el pregunto si podría traer otro barco en? Naw, demasiado arriesgado, voy a moverlo ahora-.

Harry dejó de caminar y cogió una cadena. Un momento después había un bote muy pequeño delante de ellos. -Si te quedas en la orilla y lo que sea que hagas, no toques el agua, si tienes que huir, esparce sangre en la puerta por la que pasamos y te dejará salir, pero mientras estés aquí, deberías cuidarte-.

-¿Debiera ser? Ella no parecía feliz con eso.

Él sonrió ante su expresión menos que complacida. -No es mi magia, pero sí. Volveré en unos minutos-. Entró en el bote y empezó a moverse por su cuenta. Unos minutos más tarde, él estaba de vuelta y Snape estaba rígidamente equilibrado en los dos lados. Harry se preguntó si Snape parecía un poco diferente, pero se encogió de hombros, seguro de que era sólo su imaginación.

-Daph, ¿lo levitarías a la orilla? le preguntó a ella. Ella se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que le dijeron, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirar la complexión pastosa de su antiguo profesor de Pociones en sólo un par de boxeadores, su Marca Oscura claramente visible en su brazo izquierdo.

Harry se fue y volvió otra vez en unos minutos con otro cuerpo, aunque éste tenía una serpiente muerta atada a ella. Ella lo levantó del barco y Harry salió también. Los dos cuerpos fueron puestos al lado de la cueva junto a la pared de roca.

Buscando a la serpiente, Harry pronto exclamó: -¡Ah, ja!- Y usó una maldición de corte en la serpiente cerca de un abultamiento en la piel. Un momento después sacó un pequeño broche del cuerpo de la serpiente. -¡Yuck!- La expresión en el rostro de Daphne indicó que estaba de acuerdo con él. Dejó el broche, luego sacó a los dos Horcruxes de su mochila y los añadió a la pila.

-Ah, casi me olvidé, quédate ahí -le ordenó mientras sacaba la cámara-, junto a Voldemort, lo cual debería ser una buena prueba para tu padre-.

-¿Quieres que crea lo que has hecho? ella preguntó. -Eso es muy bueno, Harry, estoy impresionado.-.

-Hey, tengo buenas ideas de vez en cuando, sonríe y di queso ...-. Él sacó un par de fotos. Cuando vieron que salían bien, Daphne tomó una pareja con él de pie junto a Voldemort, y uno con él con un pie en el pecho de Voldemort, como si lo hubiese conquistado.

-Eso es cursi- le dijo Daphne mientras miraban la foto.

-Sí, pero apuesto a que tengo mucho por el Profeta -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó incrédula.- Pensé que no querías la publicidad-.

-No lo hago, pero sabes que van a pedir una foto como esta, ahora, no tengo que hacerlo, puedo entregarles esta, y también tengo los honorarios de los fotógrafos-.

-Quieres decir que tengo los honorarios del fotógrafo-. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

-Uh, sí-, respondió un poco nervioso ahora, -eso es lo que quiero decir, tu recibes los honorarios-.

Su rostro se iluminó después de ganar la batalla y ella lo besó en la mejilla. -Buen movimiento, Harry. Veo que estás aprendiendo-.

Se contuvo de rodar los ojos hacia ella. -Bien, volvamos a tu casa, podemos aparecernos una vez que volvamos. Harry usó su corte anterior para sacarlos. Después de sanarlo, ambos regresaron a Greengrass Manor.

La cena esa noche era todavía un poco tensa. El padre de Daphne todavía no era su amigo. Su madre era muy encantadora sin embargo. Cuando terminó la cena, Harry hizo una sugerencia.

-Si tienes unos minutos, tengo algo que mostrarte- les dijo Harry. Los padres se miraron y luego llevaron a los adolescentes al salón.

Harry sacó las fotos y las entregó al padre de Daphne. -Creo que esto demostrará mi afirmación- le dijo Harry con orgullo.

Hugo Greengrass se sorprendió al mirar las fotos con Harry y el Señor Oscuro, que estaba claramente inconsciente. Las fotos de su hija de pie sobre el Señor Oscuro fueron aún más sorprendentes para él. Que las fotos mostraban que llevaba las ropas que tenía en este momento lo convencieron. Estaba muy pálido cuando levantó la vista.

-Dije que tenía algunas cosas que hacer para terminar mi búsqueda antes de matarlo- explicó Harry. -Yo hice dos de ellos hoy, y también trasladé al Lord Oscuro para facilitar el acceso más tarde. Pensé que te gustaría verlos, así sabrías que estaba hablando en serio-.

-Realmente lo conquistaste ...- Greengrass finalmente salió cuando su esposa tomó las fotos de él, y dando un jadeo cuando las vio

-¿Así que dirías que soy lo suficientemente poderoso para tu hija?- Él quería jactarse, pero utilizó su Occlumency para mantener su manera tranquila. Daphne le había dicho que ganaría más puntos con su padre.

Ambos padres asintieron silenciosamente.

-Como mencioné ayer, usted no puede decirle a nadie de esto por ahora.- Se acercó y recogió las fotos de la señora Greengrass. -He mandado a mi elfo doméstico a hacer un recado y tengo otra cosa que hacer antes de que esto se pueda anunciar, y un anuncio temprano podría causarme problemas-.

-¿Tienes un elfo doméstico? -le preguntó Greengrass.

-Sí, señor, también soy el jefe de la Casa de los Black, y heredé un elfo doméstico de esa familia -explicó Harry-. -¿Daphne no te lo dijo?-.

-No -dijo Cassandra mientras miraba a su hija-, dejó de lado el detalle de que tú también eres la cabeza de la Casa de los Black.

-Lo siento, madre -dijo Daphne,en tono arrepentido-. -Creí que lo había mencionado en una de mis cartas-.

Después de un largo momento de mirarlo fijamente, Hugo Greengrass comenzó a sonreír y luego a reír en voz alta. Su esposa sonreía bien. -Bien hecho, muchacho, muy bien jugado-.

Su uso del término "niño" no le molestó a Harry como lo hizo cuando Vernon Dursley lo usó. -Gracias, señor -dijo con una inclinación de cabeza-.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿no, querida? -preguntó Hugo.

-Sí, querido -le dijo su mujer con una mirada pensativa-.

Con un aire considerablemente más amistoso, Hugo Greengrass se acercó a Harry. -Sr. Potter, creo que podemos resolver algo en breve, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para cerrar un negocio primero, ¿qué dices?- Levantó la mano.

Harry lentamente sonrió y extendió la mano, tomando la mano del hombre y sacudiéndola. -Sería un placer discutir esto con usted en decir, a finales de agosto?-

-¿Antes de hacer tu gran anuncio? -preguntó Hugo.

-Tu hija me sugirió lo mismo, diciéndome que me ahorraría muchos problemas, que haría dos anuncios a la vez, suponiendo que todo saliera bien-. Harry miró y vio a Daphne sonriente.

-Mi hija es muy inteligente- dijo orgullosamente el padre.

-Sí que lo es -asintió Harry-, ciertamente lo es. Harry también estaba muy contento de haber llegado a un acuerdo tentativo.

-¿Daphne?- Su padre la miró severamente. -No te meterás en problemas cuando viajas con el señor Potter, ¿entiendes eso?-

-Sí padre-. La respuesta pudo haberse dicho mansamente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro le contó la verdadera historia que estaba muy feliz.

-Creo que esto requiere un brindis, ¿bebés aguardiente, señor Potter?- La mirada que Greengrass le dio dijo que sólo una respuesta era aceptable.

-Suena maravilloso- dijo Harry, esperando que lo fuera. Mientras la bebida era fuerte, Harry estaba bien mientras bebía. Bebieron tarde en la noche mientras se conocían mejor.

Harry despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza asesino. Se acostó en la cama preguntándose cómo se iba a levantar cuando Daphne entró con una pequeña copa.

-Bebe esto, Harry- le ordenó. -Te sentirás mucho mejor-.

Él obedecía silenciosamente, casi regañando las cosas, pero su cabeza empezó a sentirse mejor inmediatamente. -Era realmente injusto de padre hacerle eso, pero espero que lo disculpe, pero se ha dejado llevar por su exuberancia-.

-¿Un poco?" -preguntó suavemente, sin embargo no le gustaban los ruidos fuertes, incluso si el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-A él tampoco le gustaba casarme con el hombre del continente, así que cuando vio que tu eras realmente un candidato viable, bueno, se emocionó un poco- explicó como si fuera obvio.

-Eso es como decir que Hagrid encuentra a los dragones sólo un poco peligrosos -replicó-.

Ella rió en voz alta. -Oh, lo siento -le dijo cuando se encogió-. -Pero tu analogía es apta. Así que, una vez que salgas de la cama, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?-

Harry rodó a su espalda, esperando que eso ayudaría un poco. -Pensé que podríamos ir a ver a Hermione hoy, o al menos por la tarde-.

-¿Crees que me aceptará?-Daphne preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

-Basándome en lo que pasó al final del año, sí, no creo que ella será un problema. ¿me ayudarías a subir, lentamente?-" Daphne le agarró la mano y tiró lentamente. -Demasiado, como duele-

-Quédate con la poción de la resaca o sería diez veces peor -dijo con una risita-.

Harry gimió. -Ayúdame a estar de pie para que pueda ir a tomar una ducha. Estaré abajo para un brindis y té cuando pueda-. Daphne se rió en silencio y ayudó a impulsarlo al baño.

Harry se sentía casi normal después de un desayuno ligero. Al subir a su habitación, cavó a través de sus viejos cuadernos de la escuela. Estaba seguro de que tenía el número de teléfono de Hermione en uno de ellos. Le tomó veinte minutos, pero lo encontró. Asegurándose de que su cabello cubriera su cicatriz, él y Daphne utilizaron el Floo para llegar al Caldero Chorreante, donde salieron al mundo Muggle. No tardó mucho en encontrar un teléfono público.

-Grangers- una voz muy familiar contestó el teléfono.

-Hola, Hermione, esto es ...-

-¡Harry! ahí estás, ¿estás bien, dónde estás, sabías que todos te han estado buscando?-.

-¡Hermione!- El grito de Harry detuvo las preguntas de la chica por el momento. -Si me das tu dirección, pasaremos a verte y trataré de responder a tus preguntas. Daphne le dirigió una mirada extraña, así que puso su mano sobre la boquilla. -Ella sólo está siendo su habitual yo y hacer un millón de preguntas.- Daphne se rió entre dientes.

Hermione rápidamente le dio su dirección. -Es mejor que también le diga al profesor Lupin que ha estado más preocupado-.

-No- Harry rápidamente intervino para descartar esa idea. -Vamos a hablar contigo, no para tener una reunión donde tengo que enfrentar a todo el mundo sobre mi derecho a tener una vida. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie o no iré- le dijo seriamente.

-Pero Harry ...-

-No, Hermione, tienes que elegir, o mi amistad es lo primero, o no, como en el verano anterior a nuestro quinto año cuando se te dijo que no me escribieras.

-Quieres decir que cuando nos dijeron que no te escribiéramos con ninguna información de guerra -la corrigió.

-Tú elegiste seguir un orden inútil en lugar de ser mi amigo, pero no lo he confrontado con él, pero lo soy ahora, ¿quién es más importante, yo o algún grupo que realmente no te diga nada?-

-Eso es tan injusto- le dijo.

-Así es la vida, bienvenida a mi mundo-. No iba a moverse un milímetro.

-No eres el único que tiene dificultades en la vida, Harry-.

-Y tú estás evitando la pregunta, Hermione, yo quería pasar un tiempo con mi amiga, así que vamos a ir o no?-

Hermione resopló. -Bien, no se lo diré a nadie, pero lo hago bajo protesta-.

Harry se echó a reír. -Puedes contármelo cuando lleguemos, y ahora nos iremos en un taxi-.

-¿Como sigues diciendo "nosotros", supongo que Daphne también vendrá?-.

-Sí. Nos vemos pronto-. Colgó.

-Eso fue mucho trabajo para conseguir una dirección- comentó Daphne con una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, pero es Hermione a veces -explicó-. Tengo algo de dinero, así que vamos a coger un taxi-.

Una media hora y ochenta libras más tarde, los dos adolescentes estaban en un bonito vecindario frente a una bonita casa de dos pisos. Era evidente para Harry que los Grangers hacían suficiente dinero para estar muy cómodos. Harry apenas había tocado el timbre de la puerta, cuando la puerta se abrió y fue envuelto en un abrazo.

-Harry, estoy tan contento de ver que estás bien- Hermione le dijo en su hombro.

-Hermione, es bueno verte también, pero nos vimos, ¿qué, hace tres días?- Miró a Daphne por encima del hombro de Hermione y la vio sonreír.

La chica dejó ir a Harry, pero no se alejó demasiado. -Lo sé, Harry, pero todavía estaba muy preocupado por ti desde que no saliste de la escuela de la manera normal o ir a la casa de tus parientes-.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano. -Entonces, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De todos modos, ¿quizá deberíamos entrar?-.

-Bien, entra-. Se volvió hacia el otro invitado. -Hola, Daphne, lo siento, no quería ignorarte.

Daphne sólo le sonrió. -Está bien, Hermione, por lo menos mientras pueda verlo, de lo contrario habría pensado que tratabas de robármelo.

Hermione se sonrojó. -No, me encanta Harry, pero no de esa manera-.

-Ella es realmente más como una hermana para mí- dijo Harry señalando a su amiga de largo tiempo.

-Exactamente, eres más como un hermano para mí- Hermione estuvo de acuerdo cuando los condujo a la sala de estar. Harry y Daphne tomaron un sofá mientras Hermione tomaba una silla.

-Así que, ¿has terminado tu tarea de verano todavía, Hermione? -preguntó Harry, haciendo todo lo posible para esconder una sonrisa.

-No, pero he empezado, ¿puedes decir lo mismo?- Dejó que algunas de las bromas se mostrarán y las tres rieron entre dientes. -De verdad, ¿cómo has estado y dónde has estado, Harry?-

-Muy razonable, tuve un comienzo difícil con el padre de Daphne, pero una vez que le mostré que era alguien que debía ser tomado en serio, diría que nos llevábamos bastante bien-. Se volvió hacia su novia. -¿Qué piensas?-

-Como yo te dije antes, mamá te gustó desde el principio, pero papá, bueno, realmente tienes que demostrarte a él. Juraría que él piensa que cualquier persona más joven que él no puede saber qué lo están haciendo -dijo Daphne con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar con los Greengrasses?-

-Sí, Hermione, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, al menos durante una semana -susurró Harry-.

-¿Por qué entonces?- La curiosidad de Hermione nunca se detuvo.

-Porque nos vamos en nuestro viaje entonces, y no espero que nadie pueda rastrearnos una vez que comencemos a viajar-. Decidió cambiar de tema. -Dime, ¿cómo te enteraste de tu charla con Neville y Ginny en el tren?-

-Sí, lo tomaron bastante bien Ginny tenía más preguntas sobre por qué tuviste que hacer todo esto, no le conté más de la profecía de lo que les dijiste, así que debes esperar que ella te hable de ello Neville lo tomó muy bien, especialmente después de que le golpeó que la profecía podría haber sido sobre él- Los ojos de Hermione bailan con risas. -Deberías haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de eso, y lo aliviado que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que no era él-.

-Puedo imaginarlo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -Estaba muy enojado cuando Dumbledore me dijo la profecía- Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no se detuvo. -Estaba aún más enojado cuando me di cuenta de que había esperado tanto tiempo para decírmelo-.

Hermione lo estudió durante un largo rato. -Ya no te gusta tanto, ¿verdad?-

Harry notó que ella se veía un poco triste cuando le preguntó eso. -No, no lo sé ... Tienes que entender, Hermione, que nunca he tenido buenas figuras de autoridad en mi vida, así que Dumbledore no es más que uno mas de la lista. Cuando empezamos la escuela, pero con el tiempo, bueno, he visto cuántas veces él me falló.Para empeorarlo, la mayoría de sus fracasos han sido grandes, o eso me parece-. Ahora Harry se sentía un poco triste.

-Eso es porque no has estado en el mundo mágico por mucho tiempo, Harry -le dijo Daphne-. -La magia tiene una forma de magnificar todo, nuestros héroes -le señaló- son más grandes que la vida, y nuestros villanos son magia no nos da un maravilloso mundo de fantasí que esperar a ver los detalles de nuestra política-. Ella sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera de luto por una farsa.

-Esa es una manera interesante de expresarlo- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Porque viene de crecer en una casa mágica, de muchas maneras, te compadezco por ser nacida de muggles, estás en una desventaja en el mundo mágico -explicó Daphne-.

-He leído que más de la mitad de los nacidos de muggle regresan al mundo Muggle, o su participación en el mundo mágico es muy marginal-preguntó Hermione medio triste.

-Yo lo creería -confirmó Daphne.-¿Qué vas a hacer después de terminar Hogwarts?-

Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione no tenía una respuesta lista. -Supongo que me gustaría trabajar en una empresa de investigación, crear nuevos hechizos u otras cosas nuevas, o bien me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio para tratar de arreglar algunas de las injusticias que veo-.

-Tendrás un camino duro de cualquier manera -le dijo Daphne-, pero creo que puedes hacerlo-.

-Gracias-. La sonrisa de Hermione cubrió su rostro. -también he considerado ir a una universidad muggle, si puedo pasar las pruebas de ingreso-.

-Hermione, ¿está aquí Hedwig? -preguntó Harry.-Necesito enviar una carta-.

-Claro, ella está en mi habitación, sube por las escaleras, mi habitación está a la derecha y encontrarás plumas y pergamino en mi escritorio-.

-¡Gracias!- Le dijo y se levantó.

Arriba, era fácil decir que habitación era de Hermione. Harry no estaba seguro de haber visto un lado tan femenino para su amiga. Encontró a Hedwig en su cuarto. Aunque estaba dormida, Harry caminó ligeramente acariciando el lado de su cuello. La cabeza de Hedwig se levantó de inmediato y ella le dio una patada.

-Hola, chica, espero que estés bien aquí-. La lechuza gritó como si dijera que sí.-Necesito enviar una carta, ¿puedes llevarla a Neville Longbottom y esperar una respuesta?- Hedwig gruñó más enfáticamente. -Eres una buena chica, no estaré aquí, pero estoy seguro de que podrás encontrarme-. Él la acarició de nuevo antes de escribir una nota rápida sobre ver a Neville en el día siguiente o dos. Cuando terminó, se lo dio a su familiar y ella se fue.

Harry escribió una más a Lupin, diciéndole que estaba bien y se iría para el verano, y que esperaba que Lupin también tuviera un buen verano. Harry sabía que eso no era totalmente justo para el viejo amigo de la familia, pero de nuevo, él nunca les había pedido que vigilan su casa o cualquier otra cosa que hicieran por él. No es que no estuviera agradecido por su ayuda, pero no sentía que respondiera a ninguna de la Orden, al menos ahora que Sirius se había ido.

Volvió a bajar y vio a las dos chicas con la cabeza muy juntas. Cuando lo oyeron y levantaron la mirada, empezaron a reír. Harry rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba hablando de él y eso probablemente no era bueno para él. Por otro lado, parecía que se estaban llevando bien, y eso era bueno. Quería mantener la amistad de Hermione y él planeaba que Daphne estuviera en la casa mucho tiempo, así que era útil que se llevaran bien.

Harry se reunió con ellos, entregó la carta de Lupin a Hermione para enviarla cuando Hedwig regresó, y luego los tres tuvieron una tarde muy agradable juntos hablando.

Al desayuno a la mañana siguiente, Hedwig entró en la casa y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry y se frotó la cabeza contra el lado de su cabeza.

-Hey chica, es bueno verte también. Yo sabía que podías encontrarme-. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó que los tres Greengrasses lo miraban. -¿Qué?-

-¿Es Hedwig, tu lechuza? -preguntó Daphne.

-Hedwig, amigo mío, que ha estado conmigo a lo largo y mediano ... Hedwig, por favor, estas con el señor y la señora Greengrass, así como con Daphne, a quien verás mucho más-. El búho dio tres pitidos.

-Entonces, ¿tu vuelo salió bien?- Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba la nota de su pierna.

Hedwig gritó una vez y luego dio un pequeño latido de ladrido.

-Oye, no estoy tratando de insultarme y decir que no puedes hacerlo, solo estaba pidiendo ser amable-.

Hedwig le dio un suave arrullo.

-Se acepta la disculpa, vamos a ver-. Le dio a su lechuza un trozo de tocino antes de leer rápidamente la nota. -Buenas noticias, Neville estará en casa hoy, para que podamos ir a visitarlo-. Levantó la mirada a Daphne cuando ella no dijo nada, y la vio con una expresión de desconcierto. -¿Qué? -preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Siempre hablas así con tu búho?- ella preguntó.

-Claro, creo que me entiende realmente, si ella no entiende las palabras, al menos entiende mi intención-. Hedwig lanzó un breve latido de ladridos y lo miró fijamente. -OK, supongo que ella entiende las palabras-.

-Nunca he visto una lechuza así -le dijo la señora Greengrass-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Creo que Hedwig es diferente, igual que yo.- Hedwig lanzó un suave pitido de acuerdo.- Si terminas con Daphne, podemos ir a ver a Neville, y dijo que estaría en casa todo el día-.

-Sí, claro, necesito un minuto o dos para terminar de prepararme- dijo Daphne un poco distraída mientras se levantaba, todavía mirando a Hedwig.

-No hay problema, necesito algo de mi habitación también, nos vemos en la chimenea-. Se volvió hacia su anfitriona. -Gracias por el desayuno, señora, estaba tan bien como de costumbre.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos adolescentes estaban pasando por la Red Floo a Longbottom Manor. Cuando salieron, un elfo de casa les saludó y los dirigió a un sofá antes de que se alejara. Un minuto después, Neville y su abuela entraron.

-Harry- Neville llamó y se acercó para estrechar la mano de Harry. -Abuela, estoy seguro de que te acuerdas de Harry Potter-.

-Sí, ¿cómo está, señor Potter? -preguntó la mujer de manera muy formal.

-Muy bien tomó su mano y besó la parte de atrás, usando el saludo formal.

-Y esta es su novia, Daphne Greengrass- Neville presentó a la rubia.

Augusta Longbottom le tendió la mano y Daphne le dio una amabilidad. -Debes de ser Hugo y el más joven de Cassandra-.

-Sí señora, y es un placer conocerte- respondió Daphne.

-Tú eres la imagen de tu madre, a la que no he visto últimamente, ¿está bien? -preguntó Augusta.

-Sí, señora, comprendo que últimamente ha estado ocupada con asuntos de la familia -explicó Daphne vagamente-.

-Por supuesto, con qué se casó tu hermana mayor en el último año y un tío abuelo muriendo hace un mes-.

Harry se sorprendió de que la mujer mayor supiera tanto, considerando que los Greengrasses eran considerados una familia neutral en el mejor de los casos y una familia Oscura por algunos. Tal vez en algunos círculos sociales, "alineación" no importa tanto. Tendría que preguntarle a Daphne más tarde.

La matriarca miró a los tres jóvenes. -Le dejaré disfrutar, almorzaremos al mediodía en el comedor-.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Harry habló rápidamente. -Señora Longbottom, tengo algo que traje para Neville y probablemente deberías estar aquí también-.

Augusta torció una ceja espesa antes de moverlas a los asientos. Neville se veía muy perplejo, lo que Harry podía entender, ya que Harry no había mencionado ningún regalo antes.

Una vez que Neville estaba sentado, Harry sacó una varita y un sobre de sus ropas y se acercó a Neville, antes de sentarse.

-No lo entiendo, Harry, ¿por qué me darías una varita?- Neville siguió teniendo una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Si te cuento una breve historia?- Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Señora Longbottom, necesito pedirle que no le diga esto a nadie hasta el final del verano. Reconoció la petición con un movimiento de cabeza. -Como sabes, Neville, recientemente luché contra Voldemort-. Augusta dio un leve jadeo, pero Harry sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó.

-Cuando salí de su escondite, me encontré con Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville se puso pálida y Augusta se quedó muy quieta. -Logré aturdirla y llevarla conmigo, no estoy demasiado orgulloso de lo que hice, pero sabiendo que no podía sostenerla en ninguna parte, le permití morir. Esa es su varita, que le doy como una Trofeo, yo, uh, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, lo siento por privarte de la oportunidad de ir tras ella, pero cuando vi que tuve la oportunidad de derrotarla, lo tomé-.

Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por el rostro de Neville, pero él no las limpió. Él solo miró la varita en sus manos.

-¿Se ha ido?- Neville preguntó con voz ronca.

-Lo prometo- dijo Harry solemnemente. -Nunca volverá a lastimar a nadie, de los cuatro que atacaron a tus padres, ella fue la última, siento mucho no poder ayudarles más, pero he pagado a los que los hirieron-.

Neville bajó la cabeza y no era difícil adivinar que estaba llorando en silencio. Su abuela se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para consolarlo. Era tan emotivo, que Harry quería unirse a su amigo hasta que Daphne se acercó y agarró su mano, apretándola para hacerle saber que ella estaba allí para él. Harry la miró agradecido por su apoyo.

Después de unos minutos, Neville levantó la cabeza, rasgar las huellas todavía muy visibles. Los hermanos Lestrange se han ido como Crouch Jr. Los cuatro. Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry muy atentamente. -Tú también tenías una mano, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Indirectamente al menos- aclaró. -Yo estaba allí cuando Crouch Jr fue encontrado y fue besado, no sabía que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero cuando puse a Malfoy Manor en llamas, eso es lo que causó que los hermanos Lestrange fueran capturados-.

-Y ahora te has encargado de Bella- Neville terminó por él. De repente se levantó y se acercó a Harry. Al darse cuenta de lo que Neville quería, se levantó y devolvió el abrazo que Neville le dio, golpeándolo en la espalda. -Gracias, Harry- dijo roncamente. -La Casa de Longbottom siempre estará en deuda con usted, pregunte, y si puedo hacerlo, lo haré-

Mientras Harry se retiraba, dijo: -Y la Casa de Potter estará siempre a su lado, amigo mío.

Harry oyó un jadeo detrás de Neville y miró a ver a su abuela sosteniendo una pequeña hoja de pergamino, la que había estado en el sobre que le había dado a Neville. -¿Qué es esto, señor Potter?-

Neville se acercó y la miró. -¿Dieciséis mil galeones, Harry?-

Harry solo sonrió al principio antes de sentarse de nuevo. -Si no lo sabes, ahora soy la cabeza de la Casa de los Black. Bellatrix era originalmente una Black-. Neville y Augusta asintieron con la cabeza. -Cuando Bella murió sin hijos, como su cabeza de casa, pude reclamar su bóveda, tomé un artículo que tenía significado para mí y algunos mayoría del resto de los objetos allí fueron vendidos y agregados a la mia hubiera gustado haber ayudado a todos los que ella dolía, pero decidí dividirlo de tres maneras,en emoria de: Sirius, Frank y Alice. Eso es aproximadamente dos tercios de su bóveda-.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Harry ...-.

-No, no, pero me pareció lo correcto, por favor, tómalo, estoy seguro de que St Mungo no es libre- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable, intentando ser lo más sensible posible sobre el tema.

Neville miró a su abuelo, quien le dirigió una sonrisa pálida y asintió. -Gracias, Harry, sé que eso no es suficiente, pero gracias de todos modos-.

-En cualquier momento, Neville-. Harry también lo decía. -Así que eso es todo lo que tengo, ¿qué tal si hablamos de algo más divertido?-

-¿Como lo que le dijo Neville a Ron en la escuela? -preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa.

Augusta Longbottom saludó a Harry con una sonrisa y un suave, -Gracias- mientras dejaba a los adolescentes solos.

-Bueno, realmente necesitaba que lo dijera -les dijo Neville con una sonrisa irónica-. Ron estaba siendo bastante estúpido acerca de todo eso, pero entonces, eso es típico de sabes, hacer algo estúpido sin pensar, entonces se pregunta por qué todo el mundo le mira como si fuera tonto. ¿Crees que él va a entender que él estaba equivocado y cambie durante el verano? -

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez, espero que Ginny le dé la pista, o bien que Hermione lo haga-. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. -Con Ron, ¿quién sabe?- Tal vez este sea el comienzo de su crecimiento. "

-Así que Daphne- Neville la miró, "¿qué opinas del chico de oro de Gryffindor ?-

-¿El chico de oro de Gryffindor?- Harry repitió un poco de incredulidad.

-No me lo dije -se defendió Neville-, pero sé que es lo que algunos te llaman-. Se volvió hacia Daphne. -¿Estás tan tomado con él como él está contigo?

Los ojos de Daphne parecían brillar mientras decía: -Sí, lo soy-. Ella pasó sus dedos por los de Harry. -Le he puesto mucho trabajo y creo que me gustaría mantenerlo-.

-Bien por ti- dijo Neville con una risa mientras Harry se sonrojaba ligeramente.- Merlin sabe que se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado-.

-Oh, estoy tratando de hacerlo feliz, pero él ha estado resistiendo. Supongo que tendré que esforzarme más-. Levantó la otra mano y acarició la mejilla de Harry, haciendo que se ruborizara y Neville se riera.

-Vamos, déjame mostrarte- les dijo Neville mientras se levantaba. Puso la varita capturada en el manto antes de guiarlos.

Harry tuvo otro día agradable con un amigo. Estaba feliz de que Neville y Daphne se llevaran bien.

Estaba tentado a pasar por la madriguera para saludar a los Weasley, pero en el fondo sabía que eso sería un error en este momento. Ron necesitaba tiempo para pensar y la señora Weasley trataría de hacer que se quedara allí o regresará con los Dursley. No, él no iría allí, él los vería cuando el tren saliera para la escuela.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar reviwes, por cierto dentro de poco vuelvo al cole asique igual no puedo actualizar tan rapido


	6. Chapter 6

Hola gente aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta traduccion, antepenultimo capitulo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llamó a Kreacher para averiguar cómo iba su tarea. Kreacher informó que "el ladrón Fletcher" había usado el medallón para sobornar a un funcionario del Ministerio para evitar la cárcel, y que ella lo usaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Kreacher pensó que tendría el medallón para mañana, ya que lo robaría cuando se lo quitaba por la noche. Harry le dio el medallón falso recuperado de la cueva para poner en el lugar real.

Como Kreacher esperaba tener el medallón pronto, Harry y Daphne pasaron el día planeando y preparándose para su viaje.

Fiel a su palabra, Kreacher despertó a Harry la mañana siguiente y le presentó el medallón de Slytherin. Harry podía sentir que el mal venía del medallón. Agradeció a Kreacher, le dio un poco de dinero y le dijo que comenzará a limpiar el número 12 y que lo devolviera a su antigua gloria. Kreacher parecía complacido por eso.

Con el último Horrocrux en la mano, volvió a la cueva y lo depositó con el "muerto" Voldemort. También se aseguró de que estaba muy familiarizado con la cueva, especialmente el punto en el que Bella había entrado en el agua.

Con su búsqueda completa, Harry y Daphne comenzaron su viaje de verano. Viajaron a casi cada ciudad europea importante, pasando un par de días en cada uno. Harry había transferido una cantidad significativa de dinero de su cuenta Gringotts a un banco muggle, donde podía obtener una tarjeta de crédito. Vivían una vida semi-lujosa y dormían juntos, aunque evitaban el sexo. Harry pensó que Daphne habría ido allí si lo hubiera preguntado, pero no quería hacer eso hasta que estuviera realmente seguro de la chica, y en su mente, eso significaba un anillo de compromiso por lo menos, y preferiblemente un anillo de bodas.

Durante la primera semana de agosto, Hedwig lo encontró mientras él y Daphne estaban en Roma. Harry entró en pánico por momentos cuando la vio, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a uno de sus amigos. Con una mano que temblaba ligeramente, sacó la carta de su lechuza y la leyó. Aunque no era un tema agradable, estaba muy aliviado de que sus temores no se hubieran hecho realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, él y Daphne, con Hedwig en una jaula conjurada, regresaron a Inglaterra para un servicio conmemorativo para Albus Dumbledore. Llegaron a Greengrass Manor con sólo unas horas de sobra para cambiar de ropa y prepararse para el gran evento. Harry tuvo cuidado de asegurarse de que su cicatriz se ocultaba bajo un glamour. A las dos y media, los tres Greengrass y Harry tomaron el Floo a Hogsmeade y caminaron a Hogwarts. Los terrenos estaban llenos de sillas blancas, con una pequeña tumba de granito blanco al lado de la escuela.

Al entrar en los terrenos para el servicio conmemorativo de Dumbledore, Harry fue abordado por Minerva McGonagall. -Señor Potter, ¿puedo tener un momento para una breve conversación?-.

-Claro, profesora ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? -preguntó en voz baja para igualar la suya. Tenía la impresión de que quería que esto fuera una conversación privada, pero no quería que se diera cuenta de poner encantos de privacidad.

-En realidad, yo quería saber si usted haría algo por nosotros. Además de la gente obvia que hablaba en este servicio conmemorativo, habíamos pensado que algunos de sus estudiantes más destacados decir algunas palabras también. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso?-preguntó ella.

Harry consideró la petición durante unos segundos. -Creo que voy a rechazar, profesora, espero que no sea demasiado problema-. Si se sorprendió por esa respuesta, no lo mostró.

-Es su elección, señor Potter, pero me gustaría saber por qué, si no le importa compartirlo-.

Miró hacia arriba y vio a los Greengrass sentados en la última fila, con Daphne salvándole un asiento. Tal vez McGonagall debería saber la verdad, pensó. -Profesora aunque no odio a Dumbledore, tampoco lo admiro como lo hice una vez: respeté su conocimiento y su habilidad para hacer magia increíble, pero ya no me importa ser considerado su amigo. Me temo que la gente puede tratar de conectarme con él como su aprendiz, protegido, o algo similar, y no lo deseo-.

-Ya veo -le dijo McGonagall, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Ella lo miró un momento más y luego asintió. -Muy bien, señor Potter, será lo que usted dice... En otro tema, necesito hablar con usted muy pronto sobre asuntos relacionados con la escuela-.

Harry se sorprendió, pero encajaba muy bien con sus planes. -Y necesito hablar con usted sobre algo también. ¿Sería después del servicio, o tendría que ser mañana?-.

-Media hora después del servicio sería aceptable- le dijo.

-Entonces te encontraré en el vestíbulo-. Harry le dio un guiño por el adiós que la mayor bruja regresó, y luego se unió a su novia y su familia.

El servicio conmemorativo duró aproximadamente una hora. Harry se sentó allí y parecía o no emocionado o de lo contrario muy emocional que estaba perdido en ella. En realidad, estaba pensando en todas las formas en que Dumbledore había impactado en su vida. Aunque algunos de ellos eran buenos e incluso graciosos, Harry sentía que la mayoría de los principales impactos habían sido negativos, empezando por colocarlo con los Dursley. Si nada más, Harry sintió que Dumbledore le había enseñado inadvertidamente a considerar los sentimientos de los demás cuando tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles, y esperaba que nunca olvidará esa lección.

Después del funeral, le dijo a los Greengrass sobre su cambio de planes. Los padres de Daphne regresaron a casa mientras Daphne se quedaba con Harry. Vieron a algunos de sus amigos de lejos, pero ninguno de ellos quería realmente socializar, así que tomaron un corto paseo alrededor del castillo en su lugar.

A la hora indicada, conocieron a McGonagall en el vestíbulo y la siguieron hasta la oficina del Director. Les sirvió té mientras les daba la bienvenida.

-La señorita Greengrass, es una sorpresa verte aquí -dijo McGonagall mientras le entregaba el té a la joven. -¿Supongo que usted y el señor Potter se hicieron amigos este verano?-

Daphne sonrió. -No, profesor, nos hicimos amigos después de las fiestas navideñas cuando Harry impidió que Draco Malfoy me asaltara-.

La mujer palideció. -¿Quieres decir que cuando el señor Malfoy fue encontrado en el pasillo de la mazmorra con una... una acusación escrita en su pecho desnudo?-.

-Sí -respondió Daphne-. -Sin embargo, Harry no se convirtió en mi novio hasta este último abril-.

McGonagall parpadeó rápidamente varias veces. -No sabía que ustedes dos pasaban tiempo juntos-.

-Esa fue nuestra elección, ya que no quería poner en peligro a Daphne si Malfoy y otros de su filosofía se enteraran de nosotros- explicó Harry.

-Supongo que puedo entender, aunque me entristece que sentías que tenías que ocultar tu relación -admitió.

-Así es como soy profesora, sin embargo, con Malfoy desaparecido, creo que la mayor parte del problema también se ha ido. La escuela me pareció razonablemente agradable para asistir por primera vez después de que él fue llevado- dijo Harry muy seriamente.

-Supongo que puedo entender eso tambié dijo McGonagall un poco tristemente antes de cambiar de tema. -Señor Potter, le pedí que hablara con usted porque como la nueva directora, quería saber si usted sería Jefe de la Cabeza este año-.

-¿Yo?- Harry casi chilló, pero logró no hacerlo. -Ni siquiera fui un prefecto para ninguno de los dos últimos años-.

McGonagall seguía con su mirada triste. -Tú hubieras sido el prefecto si el profesor Dumbledore no me hubiera rechazado, como tú fuiste mi recomendación, pero a tu pregunta, no hay ningún requisito de que el Jefe sea de la lista de los prefectos de sexto año, tu padre estaba en el mismo barco,-Ella le dijo con una sonrisa ahora llegando a su cara.

Harry consideraba que como líder, tendría su propia habitación, y eso parecía una cosa muy buena, considerando lo bien que él y Daphne se llevaban bien. A pesar de su sorpresa al ser preguntado, él casualmente dijo: -Sí, tomaré la posició sonrió. -¿Quién va a ser la líder femenina?-

-Será la señorita Granger-.

Daphne se rio entre dientes y miró a Harry. -No es ninguna sorpresa-.

-No, no en absoluto- sonrió. Se alegró de que las dos chicas se llevaran bien, porque Daphne estaría pasando mucho tiempo con él en las habitaciones principales.

-También necesitaré hablar con ambos sobre sus deberes antes de que empiece la escuela, espero que usted planea estar disponible durante la semana antes de que comience el período- McGonagall preguntó.

-Sí, lo estoy -le dijo-.

Una rara sonrisa apareció en la cara de McGonagall. -Quiero que sepas que he tenido un tiempo muy difícil para detener una cacería de hombre, señor Potter, pero sólo las seguridades de la señorita Granger me permitieron creer que no corrías peligro.

Harry rio y Daphne se le unió. -Apuesto a que fue difícil, también apostaría a que la más vocal es una madre pelirroja-.

-Eso no es una apuesta que aceptaría, señor Potter, ya que el resultado sería demasiado obvio, de hecho, me sorprende que no se haya acercado a usted esta tarde.

-Yo deliberadamente mantenía un perfil bajo, y sólo unas pocas personas saben que me buscarán con los Greengrass.-Harry pensó en el problema. -Supongo que no podré dejar eso fuera el primero de septiembre, ¿verdad?-

-No, Sr. Potter, debes tomar el tren como líder. Si tengo suerte, quizás pueda salir a ver esa confrontación en la Plataforma 9 ¾", dijo con una rara sonrisa-.

Harry pensó que estaba bromeando, pero no estaba totalmente seguro. -Oh, bueno, cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue-. Miró a Daphne, que le sonrió, lo que interpretó como una idea de cómo lidiar con la matrona Weasley. -Mientras estoy aquí, profesora, necesito tomar prestada la Espada de Gryffindor de la escuela y la devolveré cuando regrese a la escuela-.

Las cejas de McGonagall se elevaron hasta la parte superior de su frente. -¿Para qué?-.

-¿Dumbledore te mencionó los Horrocruxes? -preguntó, preguntándose qué tanto había compartido el anciano.

-No, ¿y qué sabes de esas viles cosas, señor Potter? Eso no es conocimiento de una persona promedio- le dijo firmemente la nueva directora.

-Pero entonces tampoco soy una persona promedio- sonrió. -Dumbledore me había pedido que los guardara en secreto, pero no veo ninguna razón para no decirlo ahora, así es como Voldemort se mantuvo vivo, y eso era lo que Dumbledore y yo estábamos buscando cuando estaba herido. En mi posesión, y mi teoría es que la espada destruirá a los Horrocruxes, entonces puedo disponer de Voldemort mismo.

-¿Horrocrux? ¿Cómo en lo que hizo múltiples? -preguntó horrorizada, ignorando la última parte de su declaración.

-Sí, profesora-.

La mujer se estremeció antes de levantarse y se acercó a una vitrina. Entregó a Harry la famosa espada, ahora encerrada en una simple funda de cuero, antes de volver a su asiento.

-Gracias, profesora -le dijo. Entonces, tan casualmente como pudo, dijo: -A propósito, yo también vencí a Voldemort al final del último trimestre-. Ella jadeó y disfrutó de su reacción. -Actualmente está durmiendo con un filtro de muerte en vida, así que también lo usaré para matar a Voldemort en una semana o dos. No tendrás que preocuparte por ningún ataque de él, el próximo año-. Su expresión de espanto le resultaba divertida. Se sorprendió cuando la anciana se acercó y lo abrazó. Harry vio a Daphne riéndose en su situación.

Cuando McGonagall regresó a su asiento, Harry preguntó: -Si puedo saber, ¿puedes decirme cómo murió Dumbledore?, pensé que se suponía que debía recuperarse de su envenenamiento-.

La mirada triste volvió a McGonagall. -El veneno no lo mató, sin embargo, el veneno aceleró la maldición que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Harry, asintiendo ligeramente mientras procesaba eso. -¿Había algo más que necesitaras para hablar conmigo?-.

-Sólo una última cosa-. Se levantó de nuevo y recogió una caja del costado de la habitación y la puso sobre la mesa frente a él. -El profesor Dumbledore dejó esto para usted-.

Harry abrió la caja y, para su diversión, vio que Dumbledore le había dejado su gran pensadero, una serie de recuerdos en frascos y un cuaderno. Mirando rápidamente el cuaderno, vio todas las notas del viejo Director sobre Tom Riddle, incluyendo muchas de sus conjeturas en los lugares para Horrocruxes. Para sorpresa de Harry, dos de ellos tenían razón. Tal vez era injusto que Dumbledore hubiera muerto sin saber que Riddle fue atendido, pero Harry decidió no perder el sueño. En sí mismo, el pensadero era un regalo espectacular.

-Gracias, profesor, utilizaré esto bien-. Harry volvió a colocar la libreta y cerró la caja. -Si no hay nada más, nos iremos y lo dejaremos con sus deberes-.

-Te enviaré una lechuza para nuestra reunión, por favor, esperadla en la semana antes de que empiece el plazo, y vuestra lista de libros será esta semana- les dijo. Cuando se terminó la charla, los adolescentes se fueron a Greengrass Manor.

Otra cosa que hizo Harry, mientras estaba en Inglaterra, era escribir treinta cartas. Eran muy especiales en que tenían tres encantos en ellos, todos diabólicamente difíciles de lanzar y uno de ellos tomó un montón de poder.

El primer encanto estaba en el sobre y lo hacía tan solo el destinatario podría abrirlo, y cualquier persona que tocara el sobre se sentía muy obligado a darle al destinatario.

El segundo encantó estaba en la letra y fue encantado ser un traslador al medio de un lago subterráneo ocultado.

El último encanto era un encanto supresor de la firma mágica, y ocultó los otros dos encantos de la detección. Sólo funcionó cuando la magia del lanzador era más fuerte que la magia de la persona que hacía el hechizo de detección, pero como Harry era probablemente la persona mágica más fuerte en Inglaterra con poderes basados en la fuerza de voluntad, eso no era un gran problema.

Todas las cartas fueron dejadas en la oficina de Correos Callejón Diagon y el franqueo fue pagado por una morena guapa que se volvió rubia unos minutos después cuando entró en el Gringotts Bank.

Daphne se unió a Harry en el vestíbulo del banco y procedieron a encontrar a un duende a cargo de Wills. Una hora más tarde, tenía una copia del último testamento de su padre y una nueva llave de bóveda. En la bóveda, Harry encontró mucho dinero y varios papeles de inversión. También encontró un sobre con una carta para él. Encontró la carta descrita donde podía encontrar a Potter Manor, que le trajo lágrimas a los ojos mientras pensaba en lo que su vida podría haber sido crecer allí con sus padres. Se alegró de que Daphne estuviera allí para ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Dejando el banco, salieron al mundo Muggle y levantaron una varita. El autobús noctámbulo pronto apareció y los tomó en su manera. Harry habría aparecido, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la dirección. Eso le recordó que tenía que ir a buscar su licencia de aparición, probablemente mañana.

Media hora más tarde, el autobús soltó a la pareja al final de una solitaria carretera de campo. Caminando por el camino, Harry se sentía protegido mientras caminaba a través de ellos. Cuando lo hizo, de repente vio una gran casa solariega que no había estado allí antes. También parecía estar muy bien cuidado.

Daphne lo miró y se limitó a decir: -Se ve bien-.

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal y, sin saber qué hacer ya que no tenían llave, Harry usó la aldaba. Un momento después, la puerta fue contestada por una elfina en un uniforme de criada. ¡Maestro Harry! -gritó ella. Un pop trajo otro elfo, pero esta vez con el uniforme de mayordomo. -Maestro Potter-.

-Uh, hola, soy Harry y este es Daphne Greengrass- dijo Harry, inseguro de la situación exacta.

-Bienvenido a casa, Maestro Harry. Por favor, entra. Yo soy Mopsy y esta es Del. Estamos sirviendo a tu familia desde poco antes de que nazcas- le dijo la hembra.

-Bien, ah, encantado de conocerte, este es un buen lugar, has hecho un buen trabajo para mantenerlo-. Los elfos sonreían con placer. -Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué mis padres se fueron de aquí y fueron a Godric Hollow?-

Los elfos parecían tristes y Del contestó. -Esta casa está bien protegida con mucha magia, pero se puede encontrar. Maestro James y la señora Lily se fueron con usted a un lugar que se suponía que era mejor ocultar, pero no era suficiente. Hemos estado esperando por usted durante años, esperando que vinieras-.

-Lo siento, pero no lo averigüé hasta hoy. Uh, ¿podrías mostrarnos la mansión? -preguntó Harry. Los elfos estaban encantados de jugar al guía y durante las tres horas siguientes, le mostraron a Harry mucho sobre la casa ancestral de Potter.

Mientras se preparaban para marcharse, prometiendo a los elfos que volvería en un par de semanas, Harry le preguntó a su novia: -¿Así que te gusta lo suficiente como para vivir aquí?-.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tímida y un feliz -Sí-.

Harry todavía no había decidido completamente sobre Daphne, pero él estaba descubriendo cada vez más que a él le gustaba cada día más y menos razones para no llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Con su nueva licencia para aparecerse en su mano y sus obligaciones finalizadas en Inglaterra por el momento, la pareja volvió a viajar, esta vez al sur de Francia, planeando quedarse allí durante sus últimas dos semanas.

Tres días después del servicio conmemorativo de Dumbledore, el Profeta informó que un número de hombres muy prominentes en el Mundo Mágico habían desaparecido el día anterior. Se comentó que muchos de estos hombres habían sido sospechosos de ser mortífagos en la primera guerra con Usted-Sabe-Quién, aunque todos ellos habían afirmado estar bajo la maldición Imperio. La teoría de que todas las personas desaparecidas eran mortífagos fue considerada por los aurores y muchos otros. Un subsecretario mayor, a saber Dolores Umbridge, también desapareció al mismo tiempo. Incluso aquellos que favorecieron la teoría de la conspiración dijeron que era mera coincidencia que Umbridge desapareciera el mismo día, por mucho que le desagradan, nadie pensaba que ella era un Mortífago.

Al final, nadie podía decir si había una conexión y no había pistas sobre los autores de las desapariciones. Algunas esposas dijeron que vieron a sus maridos abriendo una carta y luego desaparecieron, pero la carta y el sobre se habían ido con ellos. Todo lo demás había desaparecido. Los aurores dejaron los casos abiertos si se disponía de nueva evidencia, pero pasaron a otros crímenes después de una semana de nada que mostrar para sus investigaciones.

Cuando llegó la mitad de agosto, Harry estaba sentado en una butaca disfrutando del sol en la playa de la Riviera Francesa pensando en su verano y una decisión muy importante que iba a tener que hacer muy pronto.

Contemplando su vida ahora y las posibles direcciones futuras, notó y miró ávidamente a una muchacha muy bien formada en un bikini azul caminando hacia él. El bikini coincidía perfectamente con sus ojos. El traje Muggle también le recordó algunos recuerdos de cuando su Princesa Mágica sangre pura comenzó a adaptarse al mundo Muggle al comienzo de su viaje de verano. Algunos de esos tiempos habían sido absolutamente hilarantes.

La primera vez que ella había entrado en una habitación y trató de encender las luces con su varita en lugar del interruptor de la luz era divertida. El mejor ejemplo había sido cuando se habían instalado en su primera habitación de hotel. Harry había cogido el mando a distancia de la televisión y lo había encendido cuando estaba de pie junto a él. Daphne había saltado y había sacado su varita al mismo tiempo y estaba a punto de sacudir la ruidosa caja cuando Harry cayó en la cama riendo. Ella no se había divertido y él se había limitado a la siguiente hora mientras se enfriaba.

Después de eso, había compartido muchas ideas de cómo vivir la manera Muggle con ella a través de Legilimency poco después de sus pasos en falso, lo que realmente ayudó a acelerar su adaptación. También estaba muy contento de no haber evitado el mundo Muggle, como muchas sangres pura.

-Hola hermosa -le llamó cuando se acercó.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso. -No tienes que decírmelo todos los días, pero tampoco tienes que detenerte -se burló de él-.

-Si me consigue besos así, no me importa- él le provocó la espalda.

Daphne lo miró muy atentamente durante unos segundos antes de sentarse en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, ella lo besó y lo dejo sin sentidos durante los siguientes minutos.

Cuando pudo pensar de nuevo, lo cual seguía siendo difícil, ya que todavía estaba en su regazo con su amplio pecho delante de su cara, preguntó: -¿Por qué fue eso?-.

-Por ser tú -le dijo antes de que ella le sonreía muy bien- y por terminar la guerra, aunque la mayoría de la gente no sepa que se acabó, también recibo una carta de mis padres diciendo que oficialmente cesaron las negociaciones con el viejo por mi matrimonio arreglado y que estarían encantados de discutir las opciones contigo, Harry-.

-¿Q-qué? ¿N-Negociaciones conmigo ahora? ¿De verdad?- escupió. Esto iba más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Claro, Harry, ya no necesitan protección contra Voldemort, así que puedo casarme con quien quiera. Ya que les dije que te quiero y decidieron que les gustabas, así que supusieron que necesitaban iniciar negociaciones contigo-le dijo con dulzura y miró con los ojos clavados en él, todavía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Él tragó saliva. -Realmente te amo, Daph, pero ¿somos lo suficientemente mayores para eso?- Harry realmente pensó que todas las conversaciones al principio del verano con sus padres eran para dejarlos salir, y luego permitir la posibilidad de matrimonio si él y Daphne lo desean más tarde.

-Legalmente, sí, ya que tenemos los diecisiete años, pero no tenemos que casarnos ahora, Harry, sólo quieren discutir el tema contigo y hacer un acuerdo. Como todos los padres, quieren que el mejor hombre para su hija y eso significa que tú eres el mejor ya te amo-. En su aún sorprendida mirada, agregó -Acostúmbrate a Harry, es costumbre de las familias de los Mestizos de Pura sangre. De hecho, una vez que muestres al mundo que Voldemort está muerto, vas a tener muchas propuestas de matrimonio-. Una sonrisa pícara la invadió ahora. -Pero puedes evitarlos si haces saber que ya estás comprometido-.

Harry pensó en eso. Ella hizo algo de sentido sobre toda la atención. Había destruido a los Horrocruxes hace dos semanas, justo después de obtener la Espada de Gryffindor. Y había planeado sacar el cuerpo de Voldemort, apuñalarlo en el corazón una vez, y luego dejar que el Ministerio lo lanzará a través del Velo de la Muerte en el Departamento de Misterios cuando volviera la próxima semana. ¿Sabía que recibiría mucha atención de eso, pero las propuestas de matrimonio?

Se inclinó y lo besó de nuevo profundamente. -¿Dime cómo te sientes realmente acerca de mí, Harry? ¿Es posible que podamos resolver algo permanente entre nosotros?- Ella tenía una mirada esperanzada en su cara.

Tragó saliva otra vez, pero pensar era muy duro con esta hermosa chica en su regazo, sus manos sobre sus lados desnudos, y ella tenía "enormes extensiones de tierra" que apenas estaban cubiertas a menos de un pie de su rostro. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te refieres, además del hecho de que realmente te amo?-él asintió. -Sólo estoy siendo ambiciosa y astuta, Harry. También creo que combinando eso con tu valentía y coraje, más el cerebro que ambos tenemos, podríamos hacer una gran pareja que podría hacer casi cualquier cosa incluyendo cambiar el mundo para mejor. ¿No lo crees tú también?-.

Cerrando los ojos, para bloquear las distracciones muy tentadoras, parecía ayudarlo a pensar mejor, así que los mantuvo cerrados durante unos minutos. Daphne no le habló y lo dejó estar, aunque jugó con su cabello y le acarició la cabeza. Decidió que realmente le gustaba eso. -Tienes algunos puntos excelentes -admitió finalmente-. También tenía que admitir que hasta donde sabía, ella nunca le había mentido, y eso era una gran ventaja. Ella también le decía exactamente por qué lo quería. Se preguntó cuántas chicas serían tan honestas con él.

Para colmo, su verano había sido realmente maravilloso. Rara vez habían peleado y se habían llevado muy bien. Su personalidad complementaba a la otra. Mientras que todo no era perfecto, como cada uno de ellos no era perfecto, Harry pensó que una vida con Daphne en ella sería bastante bueno.

De nuevo se inclinó y lo besó tan completamente que no le importaba lo que le pasara. -Realmente te amo, y solo quiero que seas feliz, Harry, creo que puedo cuidarte mejor que nadie, pero al final, solo quiero que seas feliz y disfrutar la vida contigo. Si es importante, también creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer unos cuantos niños muy bonitos un día, también-.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente al pensar en una familia. -Eso suena muy bien, Daph. Entonces ¿de qué lado vas a estar mientras estoy negociando? Si tengo que aceptar la primera propuesta de matrimonio, creo que debería conseguir algo realmente especial-.

Daphne sonrió tan grande, Harry pensó que podría romperse la cara. -Me tendrás a mí -le dijo mientras movía las cejas-.

-Eres alguien, estoy hablando de algo, ¿no es esa tradición?- en la provocó.

Ella rio. -Sí, esa sería mi dote, y creo que te sorprenderá gratamente-.

-Estaba bromeando- le dijo, de pronto se puso serio cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaría bromeando.

-No lo haré, creo que estarás contento con ella, me aseguraré de que lo seas-.

-Sería feliz solo contigo- le dijo.

-Así como yo estaría feliz solo contigo, pero será bueno tener las otras cosas, eso hace que la vida sea mucho más cómoda- rio entre dientes.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo, disfrutando la vista de su risa, mientras pensaba en cómo había tomado un tercio del oro en la bóveda de Bella, por no mencionar lo que tenía en la bóveda de su familia y lo que había heredado de Sirius.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar pronto para que podamos ver a tu familia durante la última semana del verano y discutirlo entonces- sugirió. -Tenerte conmigo cuando demostraremos al mundo que he vencido que Voldemort debería ayudar a cementar cosas también-.

-Suena bien para mí- aceptó ella y lo besó profundamente de nuevo.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza mientras se besaban en la playa. Decidió que la vida con la reina del hielo era muy buena.

Harry se despertó para sentir la brisa de la madrugada que entraba suavemente por la ventana abierta. Estaba un poco frío y él habría estado bajo las sábanas, excepto que ya tenía a alguien que cubría una buena parte de él. La vista de la casi desnuda belleza rubia envuelta en él le llevó una sonrisa a la cara. Él le besó ligeramente la parte superior de la cabeza. Desde su pequeña charla en la playa hace unos días, cuando habían decidido que Harry le haría una oferta matrimonial, ella se había despojado de su pijama, durmiendo sólo en sus bragas. Era otra indicación para Harry que ella hablaba en serio de él.

Daphne también había pasado una buena parte de los últimos días enseñándole acerca de las tradiciones de sangre pura que estaba a punto de encontrar cuando hablaba con su padre otra vez. En medio de todo eso, también habían desarrollado varias estrategias que podía seguir con su padre. Parecía pensar que todas las posibilidades estaban cubiertas, pero Harry no estaba tan seguro. Después de todo, él era el que tenía que negociar, ella sólo tenía que sentarse allí y verse bonita durante toda la negoción.

Cuando Harry volvió a pensar en sus planes en su mente, Daphne se movió. Ella parpadeó con los ojos abiertos, le sonrió y se estiró para darle un pequeño beso en la boca cerrada antes de levantarse. Harry no pudo evitar mirar fijamente, era un espectáculo que no creía que se cansaría de ver. Ella sólo le sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, y salió al baño con un movimiento deliberado

Era una tontería, pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse. Daphne también fue lo mejor que le había pasado, decidió.

Después de un abundante desayuno, nos marchamos del hotel y volvimos a Potter Manor. Harry dejó caer sus cosas y se cambió a su mejor ropa de magia, mientras que Daphne también cambió y se refrescó. Cuando fueron a Greengrass Manor, Harry necesitaba mirar la parte de la cabeza de su casa, como lo hizo hace un par de meses cuando conoció a sus padres.

Tuvieron un almuerzo ligero y discutieron el plan una vez más. Mirando el reloj, Harry notó que se acercaba a la una de la tarde, la hora en que había dicho que llegarían cuando Daphne hubiera escrito a sus padres. Desde que fue clavado en sus salas exteriores, él y Daphne aparecieron en la puerta principal. Se abrió incluso antes de que pudieran llamar. El elfo doméstico de Greengrass les ordenó que entraran y los llevaron al salón. Tomó toda la habilidad de Oclumancia de Harry para mantener una apariencia tranquila mientras volvía a ver a sus padres.

-Ah, señor Potter, bienvenido de regreso -le saludó el señor Greengrass, mucho más amable que la primera vez.

Daphne momentáneamente dejó su brazo para abrazar a su madre y luego picar a su padre en la mejilla antes de reunirse con Harry, que acababa de sacudir la mano de Greengrass.

-Gracias, señor, es bueno volver aquí-. Harry tomó el asiento ofrecido, con Daphne sentada a su lado. Las dos parejas se enfrentaron. Tenía un pensamiento momentáneo de un evento deportivo, donde dos equipos se enfrentan entre sí.

Greengrass tomó un brandy de la bandeja que llevaba el elfo doméstico. Su esposa y Daphne tomaron cada una copa de vino, que dejó el último coñac para Harry. Lo levantó ligeramente en una tostada de -gracias- y luego sorbió. Aunque tenía que encajar socialmente, ahora no era el momento de perder la cabeza por la bebida fuerte.

-Creo que el negocio antes de placer, no te importa, señor Potter, después de todo, si trabajamos todo, eso hará que el placer sea mucho más... placentero- dijo con una sonrisa a su propia broma.

Harry rio entre dientes con los demás. Como Daphne le había señalado, un poco de adulación y succión no era necesariamente malo, siempre y cuando no estuviera exagerada o fuera terriblemente obvia.

-Muy bien, señor, quisiera hablar con usted de su hija, hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos durante el verano y ambos consideramos que un arreglo es ventajoso... si le pido la mano a su hija, ¿Qué ofreciste?- Harry sentía como si estuviera tratando de comprar a Daphne, lo que casi lo hizo enfermar, pero hizo todo lo posible por ignorar ese sentimiento y fingir que así se hacían las cosas. Por otro lado, Harry se prometió a sí mismo que sus hijos no tendrían que lidiar con esto.

Greengrass miró brevemente a su esposa y ambos tuvieron grandes sonrisas agradables. -Es bueno escucharlo, Sr. Potter, el bienestar de nuestra hija es muy importante para nosotros, yo le ofrecería el doble de la oferta estándar, así como una promesa de apoyo de mi casa a la suya-.

Harry miró a Daphne y vio un breve parpadeo de sorpresa. Asumió que la oferta de dos veces el promedio de veinticinco mil galeones era lo que la había sorprendido. Él tomó eso para significar que Greengrass era muy serio sobre esto. -Eres un señor más generoso -le dijo Harry con un leve gesto de cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de brandy para darle un momento rápido para pensar más. Daphne dijo que no aceptara la primera oferta, por muy buena que fuera. -Estoy inclinado a aceptar que usted ofrece, pero me gustaría dos pequeñas adiciones-.

-¿Oh?- Greengrass no parecía ofendido, al parecer había esperado algunas negociaciones.

-Sí, señor, sólo dos cosas pequeñas, una para mí y otra para mi futura esposa-.

Eso pareció sorprender al hombre, pero él silenciosamente esperó a ver lo que Harry pidió.

-Para mí- Daphne había subrayado que su padre veía el mundo de una manera muy masculina -además de la alianza de nuestras casas, me gustaría que tu palabra personal funcionara con otras familias de sangre pura, especialmente aquellas que son consideradas "oscuras", me gustaría tener un mundo donde mis hijos no tengan que preocuparse por conflictos como el que tuve que luchar, creo que un mundo más neutral sería para beneficio de todos-. Daphne había accedido a que pareciera que Harry quería que cada uno se pareciera más a que su padre sería una venta fácil.

Greengrass quedó sorprendido por la petición mientras tomaba una copa bastante grande de su brandy y miraba la copa durante un largo rato como si quisiera pedir consejo. -¿Y que harás con aquellos que son considerados "más ligeros", para tratar de moderarlos?- le preguntó a Harry.

Harry sonrió. -Ese era mi plan, creo que una mayor aceptación de puntos de vista sería una buena cosa. Ya he empezado con mi mejor amigo en la escuela, y creo que Daphne tiene planes para mí que me permitirá afectar el mundo mágico en ó que su novia le apretaba el brazo mientras recogía el guante y aceptaba su visión para su futuro delante de sus padres.

Su padre miró por unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír.- ¿Entonces, ella ya te había envuelto alrededor de su dedo, he muchacho?-.

-Yo no diría eso- bromeó Harry, no dispuesto a mostrar ninguna debilidad, incluso si su declaración era cierta. -Yo diría que ella me ha convencido de que su visión de nosotros tiene ventajas que deben ser tomadas, especialmente para la ventaja de aquellos que no piensan por sí mismos- Harry habría preferido que todos aprendieran a pensar por sí mismos, pero finalmente había llegado a ver el punto de Daphne de que un porcentaje significativo de la población nunca lo haría. Los juicios que había enfrentado personalmente del público eran ejemplos que no podía ignorar.

-Acordado -le dijo Greengrass brevemente, antes de añadir-, si puedes intentar cambiar la mitad del mundo, estoy dispuesto a intentar cambiar la otra mitad. ¿Y la otra petición? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba a su hija.

-Daphne dice que siempre ha sido muy aficionada a la villa que tienes en la costa de España-. Su padre inhaló bruscamente. -Sabiendo que no es una inversión insignificante, yo propongo que por el momento, simplemente se nos da libertad para usarla cuando no lo estés usando. Sólo pido que se lo prometa ahora-.

Hugo Greengrass se relajó al oír el resto de la petición. Volvió a tomar otro trago de brandy antes de que apareciera una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que Harry no estaba seguro de que le gustara. -Una solicitud bastante grande, aunque templada para ser realista, puedo ver la mano de mi hija en esto-. Él la miró y sonrió.-Por lo tanto, también tengo una petición que también le afectará a ella, a cambio de eso le pido que tenga un hijo extra, y ese niño tendrá el nombre de Greengrass-. Miró a Harry mientras decía la última parte.

Harry lo entendió. Con sólo dos hijas, él era el último de su línea. Sin embargo, él había dicho niño, por lo que podría asignar esa posición a una niña, lo que realmente no ayudaría al hombre. Habría preferido discutir esto con Daphne, pero eso no era posible. Tendría que lidiar con esto él mismo. Pero, ¿qué haría Daphne?, se preguntó. Tomó un sorbo de aguardiente y miró a su novia, que se limitaba a mirarle, como para ver qué se le ocurrió.

-Hemos acordado que ambos queremos hijos-, dijo Harry lentamente, casi pensando en voz alta, -pero hemos discutido poco más que eso-. Una idea empezaba a formarse.-Querida, ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener?- Esperaba preguntarle a Daphne si su opinión no le hacía parecer demasiado débil, pero en realidad no pensó que fuera acertado no tener su opinión sobre esto.

Daphne lo miró y era obvio que no sabía a dónde iba con esto, pero respondió a la pregunta. -Había planeado dos, aunque un tercero podría funcionar si lo necesitábamos para tener al menos un niño y una niña-.

Tres o cuatro sonaban bien a Harry, así que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a un acuerdo. Volvió a mirar a su padre. -Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso- Harry escuchó una ingesta de aire a su lado, lo que él asumió significó que estaba sorprendida o de lo contrario estaba en desacuerdo con él. -Sin embargo- añadió y notó que Daphne lo miraba fijamente, -si Daphne tuviera un tercer hijo, permitiría que mi segundo o tercer hijo se convirtiera en Greengrass-Potter, y cuando se elija, la villa se transfiriera a Daphne, aunque puedes visitar y quedarte allí cuando quieras-.

Greengrass lo contempló. Él también parecía estar pensando en voz alta. -¿Tendrías un heredero y un repuesto, y dejaría mi línea vivir también?-.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Por supuesto, no hay garantía de un tercer hijo, pero tendremos un tercer hijo si está dentro de nuestra capacidad de hacerlo-.

El hombre miró su copa de brandy por un momento antes de mirar a su esposa. Ambos compartieron una mirada triste. -Sí -dijo él- no hay garantías en la vida, ¿verdad?- Terminó su brandy y dejó el vaso. -Eso es muy generoso, estoy de acuerdo, señor Potter-. Sonrió ampliamente y se levantó, empujando su mano.-Creo que tenemos un trato-.

Harry se levantó y dio un paso adelante y le estrechó la mano. -Parece que sí-. Apenas había soltado la mano cuando se dio la vuelta y besó profundamente. Daphne era un puñado, pero era maravillosa, pensó. La expresión de deleite en su rostro casi le quitó el aliento, tenía tanta promesa de felicidad.

-Voy a poner todo esto en pergamino para que podamos revisar y firmar-. Greengrass miró el reloj de la habitación. -Podemos tener la firma después de la cena-.

-Por supuesto, señor-. Miró a Daphne. -Si me disculpas, necesito hacer un rápido recado y volveré a tiempo para cenar-. Ella tenía una mirada sensual, que Harry tenía que admitir que era muy lindo a su manera. -No te preocupes, volveré y apreciarás mi corta ausencia más tarde-. Daphne no se veía emocionada, pero lentamente lo soltó. Mientras se volvía, vio a su padre mirándolo con una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que haría Harry. Ya que él era un hombre también, era muy posible que lo entendiera. Después de un rápido beso, Harry salió de la mansión y se apareció.

Unos segundos más tarde, estaba caminando por el callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose al banco Gringotts. En el interior, pidió ir a la bóveda 17. Después de un paseo en carro que le dio al menos unos segundos de caída libre, el duende lo llevó a la bóveda 17 minutos después. Harry abrió la bóveda colocando su mano en la puerta y entró. Estaba seguro de haber visto algunos de estos aquí antes.

Tomando más tiempo del que había deseado, finalmente encontró el cofre que estaba buscando. Él compensó la demora anterior al encontrar rápidamente el artículo que quería. Deslizándose el artículo en su bolsillo, él dejó la bóveda y tomó el paseo largo del carro para arriba. Llegó a Greengrass Manor para cenar con sólo unos minutos de sobra. Su saludo de Daphne fue muy entusiasta, incluso más que antes de su partida, lo que le sorprendió.

La cena fue un asunto muy alegre y ruidoso. Harry escuchó cómo Hugo y Cassandra se habían reunido y contaban historias de su matrimonio temprano, así como historias de la infancia de Daphne. Estaba seguro, por la mirada en la cara de su novia, que se les dijo con el propósito de avergonzarla. Aunque estaba feliz de no estar en sus zapatos en el momento, le hizo desear que sus padres estuvieran aquí para unirse.

Después de una mousse de chocolate verdaderamente maravillosa para el curso del pudín, el Sr. Greengrass los llevó a todos en su estudio. Allí, cogió un pergamino y una pluma del escritorio y se los entregó a Harry. -Es posible que desee leer esto antes de firmarlo-.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par. Reconoció la pluma. -Esa es una pluma de sangre- dijo con un escalofrío en su voz.

Greengrass se encogió de hombros como si no se hubiera dicho nada de importancia. -Es lo que hace que los contratos mágicos sean vinculantes-.

Con más incentivo para leer con cuidado que antes, Harry lentamente repasó el contrato, contemplando cada frase y lo que podía significar. El señor Greengrass había escrito exactamente lo que habían discutido sin sorpresas. El único lenguaje extra era sobre el matrimonio en general. Ahora entendía por qué el mundo Mágico no tenía divorcio sino a través de la muerte. -Como esto te afecta también...- Harry le entregó el contrato a Daphne.

Ella parecía un poco sorprendida de que él se la ofreciera, pero ella la tomó y empezó a leer. El señor Greengrass continuó con su mirada pasiva, esperando tranquilamente. Harry vio a la señora Greengrass estudiar a su hija, su mirada no era difícil de interpretar. La mujer podría estar a punto de tener un hijo, pero el enfoque de su hija estaba a punto de cambiar. La vida de su hija ahora giraría alrededor de alguien aparte de ella.

Daphne se lo devolvió y asintió, sin decir una palabra. Harry se preguntó si eso era por el diseño de si ella estaba tan asustada sobre esto como él era. Fue un paso monumental en su vida y deseó que su padre estuviera aquí. Extendiendo el brazo para tirar de la manga de su túnica, Harry puso el contrato en el gran escritorio y se agachó. Con un floreo y una mueca de dolor en el dorso de la mano, Harry firmó el contrato para la Casa de Potter. Le entregó la pluma a Daphne ya que su nombre estaba en ella, que la firmó sin la más mínima indicación de que sentía algo de la pluma.

La pluma fue entonces entregada a Cassandra Greengrass, quien firmó en la línea de testigos. Finalmente, Hugo Greengrass tomó la pluma y la firmó para la Casa de Greengrass. Como el firmante final, el contrato resplandeció blanco por un segundo antes de que volviera a su estado normal.

Harry no se sintió diferente, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba destinado a la vida de la joven que estaba a su lado. Se volvió y la miró y sonrió. Llegando a su bolsillo, sacó el objeto que había recuperado de su bóveda. Se puso de rodillas, levantó el anillo con un gran diamante en la parte superior y simplemente dijo -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-.

Daphne puso su mano izquierda delante de él y deslizó el anillo. Se ajustó a su tamaño. Ella le sonrió y levantó un poco de su mano para que él se levantara. Luego lo besó suavemente en los labios. -Gracias, esposo-.

Mientras él tenía una sonrisa torpe en su rostro ante la idea de estar casada con él, se quedó perplejo. -Estaré después de la boda-.

-Es cierto- le dijo -pero también es cierto ahora, también. La boda es la declaración pública de nuestra nueva relación. El contrato es la indicación legal de nuestra relación-. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa astuta y esperó a que lo descubriera.

Cuando lo golpeó, Harry casi se cayó. Para todos los efectos, él estaba casado en este momento. Oyó que Daphne se reía, estaba seguro de que la expresión de su rostro era divertida. Sin embargo, no ayudó cuando sus padres se unieron.

-Creo que un brindis está en orden-. Greengrass cogió una botella de un cubo de plata y sacó la tapa antes de verter su contenido en cuatro copas. Basado en su fácil disponibilidad, Harry asumió que había sido colocado allí hace poco por esto. -A Harry y Daphne Potter, les deseo mucha vida, mucha felicidad y- les sonrió ahora, -muchos niños-. Las copas tintinearon y todos bebieron un poco de Champan.

Greengrass puso su mano en el hombro de Harry. -Puedes llamarnos Hugo y Cassandra, si quieres-.

-O Padre y Madre- Cassandra añadió con una sonrisa cariñosa. -Sé que nunca podría tomar el lugar de tu madre, Harry, pero si necesitas una figura de madre en tu vida, estoy disponible-.

Su oferta y su nueva amistad y despreocupación eran un bálsamo para él, y él lo recibió de todo corazón. -Gracias... Madre- le dijo con una emoción fuerte en su voz. Cassandra pareció entenderlo y se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, al que volvió. Era muy reconfortante, y no tan peligroso como un abrazo de Molly Weasley, que estaba seguro de romper una de sus costillas un día.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos?- Sugirió. -Creo que Daphne casi ha terminado de hacer las maletas, pero todavía necesita unos minutos más-.

Su esposa se ruborizó y sonrió. -Estaré listo en unos diez minutos, Harry, entonces podremos ir a Potter Manor-. Mientras salía de la habitación, Harry no pudo evitar seguirla con los ojos.

-Así que, Harry, he oído que vas a ser líder este año, eso es una pluma en tu gorra- dijo su nuevo padre en ley.

-Sí, Hugo-. Harry soltó un poco de su lado de Slytherin. -Aunque los deberes pueden tomar más de mi tiempo de lo que me gustaría, estoy seguro de que la posición ayudará a abrir algunas puertas un día-.

Hugo sonrió. -Planear tantas contingencias como sea posible nunca es una mala cosa, Harry. ¿Qué planeas hacer después de la escuela?-

Quiso encogerse de hombros, pero Harry mantuvo ese deseo bajo control. Él todavía quería mantener su imagen con este hombre. -Una vez pensé que era un Auror, pero creo que he pasado bastante tiempo tratando con magos malvados-. Hugo asintió con la cabeza, como lo hizo Cassandra. -Daphne ha sugerido una carrera de Quidditch, ya que mantendrá mi nombre en el centro de atención para las oportunidades posteriores. Esto tiene cierto atractivo y es probablemente mi mayor consideración. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, señor?-.

-En realidad lo he pensado un poco durante el último mes- dijo con una sonrisa. -No sería difícil para mí conseguir un trabajo en el ministerio, especialmente después de entregar a un Señor Oscuro muerto en un par de días, pero creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con mi hija en este. Las brujas aman a un "caballero en armadura brillante" mientras que la mayoría de los magos pueden relacionarse con un jugador de Quidditch. En conjunto, puedo fácilmente conseguir un asiento en el Wizengamot en pocos años. Tenga un poco de experiencia en su cinturón y hacer algunas conexiones, y usted estará asesorando el ministro sin ningún problema, y después de un tiempo, creo que serás el ministro -terminó con una gran sonrisa-.

Harry lo pensó. No estaba seguro si eso era realmente para él, pero podía verlo sucediendo si lo deseaba. -Ambicioso y, sin embargo, creo que podría suceder-respondió con tacto.

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo Hugo. Cassandra miró con risa en sus ojos. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Harry se preguntó si esa era la manera de Cassandra de decir que su marido siempre tenía un plan en marcha, como Daphne le había dicho una vez. Estaba a punto de responder cuando oyó un ruido detrás de él y vio a Cassandra poniendo su mano sobre su boca. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Se dio la vuelta y vio una visión absoluta de la belleza.

Daphne estaba de pie en una de las túnicas más sexy que había visto. Era blanco y poco revelador, pero prometió todo. Su cabello estaba hecho y había una flor blanca detrás de una oreja. -Estoy lista, mi marido -dijo simplemente-.

Finalmente recordando respirar, Harry succionó un gran trago de aire. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No recordaba estar de pie, pero estaba frente a ella, sus ojos nunca la abandonaban. Agarrando su mano, él lentamente la levantó a sus labios y suavemente besó sus nudillos. -Mi esposa- dijo con mucha emoción en su voz.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que le iluminó el corazón y le dirigió una mirada sensata. -Padre, madre, te enviaremos una lechuza cuando Harry proclame su triunfo, creo que será el viernes por la mañana, por favor, prepárate, no te veré hasta entonces.-

Harry continuó mirándola fijamente a sus hipnotizan tés ojos azules, apenas conscientes de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, cuando ella tiró de su mano para iniciarlo moviéndose, fácilmente la siguió. Ella puso su mano en su brazo y la escoltó hasta la puerta principal. Allí, ella sonrió con humor por todo su rostro cuando ella extendió la mano y cerró sus ojos con una mano.

-Concéntrate en tu puerta principal, Harry-.

Unos segundos más tarde, se sintió atrapado en el espacio mientras hacia una aparición de largo alcance a la mansión. Probablemente era bueno que ella lo hiciera, ya que no estaba seguro de si podía haberlo hecho sin haberse clavado. Continuó mirándola mientras caminaban hacia su puerta principal.

Cuando Mopsy abrió la puerta principal, eso pareció sacar a Harry de su niebla. -Gracias, Mopsy-.

-Bienvenido, señor, buenas noches, señora Daphne- El elfo hizo una reverencia.-Tus cosas están en tu cuarto, señora-.

-Gracias, Mopsy -respondió Daphne elegantemente. -No creo que necesitemos el desayuno hasta altas horas de la mañana.

-Como quieras, señora-.

-Buenas noches, Mopsy -le dijo Harry al elfo mientras seguía escoltando a Daphne al dormitorio principal. -¿Cómo conseguiste traer tus cosas aquí? -preguntó Harry a su nueva esposa.

Ella le sonrió- yo los envié con Solly, con instrucciones para darle todo a Mopsy. Los elfos coordinan cosas como esa todo el tiempo- le dijo como si fuera obvio.

Harry lo pensó. Tenía sentido, pero nunca lo había pensado antes. Por supuesto, ahora no era realmente el momento de pensar en ello tampoco. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal, Harry cerró las puertas dobles y vio sombras cuando la luz se iluminó detrás de él. Volviéndose, vio que todas las velas de la habitación estaban encendidas y Daphne bajó la varita. Volvió a su niebla hipnotizada mientras le daba una sonrisa sensual y luego se quitaba los zapatos. Vio el alcance detrás de ella y oyó una cremallera, antes de que ella lentamente se acercara y se sacara las correas de los hombros de su vestido de su delicada espalda.

Daphne mantuvo el contacto visual con él durante todo el tiempo y ella sonrió aún más en la cara de Harry mientras dejaba que el vestido se le caiga, revelándola en toda su gloria.

Harry bebió la belleza de su forma natural. Él la había visto sólo con sus bragas antes, pero había algo en verla todo muy especial. La observó lentamente deslizándose hacia él, sus caderas exagerando su movimiento.

-Venga mi amor, hágame su esposa- dijo ella con aire respirable.

Harry tragó saliva y caminó hacia la cama con ella, aunque no pensó que estaría durmiendo mucho esta noche.

El sol estaba bien en el cielo cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Tenía el pelo rubio cubriendo la mayor parte de su pecho, el pelo que pertenecía a la mujer desnuda que yacía a su lado con uno de sus brazos sobre su cuerpo. Eso le recordó anoche y causó una reacción en él. Con una sonrisa tortuosa en su rostro, lentamente despertó a su esposa de una manera que sólo había soñado antes. Todavía faltaba una hora para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Basado en las últimas doce horas, Harry pensó que el matrimonio era una gran idea.

Cuando ambos salieron de la ducha, Daphne le dijo -Basta por ahora, Harry, esto puede ser como nuestra luna de miel, pero tienes que vestirte, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy-.

-Prefiero que hagamos mucho mientras estamos desnudamos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella respondió con su propia sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar hacia su armario, moviendo su vago desnudo en él. Él gimió y ella se echó a reír. -Tendremos toda la noche y la noche para hacer eso, Harry, sin embargo, hoy tenemos que poner las cosas en orden aquí y tenemos que poner las cosas en marcha para su gran evento al final de la semana-.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó mientras la observaba atentamente poniéndose las bragas.

-Como si me hubieras clavado en las barreras para que pueda aparecerme en la casa y una gran cantidad de cosas más ahora que soy tu esposa", explicó.

Se tomó un minuto para responder, mientras la miraba ponerse el sujetador. -Claro, pero ¿a qué viene?-.

-No es una crisis que esos detalles no se hayan hecho aún, pero todas esas pequeñas cosas harán que la vida de ambos sea mucho más fácil-. Seleccionó algunas túnicas azul claro. -¡Apresúrate, Harry, a vestirte AHORA!- Saltó mientras gritaba y luego se rio entre dientes. Sin embargo, estaba listo para ir por el tiempo que estaba, ya que no tenía pelo para arreglar y maquillaje para hacer, incluso si ella se iba a poner muy poco.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa del desayuno, Mopsy tenía un poco de todo allí, ya que no estaba segura de lo que les gustaba todavía. Del también estaba allí y le entregó a Harry una carta.

Harry se sorprendió al leer una carta de Kingsley Shacklebolt. -Daphne, ¿por qué me diría Kingsley que tenemos una cita para verlo a las cuatro?-.

Ella le lanzó una fruta mientras le decía -Porque le escribí en tu nombre ayer, mientras tú te ibas justo antes de la cena, y me dijo que necesitaba una cita con él en la tarde sobre un asunto importante relacionado con la guerra. Le dijo que él debería coordinar eso con el horario del ministro, pues él puede desear llevar sus noticias a la atención del ministro-.

-Pero...- Parpadeó varias veces.

-Estabas ocupado y esto es lo que las esposas hacen por sus maridos. Bueno, técnicamente no estuve por un par de horas más, pero sabía que iba a suceder y necesitas hacer esto lo antes posible En caso de que haya asuntos políticos que resolver - explicó.

Mientras masticaba su tostada la miró mientras pensaba en eso. -¿Quieres decir que podrían objetar que matara a Voldemort?-.

-Harry- ella suspiró y lo fijó con una mirada fija por su densidad aparente. -Esencialmente estás haciendo su trabajo, así que sí, pueden estar un poco enojados. Por eso nos reunimos con Shacklebolt. Si obtienes la cabeza del DMLE para firmar en todo, entonces no habrá ningún problema, Y ese es nuestro objetivo. No quiero tener que visitar a usted en Azkaban sólo porque nos olvidamos de decir 'madre puede'. Por casualidad, me ha gustado mucho lo que hicimos anoche -le devolvió su sonrisa sensual -Y esta mañana-.

\- A mí también- dijo, recordando de nuevo su primera vez juntos.

No mucho se dijo después de eso, aunque había un montón de sonrisas y sonrisas pasó de ida y vuelta.

A las cuatro menos cuarto, se habían hecho varios arreglos con Mopsy y Del. Daphne había sido clavada en las salas, Del había ido al Ministerio por varias formas, que habían completado y devuelto, además de otros detalles que Harry no se dio cuenta tenía que hacer cuando la gente se contrajo para casarse.

Aparecían ante el Ministerio y pasaban por el puesto de control de la varita antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Shacklebolt. Fueron conducidos directamente.

-Señor Potter- el nuevo jefe del DMLE sonrió y lo saludó.

-Director- Harry le dio la mano al hombre. Miró a Daphne y recordó lo que le había dicho. -Me gustaría presentar a mi novia, Daphne Greengrass-.

Las cejas del Director se movieron rápidamente. -Señorita Greengrass-. Él cortésmente tomó su mano. -Había oído rumores sobre varias formas que entraban en torno a Potter y Greengrass, pero pensé que eran sólo chismes-.

Harry gimió -No estoy a salvo de chismes en cualquier parte-.

Shacklebolt soltó una carcajada. -No, señor Potter, no se libra-. Su sonrisa desapareció y el hombre alto se volvió serio. -Hay algunas palabras que se intercambian sobre ti que no son muy amables aunque-. Harry arqueó una ceja. -Como ustedes saben, algunos de nosotros te cuidan durante el verano y nos dieron el resbalón. Eso ha hecho que algunas personas sean muy infelices, ya que están muy preocupados por su seguridad-.

-¿Y qué piensas personalmente, director? -preguntó Harry con calma.

El hombre no parecía complacido de ser puesto en el lugar así. -Creo que mi opinión personal no importa realmente, Albus Dumbledore pensó que era vital que te protegiéramos y no lo permitiste-.

-Yo soy mi propia persona y legalmente un adulto, director, mi vida es la mía, no le dije a Dumbledore todo lo que probablemente necesitaba saber, así como él no me lo dijo todo. Estaba muy a salvo-.

-Usted sobrevivió -concedió Shacklebolt.

-Lo hice, y la razón de eso es lo que no compartí con Dumbledore, pero lo compartiré con usted ahora-.

El auror de la cabeza entrecerró los ojos. -¿Por eso querías una cita conmigo?-.

-Lo es- Harry estuvo de acuerdo. -Tengo que asegurarme de que nada malo me pasará a mí, como dijo mi novia, si debo traer el cadáver de Voldemort-. Era como si Harry hubiera aturdido al hombre. Shacklebolt solo miró a Harry, sin siquiera parpadear. -¿Director?- Harry finalmente llamó después de diez largos segundos.

Shacklebolt sacudió la cabeza. -Perdone, pero pensé que acababas de decir que querías traer el cuerpo de Tú-Sabes-Quién-. -¿A quién debo preguntar?- preguntó Harry inocentemente. El hombre parecía que quería golpear al hombre más joven delante de él. -¿Eres el director del DMLE y ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre? Vergüenza, vergüenza, director-.

Un gruñido bajo vino de Shacklebolt. -¿De verdad tienes el cuerpo de Voldemort?, y si es así, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?-.

-Lo ciento, pero mi pregunta primero: si yo trajera a un Voldemort muerto, o mejor aún, lo llevas a un lugar público como el Callejón Diagon, le apuñalas en el corazón y luego te lo entregas, ¿tendría problemas con la ley?- Harry se apresuró a hablar- hipotéticamente hablando-.

El Director lo miró con furia, pero parecía que lo estaba pensando. Casi medio minuto después, finalmente dijo -No creo que haya problemas, pero hay algunas partes de la ley que podrían ser de su interés-. Se detuvo e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, como si una extraña idea le hubiera llegado. -Esto no sucedió recientemente, ¿verdad?-. -Tú eres la razón por la que tuvimos un verano tranquilo, ¿no?- Él sonrió. -Por eso te has sentido lo suficientemente seguro como para ignorar a Dumbledore. Maldición, Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?-.

-Había mucho que Dumbledore no te dijo, por ejemplo, ¿sabías que había una profecía sobre mí poco antes de que yo naciera?-.

-Yo lo había supuesto, basándome en lo que pasó hace dos Junios, ¿sabes lo que decía?- Shacklebolt estaba inclinado hacia adelante, ansioso por la información.

-Un espía escuchó el comienzo de la profecía y se la llevó a Voldemort, por lo que él vino después de mí. Comienza: El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca, nacido a los que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido en el séptimo mes muere ... Supongo que Dumbledore nunca se lo contó a nadie?-.

-No, pero Potter, eso es demasiado genérico, podría aplicarse a cualquier persona -replicó el hombre-.

-Continúa- dijo Harry -y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro no sabe, y cualquiera debe morir en la mano del otro, porque ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro viva-. Casualmente se movió el pelo en su frente para que su cicatriz fuera visible.

La "marca" no se perdió en Shacklebolt y sus ojos se abrieron. -¿Usted era el único que podía matarlo? -preguntó incrédulo. Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Maldita sea, todo tiene sentido ahora, ¿y tú lo tienes?-.

-No estoy diciendo- Harry dijo firmemente. -Todo esto es hipotético hasta que sé que si lo llevara, no enfrentaría ningún castigo-.

El auror de cabeza miró por un momento, tamborileando sus dedos sobre su escritorio. -Bien, entiendo, quédate aquí, por favor, creo que el Ministro se unirá a nosotros aunque tenga que arrastrarlo aquí mismo-. Shacklebolt abandonó su despacho con grandes zancadas.

Harry sonrió y miró a Daphne, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. -Entonces, ¿cómo crees que va?-.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó suavemente, un beso que prometió más, más tarde. -Tienes razón, creo que es un buen tipo, todavía existe la posibilidad de problemas, pero en este momento no estoy demasiado preocupada-. Se tomaron de las manos y se besaron ligeramente durante unos minutos, rompiéndose sólo cuando oyeron rápidos pasos que se aproximaban.

Shacklebolt entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de otro hombre. Mientras Harry miraba fijamente al Ministro de Magia, recordando el encuentro menos que agradable con el hombre durante su sexto año, el Director estaba preparando conjuros de privacidad.

-Señor Potter, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo el ministro en su habitual rudeza tendiéndole la mano. Harry lo sacudió. Rufus Scrimgeour se volvió levemente. -Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass, he oído que las felicitaciones están en orden, y por el anillo en el dedo, parece que son correctas.

Daphne se ruborizó. -Gracias, Ministro-.

Shacklebolt fue a su silla detrás de su escritorio, mientras el ministro sacaba su varita y hacía su propia silla.

-Señor Potter, entiendo que tiene una pregunta para el Ministerio- dijo Scrimgeour. -Quieres saber, hipotéticamente, qué pasaría si trajiste el cadáver de Voldemort. ¿Es cierto?-.

-Sí, señor, aunque, si me atrevo con una sugerencia- Scrimgeour asintió y Harry sonrió mientras continuaba. -Realmente lo expresaría así: ¿Habría algún problema legal para mí sí me presentara en el callejón Diagon al mediodía del viernes con el cadáver de Voldemort y se lo entregara a alguien como el director Shacklebolt y tal vez a ti mismo?- El ministro permaneció allí aturdido por un momento. -Me parece que la gente debería saber que la guerra terminó y verla de primera mano ayudaría al público-.

Cuando el ministro se recuperó, le preguntó con una sonrisa, -¿Y un poco de publicidad para ti y tal vez para el Ministerio también?-.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Personalmente, prefiero no tener que lidiar con nada de eso, es por eso que estoy preguntando justo antes de ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, mi novia me ha señalado que podría ser útil para mí en diez o quince años-.

Scrimgeour se rio. -Escucha, muchacho, y vas a ir muy lejos, ¿cómo lo mantienes encerrado? ... Parece que no tienes prisa-.

-Lo siento, señor Ministro, pero todo esto es hipotético en este momento mientras estoy buscando una opinión legal -dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa. Si hubiera sido mayor con una larga barba y tuviera un brillo en sus ojos, se habría sentido horrorizado por su propia apariencia.

El ministro miró a Harry por un momento antes de preguntar -¿Cometías algún crimen mientras realizabas este heroico acto? Hipotéticamente...-.

Harry sonrió -Si fuera a hacer algo así, no haría nada que un Auror no hiciera-.

Se oyó una risa ronca. -Una agradable y vaga respuesta, Potter, ven a verme cuando estés listo para la política... Entre tu esposa y yo, no tendrás ningún problema en ser ministro un día, Shacklebolt!- Gritó el nombre del hombre. -Tráeme una forma M-cero-cero-ocho-seis-.

-Sí, señor -dijo el Director con entusiasmo.

Harry miró a Daphne, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

Los adolescentes esperaron pacientemente a ver lo que estaba haciendo el Ministro. Tomó la forma del director, así como una pluma del escritorio y comenzó a llenar el pergamino. Después de unos minutos de rascarse, dejó la pluma y le entregó un trozo de pergamino a Harry.

Harry lo sostuvo para que Daphne pudiera verlo también y leyeron:

 _Carta de perdón del Ministerio de Magia en Inglaterra_

 _Que se sepa que Harry James Potter no será responsable y no podrá ser procesado por ninguna acción ilegal si se encuentra alguna para la persecución, captura o liberación al Ministerio de Magia para el criminal buscado comúnmente conocido como Voldemort, ya sea dicho Criminal este muerto o vivo._

Fue firmado por el Ministro y fechado hoy. Un pase libre legal. -¿Supongo que querrás duplicar esto primero? -preguntó Harry.

Scrimgeour levantó un duplicado que ya había hecho. -Ese es tuyo, ¿cómo lo sostienes?-

Harry sonrió. -Espero que me perdones por haber dejado de lado varios detalles, pero accidentalmente lo encontré cuando él no se sentía muy bien. Afortunadamente para mí, él no sabía que yo estaba allí, así que logré someterlo y forzarle a beber un filtro de muertos en vida-.

-Ya veo -dijo el ministro con un poco de júbilo. Miró a Shacklebolt que tenía una mirada de admiración en su rostro.

-Es increíble lo que pueden hacer las pociones, los hechizos y una gran cantidad de suerte-. La sonrisa de Harry no había disminuido. -Desde allí, lo escondí con mucho cuidado hasta que estuve listo para entregarlo, porque, bueno, digamos que él había hecho algunos rituales para mantenerse vivo, por eso no murió cuando yo era un bebé. Necesitaba tiempo para contrarrestar esos rituales, y acabo de terminar este mes-. Fue hace casi tres semanas, pero todavía era en agosto.

-¿Y no piensas contarnos nada más?- Scrimgeour parecía un poco apagado, pero todavía parecía muy feliz.

-No, señor, realmente no quiero dar a ningún otro malvado mago o bruja ninguna idea, de hecho, estoy pensando en decir aún menos de lo que te dije a la Prensa -admitió Harry.

-Puedo ver su punto de vista -dijo el ministro con cierta irritación, obviamente queriendo saber más-. -¿Puedes probar tu afirmación, señor Potter?-.

Harry estaba preparado para esto. Sacó la foto de sí mismo que estaba sobre Voldemort y se la entregó.

El Ministro asintió lentamente. -Suficientemente bueno para mí-. Pasó la foto al director. -Shacklebolt, empieza a organizar suficiente mano de obra para el viernes en el Callejón Diagon, una pequeña plataforma también podría ser una buena idea, yo me encargaré de la Prensa-.

-¿Puedo hacer otra sugerencia?- Harry se adelantó. -Creo que sería una muy buena idea llevar el cuerpo directamente al Velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Si él es arrojado a través de él, entonces no hay cuerpo y nada para que nadie más pueda trabajar, si alguien todavía quiere revivirlo a él-.

Scrimgeour gruñó. -Shacklebolt, haz que eso suceda, bueno, Potter. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser un Auror después de que salgas de la escuela?-.

Harry casi se echó a reír. -Lo hice por un corto tiempo, pero creo que he tenido a mi llena de magos malvados. Tengo una pregunta sobre el viernes. ¿Cómo llego allí sin tener que pasar por la multitud que va a estar allí, y cómo salimos después?-.

-Le proporcionaré un traslador que le llevará directamente a la plataforma -le dijo Shacklebolt-. -Después, puedes usar otro traslador para venir al Ministerio, estoy seguro de que querrás estar aquí cuando se lance a través del Velo-.

-Gracias, Director, y gracias, Ministro- les dijo graciosamente Harry. -¿Tienes un Floo particular que podemos usar? Si esos rumores sobre nosotros realmente están dando vueltas, no estoy seguro de querer ir al público Flooes-.

Ambos hombres del ministerio se rieron. -Puedes usar el mío, Potter -dijo Shacklebolt, señalando a su espalda-.

-Gracias, director. ¡Oh! director, hay un reportero que realmente no quería ver el viernes-. Los dos hombres le lanzaron miradas confusas. -Si lo compruebas, creo que encontrarás que Rita Skeeter es un Animago no registrado, que puede convertirse en un escarabajo, que es como obtiene todas sus idioteces-. Mientras lo miraban con asombro, Harry llevó a Daphne a la chimenea. Unos minutos después, los Potter estaban en casa.

Había una cena temprana con miradas ardientes entre los recién casados. Después, se retiraron por la noche, mientras que los elfos se quedaron ocupados en la cocina, una habitación lejos del dormitorio principal.

El viernes por la mañana, un poco cansado pero muy feliz Harry Potter se levantó de la cama. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera técnicamente casado. Ellos habían decidido ayer que la ceremonia de la boda se llevaría a cabo en diciembre, probablemente después del día de navidad, para que pudieran pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

A las once de la mañana, Daphne se fue a buscar a sus padres, y los llevo a la mansión Potter, para que pudieran aparecerse directamente en el terreno.

Al mismo tiempo, Harry se fue para regresar a la cueva. Supuso que no debería haberse sorprendido de que hubiera encontrado un número de trozos de papel flotando en el lago. Sacó un cuchillo y un frasco de veneno que había traído, cubrió el cuchillo con veneno y apuñaló a Voldemort en el pecho varias veces, antes de tirar el cuchillo con tanta fuerza como pudiera al lago. El último del veneno fue vertido en la boca de Voldemort y luego el frasco también fue arrojado al lago. Daphne lo había sugerido como un seguro contra cualquier persona que tratara de revivir al Señor Oscuro, si el cuerpo no llegara al Velo.

Terminada su tarea, conjuró una túnica simple sobre el "cadáver", y luego una bolsa de arpillera. Con la bolsa flotando tras él, Harry salió de la cueva y regresó a su casa. La bolsa del cuerpo fue dejada fuera por la puerta principal.

No es de extrañar, Hugo quería ver el cuerpo antes de que se fueran, así que Harry le dejó abrir la bolsa. La mano del hombre se estremeció un poco, pero por lo demás, Hugo solo la miró por un largo momento antes de que tirara la bolsa por el cuerpo. Hugo no dijo nada más que un simple -Gracias-.

Al mediodía, los cuatro estaban de pie afuera, con Harry sosteniendo la bolsa, así como la cuerda que era el traslador que Shacklebolt había enviado. Unos segundos después de que el traslador se activara, el grupo se encontró en una etapa corta en el callejón Diagon cerca del final donde estaba ubicado el Gringotts Bank. Había un pequeño mar de gente presente, lo cual no era sorprendente. Un "anuncio de gran importancia" para este tiempo y lugar había sido publicado en el Profeta Diario durante los últimos dos días, cortesía del Ministerio de Magia.

Mira alrededor del escenario, Harry vio a muchos de los jefes del Ministerio, el propio Ministro y, por supuesto, un gran número de Aurores. Harry no vio a Tonks, pero supuso que podría estar disfrazada de sorpresa.

El Ministro se acercó a Harry y le estrechó la mano. -¿Listo, señor Potter? -preguntó en voz baja con voz grave y Harry asintió. -Voy a hacer una breve declaración, te voy a mostrar el cuerpo y luego hacer una declaración usted mismo. Habrá algunas preguntas de la prensa. Estoy tratando de tomar la mayoría de ellos, pero usted tendrá que responder Después de que terminemos aquí, Shacklebolt los llevará a todos al Ministerio para la última parte-.

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza, más que listo para terminar con todo.

Scrimgeour caminó hacia el podio que sostenía una varita que se alzaba desde el frente. -¡Puedo tener tu atención!- Su voz amplificada hizo que todos se callaran rápidamente.

Harry no vio inmediatamente a nadie en la audiencia que él reconociera, lo cual él sentía que era bueno, ya que eso habría aumentado su nerviosismo. Estaba incluso más complacido de no ver a un reportero en el frente con todos los demás periodistas.

-Me gustaría hacer un anuncio importante- la voz profunda Scrimgeour dijo a todos. -Hace unos días, un ciudadano preocupado acudió al Ministerio y se ofreció a ayudar con la guerra actual. Mientras que en el Ministerio hemos estado haciendo todo lo que podemos para terminar con la guerra, nunca rechazaremos la ayuda, especialmente de alguien que tiene más experiencia en combatir a Quien-vosotros-sabéis que la mayoría de los Aurores. Estoy hablando de Harry Potter-. Le tendió la mano a Harry. La multitud aplaudió en voz alta.

Harry dio un paso adelante y saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Daphne le dijo que actuara como si le gustara allí, aunque sabía que lo odiaba. Una buena imagen era importante cuando se trataba con el público. También dijo que muchos de sus problemas en el pasado eran simplemente malas relaciones públicas que Dumbledore debería haber contrarrestado, y que ella nunca dejaría pasar de nuevo.

-El señor Potter ha sido muy amable al ayudarnos a establecer este anuncio, y es con un placer personal extremo que puedo anunciaros hoy que la guerra ha terminado-. El silencio absoluto reinó por unos segundos, y luego una alegría masiva subió. Se tomó un par de minutos para que se calme.

-Como prueba eso, nos someten a usted, y al mundo Mágico y el cuerpo de Usted-Sabe-Quién-. Se oyeron gritos y gritos mientras Scrimgeour lo miraba. Harry sacó su varita y levantó la bolsa y su contenido. Con un chasquido de su varita, la bolsa desapareció. Un número de personas gritó ante la visión del hombre pálido serpiente delante de ellos.

Scrimgeour se acercó cuando los destellos empezaron a apagarse, así que él y Harry estaban en el exterior, como si Scrimgeour hubiera contribuido a la caída de Voldemort. Harry no estaba preocupado, sin embargo, la verdad saldría.

Después de unos minutos, el Ministro hizo un gesto para que Harry subiera al podio, así que agitó su varita para dejar el cuerpo y se acercó para hacer su declaración. Se tomaban fotografías cada segundo o dos.

-No pienso decir mucho, pero diré que estoy muy contento de que esta guerra haya terminado. Como probablemente se puede imaginar, fue muy difícil para mí vencer a Voldemort- hubo muchos jadeos unos cuantos gritos, pero Harry no se detuvo -pero me alegro de haberlo hecho-. Un largo aplauso fue dado y tuvo que esperar a que se apagara antes de que pudiera volver a hablar.

-Muchas personas buenas han muerto a causa de esta persona malvada, incluidos mis padres y mi padrino, así que me alegro de que no habrá más pérdida de vida. Lamentablemente, muchos de los problemas podrían haberse evitado si muchos de ustedes en el mundo mágico había sacado sus cabezas colectivas de la arena y hecho algo antes, cuando él no era tan fuerte, espero que pienses en eso la próxima vez que un mago malvado intente conquistar el mundo-. Harry dio un paso atrás cuando un silencioso aplauso le fue dado. Aparentemente no les gustaba su mensaje, pero no le importaba. Era la verdad.

Scrimgeour retrocedió, con una sonrisa en la cara. -Tomaremos algunas preguntas de prensa antes de que terminemos esta rueda de prensa-. Una multitud de manos se levantó y Scrimgeour apuntó hacia una.

-¿Harry Potter lo mató por sí mismo o sólo ayudó a los aurores?-.

-El señor Potter mató al Señor Oscuro en una pelea y luego lo trajo a nosotros, vamos a tirar sus restos a través del Velo de la Muerte cuando esto se acabe, por lo que nadie puede intentar nada con su cuerpo-. Había cara de alegrías por la respuesta y Scrimgeour escogió otra para una pregunta.

-Esto es para Potter, ¿cómo mataste a Tú-Sabes-Quién?-

Scrimgeour hizo señas a Harry hacia adelante.

-Había hecho algunos planes para si alguna vez me encontraba a Voldemort- hubo más jadeos y gritos - y lo hice accidentalmente en junio pasado. Debido a mis planes y un poco de suerte, pude superarlo. No pienso entrar en más detalles, ya que no quiero dar ideas a nadie-. Harry dio un paso atrás y más manos de reporteros fueron arrojadas al aire.

Scrimgeour escogió otro. -Esto es también para Potter, usted mencionó en junio pasado, ¿cuándo lo mató y si se hizo varios días o incluso hace varios meses, por qué esperó tanto tiempo para decírselo a todo el mundo?-.

Harry retrocedió. -Lo superé a principios de verano, esperé a revelar esta información porque necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba realmente muerto y no volviera como lo había hecho después de que él intentó matarme cuando era un bebé. Está realmente y verdaderamente muerto -.

Otro reportero fue escogido. -Señor Potter, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?-.

El Ministro tomó esa. -El señor Potter todavía tiene un año más de escuela, así que él estará asistiendo a Hogwarts, después de eso, el señor Potter tendrá muchas oportunidades para elegir-.

-Señor Potter, ¿quién está con usted en el escenario?-.

Scrimgeour lo miró y Harry sonrió y se adelantó. -Me gustaría presentar a mi prometida, Daphne Greengrass-. Unos cuantos gemidos se oyeron cuando la sonriente rubia se acercó a Harry y se agarró a su brazo. Los flashes de la cámara se encendieron como locos.-Ella me ha apoyado mucho mientras manejaba este asunto y espero estar muchos años con ella-. Harry se giró ligeramente y saludó a sus padres. -Este es Hugo y Cassandra Greengrass, sus padres, y han sido amables conmigo también-. Cuando retrocedieron, Harry le dio al ministro una mirada que decía que estaba listo para que se hiciera, antes de volver a esbozar una sonrisa.

El ministro volvió a subir al podio. -Gracias a todos por venir. Nosotros en el Ministerio gracias por su apoyo durante la guerra. También le pedimos que por favor limitar sus celebraciones a lugares privados o lugares solo mágicos para evitar dar el secreto de la magia a los Muggles-. Empezó a agitar y asintió.

Fue una ocasión feliz, pero Harry estaba cansado de todo esto. Se volvió para encontrar a Shacklebolt, sólo para verlo caminando hacia Harry. El señor Weasley también estaba tratando de abrirse paso, pero Harry solo sonrió al hombre y movió a su "familia" hacia el cuerpo. Shacklebolt tendió otra cuerda. Harry agarró la cuerda y un puñado de la túnica de Voldemort. Sintió el tirón del traslador antes de que el señor Weasley terminara. Harry se sintió un poco mal por eso, pero no demasiado. Tenía un trabajo que hacer en ese momento.

El pequeño grupo aterrizó en el DMLE. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecieron otros dos pequeños grupos. Uno tenía al ministro, mientras que el otro incluía a una vieja bruja que de repente cambió para verse muy joven. Harry sonrió a Tonks, que sonrió y movió sus cejas en la dirección de Daphne. Harry rio entre dientes, sabiendo que tendría que hablar con ella más tarde.

-¿Si traes el cuerpo?- Shacklebolt le dijo a Harry. Con una ola de varita de Harry, se fueron.

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo se encontraba en un cuarto bajo tierra. Harry podía oír el susurro de voces del Velo, pero hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlas.

-Creo que querías hacer esto, señor Potter, ¿o de lo contrario crees que lo necesitas? -preguntó la voz profunda del ministro.

-Gracias, Ministro-. Mientras Harry se preparaba para desterrar el cuerpo en el Velo, vio a un fotógrafo levantar su cámara. Harry lo odiaba, pero él podía entenderlo, ahora que Daphne le había explicado PR.

Con un pensamiento concentrado y una explosión de magia, el cuerpo de Voldemort voló por el aire y entró en el arco, desapareciendo para siempre. Estaba limpio y sencillo. Fue un alivio que hacer. También se sentía anticlimático.

Harry se volvió hacia su padre en ley...-Hugo, ¿querrías venir tu y Casandra?" Mopsy hace excelentes comidas y Del me dice que hay algunos aguardientes viejos disponibles para después del almuerzo-. Harry no planeó beber.

Los ojos de Hugo se iluminaron. -Estaríamos encantados, Harry-.

Scrimgeour parecía querer decir algo a Harry, pero el joven simplemente asintió con la cabeza al ministro y rápidamente pasó junto a él.

La tarde fue un momento agradable para Harry, con sus suegros permaneciendo durante la cena. Estaba un poco borracho después de la cena. Él y Daphne tuvieron la mayor parte del fin de semana para celebrar su matrimonio, mientras que el resto del mundo mágico celebró el fin de la guerra. Harry estaba feliz de saltarse todas las celebraciones públicas.

Harry tuvo una reunión con McGonagall y Hermione mañana por la mañana, entonces la pareja tuvo que estar en el tren para la escuela el lunes. El verano estaba casi terminado.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar reviwes


	7. Chapter 7

Hola gente aqui un nuevo capitulo de esta traducción, penultimo capitulo leer la nota después del capitulo _**es importante**_

* * *

Harry y Daphne estaban desayunando en su casa y Harry considerando su día cuando Del apareció.

-Esto acaba de llegar para usted Maestro-.

-Gracias, Del-. Harry abrió la carta. Era breve, pero sorprendente. Realmente no debería haberse sorprendido, pero lo era.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -preguntó Daphne.

-Me temo que volveré un poco más tarde de mi reunión con el Director, un viejo amigo quiere verme-. Le entregó la nota y regresó a su desayuno.

-Remus Lupin, ¿cómo nuestro profesor de tercer año?-preguntó, muy sorprendida.

-Sí, era un amigo cercano de mis padres, estoy seguro de que quiere saber lo que he estado haciendo este verano, teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba en el periódico esta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa. El Profeta tenía su foto con un Voldemort muerto salpicado por todo. En la parte inferior de la portada estaba su foto y Daphne, con un título de "Chico-que-vivió se convierte en Chico-que-está-comprometido". Daphne se había divertido con la segunda.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- ella preguntó. Su tono y expresión eran neutrales, como si no importara de un modo u otro.

Harry consideró su pregunta y su intención por un momento. -Sí, creo que podría ser una buena idea, limitaría lo mucho que podría gritarme- dijo con una sonrisa, especulando que realmente quería estar allí. -Me voy disfrazar, ponte el color de pelo rojo y nos reuniremos en las tres escobas a las 11. Creo que voy a ir como un rubio a ser un poco más discreto.

Daphne le dirigió una mirada penetrante. -Si no supiera que eres irrevocablemente mío, me pregunto si todavía tienes sentimientos por una chica de Gryffindor.

Él la miró por un momento, luego se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba aludiendo. Él se rio entre dientes. Ginny tiene sus puntos atractivos como la mayoría de las chicas, pero también tiene algunos negativos reales, incluyendo uno muy grande. Él le dio una sonrisa ganadora.

Su intensa mirada se suavizó. -Lo siento, Harry, pero sé que hay un poco de historia allí y nunca he descubierto lo profundo que fue. Sé que la cosa con Cho fue bastante superficial, pero como Ginny estaba en tu casa, la información sobre ella era mucho más difícil de encontrar por mí-.

-Entiendo tu punto- le dijo. -Es como si hubieras escuchado a finales del último trimestre, es razonablemente simpática y la considero una amiga, como si fuera Tracey, probablemente no lo sepas, pero salvé la vida de Ginny en nuestro segundo año. Creo que eso le dio un gran enamoramiento en mí, lo que complicó nuestra amistad durante varios años, pero eso es todo lo que siempre vamos a tener amistad. Considero a ella ya la familia de Ron para ser una familia extensa. Han sido buenos conmigo y espero continuar, pero Ginny es alguien para mí probablemente como Blaise es para ti.-.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza. -Sospecho que Blaise es más como Hermione, pero entiendo tu punto-. Ella le sonrió. -Te veré más tarde esta mañana con el pelo rojo corto-.

Harry Apareció a las puertas delanteras de la escuela y caminó hacia arriba. Estaba un poco sorprendido de no ver a Hermione allí y tener a alguien con quien caminar, pero al conocerla, probablemente había llegado temprano para visitar la biblioteca y ya estaba en la oficina del Director.

La puerta principal se abrió y entró en la escuela. Estaba tan tranquilo que era casi desconcertante. En la oficina del director, la gárgola que vigilaba las escaleras ya estaba de pie a un lado. Se sintió aliviado porque McGonagall no le había dado una contraseña. A su puerta, llamó y la oyó llamar para que entrara. Efectivamente, Hermione ya estaba allí.

-¡Harry!- Su amigo gritó y corrió hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Hola Hermione, ¿cómo has estado?-

-No tan ocupado como tú, al parecer- le dijo con dureza. -¿Por qué no nos invitaste a ayudar?-

Él había estado esperando esto. -Yo respondí esa pregunta en junio, y la respuesta es la misma. Había muy poco que hacer una vez que sabía lo que había que hacer, por lo que no había necesidad de interrumpir su verano. Además- le dio una sonrisa torcida, -He venido a visitarte durante el verano antes de comenzar mis viajes de vacaciones.

Ella se desinfló, aunque todavía no parecía completamente feliz. -No lo había olvidado, esperaba verte en el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, ¿por qué no viniste?-

-Yo si estuve-. Sus ojos se estrecharon como si ella no lo creyera. -Sólo me mantuve un perfil muy bajo, si no me crees, pregúntale a la profesora McGonagall, ella me habló allí-.

-Y buenos días a usted, Sr. Potter- McGonagall lo saludó suavemente, ahora que Hermione se había detenido.

-Buenos días, directora -dijo Harry alegremente-.

-Estaba allí, señorita Granger-. La muchacha parecía contrita y retrocedió. -Ahora, si ambos toman asiento, podemos empezar a discutir sus deberes, responsabilidades y otros asuntos relacionados con su oficina-. McGonagall pasó la siguiente hora hablando con ellos, y otra media hora respondiendo a preguntas de Hermione.

Pareciendo un poco cansada después de que Hermione pareciera haber agotado una larga lista, McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry. -¿Tienes alguna pregunta, señor Potter?-.

-La mayoría de mis preguntas estaban en la lista de Hermione, así que ya se las repuestas de ellas. Creo que sólo me queda una-. Su coraje Gryffindor parecía dejarlo mientras pensaba en cómo plantear el asunto.

-Bueno, hable, señor Potter-. McGonagall le ordenó cuando la pausa se hizo demasiado larga, mientras Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo, uh, he tenido un asunto personal que ha surgido que podría complicar las cosas un poco...-.

-Harry, no creo que estés comprometido con Daphne sea un problema- le dijo Hermione...- Creo que nos vamos a llevar bastante bien, me gustaba hablar con ella cuando me visitaba-.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras una idea divertida me venía a la mente. -Eso es bueno, realmente bueno, de hecho, porque ella se quedará en mi habitación durante el año-.

-¡Absolutamente no!- McGonagall le dijo. -La visita está permitida, pero nada más -le dijo muy firmemente, casi desafiándolo a discrepar-.

-Entonces, ¿no dejarías que mi esposa se quedara conmigo? Preguntó tentativamente, esperando una reacción de Hermione. No estaba decepcionado.

-¡Harry Potter! ¿Te casaste ayer con tu novia? Eso sería demasiado precipitado, incluso para ti.-.

Su expresión en blanco se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga furiosa.

-Por favor, explícame, Potter-. McGonagall encontró su voz y ahora estaba muy gruesa con su acento escocés, una indicación de lo disgustada que estaba.

-Bueno, creo que tiene que ver con que no entiendas todos los detalles-. La mujer mayor lo fijó con una mirada que decía que él mejor se explicaría a menos que quisiera convertirse permanentemente en una silla. -Debes recordar que los Greengrasses son una familia de viejos tiempos o de la familia de los pura sangres, así que no estoy solo comprometido para casarme...- La parte de Slytherin lo dejó allí, esperando a ver quién lo descubrió primero. Como era de esperar, el que tenía la mejor comprensión de los Pura sangre lo hizo.

-¡Señor Potter, por favor dígame que usted NO firmó un contrato matrimonial!- El acento escocés todavía era grueso.

Harry miró a su profesor, muy tentado a hacer eco de su declaración en broma, pero su expresión le frenó. -Firmé un contrato de matrimonio entre la Casa de Potter y la Casa de Greengrass- dijo en voz baja.

En el siguiente silencio, Hermione dijo -Pero Harry, mientras que eso te haría el prometido, todavía estás comprometido, no te casarás hasta la boda, ¿a qué hora es la boda?-.

-Uh, probablemente en el día después de navidad, pero tu primera teoría es incorrecta-. No parecía feliz de ser corregida.

-Tiene razón, señorita Granger, técnicamente está casado desde que es adulto-. McGonagall se volvió hacia él. -Señor Potter, por favor, dígame que entendió lo que estaba haciendo antes de firmar-.

-Antes de leer el contrato, no creo que fuera consciente de por qué el divorcio es básicamente inexistente en nuestro mundo, pero ahora lo hago. Había planeado estar con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe de todos modos, Así que no tuve ningún reparo en firmarlo -.

McGonagall suspiró. -Bueno, estoy agradecida por eso -dijo ella con resignación y con su acento desapareciendo-. Ella tamborileó sus dedos en su escritorio por unos segundos. -Me quedan sólo unas pocas opciones, puedo conseguir un nuevo líder, pero realmente eres la mejor persona, así que voy a ignorar eso. Eso nos deja con la Sra. Potter permaneciendo con usted en la sala del líder, asumiendo La señorita Granger está dispuesta a compartir la sala común para el Chico Principal y la Chica con ustedes dos, o puedo trasladarlos a una habitación de invitados, como los de los invitados, prefiero que permanezcan en la habitación del Chico Principal. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos, señorita Granger?-.

Hermione parecía un poco perdida. Harry asumió que todavía estaba tratando la situación. Después de un momento, ella dijo -Creo que eso funcionará, profesora, al menos estoy dispuesto a intentarlo al principio, si no funciona, supongo que podemos probar la otra solución-.

-Muy bien- dijo McGonagall con un rápido asentimiento. -¿Tiene alguna otra sorpresa para mí, señor Potter?-

-Sólo que el Ministro mencionó una ceremonia de premios en algún momento en el futuro, así que esperaría necesitar una noche fuera de la escuela en algún momento pronto-.

-Si eso es todo, entonces, por favor, estate en la Plataforma 9 ¾ a las diez y media para ayudar a dirigir a los estudiantes, especialmente los que empiezan el primer año y los veré en la fiesta de bienvenida-.

Los dos estudiantes se despidieron y salieron juntos. Una vez bajando las escaleras, Hermione le preguntó -¿Vas a darme los detalles, o me harás ir a buscar contratos de matrimonio?-

Harry se encogió de hombros y la condujo hacia la puerta principal. -No hay mucho que decir, el contrato se redacta especificando lo que cada lado hará o debe proporcionar, está firmado por el jefe de ambas partes, cualquier persona afectada, y un testigo. Porque es un contrato mágico y firmado en la sangre, es Vinculante hasta la muerte, y como cualquier otro contrato, toma efecto inmediatamente, no hay mucho más que decir o si lo hay, no lo sé.

Pareció mirarlo por un momento por el rabillo del ojo. Salieron por la puerta antes de hablar. -Si no te conocía tan bien como yo, diría que sonaba como si su padre le hubiera vendido a Daphne.

Sólo la Oclumancia de Harry le permitió mantener una cara recta y no hacer muecas, ya que ese pensamiento había cruzado por su mente. -Tal vez todo empezó así siglos de nuevo, no lo sabría -le dijo él, y pudo ver que estaba a punto de explotar. -Sin embargo, para el contrato que firmé, es más como una licencia de matrimonio y un tratado en uno-.

Su explosión fue momentáneamente contenida, pero no por mucho. -Explícate-.

-Hay una parte que explica el matrimonio y es para la vida, además de decir que Daphne y yo estaríamos unidos cuando lo firmara, pero también habla de la relación entre la Casa de Potter y la Casa de Greengrass, cómo tratamos el uno al otro y ser aliados ... Si a Daphne no le importa, supongo que puedo enseñártelo-.

-Me gustaría eso-. Hermione sonaba mucho más apaciguada ahora.

-Sin embargo, no sé qué te haga mucho bien, porque sospecho firmemente que sólo la declaración de los nombres puede ser similar entre todos los contratos de este tipo. Estoy muy seguro de que la parte de la alianza es única, como Sólo contenía lo que Hugo y yo acordamos verbalmente de antemano-. Él se encogió de hombros. -Si tu todavía estas curiosa, tú debes hacer una investigación, y luego si todavía quieres ver el contrato, puedo preguntar a Daphne. No estoy seguro si debe permanecer en secreto o no-.

-Supongo que eso es justo-. Ella lo estudió mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la escuela. -¿Cómo es eso, Harry?, siendo casado, eso es...-.

-Con la persona adecuada, es maravilloso, y creo que Daphne es la correcta para mí. ¿Qué has decidido sobre Ron?- La observó crecer un poco pensativa.

-Fue duro, pero decidí que no voy a esperar más de él. Como si fueras tú, voy a seguir con mi vida y si encuentro a alguien con quien quiero salir, lo haré. Todavía como Ron, y si crece y me invita a salir cuando estoy libre, entonces saldré con él, pero de lo contrario no lo haré -.

-Ya veo…-

-Harry, por favor no le digas eso, no estoy convencido de que él me quiera, así que si realmente no lo hace, prefiero no poner ideas en su cabeza-. Ella estaba casi suplicando al decir la última parte.

-Lo entiendo y puedes contar conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa. -Por lo que vale, creo que estás tomando la decisión correcta-.

-Gracias, Harry-. Estaban en las puertas, así que ella lo detuvo y le dio un abrazo. -Desde que ya estáis ocupados, supongo que puedo decirte esto con seguridad-. Ella hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo por un segundo, como si reuniera su coraje.-Una pequeña parte de mí tiene celos de Daphne-.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido.

-Quiero decir, realmente pienso en ti como un hermano, pero sé que en realidad no lo eres-. Ella se ruborizó un poco y miró hacia abajo. -Y, bueno, tú eres esencialmente un nacido de muggles también, Harry y me pregunto si podríamos haber salido bien, pero como he dicho, es sólo una parte muy pequeña de mí y valoré nuestra amistad demasiado para pensar en hacer nada más que pueda perjudicar la amistad que tenemos-.

Harry puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla y lo levantó para poder mirarla a los ojos. Tenían sus desacuerdos, pero él la consideraba una verdadera amiga. -Hermione, valoro nuestra amistad más que cualquier otra que tenga, excepto la de Daphne, no sé qué habría pasado si hubieras dicho algo, pero puedo decir que no creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti de ese modo-.

-Oh Harry, siempre piensas que no eres lo suficientemente bueno, pero estás equivocado sobre eso-.

Él rio entre dientes y la atrajo hacia otro abrazo. -Daphne me ha estado corrigiendo eso, pero en este caso, es cierto, un día encontrarás a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti y ambos experimentareis algo muy espectacular-. Cuando se apartó, vio que no había lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Harry- dijo suavemente.

-Te veré el lunes por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella asintió.-Tómate un momento antes de ir a centrarte, no quiero que te enmascaras-. Ella bufó con una pequeña risa. -Ese es mi amigo- Con una sonrisa, pensó cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de las Tres Escobas y Apareció lejos.

Un segundo después, estaba detrás del pub. Con un movimiento rápido de su varita, aplicó unos cuantos glamour y su cabello era ahora rubio dorado y caí por sus hombros, en el estilo similar a lo que llevaba Draco Malfoy. Caminó hacia el frente y entró en el pub.

Mirando a su alrededor, vio un rostro de apariencia familiar con un pelo rojo oscuro en la barra, y un stand con Lupin en él. La mujer pelirroja estaba mirando la puerta de entrada, así que sus miradas se cerraron cuando él la miró. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ella guiñó un ojo y levantó dos dedos y señaló hacia las habitaciones privadas. Él asintió y luego se dirigió a donde Lupin estaba sentado.

-No digas nada -le dijo tranquilamente a Lupin, que lo miraba con curiosidad-, y sígueme-. Volviéndose, se dio cuenta de que la mujer del bar había desaparecido. Se dirigió hacia los cuartos privados y encontró el número dos. Entrando, la vio con una bandeja de cervezas de mantequilla. Harry abrió la puerta para Lupin y luego la cerró detrás de él.

-¿Quién es ella?- Lupin preguntó, su mano lentamente buscando su varita.

-Ésa sería mi esposa- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, disfrutando de la broma. Sacó su varita y canceló sus glamour. Lupin lo miraba conmocionado. Una vez que volvió a parecer normal, Harry lanzó unos Finitos a la mujer. -Remus Lupin, por favor, conoce a Daphne Potter, antes Greengrass-.

La mujer, que ahora tenía el pelo rubio a la mitad de su espalda, caminó hacia delante para pararse junto a Harry. -Profesor Lupin, es bueno verte de nuevo, aunque no me recuerdes-.

Aunque todavía estaba mirando, Lupin encontró su lengua. -Lo siento, pero lo único que recuerdo es que eras tranquila y una buena estudiante... y una Slytherin, si mi memoria es correcta-.

-Lo es- dijo ella algo desafiante.

Harry se quedó fuera de ella, observando.

-¿Y realmente amas a Harry, el verdadero Harry?

-Probablemente lo conozco mejor que nadie, por lo que puedo decir que me encanta el verdadero Harry- dijo seriamente.

El rostro de Lupin se suavizó. -Entonces te daría las gracias por cuidarlo, porque es muy especial para mí, y también espero que podamos conocernos también, y por favor no me llames profesor, porque ya no lo soy. Llámame Remus o Moony.

-¿Moony?-

Él sonrió cansadamente. -Un viejo apodo de la escuela-. Se volvió hacia Harry.-Tú has estado ocupado-.

-Ya lo sé-.

-¿Tengo que gritarte por huir este verano?- Lupin tenía una sonrisa irónica cuando le preguntó.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa. -No, creo que Hermione y McGonagall han hecho suficiente de eso, aunque sospecho que Molly Weasley tratará de aumentar el lunes-.

Lupin se echó a reír. -De eso no tengo ninguna duda, ¿por qué no me hablas de tu verano?, mientras que el mío era muy aburrido, parece que el tuyo no lo fue-. Cogió una cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó.

Harry guio a Daphne y tomaron asiento y una copa. -En realidad, mi verano ha sido muy tranquilo...- Harry pasó las dos horas siguientes hablando y riendo con su amigo. Al final, Daphne tenía un nuevo amigo también. Cuando se separaron, Lupin tuvo una invitación a Potter Manor en Nochebuena.

Harry y Daphne aparecieron en la estación de tren a la mitad diez, según lo solicitado. Hermione ya estaba allí, como era de esperar. Llevaron sus baúles a un compartimiento. Daphne se quedó allí, sosteniéndola y esperando a sus dos mejores amigos de la escuela. Harry volvió a la plataforma y ayudó a Hermione a dirigir a los estudiantes, especialmente a los más jóvenes.

Mientras Harry evitaba muchos problemas de su fama, usando su pelo un poco más y asegurándose de que su cicatriz no fuera visible. No fue de gran ayuda, como mucha gente lo conocía. Parecía que todos los Gryffindors dijeron -¡Hola Harry!- Cuando le pasaron, llamando la atención. Lo soportó lo mejor que pudo.

Sin embargo, a los diez minutos de la salida del tren, el reconocimiento que esperaba evitar, pero sabía que probablemente no tendría tanta suerte, llegó. Mientras volvía a repetir las instrucciones sobre qué hacer ante un primer año perdido, oyó su nombre gritar por una voz familiar.

-¡Harry Potter ¿dónde has estado?!-

Harry levantó la vista cuando envió el primer año y vio a un grupo de pelirrojos. La madre de la familia tenía las manos en las caderas y lo estaba fijando con un resplandor. Ella había sido la que le gritaba. Tomando el consejo de Daphne, sonrió y se acercó a hablar con ellos. Sin embargo, en lugar de responder a la pregunta, él la ignoró. -Hey Ron, es bueno verte de nuevo-. Agarró la mano de su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Ron se quedó paralizado y murmuró -Hey, Harry-. El chico de cabellos rojos parecía estar caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo.

Molly Weasley se quedó allí boquiabierta al ser ignorada.

-Ginny, ¿espero que hayas tenido un buen verano?- Él le dio un breve abrazo, el cual ella regresó.

-Los ha estado mejores y peores- le dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada entre él y su madre, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando dejó ir a Ginny, vio a Daphne salir por el rabillo del ojo, con su habitual figura de "Reina de Hielo".

-Harry Potter, no me ignoras- la mujer finalmente salió, en una voz demasiado alta.

-Hola, señora Weasley, espero que te vaya su arrebato, se volvió hacia su marido, que tenía su habitual mirada alegre, aunque también miraba a Harry y a su esposa. -Señor Weasley ¿confió que estés bien?- Sacudió la mano del hombre mientras se acercaba el siguiente ataque.

-Harry, me dirás por qué te has escapado y te has puesto en peligro este verano, por qué creías que tenías que luchar una guerra sola, y por qué te estás mezclando con familias de sangres puras más oscuras-.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Las dos primeras acusaciones podría haberlas ignorado fácilmente, pero no la tercera. -Señora Weasley, quisiera pedirle que mantenga sus opiniones sobre aquellas cosas que usted no sabe nada para usted-.

-No me hagas caso, jovencito, no te he educado para ser irrespetuoso.

Harry mantuvo su temperamento fuertemente controlado con su Oclumancia y su nivel de tono y calma, y sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los Weasley oyeran. -Sra. Weasley, agradezco la amabilidad que usted y su familia me ha mostrado a lo largo de los años, mucho más de lo que puedo expresar. Por eso, pienso en todos ustedes como una familia extensa, y usted, señora Weasley, como una favorita. Sin embargo- su voz se volvió más fría -una tía no es una madre, ni eres oficialmente parte de la familia Potter. No eres responsable de mis acciones, no importa quién le dijo que cuidara de mí y no importa Que prudente pensara él. -Él continuó en no darle una oportunidad de conseguir una palabra.-También tengo diecisiete años y el jefe oficial de una familia. Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Si no te gustan mis decisiones, puedes decírmelo en privado, pero gritarlo en la parte superior de tus pulmones en una plataforma de tren o con un aullador, como tiende a hacer, debería estar debajo de una persona de tu estación en nuestra sociedad-.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sin decir una palabra.

Harry dejó que su expresión y voz de bondad volvieran mientras le tendía el brazo a Daphne. -Esta es mi intención, Daphne Greengrass, ahora, si usted nos disculpa, el tren está a punto de irse y mi intención y yo debemos estar en él. Buen día señor y señora Weasley-. Acompañó a Daphne al tren, animando a los que estaban de pie a abordar, antes de darle a Daphne una mano. Un Ron perplejo y una sonriente Ginny aparecieron un minuto después. Mirando a través de la plataforma, pudo ver al señor Weasley tratando de llevar a una señora desorientada. Maldita sea, Daphne estaba en su sitio con su consejo y le debía un masaje esta noche no que eso era algo malo. De hecho, los masajes siempre terminaban de una manera muy íntima, sonrió como recordaba.

Cuando los estudiantes estaban en el tren, Harry saltó también, apenas segundos antes de que el último silbido soplara y el tren comenzó a moverse. Rápidamente, se dirigió a la cabina de los prefectos.

Harry llegó a mirar cuando llegó. No estaba seguro de si eso era porque era Jefe de Cabeza sin ser un prefecto, o si era debido a su relación públicamente conocida con Daphne, o si era porque había matado a Voldemort. Por supuesto, podría haber sido los tres.

Hermione llevó la reunión a la orden y explicó los deberes y entregó los horarios de la patrulla. Él la dejó correr, como ella parecía prosperar en ese tipo de cosas. Supuso que ella era el cerebro y él era el musculo del equipo. No es que él alguna vez le dijera eso a ella, ya que podría hacerle hechizar con un hechizo de que nunca había oído hablar antes.

Al final de la reunión, Harry se inclinó hacia Hermione.-Tengo que pedir prestado el compartimento reservado para que hablemos con alguien.

Ella asintió. -Vete con él, Harry-.

-Fácil pero firme- respondió. -¡Tracey! Él gritó antes de que ella pudiera irse. -¿Le dirías a Daphne que estaré allí después de otra conversación?-

Ella le sonrió, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Él y Daphne la habían visitado por una tarde hace un par de días.

Harry se volvió hacia su viejo y casi su mejor amigo. -¿Ron?- Le hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta. Ron asintió y lo siguió, aunque no parecía estar anticipando esto, lo que Harry podía entender.

-¿Puedes pasar más tarde? Ginny le preguntó. -Trae a Daphne también-.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer- le dijo al prefecto del sexto año, preguntándose de qué se trataba.

Introdujo a Ron en el compartimiento reservado para el Chico Principal y Chica, sellando la puerta y colocando encantos de privacidad antes de sentarse. Ron estaba menos ansioso por el segundo.

-Ron, tendré que decirle a Daphne un resumen de lo que hablamos, pero prometo no mencionar ningún detalle.

Él asintió nerviosamente. -Gracias por eso-.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda para comenzar, con cuidado de mantener una voz pareja e incluso emociones. -Ahora, si recuerdo bien, al final del último trimestre, me dijiste que todos los Slytherins eran malos y que yo había tomado una mala decisión al elegir a Daphne para mi novia ya que no se podía confiar en ningún Slytherin. Yo dije que las etiquetas, especialmente Hogwarts Las etiquetas de la casa, no eran útiles para juzgar a la gente, y que sólo se puede saber si una persona es buena o mala después de conocerlos Ahora que has tenido todo el verano para pensar en esto, ¿cuál es tu opinión actual?-.

Ron miró sus manos con mucho cuidado. -Harry, eh, he pensado en esto durante el verano-. Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo. -Supongo que puedo entender lo que dices, como si entendiera un Wronski Feint-.

Harry tuvo que sonreír. Deja a Ron usar analogías de Quidditch.

-Pero Harry, no puedo hacer un Wronski Feint y es muy difícil para mí creer lo contrario acerca de Slytherin, quiero decir, mirar a Malfoy y lo que fue un chulo puta a lo largo de los años Y Snape, él era el gaza más graciosa que ambos Sé que no todos los Slytherins son mortífagos, pero muchos de ellos son, hay demasiados malos ejemplos -.

La suma decepción golpeó a Harry, y su rostro debió haberlo mostrado.

-Hey, no me mires de esa manera, es como soy, es lo que siempre he creído y enseñado- dijo Ron como si se aferrara a una línea de vida.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. -No estoy seguro de creer eso, Ron, pero hablemos de ello en caso de que me equivoque, si siempre se te ha enseñado eso, entonces lo aprendiste de niño y, por lo tanto, lo aprendiste en casa. Si es así, ¿quién te lo enseñó?- Ron permaneció en silencio.

-No creo que tu madre y especialmente tu padre lo hagan, ¿o no?- Ron sacudió la cabeza para negarlo.

-OK, Bill y Charlie eran lo suficientemente mayores como para haber ido a la escuela y conocer a Slytherin cuando tenías cinco años. ¿Te lo enseñaron?- Una vez más, Ron sacudió la cabeza.

-Admito que no conozco muy bien a Percy, pero dudo que lo hiciera-.

Ron resopló. -Nadie conoce a Percy muy bien- dijo sobre su hermano. Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Ahora, sé que a los gemelos les encanta jugar bromas con los Slytherins, pero creo que lo hacen por culpa de la rivalidad de Gryffindor, no por odio, ¿no estarían de acuerdo?- Ron afirmo con la cabeza.

.

-Y aunque estoy segura de que Ginny no es tan inocente como parece ser a veces-Ron volvió a bufar de nuevo -ella siempre me llamó la atención como una persona muy honesta, su relación con Dean siendo un excelente ejemplo. ¿Quién te enseñó que los Slytherins son todos malos?- Se sentó y vio a su amigo luchar con la pregunta, no planeando decir una palabra para rescatar a su amigo.

Ron se movió nerviosamente y volvió a examinar sus manos. Después de un par de minutos tranquilos de respiración, Ron finalmente levantó la vista. -No vas a dejar que siga como de costumbre ¿verdad?-

Una sonrisa irónica llegó a Harry. -No, Ron, no haré lo que hice en nuestro cuarto año-. Su amigo se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su incredulidad de Harry antes de volver a mirar sus manos.

Finalmente, Ron levantó la vista. -Mira, es así, quiero creer lo que me dices, realmente lo hago, porque quiero que volvamos a ser los mejores compañeros, e incluso no estoy lo suficientemente ciego para ver que eso no sucederá a menos que te diga que he cambiado, pero honestamente no puedo Harry, no puedo-.

Harry hizo todo lo posible para no reaccionar ante la decepción que lo atravesaba al oír eso. -¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, Harry. Tú sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de sentimiento y razonamiento de cosas. Lo mejor que puedo decirte es que es demasiado difícil. He creído esto toda mi vida y es difícil cambiar algo así, como dije, mira a Malfoy, acabo de ver muchas cosas malas de él-.

En una pequeña forma, Harry comprendió. Nunca le gustaría ninguno de los Dursley, pero estaba empezando a soltar su ira hacia ellos. La comprensión de su situación y punto de vista, de su presencia siendo forzada sobre ellos, le había ayudado más. Eso le dio una idea.

-Ron, dices que te cuesta creer lo que te estoy diciendo por Malfoy ¿verdad?-

-Cierto- Parecía cansado de decir eso, como si supiera que había una trampa allí, pero no podía verlo.

-Entonces debes saber, Ron, que Malfoy no era un verdadero Slytherin-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Harry se rio entre dientes. -Malfoy estaba en la casa de Slytherin, pero él no actuó como un verdadero Slytherin. Para ser honesto, eso no fue algo que se me ocurrió hasta que llegué a conocer Daphne. Hay la idea de Slytherin, para ser ambicioso y astuto, el trabajo detrás de las escenas para conseguir lo que quieres, al tiempo que se asegura de que no se culpa de nada malo, mientras que recibe cualquier buen crédito que viene a lo largo de eso es un verdadero Slytherin, pero si usted piensa en Malfoy, que no lo describe en absoluto , A excepción de quizás de su sexto año ... sus primeros cinco años, él era inmaduro ... Las ideas de Slytherin estaban en él, pero él las ignoró y, como tu dijiste, él era un chulo putas. Tienden a pensar sólo en sus primeros cinco años-.

Ron miró a Harry muy cuidadosamente. -Quiero decir, estás en Gryffindor, y la mayoría de las veces actúas como un verdadero Gryffindor, pero no siempre eres como ahora-.

No pudo evitar la risa que le escapaba, y Ron se unió débilmente. -No, no. ¿No le dije una vez que el sombrero de clasificación quería ponerme en Slytherin?-

Ron parecía haber tragado una mosca. -Eh, supongo que me olvidé de eso-.

-En cierto sentido, tú también me estás condenando-. Harry apenas contenía el humor en su voz, y la alegría de la reacción amarga de Ron. - tengo una sugerencia, si quieres oírla-.

-¡Por favor!- Ron parecía casi desesperado.

-Creo que tienes un problema real que resolver, pero también entiendo que Malfoy y las historias que oíste sobre él creciendo pueden haber influido indebidamente en ti-. Ron asintió, agarrándose a esta explicación con ambas manos, por así decirlo. -Puedo aceptar eso y creo que Daphne también lo hará, siempre y cuando prometas tratar de conocer a Daphne ya sus amigos, si prometes pasar algún tiempo a su alrededor y no hacer comentarios estúpidos y sesgados, Encontrarás que Slytherin puede ser gente normal y cambiará tus pensamientos, le dará tiempo, pero tienes que ser honesto al intentar cambiar. ¿Puedes hacer esa promesa?-.

Ron miró hacia abajo para pensar, parecía que estaba orando basándose en su postura. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió a mirar hacia arriba. - Harry, te prometo que pasaré un tiempo contigo y con Daphne, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la boca cerrada, lo haré y veré qué pasa".

-Y si descubres que tengo razón, ¿te disculparás con Daphne y conmigo?-.

Ron tragó saliva varias veces. -Lo haré- dijo en voz baja.

-Todavía eres mi amigo, Ron, pero espero que comprendas que esto significa que no seremos mejores amigos hasta que te disculpes. Quiero ser tu mejor amigo, pero un mejor amigo mío no lo haría. Di lo que le hiciste a Daphne ya mí-.

La culpa apareció en su expresión y miró hacia abajo. -¿Qué hay de Hermione, Neville y Ginny?-

Harry suspiró, deseando que Ron creciera más rápido. -Eso es entre nosotros y ellos, pero si te hace sentir mejor, no tienen ningún problema con Daphne o Slytherins en general-.

-No lo hace- Ron dijo con un breve y triste resoplido.

-Le diré a Daphne que estás trabajando para superar el ejemplo de Malfoy, pero tienes que estar realmente haciendo eso-.

-Lo haré -respondió Ron otra vez.

Harry sacó su varita y bajó los encantos de privacidad.

Su amigo le impidió marcharse. -Harry, ¿recuerdas haberle dicho a Hermione que cambiaste de opinión y que no debía continuar después de su objetivo, sino cambiar porque era demasiado inteligente?-

-Sí -resopló Harry, sorprendido de que su amigo se acordara de eso y se preguntó a dónde iba.

-¿Fue una referencia Hermione y yo?-

Muy rápidamente, Harry apuntaló sus paredes de Oclumancia y dejó que su negrura mental lo cubriera por el equilibrio. -Como dije la última vez, esa fue una opinión entre Hermione y yo, también fue una conversación que ambos decidimos mantenernos a nosotros mismos, como tú y yo hablamos de cosas que no comparto con ella-.

Ron bajó la cabeza. -Es que he estado pensando mucho en ella este verano- dijo a sus zapatos. -Me he preguntado si he perdido una oportunidad con ella-.

Harry sonrió sólo porque sabía que Ron no podía verlo. -Honestamente, no puedo decir si has perdido tu oportunidad o no, pero puedo decirte que si quieres correr el riesgo con ella para saber si las cosas funcionan, entonces necesitas ser el hombre que Hermione necesitará una persona especial para ella, no podría hacerlo, pero tal vez podría hacerlo con algún trabajo-. La cabeza de su amigo se levantó. -No puedo asegurarme de si funcionaría entre los dos, pero de nuevo, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas-.

-Gracias, Harry, lo pensaré-.

-Piensa cuidadosamente en lo que quiere, como alguien que tiene muchos intereses, no sólo uno o dos, alguien que puede mantener una conversación inteligente ...-

-Eso me deja fuera- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-No Ron, no significa que simplemente no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo, pero con un poco de trabajo, creo que puedes, y no creas que quise decir que tienes que saberlo todo, no lo haces. Sólo tienes que ser capaz de discutir las cosas bien y dejar de ser ingenuo-.

-Pero siempre estamos en desacuerdo-.

-El desacuerdo está bien, es cómo estás en desacuerdo, ese es el problema, presta atención a tu próxima pelea y verás- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -Voy a encontrar a Daphne, te veré más tarde-.

Sorprendido por la conversación, Harry lo consideró y su amigo mientras caminaba por el tren. Dijo hola a mucha gente, sobre todo porque le llamaron. Sinceramente, no podría haber nombrado a la mitad de ellos. Cuando pasó por Theo Nott, el chico de Slytherin le dirigió una extraña mirada penetrante, lo cual desconcertó a Harry.

Pronto encontró a Daphne, Tracey y Blaise. Para su sorpresa, Ginny también estaba allí y se reía. Daphne tenía una sonrisa infecciosa en la cara. Esto podría no ser bueno, pensó. Con una respiración profunda y su valor de Gryffindor, Harry se unió a ellos.

Daphne le dio una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla cuando se sentó en el lugar vacío a su lado. -¿Cómo te fue?-

-No tan bien como yo esperaba, pero mejor de lo que podría haber ido-.

-Mi hermano no se disculpó, ¿verdad?- Ginny preguntó algo acusador.

-No, me temo que no lo hizo-. Daphne no se veía feliz. -Sin embargo, él prometió trabajar en sus opiniones y él tenía una explicación razonable.-.

-¿Oh?- Daphne preguntó con frialdad, una visión que Tracey y Blaise compartieron, basada en sus expresiones.

-No estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo, sólo que entiendo-. Ella asintió. -Ron dijo que era una visión de muchos años, aunque no podía decir quién se lo enseñó-. Oyó a Ginny resoplar. -Pero lo más importante, estaba viendo a todos los Slytherin a través del ejemplo de Draco Malfoy, el más visible y prominente Slytherin para la mayoría de nosotros Gryffindors, aunque Snape tampoco ayudó a su reputación-.

-¡El bastardo!- -exclamó Blaise. Ginny parecía enojada hasta que rápidamente dijo, -Nunca debiéramos haber dejado que Malfoy tuviera el liderazgo de la casa. Deberíamos haberlo puesto en su lugar en nuestro primer año-.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo -comentó Tracey. -Si tú recuerdas, su padre era muy poderoso en ese entonces, y para el momento en que no lo era, Draco era una fuerza a tener en cuenta consigo mismo. Sólo podemos esperar que las cosas vayan a mejorar ahora que se ha ido-.

-Bueno, ciertamente disfruté de la escuela mucho más después de que él se fue el año pasado- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Blaise también sonrió. -Todo lo que hacía era toda la casa de Slytherin, realmente arrastraba toda nuestra casa-.

-Uh, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- Ginny preguntó tímidamente. Todos le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza. -¿Cuál es la reacción en tu casa de que Snape se haya ido?-

Los tres Slytherins se miraron, cada uno atrevido de los otros para responder.

-Bien, te responderé -dijo Daphne con el tiempo-. -Snape es un tema que es mejor que no le preguntes a nadie más, en Slytherin nos mantenemos el uno para el otro porque siempre hemos tenido que hacerlo, porque nadie más lo hará. Por eso a la mayoría de nosotros nos gustó Snape al menos a algunos Por supuesto, a la mayoría de nosotros también le disgustaba porque sus acciones hicieron que el resto de la escuela nos odiara -. En la ceja levantada de Ginny, Daphne se rio entre dientes. -Sí, éramos conscientes de lo que sus acciones significaban para nosotros. Aunque voy a extrañar a su clase, como él era brillante con Pociones, personalmente creo que estamos mejor con él fuera de la escuela-.

Ginny y Harry miraron a los otros dos.

Tracey asintió. Blaise dijo -En esencia estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo, voy a agregar que muchos de los problemas pueden ser puestos a los pies de Dumbledore. En realidad, permitió demasiadas veces sucediera. Por supuesto, Snape no era muy Slytherin en sus acciones muchas veces Ginny, considero que las opiniones de su hermano son inexcusables, pero con casi 6 años de Malfoy y Snape actuando como lo hicieron, puedo entender por qué él los sostuvo. Donde Ron obtuvo sus puntos de vista, Hogwarts no le ayudó, pero reforzó esos malos puntos de vista-.

-Gracias, Blaise -dijo Ginny en voz baja-.

Harry estaba muy contento de que Ginny se llevara bien con Daphne y sus amigos. Deseaba que todos pudieran hacerlo. Luego la vio mirándolo y recordó su petición. -¿Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo?-

El pelirrojo le dio una gran sonrisa. -Bueno, parte de esto era que sólo quería chismear con Daphne sobre ti.-

Gimió mientras miraba a su esposa. Ella le dio una sonrisa maligna, que sólo hizo todo peor. Mientras miraba hacia arriba, como para pedir ayuda, todos se rieron de él.

-También quería felicitarte, Harry-.

Él la miró y vio que Ginny estaba muy seria ahora.

-Lo has tenido duro, Harry, y sé que hay mucho sobre ti que no sé, pero lo que sí sé, no lo deseo a nadie, así que para ver que encuentras a alguien que te hace feliz, Bueno, estoy muy feliz por ti -. Ginny terminó con una sonrisa agradable, que calentó el corazón de Harry.

-Gracias, Ginny, te lo agradecemos-.

Se rio entre dientes y miró a Daphne. -¿Todavía lo entrenas pensando en ti y en él como pareja?-.

Daphne asintió con la mirada. -Él está mejorando, pero todavía tiene algún desliz de vez en cuando."

-Estoy aquí, ya sabes- se quejó Harry. Todos se rieron de él.

-También quería felicitarte por tu manejo de mamá, no creo que haya visto a nadie callar una de sus bromas-. Ginny le hizo una mueca de reverencia.

Él se rio entre dientes. -Me encantaría tomar el crédito por eso, pero Daphne me ayudó a entender cómo lidiar con ella. Realmente amo a tu madre, pero- Harry miró a Ginny, -lo siento, ningún insulto fue...-

-Ninguno -dijo Ginny con aire alegre-.

-Pero esa mujer es difícil de estar a veces, pero la amo, pero ella puede ser tu peor enemigo-.

Daphne lo miró si estaba pensando. -Una vez mencionaste que había ciertos negativos, y uno grande...-

Harry hizo lo posible por no reaccionar por el bien de Ginny, esperando que la chica no pensara que estaban hablando de ella. -Entonces entiendes a la señora Weasley-. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Ginny no se enfadaba y se alegró de que hubiera malinterpretado el tema del comentario de Daphne.

-Como tú, puesto que lo manejaste tan bien, mi amor- Daphne lo agració con una sonrisa, una que mostró mucho amor. Hubo silencio durante varios largos segundos mientras los dos amantes se miraban.

-Si me disculpas- Ginny dijo, rompiendo el momento-Voy a buscar a mis otros amigos-. Parecía salir de buen humor.

-Realmente es una buena persona- comentó Blaise. Tracey le lanzó una mirada que Harry pensó que parecía celos.

Harry sonrió. Una vez que es tu amiga, guardará tu espalda como si fuera la suya, y también que no sale con nadie en este momento. Miró a Blaise, que sólo sonrió.

-No estoy interesado, tengo a alguien en mente en este momento-. Miró a Tracey, quien lo miró a los ojos. Ella se relajó de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿te quedarás conmigo o con Harry?" -preguntó Tracey. -Supongo que tienes un contrato, el artículo del Profeta insinuó que lo hiciste-.

-Lo hicimos y estaré con Harry- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa. -Aunque iré a visitarlos a la sala común-.

-Es mejor -dijo Tracey desafiante, incluso si sonreía.

Los cuatro hablaron por el resto del viaje. Harry lo encontró bastante agradable, especialmente sin ninguna visita insultante de Malfoy.

El banquete de bienvenida fue una combinación de lo usual y lo extraño. Tenía el mismo formato y el mismo ritmo que siempre, pero el cambio de jugadores tardó un poco en acostumbrarse. McGonagall dirigió el espectáculo ahora, y Flitwick manejó la Clasificación. También había tres nuevos maestros en la mesa principal, pero eso era lo más esperado. La sorpresa fue que Slughorn se había ido.

Otra sorpresa fue el tamaño del grupo de primer año también fue un poco más grande que años anteriores. Por su memoria de los seis años anteriores, cada uno tenía unos cuarenta o más estudiantes nuevos. Este año, Harry contó cincuenta y ocho. Él asumió que ninguna guerra hizo la diferencia.

La Fiesta en sí era bastante normal. La comida era buena y Ron seguía comiendo como un cerdo, o un vacío, dependiendo de qué mundo se había criado. Harry se preguntó si debería mencionar a su amigo que ese mal hábito era una de las cosas que se interponían en el camino de Hermione él. Para fortuna de Harry, Daphne se sentó con él en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque eso causó muchas miradas y algunos murmullos.

Cuando la Fiesta llegó a su fin, McGonagall se puso de pie para los anuncios. -Los estudiantes que regresan saben las reglas, pero para ustedes los primeros años y algunos que parecen olvidar, el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, como su nombre indica, y no debe hacerse magia en los pasillos. Ahora que la guerra ha terminado...-

Hubo aplausos y muchos buscaron el camino de Harry. Lo soportó lo mejor que pudo.

-Sí, gracias, señor Potter-. Ella asintió con reverencia hacia él. -Debido a que la guerra ha terminado, los terceros años o más pueden tener una visita a Hogsmeade una vez al mes-. Eso atrajo más aplausos.

-Mi más importante anuncio es presentar a nuestro nuevo personal, a mi izquierda está el profesor William O'Shay, un auror retirado y será nuestro maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y también el jefe de la Casa Slytherin-. Hubo aplausos corteses. Harry pensó que era sobre la edad de Moody, aunque sin las cicatrices de Moody.

-A mi derecha está la profesora Mary O'Neill, que será nuestra Maestra de Transfiguración y Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor-. Mientras Harry aplaudía como todos los demás, también se preguntaba si estaba relacionada con la profesora McGonagall, tal vez una sobrina o algo así. Había una ligera semejanza. -Finalmente, en la extrema derecha está la profesora Suzanne Bentley, que será nuestra nueva profesora de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que notará fácilmente su acento, que viene de Estados Unidos-. Harry se preguntó sobre ella mientras aplaudía. Harry pensó que Slughorn se habría quedado, pero con Dumbledore desaparecido, al parecer no.

-Mi último anuncio es realmente una solicitud para todos aquí, el señor Potter y la señorita Greengrass son los únicos estudiantes aquí bajo un contrato de matrimonial activo-. Algunos murmullos surgieron, así que McGonagall alzó la voz. -Como tal- se calló de nuevo -ellos y sólo ellos, están exentos de la regla de un niño y una niña que ocupan el mismo dormitorio. Señalo esto para ahorrarles cualquier rumor y de tener que responder a la misma pregunta cuatrocientos veces, siéntase libre de felicitarlos por su unión, el desayuno comienza a las siete, vaya a recoger sus horarios, prefectos, por favor, ayude a los primeros años.

El ruido aumentó cuando todos empezaron a hablar. Harry tenía una pregunta para Daphne, pero tendría que esperar, ya que estaban rodeados de gente, la mayoría de los cuales estaban felicitándolos. Hermione se quedó atrás y esperó por ellos, así que cuando todos los adictos terminaron, los tres caminaron hacia sus nuevos aposentos.

Estaba situado en el centro, lo que significaba que sólo tenía un corto paseo desde el gran salón. A través de la maravilla de la magia, había una puerta en su sala común que conducía a un área cerca de cada una de las casas, para que pudieran llegar rápidamente si es necesario. Su sala común también tenía una mesa que podía asentar ocho, para la tutoría o grandes proyectos, y una chimenea y un par de sofás y sillas. También había una versión en miniatura del baño del prefecto. Fue bastante agradable.

Fuera de eso había dos cuartos, uno para el muchacho principal y uno para la muchacha principal. Fueron marcados. Harry estaba contento de encontrar que el suyo era más grande y tenía un armario adicional del guardarropa en él. Cada habitación también tenía su propio baño. Los tres estaban muy contentos con los arreglos.

-Daphne, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Los Potter se volvieron para mirar a Hermione y Daphne asintió. -¿Sería posible ver su contrato de matrimonio? Yo hice algunas investigaciones sobre ellos, pero me gustaría ver uno real si es posible-.

La rubia sonrió. -Lo entiendo, Hermione, pero lo siento, sólo está disponible para los de las Casas que han firmado, por ejemplo, en teoría, podría pedir ver a la de mi hermana porque vengo de la Casa de Greengrass, Que es un firmante de ella sin embargo, Harry no podía, ya que él es de la Casa de Potter, incluso si él es mi marido las viejas leyes pueden parecer inusual para ti, pero por lo general tienen una buena razón para ser la forma en que son-.

Hermione pareció decepcionada, pero reconoció la respuesta con un gesto de asentimiento.

-Mi turno- bromeó Harry.

Hermione parecía sorprendida de que él tuviera una pregunta, mientras Daphne le dedicaba una sonrisa, sabiendo que ella lo estaría educando en las viejas leyes durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué McGonagall dijo que éramos los únicos con un contrato activo?-

Daphne se echó a reír, lo que irritó un poco a Harry. La mayor parte de su disgusto se disipó mientras la miraba, ya que su risa era agradable de oír y causaba que su pecho rebotara, cosa que siempre disfrutaba viendo. -Harry, no te detienes a pensar eso, ¿verdad?- Sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Hermione?

-Harry, es muy sencillo -comentó su amigo siempre conocido en su habitual tono de conferencia-. -Se dice que se crean muchos contratos matrimoniales entre menores que son demasiado jóvenes para casarse, por lo que tienen una cláusula que, aunque jurídicamente vinculante, los hace inactivos hasta que los menores hayan crecido. Diecinueve para darles tiempo para terminar Hogwarts-. Ahora miró a Daphne. -Entonces, ¿por qué no tuvieron un retraso en ello?-

-Porque- ella miró a Harry con esa sonrisa sensual que le hizo desear llevarla a su dormitorio, -ya éramos dos adultos legalmente, y yo lo quería ahora. Por lo tanto, convenció a mi padre a no incluir esa cláusula. Había sido tan noble durante el verano, a pesar de mis astucias, sentí que era una buena recuperación, aunque sólo fuera por unos meses-.

Harry estaba abatido. -¡Tú... bruja!- Luego se echó a reír y Daphne se le unió. Hermione sonrió, pero no se rio.

-Eso realmente no fue muy agradable- comentó Hermione cuando dejaron de reír.

-Tal vez no -dijo Daphne con una sonrisa astuta-, pero de nuevo, creo que ambos estamos disfrutando los frutos de mi planificación-. Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa sensual.

Esta vez, Harry no se resistió. -Creo que es suficiente hablar por esta noche-. Agarró la mano de Daphne y la llevó hacia su dormitorio. -Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Sí, buenas noches, Hermione- Daphne gritó entre risas.

-Bunas noches, ustedes dos-. Hermione los miraba sacudiendo la cabeza. Su puerta se cerró de golpe y ella escuchó a Harry decir, "Minx!" Seguido por la risa de Daphne, que fue cortado repentinamente.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Hermione pensó: -Gracias a Merlín por los hechizos silenciadores-.

Las clases comenzaron al día siguiente y parecían ir razonablemente bien, o eso pensó Harry al principio. Él era un poco apuntado que sus "privilegios de matrimonio", como él pensaba de ellos, no se extienden a la clase. Se les permitió hacer muchas cosas juntas, incluso sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor o en la mesa de Slytherin para comidas, pero cuando asistían a clase, seguían con su casa individual. Se sentaron juntos en pociones y en defensa, pero éstas eran las únicas dos clases que el séptimo año Gryffindors y Slytherins tenían juntos, por lo menos para las clases que la pareja tomó.

Parecía que sería una buena temporada para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Harry seguía siendo capitán y sólo tenía un jugador para reemplazar, una posición de Cazador desde que Katie Bell se había ido a finales del año pasado. Decidió hacer de Ginny el capitán asistente, darle algo de experiencia para el próximo año, y descargar algunos trabajos porque tenía tan poco tiempo libre. También decidió contratar a algunos jugadores adicionales, como reserva en caso de que alguien se enfermara este año en el momento de un partido, y para dar Ginny algunos jugadores más experimentados el próximo año, cuando él y Ron se fueran.

Excepto por las extrañas miradas extrañas de Theo Nott, Harry pensó que la escuela iba muy bien. Cuando Harry mencionó a Theo ya su comportamiento con Tracey y Blaise, no podían encontrar ninguna razón para el comportamiento de Nott, aparte de decir que parecía más tranquilo este año, así que Harry se encogió de hombros.

Al final de la segunda semana, Harry y Hermione estaban terminando su corta reunión semanal con el Director cuando McGonagall dijo -Señor Potter, si te quedas un momento, tengo un pequeño asunto que me gustaría que me ayudases-. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba.

Hermione dijo -Le diré a Daphne que te retrasarás- mientras se iba.

-Señor Potter, sé que no has sido muy receptivo con respecto a tu último encuentro con Voldemort, pero hay algo que necesito saber, en lo que se refiere a un problema que tengo-.

Harry no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba a ir, ya que él no sabía de los cabos sueltos. -Si puedo ayudarla- dijo vagamente.

Ella asintió -Verás, tengo varias cajas de afectos personales para Severus Snape, y me preguntaba si tal vez Voldemort podría haber dicho algo durante su último encuentro que podría indicar si debo almacenarlos para cuando vuelva, o si debería enviarlos a un pariente-.

Corrió su rutina de Oclumancia por un par de segundos, mientras parecía pensar. Iba a tener que caminar una fina línea aquí. -Bueno, Snape no era un tema de conversación cuando peleábamos- McGonagall sonrió cada poco -pero ahora que me haces pensar en ello, ahora lo recuerdo diciendo algo al efecto de "Snape nunca volverá a cometer ese error " supongo que quería decir con una poción que se le había pedido, pero sea cual sea el tema, esa es la única pista que tengo para usted, desafortunadamente, eso se puede tomar por lo menos de un par de maneras-.

-Ya veo, tienes un punto, podría significar que Severus ha aprendido una lección, o que no está vivo para repetir el error- teorizó.

-También podría significar que fue castigado de alguna manera por no volver a cometer el error, quizás lo suficientemente castigado como para que nunca vuelva a hacer nada, aunque esté vivo -añadió Harry-.

McGonagall suspiró. -Tienes razón, pero nada de esto responde a mi pregunta-. Lo miró un momento más. -Señor Potter, basado en su tono y en cualquier otra pista no verbal, ¿cuál es su mejor conjetura en cuanto al significado?-

Harry no había decidido completamente qué hacer con Snape, pero su inclinación era dejarlo en la cueva. -Es difícil decirlo, profesor, pero si estuviera en su lugar, le enviaría sus afectos, no se le ha visto por más de dos meses, y si vuelve, siempre puede decirle a dónde le envió sus cosas.

Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. McGonagall parecía que algo la estaba molestando. La expresión se convirtió en otra pregunta. -Señor Potter, ¿peleó por última vez con Voldemort antes o después de que el profesor Snape desapareciera?-

Ahora bien, este era un maletero pegajoso. -Para ser honesto, no lo sé, profesor-. Conociendo su siguiente pregunta, añadió -Habría sido más o menos el mismo tiempo, o menos durante el mismo fin de semana-. Decidió que necesitaba ir con la verdad aquí, para mantener su historia correcta.

McGonagall se levantó en su silla. -Señor Potter, eso fue durante el año escolar ¿Me está diciendo que dejó las instalaciones escolares para este encuentro?-

Él quería golpear su cabeza en el escritorio delante de él para no ver que viene. Con una débil sonrisa, dijo -Eh, sí, pero el profesor Dumbledore y yo tuvimos discusiones al respecto y habíamos ido de viaje durante todo el año para ese tipo de cosas-. Era sólo una, pero varias sonaban mejor y no podía preguntarle a Dumbledore, ¿no? -Así que cuando surgió la oportunidad, lo llevé a investigar, si no tuviera una situación ideal, me habría ido simplemente, pero la situación era casi ideal, así que la tomé y tuve suerte. De no haberlo hecho así, no se sabe cuántas personas habrían muerto-.

La bruja más vieja parecía molesta, pero finalmente dijo -No estoy contento de escuchar esta historia, señor Potter, pero no puedo criticar tu lógica, pero esto plantea otra pregunta en mi mente-. Él se encogió mentalmente. -El profesor Dumbledore preguntó explícitamente si usted sabía algo sobre la ubicación de Severus, y usted dijo que no, en caso afirmativo, ¿cómo explica su declaración y cómo supo dónde iba Voldemort? ¿Lucho contra él?-.

¡Maldita sea! Había vuelto a burlarse. Pensó rápido y decidió ir con el menor número de mentiras y algo de verdad -Tenía una visión de dónde estaba, y era una verdadera visión-. Sus ojos se estrecharon. -Sí, profesora, me guarde parte de la información del profesor Dumbledore.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la confesión. -¿Pero por qué? -preguntó con una voz un poco aturdida, como si no pudiera creer que habría mentido a Dumbledore de todas las personas. -Antes que nada, porque habría tenido que soportar un viaje de culpa por dejar el recinto escolar sin él. Antes, él siempre quería estar ahí para tomarme la mano, por así decirlo, sin realmente hacer nada útil y me estaba cansando En segundo lugar, no le habría ayudado-.

-No lo sabes, Sr. Potter, puede que haya confirmado algo más que él sabía y que podría haber ayudado a Severus-.

-Y usted ha nombrado la tercera razón, profesor. El profesor Dumbledore, con todo su conocimiento, cometió muchos errores conmigo, algunos de los cuales me llevarán mucho tiempo para perdonarlo-. Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza de su declaración. -El peor error que cometió repetidamente fue retener información que yo debería haber sabido, tal vez fue infantil de mi parte, pero simplemente estaba devolviéndole el favor. Lo único que lamento es que no se enteró de que lo hice a propósito-.

-Señor Potter -dijo ella, llena de decepción y de angustia para él-.

-Lo sé, profesora, todos cometemos errores, incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore, pero algunos de los suyos eran tan grandes, tan lejanos, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Aunque ver lo que me hizo me ayuda a entender el Diciendo, "un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad".

McGonagall lo miró por un momento. -Me pregunté si habría otra razón, tácita, de que se negara a hablar en su funeral-.

-No pienso muy bien de Dumbledore en este momento, reconozco su conocimiento y poder, pero también sé que no era tan sabio como todos lo hacen ser-.

-Si alguna vez te encuentras en una posición similar, señor Potter, espero que recuerdes esas palabras- le dijo gentilmente.

-Tengo entendido, profesora, pero hay una diferencia muy importante entre Dumbledore y yo: tengo a Daphne para mantenerme bien fundamentado, Dumbledore no tenía a nadie, y así se hizo más que él.

McGonagall lo contempló durante unos segundos. -No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo, Sr. Potter, pero puedo ver por qué podría decir eso-.

-Eso no es solo para mí, eso es después de que Daphne y yo hemos pasado muchas horas hablando de ello, ya que ella ha tratado de ayudarme a superar los errores y perdonarlo. También es la persona más perspicaz que conozco cuando se trata de entender a la gente, Así que si ella cree que es verdad, probablemente lo sea -. McGonagall volvió su mirada contemplativa hacia él ahora. -Sr. Potter, le haré una oferta que probablemente no extendería a ninguna otra debido a confidencialidad, pero si desea discutir algunas de estas cosas con más detalle, estaría dispuesto a darle una idea de Albus Dumbledore que no encontrarías en ningún otro lugar, y puedo darte más información sobre algunas de las circunstancias que te rodean. No pretender ser un experto en ninguna de las dos áreas, pero tal vez pueda ayudarte a poner algunas de tus dudas para descansar-.

Harry estaba muy conmovido por su oferta. -Gracias, profesora, tal vez te lleve algún día-.

-Eres muy bienvenido, señor Potter, en este momento, te recomiendo que vayas a buscar tu" intención". Creo que podría ayudarte a calmarte después de esta discusión menos que placentera-.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro por primera vez en la conversación. -Una brillante idea, profesora, gracias-. Esta era una manipulación que no le importaba.

McGonagall observó al joven salir con un resorte en su paso. La señorita Greengrass era definitivamente buena para él.

-Albus ¿supongo que escuchaste eso?-

-Sí y estoy muy entristecido por eso- dijo un retrato fuera del camino.

-Como debieras -dijo ella sin perdonar en su tono. -Puedo adivinar algunas de sus quejas, y la primera es una que traté de ayudarte a evitar, pero te negaste a escucharme, lo que valida una de sus otras quejas-.

-Cometí muchos errores con el joven Harry, pero no sabía que lo habían herido tan profundamente, siempre fue tan resistente-.

-Afortunadamente, todavía lo es- dijo mientras se levantaba para tratar con los afectos de Severus Snape. Se preguntó si Harry sabía exactamente dónde estaba Snape pero no estaba diciendo. Teniendo en cuenta su relación, o realmente cuánto Snape le gustaba atormentar a Harry, ella no se sorprendería de lo que Harry podría haber hecho o no hecho con respecto a Snape. La verdad era que ella tampoco lo culparía, por eso no preguntó directamente si había hecho algo a Severus. Si no lo sabía, no tenía que hacerlo cualquier cosa.

A medida que el año continuaba, Harry pensó que la vida iba bastante bien.

En el frente de la casa, él, Daphne y Hermione se llevaron bien. Tampoco era raro que grupos pequeños de estudiantes se reunieran en su sala común a primera hora de la tarde después de la cena para estudiar. Neville fue uno de los visitantes más frecuentes y Harry disfrutaba de su visita. Harry se había asegurado de que Ron sabía que era bienvenido y que venía de vez en cuando. El hecho de que Tracey y Blaise estuviesen a menudo allí significaba que Ron tenía que estar cerca de Slytherin si él debía pasar algún tiempo con Harry fuera de Quidditch o clases.

El Quidditch también había ido bien. El equipo de Gryffindor ganó su primer partido contra Hufflepuff, aunque fue por un margen estrecho. Sus bateadores eran tan débiles, Harry habría dado mucho para que Fred y George Weasley regresaran a esos puestos. Él y Ginny discutieron el problema varias veces y ella no tenía mejores ideas.

Ginny seguía siendo su buena amiga, y de muchas maneras, convirtiéndose en una mejor. Harry no entendía eso, pero lo tomó como vino. La pelirroja pasó varias noches en las habitaciones comunes de Hermione y de ella. Hablaba de Quidditch con Harry, recibía tutoría de Hermione cuando era necesario, y parecía que le gustaba hablar de "chicas" con Daphne y Tracey. Durante esos tiempos, Harry estaba agradecido por la presencia habitual de Neville.

Una noche después de que todo el mundo se hubo marchado y fue sólo él y Daphne en su dormitorio, decidió pedir la opinión de su esposa. -Daph?, ¿qué opinas de Ginny? ella no entiende lo que está pasando con ella, siempre está por ahí, lo cual no me importa como pienso en ella como un amiga. Se siente amenazada por ella, lo cual es agradable, no sé qué hacer con ella.

Daphne dejó de quitarse la ropa limpia que los elfos habían vuelto y le sonrió. -¿Realmente no entiendes?- Él sacudió la cabeza, haciéndola reír mientras volvía a su trabajo. -Es realmente muy simple, Harry, en términos simplistas nos está utilizando-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso no era algo que él hubiera pensado que Ginny haría.

-Oh, silencio, Harry, no es exactamente lo que estás pensando-.

-Entonces, por favor, explíqueme, soy todo oídos. Él le dedicó toda su atención, seguro de que tenía que ser bueno.

-Todo es cuestión de perspectiva y grado, Harry, de hecho, se podría decir que en la mayoría de las relaciones, hay 'uso' en marcha. En este caso, creo que Ginny está alrededor de nosotros para construir su autoestima, además hacer cosas prácticas, como hacer la tarea o hablar de Quidditch contigo-.

Harry seguía confundido. -¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?- Ella es una persona maravillosa y ha recorrido un largo camino. -A los dieciséis años, está bastante madura-.

Daphne terminó con la última de sus túnicas lavadas y se acercó para sentarse junto a Harry. -Ahora que me has hablado de su primer año, puedo entender su punto de vista, eso era mucho más difícil para ti de lo que crees. La vida pública se ha gastado tratando de recuperarse de eso, ya sea tratando de tener amigos o perseguir a muchachos o como ahora, tratando de encontrar su lugar en la sociedad -.

-Sé que no tenía muchos amigos en su primer año, pero ¿qué quieres decir con perseguir a los niños?-.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. A veces eres tan ciego. La fulminó con la mirada. -Harry, se había enamorado de ti, como muchas chicas de esta generación, así que su persecución después de ti, Michael y Dean fueron todos los caminos para que ella explorara quién era como una chica convirtiéndose en una mujer. Caballero de brillante armadura, pero que estaba fechado con los demás mientras ella esperaba a que la notaras... Cuando pasaste junto a ella, eso la hirió, no que lo hicieras intencionalmente, pero lo hizo. Asegúrate de que sigue siendo aceptable, para ver si te das cuenta de ella. Por ser amable y pasar tiempo con ella, le está ayudando a ver que no la rechazó porque tú no le gustas como una persona, sino sólo porque, como tú dijiste, el momento no funcionó-.

Él luchó con eso por un momento. -Haces que suene como si estuviera tratando de vivir en un mundo de fantasía para sentirse mejor-.

-No sé si lo diría de esa manera, pero tal vez eso sea cierto en algún nivel, no me importa porque sé que nada serio va a pasar, te tengo y sé que me amas. Por lo tanto estoy seguro. También he descubierto que ella es una persona agradable y me gusta pasar tiempo en torno a ella también. Además, "una sonrisa un poco mala se acercó a ella -con ella tan cerca, puedo más fácilmente vigilarla-."

Harry se rio entre dientes. -¿Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca?- Ella sólo continuó sonriéndole. -Bien, también dijiste que ella está tratando de encontrar su lugar en la sociedad. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?-

-Sabes que ella es de una familia Pura sangre ¿verdad?-

-Supongo, aunque en realidad nunca he pensado mucho en eso -admitió.

-Ella es, y el hecho de que es una niña, significa que si va a encajar en nuestra sociedad actual, que va a tener que trabajar para encontrar su lugar, sobre todo porque su padre no va a crear un contrato de matrimonio para ella como mi padre lo hizo por mí ... Irónicamente, mirándote a ti, que está haciendo una transición tal como tú, la hace notar aún más, así que, al pasar a nuestro alrededor, nos puede usar para ver qué podría querer hacer un día.

Eso no suena tan mal.

-No, pero también está tratando de usar nuestra fama para ayudarse a sí misma, como 'Soy un amigo de Harry Potter'".

Él frunció el ceño. -Nunca pensé que ella haría eso también-. Odiaba a las personas que lo hacían.

-Honestamente, no creo que ella lo esté haciendo a propósito, así que no te enojes, o si lo es, es muy suave, quiero decir, todos tus amigos pueden dejar eso en las fiestas o en las conversaciones Abrir una puerta y no hacerte daño realmente Será interesante ver lo que hace con ella en el futuro Creo que es un amigo lo suficientemente bueno para no tratar de hacerte daño a propósito por ahora, te diría que sólo sé tú ser normal y no te preocupes por eso- aconsejó Daphne.

Harry negó con la cabeza. -Odio mi fama-.

-Lo entiendo, Harry, es algo con lo que tendremos que lidiar, ya que significará que no tendremos mucha privacidad o anonimato en público, por otro lado, es una herramienta útil a veces-. Ella lo fijó con su mirada sensual, la que derritió su voluntad. -Ahora, quítate la ropa y ven a reunirse conmigo en la cama, tengo un poco de energía extra para deshacerme antes de irme a dormir-.

Su estado de ánimo se disparó al cielo después de esas palabras, dejando atrás los problemas. -Sí, querida -dijo alegremente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y dejar reviwes

Votar cual de estas traducciones queréis que sean la próxima traducción. Dejare una semana de plazo

Paid In Blood: Después de décadas de una vida vacía y guerras que reclamaban todo lo que siempre había querido, el más grande señor oscuro en memoria viva y su fiel servidor están finalmente listos para desafiar el destino y una vez más derribar su venganza sobre sus enemigos. AU, universo extendido, Time-Travel, bashing y HAPHNE.

Harry Potter - three to Backstep: Harry, Hermione y Daphne Greengrass mueren durante la batalla final y son devueltos al pasado para poner las cosas de nuevo en orden. AD / MW / RW / GW! Bash. M clasificado para los temas y el lenguaje. AU! Mundo OOC! Chars.

A champio ´s New Hope: Comenzando durante el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry busca a diferentes amigos para que lo apoyen después de que Ron y Hermione se nieguen a creer que él no puso su nombre en el Cáliz. Incluyendo un inesperado amigo: Daphne Greengrass.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta traducción espero que os guste un para de cosas antes de que leáis el capitulo ha habido un duelo y no se si se entiende bien espero que se entienda o sino lo intentare traducir mejor para cambiarlo y la parte final del capitulo si ves que la calidad de la traducción cae es porque son las cuatro de la mañana en mi país y me muero de sueño y la ultima cosa ya se ha decidido cual sera la próxima traducción. Y ahora voy a responder la pregunta que me han hecho muchos acerca del Horrocrux de Harry al parecer la autora de este fic no puso que harry tuviera el Horrocrux así que duda despejada ** _Harry nunca tuvo el Horrocrux_**

* * *

Las clases continuaron y Harry pensó que los nuevos maestros estaban trabajando bien, particularmente el profesor O'Shay en Defensa. El profesor siempre parecía tener algo extra para Harry, un pequeño reto para estirarlo. A veces era un nuevo hechizo, otras veces era el nuevo uso de un viejo hechizo o incluso sólo una nueva mirada a la vieja información. Por supuesto, todos en la clase se beneficiaron también, pero era obvio que el profesor hizo esto por Harry, ya que algunos de los hechizos requerían tanto poder para lanzar que él era el único que podía realizarlos.

Después de una clase de Defensa a finales de octubre Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban hacia la oficina del Director. Harry y Hermione tenían una reunión, mientras que Ron estaba matando el tiempo por unos minutos.

-Ron, no he oído ningún pensamiento negativo sobre Slytherin últimamente ¿Has tomado una nueva decisión sobre ellos?- Harry sabía que no era totalmente justo preguntar eso delante de Hermione, pero ella sabía sobre el tema y todos eran buenos amigos, así que él no estaba realmente preocupado.

Su amigo se puso nervioso -Yo, uh, no he dicho nada como tú, Harry, pensé que era una buena idea, ya sabes vivir y dejar vivir. También han sido bastante buenos dejándome en paz-.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- Harry apreció que Hermione no estuviera haciendo preguntas en ese momento. -Pero ¿qué piensas de ellos?-

Ron cambió la mochila de libros en su hombro -Como he dicho, han sido decentes y eso ha sido una sorpresa- dijo finalmente -Mira, ahí está la gárgola, supongo que tendremos que terminar esto más tarde, un poco más de tiempo tampoco haría daño- dijo sin poder mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry suspiró sin entender completamente lo que estaba tomando Ron tanto tiempo. -Bien como quieras vamos Hermione, kilts y tambores. La gárgola se movió por la contraseña y la "Pareja Principal" se acercó.

-Estoy seguro de que finalmente hará lo correcto Harry- dijo Hermione suavemente cuando estaban solos en lo alto de las escaleras.

El asintió -Eventualmente es la palabra clave allí, pero como dice el refrán el tiempo no espera a ningún hombre-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que hay plazos para algunas cosas- Golpeó y fueron llamados a entrar. Hermione todavía estaba tratando de entenderlo cuando entraron en la oficina.

Era el último sábado de noviembre y las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por llegar pronto. Una boda también vendría pronto. Daphne se había marchado aquella mañana para ir a visitar a Tracey para prepararse para la boda, mientras Tracey la ayudaba a finalizar el último de los planes. Ron había venido a ver a Harry, con la esperanza de volar antes de la práctica de Quidditch pero Harry tenía un detalle de boda para finalizar también.

-Ron me alegra que hayas llegado temprano- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que podríamos volar durante unos minutos antes de la práctica. Sé que has estado muy ocupado y bueno también podría ser divertido-.

-Podría- Harry estuvo de acuerdo pero no con entusiasmo -Sin embargo probablemente deberíamos hablar sobre algo primero-.

-¿Oh qué?- Ron se veía un poco tímido, como si tuviera una idea y quisiera evitarlo.

-Ron, necesito saber lo que vas a hacer con Daphne- Ron no dijo nada -Hay un mes hasta la boda y tengo que saber si seguimos siendo sólo amigos o si seremos mejores amigos. Vean, cada uno va a tener tres personas que están de pie con nosotros en la boda y tengo una posición a la izquierda para llenarla. Pero la fecha límite ha llegado para mí para llenar ese hueco, y yo o bien pedir a un mejor amigo o un mejor amigo de la familia. Quería darle la primera oportunidad-.

Él sonrió. -Gracias Harry me encantaría-.

-No tan rápido Ron- Harry no estaba sonriendo -Dije que se la daría a un mejor amigo y no estás allí- Ron bajó la cabeza -Mira Ron podemos quedarnos como estamos si eso es lo que realmente quieres, pero si realmente quieres que vuelva a la forma en que estaba entre nosotros, tienes una tarea que hacer antes del final de este fin de semana. Si no pediré a Remus que se una a mí al frente en la boda-.

Ron se recostó en su silla y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Harry solo esperó, sin decir nada.

-¿Quién más estará en él?- preguntó Ron, rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

-Neville será mi padrino y Blaise estará allí también-.

-¿Entonces tendría que estar al lado de Blaise?-.

-Sí ¿sería realmente tan difícil? Has pasado varias noches aquí sentado a su lado, no te mordió entonces-.

Ron resopló. -No, no hay marcas de dientes-. Él suspiró -Me senté a su lado sólo para ver qué pasaría-.

-¿Y?- preguntó Harry.

-Y yo viví. Maldita sea Harry mira sé en mi cabeza que están bien o al menos algunos lo son, pero yo no lo siento incluso te diré que Daphne es una chica maravillosa, pero también te diré que creo que alguien más sería mejor para ti-.

Harry gimió -Ni siquiera empieces de cómo Ginny sería mejor para mí-.

-No me he dado por vencido, ella ha dejado muy claro que ella es feliz como ella está ahora, solo... siento como si estuviera perdiendo parte de mí mismo ¿Tiene sentido?-

-Un poco, he tenido que aprender a perdonar a Dumbledore y perder esas partes de mí ha sido duro pero creo que también me ha hecho una persona mejor ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres cambiar y mejorar? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo sé que es para mejor?- Ron preguntó retóricamente, pero Harry guardó silencio -Bien, voy a disculparme con Daphne...-.

-Y yo-.

-Y tú -convino Ron- mañana por la noche después de la cena, dame más tiempo-.

Harry sonrió -Será bueno tenerte de vuelta Ron-.

-Será bueno estar de vuelta, pero lo haces con sangre-.

Harry se echó a reír -Sí, crecer es difícil. De todos modos, vamos, tenemos que llegar a la práctica de Quidditch- Ron sonrió, feliz de estar de vuelta en un terreno más familiar y los dos salieron a divertirse mientras trabajaban duro.

Daphne había dejado a Harry después del desayuno para ocuparse de lo que esperaba que fuera el último de sus planes de boda importantes. Primero, había ido a la biblioteca para encontrar un par de libros sobre tradiciones de sangre pura, ya que sentía que le faltaba algo. Eso la había llevado más tiempo de lo que había pensado, pero finalmente había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Con esto terminado, se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, donde debía encontrarse con Tracey para repasar los planes de boda. A pesar de que su hermana, Astoria iba a ser su matrona de honor, Daphne se apoyaba fuertemente en Tracey ya que estaba cerca y más fácil de comunicarse. Daphne estaba preocupada por Astoria, ya que su hermana empezaba a escribir menos de lo que solía hacer.

Estaba tan atrapada en el pensamiento que perdió el sonido de una puerta que se abría detrás de ella. Fue con reflejos de supervivencia que ella esquivó cuando escuchó a alguien susurrar un hechizo desmayo detrás de ella. Sacudiendo su varita y girando, tuvo que saltar de nuevo para evitar otro hechizo de desmayo de Theo Nott. Cuando empezó a lanzar su propio hechizo, un golpe de hexágono en la espalda y su varita al volar hacia atrás. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Pansy Parkinson atrapar su varita.

-Eres más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero todavía es bueno que te unas a mí -le dijo Nott -Entre en esta sala tenemos que charlar- él le indicó con su varita.

Al no tener una opción, se movió lentamente, tratando de anticipar lo que podría venir y no le gusta la mayoría de las opciones.

Dentro Nott la movió hacia el centro del aula sin usar y Pansy entró también dejando caer la varita de Daphne justo dentro de la puerta -Allí te he ayudado y mi deuda ha sido pagada-.

Nott se quedó con el ceño fruncido pero asintió -Se paga siempre que no hables de esto a nadie- Pansy se marchó silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres Nott?- Si pudiera averiguar qué estaba pasando tal vez podría hacer algo útil.

Una mirada entre una mirada lúgubre y una burla se apoderó de él -Quiero que me ayudes a herir a Potter-.

Casi se rió de la declaración absurda -¿Por qué?-

-Porque Potter me lastimó sé que Potter mató a mi padre y creo que lo ayudaste-.

Ahora se echó a reír lo cual fue un error porque hizo que Nott se enfadara pero no podía reaccionar ahora. -Lo siento, Nott pero eso es ridículo si eso fuera cierto y si el ministro pudiera probarlo sospecho que Harry estaría en Azkaban ahora mismo-.

-Tienes razón de que el Ministerio no puede demostrarlo pero sé que es cierto-.

-¿Cómo?- La duda que tenía era muy pequeña pero tal vez pasaron por alto algo.

-Porque es el único con motivos y poder no sé si lo hizo porque padre comprueba todo su correo con mucho cuidado pero los elfos domésticos de la casa lo vieron desaparecer después de leer una carta. Y envió a mi padre a ser asesinado-.

Daphne escondió su alivio -Además del hecho de que sólo estás especulando es fácil demostrar que ni siquiera estábamos en el país en el momento en que ocurrió ya habíamos salido y estábamos en Roma-.

Theo sonrió sarcástico -No importa, el correo se puede enviar desde cualquier lugar ahora vamos a divertirnos un poco, y luego tú y yo vamos a ir de viaje pero no te preocupes- dijo felizmente -No te mataré, aunque quizá desearías estar muerto a esta hora la próxima semana-.

-¿Por qué, qué vas a hacer?- Ella estaba preocupada, aunque hizo todo lo posible para no mostrarlo.

-Como dije voy a divertirme contigo como lo ha sido Potter, entonces vamos a Knockturn donde con la ayuda de un hechizo te prostituirás. Se ha utilizado por un tiempo, estoy seguro de que te encontrarán alguien que te informe de tu paradero... La verdadera pregunta es ¿Potter seguirá queriéndote después de eso?- Él rió cruelmente.

Era lo único que Daphne podía hacer para mantener su expresión, sin mencionar que se limitaba a atacarlo donde estaba. El hecho de que su varita la señalara y la distancia era demasiado grande la detuvo. Al menos no la había atado. Eso le dio una idea. Si pudiera acercarlos lo suficiente, tal vez podría hacer lo que le habría hecho a Malfoy si Harry no hubiera ayudado.

Usando su oclumancia para apartar toda su repugnancia y jugar el papel de toda una vida ella lo miró con resignación y una leve sonrisa. -Muy bien Theo, ya que no tengo otra opción -empezó a desabrochar la túnica- ven a buscarme muéstrame de qué estás hecho ... Si eres lo suficientemente bueno, me aseguraré de que disfrutes de esto como nunca antes haré lo que quieras- No tenía ni idea de la experiencia de Nott pero hizo todo lo posible por jugar con su ego.

Nott consiguió una sonrisa en su cara -¿Cualquier cosa?-.

-Cualquier cosa- Theo- Ella adaptó la mirada sensual que sabía que Harry tanto amaba ignorando la angustia de tener que hacer eso por alguien más. Ella dejó caer su túnica, revelando una blusa delgada y camisa corta por debajo. Dejándolo buscar unos segundos, empezó a desabotonarse la blusa y dar pasos muy lentos hacia él. -Te puedo hacer sentir muy bien Theo. Cuando mis manos corren sobre tu piel tentándote estarás en el cielo- Ella le guiñó un ojo y obviamente miró su entrepierna. Mirando hacia atrás en su cara, ella lo vio correr sus ojos sobre su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que en su mente ya estaba desnuda.

Empezó a quitarse sus ropas también. Por desgracia, fue sólo con una mano, su varita todavía estaba dirigida a ella.

-Eso es todo quítate esas cosas y déjame mostrarte lo bien que puedo hacerte sentir- Continuó su lento deslizamiento. Había unos seis pies del original de diez pies entre ellos a la izquierda. Nott apresuradamente se desnudó, prácticamente rasgando su túnica. Intentó quitarse los pantalones cuando no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Daphne dejó caer su blusa, sus pechos cubiertos sólo por un sujetador, y comenzó a desabrochar su falda. -Dime Theo ¿has tenido alguna vez fantasías sobre mí?-

-Oh, sí -dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer sus pantalones, tirando de los pies y dejando los boxeadores ligeramente derribados en su prisa-. Él tiró de su camisa, haciendo estallar la mayoría de los botones, algo que fácilmente se podía reparar más tarde. Él movió su varita a su otra mano para mantenerla entrenada en ella mientras terminaba de desnudar.

-Bien- le dijo con deleite -eso hará las cosas mucho mejor-. Cuando sus pies se unieron en su desliz, ella dejó caer su falda, luego siguió su lento deslizamiento en sólo su sostén y las bragas, ambos de encaje y cubriendo poco.

Nott pareció hiperventilar mientras la miraba acercarse, sus ojos prácticamente pegados a su pecho.

Daphne se acercó a él y puso ligeramente sus dos manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo durante unos segundos. Él gimió. -¿Qué tal un beso de suerte para comenzar esto? -preguntó ella, casi ronroneando.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, presionando su pecho contra el suyo, mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda hasta su hombro y su mano derecha hasta su cuello y en su cabello para acercarlo más.

Justo antes de que sus labios se conocieran, Theo cerró los ojos por el beso y Daphne deslizó su mano derecha hacia su rostro y con toda su fuerza, le clavó el pulgar en el ojo, su larga uña se rompió fácilmente a través del suave párpado y el pulgar Pasando por el primer nudillo. Cuando Nott empezó a gritar, su mano izquierda ya se movía a lo largo de su brazo.

-¡Perra!- Él gritó en su dolor, su mano izquierda débilmente tratando de sacar su brazo lejos mientras se alejaba de ella.

Daphne se movió con él y no retiró su pulgar, pero presionó más fuerte. Su mano izquierda encontró su varita y la arrancó fácilmente de él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de lastimar a mi Harry?- Gritó mientras le llegaba el brazo y usaba la varita como una daga, empujando la mitad de ella a través de su otro ojo y empujándolo hacia atrás lejos de ella. Ella lo vio gritar una última vez y golpeó el suelo con fuerza, convulsionándose una vez y luego se quedó en silencio. -¡Tu bastardo enfermo! -gritó ella, sus emociones se soltaron. Entró, le dio una patada entre las piernas, pero no se movió.

A medida que sus emociones se apoderaron de ella y todos los "qué si" la golpeó, se tropezó hacia la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared, dejándose caer lentamente, sintiendo la piedra áspera rascar su espalda hasta que ella estaba sentada. Una mano temblorosa recogió su varita y ella comenzó a sollozar.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, pero en realidad sólo unos diez minutos más o menos, Daphne comenzó a recuperarse, concentrándose en el hecho de que nada le había sucedido a ella ni a Harry. Claro, Nott la había visto prácticamente desnuda, pero de nuevo, nunca compartiría eso con nadie más.

Lentamente de pie, sintió los arañazos en la espalda, pero no eran demasiado dolorosas. Mirándose a sí misma, vio un poco de sangre en ella, especialmente su mano derecha. Desplazando su varita, hizo un ligero hechizo de limpieza, sintiendo la picadura de su piel. Ahora que estaba físicamente limpia, se acercó, recogió su ropa y se vistió nuevamente, ignorando la picadura de su espalda. Hizo todo lo posible por no mirar el cuerpo de Nott. Al enderezarse las túnicas con su varita en la mano salió de la habitación cerrándola detrás de ella.

Con cólera para darle energía, se dirigió airadamente a la sala común de Slytherin. Al entrar miró a su alrededor. En la esquina de una mesa estaba Pansy Parkinson. Sin vacilar lanzó un encanto desterrador a la chica llevándola completamente a la inconsciencia. La niña fue lanzada hacia atrás en la pared golpeando con un sonido muy audible y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Entre todos los jadeos, Daphne se acercó y quitó la varita de Pansy la ató con cuerdas y comenzó a caminar con la muchacha ligada levitando delante de ella. Daphne ignoró todas las preguntas y salió de la sala común. Ella no dejó de notar que uno de los prefectos del quinto año corría por la puerta detrás de ella hacia los cuartos de O'Shay para conseguir su cabeza de casa o por lo menos ella asumió. A Daphne no le importó se dirigía a la oficina del director.

Harry siempre sabía la contraseña y siempre compartía así que era trivial que ella pasara la gárgola. Pansy se topó con muchas de las escaleras y esquinas en el camino pero Daphne podría haberle importado menos ya que algunas de ellas habían tenido un propósito. De hecho, cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina utilizó la cabeza de Pansy para golpear, casi como un ariete.

-¡Por favor entra!- Entró por la puerta.

Acercándose, Daphne abrió la puerta y empujó a su prisionera. Frente a una profesora de ojos anchos, McGonagall- dejó caer a Pansy en medio del piso.

-¡Señora Greengrass! ¿Qué significa esto?-.

-¡Esta...- ella tuvo que trabajar duro para no decir 'perra' -persona... ayudó a Theo Nott a secuestrarme ya asaltarme!-

McGonagall la miró y luego a la chica en el suelo, parcialmente incapaz de creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por su puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar un muy preocupado y poderoso Harry Potter con su varita en la mano.

Harry y Ron volvían después de la práctica y uno bueno que Harry había pensado. El equipo de Ravenclaw había vencido a Slytherin en el último partido y pensó que sería difícil ganar contra ellos. Estaban dando vueltas en una esquina cerca de su habitación cuando prácticamente se dejó caer por el profesor O'Shay.

-Potter qué suerte da esa escoba a Weasley y ven conmigo inmediatamente- No esperó a Harry pero rápidamente se alejó.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero O'Shay se veía serio. Así que entregó su Firebolt a un Ron de aspecto sorprendido y corrió hacia atrás después de que el profesor disminuyendo la velocidad hacia abajo a una caminata rápida cuando lo alcanzó. -¿Qué ha ocurrido, profesor?- Harry no podía dejar de notar que se dirigían en dirección a la oficina del director.

-No estoy completamente seguro señor Potter, y lo que me han dicho no tiene sentido-. Miró a Harry como si lo evaluara. -Me han dicho que la señorita Greengrass entró en la sala común y golpeó a la señorita Parkinson contra la pared la ató y se marchó en esa dirección y también se negó a responder a todas las preguntas que se le hacían-.

Harry pensó y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión sobre todo porque Tracey había dicho que Pansy había estado pasando más tiempo en torno a Theo que seguía actuando extraño. Sin decir una palabra, Harry volvió a correr. Él gritó la contraseña en la gárgola desde el pasillo, permitiéndole moverse antes de que él llegara allí y permitiéndole correr las escaleras sin romper el paso. En la parte superior sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Efectivamente hay estaba su intención y una Parkinson atado en el suelo.

-¡Señor Potter!- McGonagall gritó con firmeza. -Ustedes actuarán amablemente de una manera civilizada con respecto a mi puerta-.

Harry corrió hacia Daphne y la abrazó con un abrazo, al que regresó voluntariamente. -Mis disculpas profesora -murmuró mientras sentía que su corazón empezaba a calmarse al ver que Daphne estaba bien. Mientras la acariciaba, la sintió endurecer. Retrocediendo, examinó cuidadosamente su rostro -¿Por qué te duele la espalda?-

-Mi propia estupidez -dijo ella a través de los dientes.

O'Shay tomó ese momento para entrar. Frunció el ceño al ver a uno de los estudiantes en el suelo.

-Profesor cierra la puerta vamos a llegar al fondo de esto- pidió McGonagall. O'Shay cumplió lo que le pedía la directora.

-¿Estas muy herida señorita Greengrass? ¿Necesito que madame Pomfrey venga inmediatamente?-.

-No profesora McGonagall son sólo algunos arañazos cuando me deslice por la pared-.

-Muy bien entonces por favor siéntate y dime qué pasó-.

Daphne levantó la varita y se sentó en una silla. Harry alargó la silla a lo largo en un pequeño sofá y se unió a ella. McGonagall fue detrás de su escritorio y O'Shay tomó otra silla. Nadie hacía nada por la inconsciente muchacha atada en el suelo.

-Me dirigía a nuestra- Daphne miró a O'Shay -sala común para hablar con Tracey. Desde detrás de mí Nott salió de algún lugar y me lanzó un hechizo un hechizo desmayan te, creo. Cuando me volví para enfrentarlo Parkinson salió de algún lugar oculto y me golpeó con un hechizo de desarme y tomó mi varita. Nott nos llevó a un aula sin usar. Parkinson dejó caer mi varita allí y dijo que su deuda fue pagada y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-.

Sintió que Harry tomaba su mano en la suya y notó su preocupación. Ella continuó su historia, notando en algún nivel que su voz era cada vez más rasposa, más monótona, mientras hablaba pero no le importaba.

-Nott me dijo que pensaba que Harry era responsable de la desaparición y asumió la muerte de su padre ya que Harry había matado a Voldemort ignoró mi argumento de que ni siquiera estábamos en el país cuando todo eso sucedió. Y planeó herir a Harry haciéndome daño-. Harry gruñó muy suavemente mientras decía eso.

-¿Dijo lo que planeaba hacer?- McGonagall preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera la respuesta.

-Lo hizo- dijo Daphne, mirando hacia abajo.

Cuando ella no dijo nada más O'Shay habló suavemente sus viejos hábitos Aurores se apoderaron. -Señora Greengrass, estoy seguro de que es desagradable pero tenemos que decirnos lo que dijo y lo que pasó-. Daphne extendió la mano para poder agarrar las dos manos de Harry. Quería asegurarse de que no hiciera algo que él lamentara, pero también le dio un poco más de fuerza. Con una voz temerosa dijo -Dijo que planeaba usarme y luego me llevaba al callejón Knockturn y me obligaba a convertirme en una prostituta para que Harry no me quisiera más-.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto, tomando las manos y los brazos de Daphne con él. -¿Dónde está? ¡Lo mataré!- Parecía salvaje y poderoso. De hecho Daphne podía sentir un hormigueo en sus manos.

-¡Señor Potter controle! -gritó McGonagall mientras se levantaba de un salto, tratando de hacerse cargo. Hubo el sonido de las sillas raspando el suelo mientras ambos profesores se levantaban esperanzadamente a tiempo para hacer algo útil.

Daphne se puso en pie y le rodeó con los brazos. Con la boca en la oreja, susurró -Está muerto Harry, ya está muerto-. Sintió que sus brazos la rodeaban y la apretaba con fuerza. Perdiéndose en él disfrutó de su presencia una vez más ignorando el dolor en su espalda. Sus brazos significaban seguridad.

-Señor Potter, cálmese y siéntese- le ordenó McGonagall con firmeza.

Harry finalmente soltó y retrocedió sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos. Podía sentirlo buscando la verdad suplicando que su declaración fuera verdad. Ella lo miró y asintió. Cuando sintió que sus manos se relajaban se dio cuenta de lo apretado que la había estado sujetando.

Lentamente se sentó, tirando de él. Harry finalmente se sentó también pero él no la soltó. -Entonces ¿qué pasó señorita Greengrass?- McGonagall se sentó y se inclinó hacia adelante como si quisiera oír la historia.

Daphne miró al director -Como no le había dicho que no fingí ir con él y animarlo-. Su voz perdió la poca emoción que había tenido y su historia volvió a ser monótona.

McGonagall parecía incrédula y Daphne sintió que las manos de Harry se apretaban sobre las suyas.

-Empecé a quitarme la ropa mientras hablaba con él y caminaba lentamente hacia delante dije todo lo que pudiera para hacerle creer que yo era un participante voluntario para poder acercarme a él-.

El agarre de Harry en sus manos se hizo doloroso, pero ella no le dijo nada.

-Cuando llegué a mi sujetador y bragas estaba delante de él y le animé a que me besara-. Ahora le dolían las manos pero sabía que esto le estaba haciendo daño a Harry así que ella se tomó el dolor.

-Cuando lo intentó le arranque el ojo izquierdo con el pulgar-.

McGonagall jadeó y O'Shay se estremeció. Harry casi soltó sus manos ahora sólo ligeramente sosteniendo. La sangre que fluía hacia ellos era casi dolorosa.

-Empezó a luchar pero le quité la varita ya que él todavía estaba peleando le di con la varita en su otro ojo-.

Harry la agarró por los hombros y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro disfrutando mientras observaba a McGonagall cerrar los ojos y recostarse en su silla.

-¿Dónde está el?- O'Shay preguntó en voz baja. La finalidad en su voz dijo que sabía que Theo Nott estaba muerto.

-Puedo mostrároslo-.

-Estoy en reserva una vez un Auror siempre un Auror -le dijo O'Shay-. -Puedo decirle que no se le cobrará por su muerte suponiendo que recibamos corroboración de la señorita Parkinson... Supongo que una vez que estuviste libre fuiste tras la señorita Parkinson por ayudarle.

Ella asintió. -La traje aquí directamente-.

O'Shay se dio la vuelta y revivió a Pansy que gimió lamentablemente. Hizo un diagnóstico sobre ella. -La señorita Greengrass nos ha contado lo que ha hecho para ayudar al Sr. Nott a cometer crímenes graves, usted es un cómplice y también se enfrenta a cargos serios y te será más fácil si confiesas.

Cuando empezó a hablar Pansy pareció alarmado. Cuando terminó estaba en pánico. -¡No lo hice, no le hice nada!-

-Si tomas Veritaserum ¿todavía dirías lo mismo?-.

Pansy parecía aún más asustada y O'Shay la miró fijamente. -¡Bien, bien! -gritó finalmente mientras su resolución se agrietaba. -Ayudé a Nott a capturarla tomando su varita pero eso es todo lo que hice. Todo lo demás era la idea de Nott. En realidad quería volver a Potter porque pensaba que Potter mató a su padre. Hizo una deuda y me obligó a ayudarlo-.

-¿Sabías lo que el señor Nott planeaba hacer?-

La niña se encogió, como si intentara hundirse en el suelo. -Lo siento, Daphne pero o bien lo ayudaba o bien iba a hacer algunas horribles maldiciones contra mí-.

O'Shay suspiró y miró a un pálido McGonagall. -Directora ¿puedo prestarme tu Floo? Deberán traer a Aurors-. Cuando McGonagall asintió con la cabeza como si no confiaba en sí misma para hablar O'Shay se acercó a la chimenea.

Unos minutos más tarde, un par de aurores pasaron. Uno sacó un vuela pluma legal y Daphne tuvo que repetir su historia una vez más. Pansy fue interrogado de nuevo y ella admitió su parte. Uno de los aurores la llevó al Ministerio y luego volvió unos minutos más tarde. El grupo siguió a Pansy a la escena del crimen.

Dado que el lugar estaba en las mazmorras Tracey y Blaise llegaron sobre ellos. Ninguno había estado presente cuando Daphne había ido tras Pansy.

-Daphne ¿qué ocurre?- Tracey parecía muy preocupada por su amiga. -Escuchamos lo que pasó en la sala común y vinimos a buscarte-.

-Ahora no es un buen momento señorita Davis señor Zabini -les dijo O'Shay-. Por favor haz lo que puedas para restaurar el orden en nuestra sala común, y llegaré tan pronto como pueda-. Asintieron y se fueron lentamente mirando a Daphne y Harry todo el tiempo.

Daphne les abrió la puerta, pero no entró. Harry miró y vio lo que necesitaba y se quedó con ella en el pasillo. Todos los adultos entraron, aunque el director rápidamente salió y parecía extremadamente pálido incluso para ella.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso profesora -dijo Daphne-, pero era él o yo y no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a Harry haciendo cosas conmigo-. O'Shay había salido durante su declaración.

-Señora Greengrass estoy de acuerdo con lo que dije no tienes problemas. O'Shay miró a Harry. -Sr. Potter por favor llévela al hospital para que sus heridas puedan ser curadas. También pida una poción calmante y una poción de sueño sin sueño-.

-Sí señor- Con un brazo alrededor de ella atrayéndola hacia él lentamente la llevó lejos. Harry la miró con cuidado mientras caminaban. Sentía que estaba colgando de un hilo que ella estaba tan callada y retraída. Ella no dijo una palabra en su viaje. Sólo el cadáver de Theo Nott lo había calmado. Si no hubiera muerto ya Harry estaba seguro de que lo habría perseguido.

Al entrar en el ala del hospital, Madame Pomfrey estaba allí y lo miró. Podía decir que casi le preguntó qué había hecho ahora, pero una mirada a Daphne la detuvo. -La guiará aquí señor Potter ¿cuál es el problema? -preguntó la medí-maga mientras erigía una pantalla alrededor de la cama.

-Dijo que tenía la espalda rascada en la piedra-. La bruja le dirigió una mirada que decía que debía basarse más en lo que estaba viendo. -Ella probablemente también necesitará una pocion calmante ya que acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática-.

-Muy bien si salieres yo me ocuparé de ella-.

-No gracias me quedo-. Ante la mirada de la medí-maga añadió- Ella es mi esposa y quiero ver qué le sucedió aunque la persona que lo causó esté muerta.

Pomfrey parecía sorprendido por eso. Después de un momento asintió.- Ayúdame a quitarle el manto de la escuela-.

Cuando su túnica salió vieron manchas de sangre en la parte posterior de su blusa. Con la magia de aflojarlo para no tirar de las heridas su blusa salió. Los rasguños largos de la mirada enojada con nuevas costras cubrieron su parte posterior.

-Creo que un encanto adormecedor un encanto de limpieza de heridas y a continuación un bálsamo de restauración de la piel la volverá a la normalidad dentro de unas horas- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. -Regreso en un minuto-.

Harry agarró una silla y la tiró delante de Daphne sosteniendo sus manos y haciendo todo lo posible para darle consuelo. Ella permaneció sentada allí casi sin aliento aunque él vio la emoción ocasional que parpadeaba en su rostro.

La enfermera regresó con varias botellas y entregó una a Daphne -Por favor bebe querida es una dosis calmante-. Daphne la bebió sin quejarse y le devolvió la botella. Pomfrey entonces frunció el ceño a Harry. -Señor Potter sería mejor que te fueras durante unos minutos-.

Él la miró con alarma. -¿Por qué?-

Pomfrey parecía exasperado por su lentitud. -Porque tengo que quitarle el sostén-.

Harry se rió y se alegró de ver la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Daphne. -Señora Pomfrey -dijo con un exagerado tono de paciente- es mi esposa y la he visto completamente desnuda te lo prometo puedo contenerme cuando la vea desnuda de cintura para arriba-.

La enfermera estaba indignada pero se detuvo a murmurar cuando Daphne soltó una risita.

-Gracias Harry-. Era lo primero que había dicho desde que habían dejado la escena del crimen. -Por favor señora Pomfrey, Harry se quedará conmigo-.

El sujetador salió y Harry no pudo evitar darle a sus senos desnudos una buena mirada lo que le hizo sonreír. Ella sonrió su experiencia momentáneamente olvidada.

Una hora más tarde con una blusa ensangrentada en la mano y llevando solamente las ropas de la escuela encima de su parte superior Daphne caminó de nuevo a su habitación con Harry al lado de ella. Con la dosis calmante Daphne era casi su yo normal pero Harry podía decir que aún no había llegado a un acuerdo con el incidente.

De vuelta a su habitación, encontraron una muy preocupada Hermione, Tracey y Blaise. Las chicas entraron en el dormitorio para ayudar a Daphne a cambiarse de ropa mientras los chicos iban a la cocina a almorzar. Harry estaba agradecido de que fuera un sábado. Durante el almuerzo hablaron de temas ligeros básicamente todo menos el ataque. Después del almuerzo, se sentaron en el semicírculo de sillas y sofás alrededor de la chimenea. Daphne se acurrucó en el costado de Harry bajo su brazo. No estaba perdido en Harry que Tracey y Blaise parecían estar más cerca de lo normal. En este escenario, Harry dio un breve resumen de la mañana dejando fuera muchos detalles del ataque.

Tracey suspiró pesadamente. -Lo siento, Daphne. Sabíamos que algo se había perdido con Nott. Si sólo hubiéramos prestado más atención a él...-.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada, así que Harry lo hizo. -Gracias Tracey pero en realidad no es culpa tuya, si no dijo ni hizo nada a tu alrededor para indicar que iba a atacarnos no tienes por qué culparte-.

La chica asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento. -Lo sé pero siento que deberíamos haber hecho algo. Miró a su amiga mientras Blaise le acariciaba la mano.

-Siento lo mismo -contestó Blaise- pero Harry tiene razón si lo hubiéramos sabido habríamos hecho algo, pero no lo sabíamos.

Sorprendiendo a todo el mundo un elfo domestico apareció de repente de pie en medio de ellos.

-¿Solly?-

El elfo se volvió hacia la voz familiar. -Señora Daphne-. Se inclinó y miró a Harry pero habló con Daphne. -Siento mucho molestarte pero hay una emergencia en casa- Miró de nuevo a Harry.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Daphne preguntó apresuradamente.

-Es tu hermana de repente vino a casa para una visita le está diciendo a tu madre que las cosas no van bien cuando su esposo vino a la casa y le pidió en voz alta que vuelva a casa esto es mucho grito entre todos. El hombre grita más fuerte que es tu culpa que su hermano este muerto y él quiere que tu padre te castigue tu padre le dice que se vaya pero no lo hará me temo que está a punto de pelear-.

Harry se levantó y se quitó las túnicas de la escuela para facilitar el movimiento, dejando jeans y una camiseta de manga larga.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Daphne preocupada.

-Tengo que ir él te está desafiando y debo responder-. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio su Firebolt apoyado contra la pared. Ron lo había devuelto en lugar de más tarde.

-¡Harry!- Hizo una pausa porque era obvio que iba a ir no importa qué y ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo. -Yo también voy- dijo finalmente.

Él quería discutir, pero entendió que ella querría ver cómo terminaba esto- él sabía que lo haría. -Monta- Cogió su escoba.

-¿Por la ventana otra vez? -preguntó con un toque de humor.

-De nuevo- sonrió pensando en un momento más feliz. Entonces tuvo una idea más. -Solly después de que nos hayamos ido espera por un par de minutos y ve a decirle a la directora lo que nos has dicho y pídele que envíe aurores a Greengrass Manor-.

El elfo miró a Daphne para confirmarlo.

-Haz lo que dice Solly ¿dónde están el marido de mi hermana y mi padre?-.

-Están gritando cerca de la puerta principal-.

El intrigante Daphne volvió. -Entonces antes de que vayas a hablar con el Director vuelve a decirle a mi hermana que nos encontremos en la glorieta del jardín de atrás primero debemos hablar con ella-. Daphne montó la escoba detrás de Harry cuando el elfo salió.

-Ten cuidado Harry- le dijo Blaise.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre" antes de que volara lentamente por la ventana. Cuando estaban en los claros persuadió a la escoba para ir a su mejor velocidad la cual era más lenta de lo que prefería porque había dos personas en ella. Por supuesto incluso la "velocidad lenta" era todavía muchas veces más rápida que caminar y estaban a las puertas de la escuela menos de dos minutos después. Aterrizando al otro lado de las puertas encogió la escoba y se la metió en el bolsillo.

-¿Recuerdas el mirador Harry? -preguntó con una sonrisa perversa antes de que apareciera.

-¿Cómo no podía recordar el mirador después de cómo lo había burlado allí una noche?- Recordando la pequeña estructura, apareció tras ella.

Había visto una foto de Astoria antes pero eso no lo preparaba para lo mucho que se parecía. Aunque no parecían gemelos no había manera de no perderse que eran hermanas se parecían tanto excepto por el moretón que se formaba en la cara de Astoria.

-Harry ésta es mi hermana Astoria y- ella lo miró con mucho amor este es mi marido Harry Potter."

-Señor Potter- La hermana mayor extendió la mano.

Harry la agarró y besó la parte de atrás de la manera que Daphne le había mostrado. -Señora Nott-.

-Astoria por favor- casi le suplicó.

-Pero tú debes llamarme Harry ¿qué está pasando?-.

Los aurores llegaron a nuestra casa hace una hora y nos dijeron que Theo había amenazado a Daphne. Ella miró hacia abajo.

-¿Ellos...?- Harry comenzó a preguntar, pero tuvo problemas para decirlo.

-Sí dijeron exactamente lo que él amenazó y luego dijeron que ella lo mató en autodefensa. Héctor mi esposo- dijo con cierta repugnancia -descartó a los aurores y voló de la manija en el momento en que se fueron-.

-Te golpeó ¿verdad?-Daphne le acusó, mirando la marca roja oscura que parecía volverse lentamente violeta.

Astoria miró hacia abajo antes de decir en voz baja. -Era muy agradable al principio, pero desearía que ese padre no tuviera que crear ese contrato... Te envidio, hermana mía-.

La sangre de Harry quería hervir, y él podía ver la ira en la cara de Daphne. -¿Están todavía en la puerta principal?-.

-A aparecido hace unos minutos -confirmó Astoria- Héctor no se irá y padre puede detenerlo indefinidamente con la ayuda de los pabellones de la casa-.

Harry sacó su varita. -Ustedes dos vayan a la casa y se queden a salvo voy a aparatar a la puerta principal para que pueda acercarme con seguridad ya que su argumento es con Daphne yo responderé-.

-Su argumento está contigo también y él te combatirá probablemente hasta la muerte- le dijo Astoria con una mirada de miedo. -Ten cuidado Harry es un buen luchador aunque no era un mortífago tiene el temperamento de uno y no tendrá reparos en lanzar la maldición asesina-.

El asintió -Gracias por el consejo-.

Ella puso su mano en su brazo para mantenerlo allí un momento más. -Y Harry haz lo que tengas que hacer-. Astoria se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. -Tu vida es más importante que la suya puedo aceptar cualquier resultado excepto tener que lamentarme por mi hermana-.

Daphne se lanzó sobre su hermana. Harry asintió antes de aparecerse.

Un segundo más tarde, estaba en la puerta principal de la casa. A cien metros delante de él estaba la puerta principal de la mansión, que contenía a Hugo Greengrass. Héctor Nott estaba a veinte metros de la puerta y gritaba con grandes gestos. Harry no podía distinguir las palabras pero el tono enojado era claramente audible. Empezó a marchar hacia la confrontación con la varita en la mano.

Cuando estaba a cincuenta metros de la casa ya treinta metros de Nott Hugo lo miró. Harry estaba seguro de que lo habían visto antes, pero este reconocimiento estaba destinado a hacer Nott notarlo también, y lo hizo. Volviéndose hacia los lados, para poder intentar mantener a Greengrass en su visión Nott vio a Harry.

-¡Potter!- Él escupió. -¡¿Hiciste lo varonil y viniste a defender a tu perra asesina?!-.

-Fue autodefensa Nott ¿no oíste lo que dijeron los aurores?-.

-Los aurores dijeron que lo mató con sus propias manos -gritó-Ni siquiera podía defenderse porque sacó su varita-.

-Lo cual fue después de que cobardemente obligó a alguien a golpear a Daphne en la espalda para tomar su varita-. Harry esperaba que él pudiera hacer que Nott hiciera algo estúpido. No estaba preparado para la respuesta que recibió.

-¡Mentiroso, te desafío a un duelo de honor!-.

Una mirada a Hugo le mostró también una sorpresa. La ventana más cercana contenía a las tres mujeres de la casa, que también parecían sorprendidas, así como temerosas. Ojalá no lo hubiera visto.

Con tranquilidad que Harry no estaba seguro de asentir respondió: -Puedo desafiarte como jefe de tu familia por lo que tu hermano intentó pero aceptaré tu desafío-.

Una sonrisa maniática se acercó a Nott mientras se volvía para enfrentarse completamente a Harry, sabiendo que Greengrass no interferiría. -La lucha es a muerte mestizo ¡Avada Kedavra!-

Harry dio un paso hacia un lado. Estaba agradecido por la advertencia de Astoria. -¡Reducto!- Nott apenas salió del camino después de necesitar un breve momento para recuperarse después de la Imperdonable. La maldición de Explosión apareció para golpear sólo la túnica y continuó a salpicar sobre algún escudo sobre el frente de la casa pero Harry no pensó mientras un nuevo hechizo venía hacia él. Saltó hacia atrás y envió una fuerte maldición cortante de vuelta en silencio después de un rápido reproche mental por olvidarse de estar en silencio y regalando lo que había lanzado.

Pero Nott no estaba allí. Se había aparecido.

Harry salto inmediatamente a un lado y se alegró de que lo hubiera hecho mientras una maldición atravesaba el espacio en el que acababa de entrar ya que Nott se había aparecido a unos cuantos metros detrás de donde había estado. Harry Apareció a diez metros de distancia usando ese movimiento para ponerse de pie de nuevo y lanzó un rápido hechizo de aturdimiento.

La risa salió de su izquierda inmediatamente después de que Nott desapareciera de nuevo. Harry apareció a veinte metros de distancia y echó otra maldición de voladura de nuevo a donde Nott había estado con 'había sido' la parte importante. Nott había aparecido a su derecha y estaba enviando otra maldición.

Harry apareció detrás de Nott que desapareció de nuevo. Esto se estaba poniendo molesto así que Harry intentó algo diferente. Se giró y cayó de rodillas asegurándose de que estaba un poco al lado de donde había estado. Efectivamente Nott se había aparecido a un par de metros y estaba lanzando otro hechizo donde Harry había estado.

Evitando el brazo de la varita de Nott Harry empujó su varita hacia adelante a través de una lágrima en las ropas del hombre y con toda su fuerza como una espada corta atrapando a Nott en el estómago. El hechizo de Nott fue abortado en mitad de la conjuración y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Con su varita incrustada por lo menos un par de pulgadas en el estómago de Nott Harry lanzó silenciosamente el encanto del destierro ya que no requería movimiento de varita. Nott voló casi cinco pies en el aire con sangre lanzando su boca. Aterrizó en un montón desgarbado a varios metros de distancia y no se movió.

-¡Accio varita!- La varita de Nott voló hacia Harry que la atrapó hábilmente. Era lo más vigilante.

Se levantó y miró a su oponente. Casi deseaba no haberlo hecho, el cuerpo era un desastre.- ¡Harry!- Oyó gritar. Mirando hacia arriba vio a Daphne corriendo fuera de la casa por él. Ella lo golpeó en una carrera completa y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no caerse. Sólo consiguió dar la vuelta en círculo y llevarla también haciendo que sus pies volaran. Poniéndola de espaldas se deleitó en su abrazo feroz y luego beso apasionado.

Un crujido en el patio les hizo detener su exhibición de afecto. Harry vio un sombrío pero sonriente Hugo Greengrass con su esposa en su brazo. Cassandra se veía muy aliviada. Astoria estaba al lado de su madre con una mirada inexpresiva y Harry estaba preocupado por lo que ella podría decir a pesar de lo que ella le había dicho.

Astoria se acercó lentamente y con suavidad sacó a Harry de Daphne y le dio un abrazo. -Lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso Harry -le susurró para que sólo él pudiera oírlo- pero estoy muy agradecido de que hayas arreglado el error de Padre. Te debo a ti ya Daphne-. Ella lo besó en la mejilla antes de que ella le empujara el medio paso atrás a Daphne y luego retrocedió para estar junto a su madre de nuevo.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba sentarse. Con la pelea terminada sintió que iba a caer pronto-Necesito sentarme- dijo suavemente.

-Por supuesto- dijo Hugo de repente saltando a la acción después del momento de disfrutar el alivio de la batalla que se está haciendo. -Daphne lo llevará y le pedirá a Solly que le traiga un vaso de whisky de fuego que yo traeré a los aurores, que están fuera de las salas tratando de entrar-.

Contento por la ayuda Harry se apoyó en Daphne mientras entraban. Cassandra se les unió pero Astoria permaneció fuera. Dentro, Harry se dejó caer en la gran silla de cuero que Daphne le guió. Apenas se encontraba cuando Solly apareció con un vaso pequeño. Sin pensar en eso Harry lo tragó luego deseó no haberlo hecho. Se quemaba y le hacía toser lo que le provocaba pequeñas lenguas de fuego que salían de su boca. Daphne rió y se dejó caer sobre su regazo. Harry la sostuvo cerca enterrando su cara en su pelo y pecho.

Sabía que tendría que hablar con los aurores y dar su historia. Se le ocurrió un terrible pensamiento. -¿Era el último de los Notts?- Harry preguntó a la habitación.

-Es el último de esa rama -replicó Cassandra-Héctor fue la cabeza después de que su padre desapareció y fue declarado muerto hay algunos parientes pero esas ramas no son tan... extremas- dijo finalmente después de pensar un segundo.-No tendrás ningún problema con ellos Harry. Creo que ya ha terminado-.

-¿Y su madre?- Preguntó Harry preocupado.

-No -dijo Cassandra con un triste movimiento de cabeza-. Margo murió hace nueve o diez años en circunstancias misteriosas y siempre sentí que su marido había arreglado su muerte pero nunca se probó nada-.

Harry sintió que el alivio lo invadía. Había terminado de pelear contra los Notts. Los aurores eligieron ese momento para entrar. Harry estaba contento de que Hugo sonreía eso le dio confianza. El daría su declaración y luego permanecer aquí durante la cena. Realmente no quería enfrentarse a la escuela todavía. Daphne también le pasó muchas cosas hoy y a pesar de la calma que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo sabía que esta noche sería difícil para ella.

Harry y Daphne habían regresado aquella noche para encontrar a Tracey, Blaise y Hermione muy preocupados. Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para permanecer sentada cuando Tracey y Blaise le informaron sobre lo que podía suceder basado en las tradiciones purasangres o en las viejas leyes. Se había arrojado a Harry cuando regresó luego se había disculpado con Daphne por hacer eso. Con cervezas de mantequilla que Solly les había traído para consternación de Hermione incluso si bebía una Harry habló de su tarde.

Blaise le informó que Pansy había sido expulsado y llevado por Aurors mientras se habían ido. También dijo que no conocían a nadie más que fuera tan hostil. Un puñado de otros estudiantes aguantaron ver pero ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle que también habían perdido a sus padres este verano deberían ser un problema. Sin embargo Blaise y Tracey prometieron estar vigilantes para sus amigos.

A la mañana siguiente el artículo del Profeta Diario era en su mayoría correcto pero muy poco halagador para los Potter. Fue tan lejos como para cuestionar los motivos de Harry y Daphne de matar a una familia de sangre pura. Daphne estaba muy enojada y Harry apenas le impidió levantarse y explicar los hechos a los editores con su varita. La llevó de vuelta a su habitación para refrescarse.

Daphne caminó unos minutos y Harry la dejó. De pronto se volvió hacia él. -Harry dijiste que Sirius te dejó algo de dinero-.

Él la miró, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. -Un par de millones de galeones creo además de unas pocas casas-.

-Eso debería ocuparse de la mayor parte de eso- dijo con presunción antes de que ella lo fijara con su expresión intrigante. -Voy a escribir un artículo en contra y lo publicarán mañana o se enfrentarán a un pleito no permitiré que tu ni yo seamos calumniados de esa manera y mañana comenzaremos el proceso de comprar el Profeta Diario-.

Harry se levantó bruscamente de su sitio en la silla -¿En serio?-.

-Sí. Probablemente no te venderán mucho así que tendrás que conseguir proxies para comprar partes de él para ti una vez que consigas la propiedad mayoritaria habrá un cambio en ese periódico Si imprimen historias sobre nosotros será solo la verdad o de lo contrario lo sentirán mucho-.

Harry esperaba que ella quisiera decir que sólo serían despedidos pero decidió no preguntar. Aún estaba encerrada en el artículo de esta mañana. Estoy seguro de que tu padre Lupin y algunos otros comprarían acciones con dinero que yo les daría y probablemente también puedo conseguir que los goblins actúen como un agente para un comprador anónimo por una cuota-.

-Puedes hacerlo pero acércate a ellos ya que esa tarifa será costosa-. Ella suspiró. -Combatir la desinformación es el tipo de cosas que Dumbledore debería haber hecho por ti con el tiempo y nunca lo hiciste. Creo que te habría ayudado a evitar algunos de los problemas que tuviste-.

-¿Esto sería el material de relaciones públicas que mencionaste?

-Sí. La mayoría de la gente creerá todo lo que lea en el periódico así que no puedes dejar que la mala información permanezca ahí afuera de esa manera Cuando tú eres dueño del Profeta Diario ese será un buen primer paso hacia tu esperanza de arreglar el mundo Mágico- Ella explicó.

-Eso estaría bien- aceptó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Entonces te llevaremos al Wizengamot y finalmente te convertirás en el Ministro de Magia para que puedas realizar el cambio-.

-Ah sí- dijo con una sonrisa -tu plan para mí- Él extendió la mano y la agarró, tirando de ella en su regazo. La acción rompió instantáneamente su seriedad.

-¡Harry! -gritó con sorpresa. Movió sus manos para agarrarla en lugares más privados -¡Harry!- Ella gimió dejando de luchar. No salieron de su habitación hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Al final de la cena que los Potter estaban teniendo en la mesa de Slytherin un muy nervioso Ron caminó -Harry ¿puedo hablar contigo y con Daphne?-.

Harry lo miró, preguntándose de qué se trataba hasta que el recuerdo de su última conversación con Ron volvió a él desde lo que parecía hace eterno. Sus problemas con los Notts habían empujado todo lo demás de su mente. -¿Es esto sobre declarar tus creencias?-.

Ron tragó saliva mirando a la reina del hielo sentada al lado de Harry -Lo es-.

-Está bien, acompaña a Daphne de vuelta a nuestra habitación tengo que darle algunos mensajes a la gente mientras estoy aquí me reuniré contigo en un momento-. Harry le ofreció una mano a Daphne quien la usó. Se levantó y se acercó a Ron. Ella no tomó su brazo pero ella indicó que caminaría a su lado. Los dos salieron lentamente dejando atrás a Harry sonriendo.

Harry le susurró a Blaise antes de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor. Un minuto después un pequeño grupo caminaba detrás de él por los pasillos.

Al entrar en su sala común Harry vio a Daphne sentada en uno de los pequeños sillones y Ron de pie frente a la chimenea con una mirada de shock en su cara ante el grupo en la puerta. Harry sonrió cuando entró y se sentó junto a Daphne dejando que Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Blaise y Tracey tomaran los asientos que quisieran.

-Ron tú dijiste tus creencias frente a estas personas así que parece justo que las tengas presentes cuando corrijas eso-.

-Pero Harry -protestó Ron- no todos estaban allí-. Había inclinado la cabeza hacia Blaise y Tracey.

-Es cierto, pero tú los has afectado y tendrás que trabajar con ellos de cerca si quieres volver a ser un mejor amigo de nuevo así que parece justo tenerlos aquí-. Harry estaba tranquilo y apacible en el exterior, pero estaba a punto de abrirse un intestino en el interior era difícil mantener la risa. Una mirada a Daphne mostró una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Ron miró hacia abajo barajado por un momento, como si estuviera acumulando su valor. -Daphne- él finalmente la miró, aunque no podía sostener sus ojos. -Me gustaría disculparme por las cosas que dije el junio pasado en los últimos meses he visto que no eres una mala persona de hecho, a pesar de mis declaraciones anteriores creo que eres una buena opción para Harry parece que lo haces feliz en mi defensa yo estaba perjudicado por las acciones de Malfoy pero Harry estaba en lo cierto al decirme que Malfoy no es como todos los Slytherins en verdad. Espero que me perdones y seas mi amiga-.

Harry estaba muy impresionado. Su amigo parecía muy sincero. Sin embargo, Daphne lo miraba fijamente con la mirada aburrida en los ojos. Él entendió lo que estaba haciendo y esperaba un buen resultado. Después de un momento asintió lentamente. -En nombre de los Slytherins de aquí acepto y entiendo que Draco Malfoy hizo esto difícil para ti, pero todavía era tu decisión. Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. ¿Creo que tienes algo más que decir?- Mientras que era una pregunta, no había duda en la mente de nadie que era realmente un comando.

Ron asintió nerviosamente y miró a Harry. -Harry bueno acabas de oír lo que pienso ahora, pero puedo decir que lamento haber dicho esas cosas a ti. Me equivoqué en todo. Aprecio que sigas siendo mi amigo, pero espero que ahora podamos volver a ser mejores amigos-.

-Podemos ser los mejores amigos de nuevo Ron- dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, deseando que el descanso nunca hubiera ocurrido,-pero sé que tú no eres mi única mejor amiga ahora. Tendrás que compartir conmigo no sólo con Daphne pero con Hermione como siempre y ahora con Neville y Blaise son todas mejores amigas y Ginny y Tracey también se están convirtiendo en mejores amigos, amigos de los que no me voy a perder ¿crees que vas a encajar?

Ron asintió rápidamente. -Sí, creo que podría encajar y sería genial-.

Daphne miró a Harry. -Sí- le dijo antes de mirar a Ron. -Así que Ron ¿te gustaría estar en mi boda? Neville será mi mejor hombre, Blaise se unirá a mí, pero tengo un lugar que he estado sosteniendo para ti...-.

Ron lo consideró, varias emociones pasando por su rostro. No fue difícil para Harry adivinar sus pensamientos. Sospechaba que Ron siempre había pensado que sería el mejor hombre de Harry pero Ron había perdido ese lugar debido a su propia estupidez y prejuicios.

-Sí- dijo Ron después de unos segundos. -Sí, realmente me gustaría eso-.

-Excelente compañero- dijo Harry con una sonrisa real. -Toma una silla y relájate ¡Del!- El elfo apareció. -Una ronda de cervezas de mantequilla para todos. El elfo sonrió y salió volviendo en un minuto y medio más tarde. Fue agradable tener a todos sus amigos de vuelta a donde pertenecen.

En la intimidad de su habitación esa noche Daphne lo miró. -Estás contento de que Ron haya arreglado su error ¿verdad?-

-Sí -admitió mientras se quitaba la bota.

-Me alegro también necesitas amigos aunque sean estúpidos Gryffindors que no usan todo el cerebro que tienen-.

Harry se rió, no se molestó en su burla en absoluto.

-Todavía hay un cabo suelto ¿qué vas a hacer?- Cuando él le dirigió una mirada confusa ella simplemente dijo -Snape-

Harry sacó su otra bota y se echó hacia atrás mirándola -No estoy seguro de que pueda matarlo pero sé que no puedo dejarlo ir tampoco. Incluso con un voto inquebrantable para no perjudicarnos, tengo la sensación de que encontraría alguna forma de evitarlo y hacerlo de todos modos, aunque fuera con su último aliento moribundo-.

-Lo haría -convino ella. -Podría hacer un voto que lo detendría por hacernos daño pero mi temor es que él hiciera algo a nuestros hijos o a sus hijos necesitas hacerlo permanente Harry. Alguien puede encontrarlo algún día y revivirlo. Puede ser de diez o veinte generaciones a partir de ahora pero eso no impediría que Snape declarara la guerra a nuestra familia-.

-Puede que no importe -dijo después de una cierta consideración. Ella le dio una mirada de "explícate ahora".-No estoy diciendo que usted cometió un error, pero creo que algo está mal con él-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Daphne había dejado de desnudarse también y se sentó a su lado.

-La última vez que estuve allí parecía diferente más pálido o quizás un poco más gris pero sé que la poción se supone que lo pondrá en éxtasis por lo que no debería estar sucediendo pero estoy seguro de que está cambiando-.

-Muéstrame-.

Harry la miró a los ojos y dejó caer sus barreras mostrándole el recuerdo de cuando él colocó a Snape por primera vez y luego las dos visitas siguientes. Cuando se veían juntos era obvio que algo le estaba sucediendo a Snape.

-No vi ningún cambio en Voldemort -dijo después de un largo momento.

-No estuvo menos tiempo pero estoy de acuerdo, no noté ningún cambio en él.

-Así que quizás es algo sólo con Snape...-.

-Podría ser -convino él.

-Lo investigaré-.

-Mañana -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Esta noche la única investigación que te permitiré está conmigo-.

Daphne sonrió de la misma manera. -Sí, mi marido...- Sus labios no le permitieron decir más durante bastante tiempo.

La Navidad fue en unos pocos días y había que ir a casa para las vacaciones. Con una boda el día después de Navidad estaba a punto de no tener ningún tiempo libre hasta su luna de miel y no querían lidiar con esto en su luna de miel. Entonces aparecieron en una cueva especial junto al mar y entraron. Harry abrió la puerta oculta y guió a Daphne.

Al acercarse a la alcoba donde estaba el último cuerpo vieron a Snape. Estaba un poco más gris que la última vez.

-¿Bien? -preguntó Harry -Eres la experta en pociones-.

Hizo unos cuantos hechizos de diagnóstico en el cuerpo todos los resultados eran negativos. -Es difícil de decir ya que el proyecto trata de hacer que la persona parezca muerta pero creo que realmente está muerto. El proyecto sólo está ralentizando su decadencia y hacer que parezca que todavía está vivo. Sin embargo, todavía creo que debe disponer de él sólo para asegurarse-.

Harry gruñó todavía no era feliz. -¿Por qué estaría muerto de todos modos?-.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?- Ella se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez él fue maldecido con otra cosa, tal vez tenía una enfermedad o quizá era alérgico a la Poción ¿quién sabe? pero lo importante es que cualquier cosa que le hiciste no lo mato-.

-Eso es porque crees que ha muerto, no lo sabemos. No quería matar a nadie si tenía la opción incluso alguien tan desgraciado como Snape-.

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado. -Si te hace sentir mejor se lo daré a los Inferí.

-No -dijo rápidamente-. Lo haré en un minuto-. Él le ahorraría eso. Miró al cuerpo, preguntándose por qué Snape había tomado las decisiones que tenía, decisiones que habían dañado a mucha gente y más tarde ayudando a muchos a través de su valentía como espía.

El cuerpo de Snape de repente se alejó volando sobre el agua del lago subterráneo. Cuando toco el agua los Inferí salieron del agua y rasgaron a Snape. Se había ido para siempre unos segundos más tarde.

Miró a Daphne viéndola apartar la varita. -¿Porque? Yo dije que lo haría-.

Ella le dirigió una mirada que lo hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. -Porque puedo lidiar con esto más fácil de lo que puedes Harry. Podía decir por la forma en que lo estabas mirando tú estabas agonizando por tener que hacerlo ¿no?-

-Sí -admitió él sabiendo que no podía mentirle sobre esto.

-Entonces es mejor que yo lo haga, además ya te dije que estaba muerto así que no lo maté sólo escondí el cuerpo -le dijo con una sonrisa. -Ahora vayamos tenemos mucho que hacer antes del próximo viernes-.

-Si cariño- Él rió cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco. Era un nuevo "juego" que había iniciado recientemente con ella. Ninguno de los dos fue engañado por la aparente mansedumbre de Harry.

Llegó la Navidad y los Potter abrieron regalos en su casa antes de ir a la casa de Greengrass. Con las dos hijas allí, era como en los viejos tiempos excepto que Harry estaba allí también. Astoria parecía mucho más saludable que el día en que su marido había muerto.

El día después de navidad trajo la boda oficial de Potter / Greengrass. Harry hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse fuera del camino. Daphne tenía todo arreglado y él simplemente fue con el flujo. Cassandra había encontrado un pequeño castillo que había sido "perfecto" para la boda. Harry no estaba seguro de estar de acuerdo pero de nuevo Daphne parecía estar feliz así que le aseguró que era genial. Daphne no se dejó engañar por su respuesta pero tampoco le costó mucho.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia de boda Harry vio a Daphne vestida con sus túnicas blancas las que daban a entender tantas cosas pero lo cubrían todo una vez más se sorprendió de que ella fuera suya. Parecía tan hermosa pero también pensaba que se veía así porque también era una persona hermosa por dentro.

La recepción después fue una prueba de paciencia pensó Harry. Conocía a varias personas así que no le faltó gente para hablar. Sin embargo había un número considerable que se reunió por primera vez con él y la gente que tan pronto no se reunió en absoluto. Éstas eran las personas que no seguían directamente a Voldemort pero sí creían en las teorías de la supremacía de los pura sangres que Voldemort había tratado de avanzar. Harry consideró que esto era parte de Hugo cumpliendo su promesa de llegar a estos la gente y la boda fue el primer paso para demostrar que Harry y el lado ganador no eran malas personas. Sabía que había otras razones también, pero trató de pensar sólo en las posibilidades positivas.

Una persona que realmente sorprendió a Harry al presentarse fue Percy Weasley. Harry había invitado a todos los Weasleys y Percy se había reunido recientemente con ellos así que él también vino.

-Harry- Percy le tendió la mano. -Felicitaciones a ti y a Daphne- Al mencionar su nombre la novia se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. Su hermana también lo miró.

-Gracias Percy -dijo Harry muy lentamente mirando con atención al Weasley con desdén. Percy no soportó el escrutinio durante mucho tiempo antes de apartar la mirada. -Eh, Harry mientras estoy aquí siento que sería un buen momento para que me disculpe contigo. Sé que no te traté como debería y por eso sinceramente pido disculpas-.

Harry dejó escapar el menor contacto de su Legilimency; Percy estaba o bien siendo sincero o bien estaba escondiendo muy su mentira. -Gracias Percy, acepto tus disculpas- le dijo Harry graciosamente. Percy no parecía el tipo de persona que mentía sobre esto. Podía ser una persona desagradable y creer en las cosas equivocadas, pero mentir sobre una disculpa no.

Con una pequeña sonrisa ante una idea, Harry se volvió hacia la hermana de Daphne. -Astoria ¿te acuerdas de Percy Weasley de la escuela?-.

Percy dio un respingo mientras la miraba de cerca -¿Astoria Greengrass?-

Astoria le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. -Percy, es bueno verte de nuevo- Ella miró a Harry. -Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, él era un chico cuando yo estaba en sexto año-.

Hubo momentos en que Percy parecía ser Slytherin con Harry así que dijo -Percy, ¿sería tan amable de acompañar a Astoria por un tiempo? Su escolta la dejó hace un mes y creo que sería buena para ella-.

Percy miró a Harry durante unos segundos antes de que de repente sonriera. -Por supuesto Harry-. Miró a Astoria y le tendió el brazo. -¿Señora Greengrass con su permiso?-.

Astoria le dio a Harry una mirada que él interpretó como "mejor que tengas razón en esto". -Gracias señor Weasley-. Ella tomó su brazo y ellos caminaron hacia pista de baile en la carpa-.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Daphne susurró en voz baja a su marido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. -Es sólo por esta noche pero de lo contrario sí. Creo que podría haber algún terreno común entre ellos-.

Daphne se estiró ligeramente y besó a su marido. -Entonces espero que funcione para ella, que podría ser alguien bueno en su vida-.

-Es honorable y un Slytherin en la ropa de Gryffindor a veces- Se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá- Regresaron a visitar a los invitados.

Tan pronto como la recepción terminó, Harry y Daphne se fueron para un viaje de una semana alrededor del Mar Mediterráneo en un crucero muggle. Después de esa semana, pasaron una semana en la villa familiar en España. Harry descubrió por qué era uno de los lugares favoritos de Daphne y tenía que estar de acuerdo. Fue verdaderamente un lugar encantador.

Cuando regresaban a la escuela todos los que los conocían les deseaban una buena vida. Daphne tuvo dificultades para mantener una sonrisa burlona de su cara durante la primera semana de vuelta cuando alguien la llamaba Sra. Potter. Su persona de la reina del hielo se deslizó más de lo que le gustaría para esa semana.

El Quidditch iba muy bien para Harry. A finales del año, Gryffindor estaba invicto y ganó la Copa de Quidditch. Harry se enorgullecía de ello y Daphne aún más. Durante su último partido los exploradores de Quidditch habían llegado al juego y Daphne se aseguró de que se sentara a su lado y hablara sobre las habilidades de Harry.

La escuela fue bien para los Potter excepto por una cosa: Hermione. Como lo había hecho con OWLs (TIMOS) trató de poner a todos a su alrededor en un programa de revisión y se molestó cuando nadie lo usó. Fue Harry quien finalmente la sentó y explicó que todos apreciaban su ayuda pero ya tenían su propio horario. Habiendo anticipado esto Harry sacó uno que había creado Daphne. Hermione no estaba contenta cuando la miró ya que pensaba que no estaban haciendo suficiente revisión. Al final, Harry consiguió que dejara de hablar cuando señaló que tendría más tiempo para revisar si sólo se preocupaba por sí misma.

Harry invitó a todos sus amigos cercanos a la sala común para el Chico Principal y Chica. Además de Hermione y Daphne que vivían allí Neville, Tracey, Blaise y Ron estaban allí. Una adición tardía a la muchedumbre generalmente era Hannah Abbott, que había comenzado recientemente coquetear a Neville seriamente. Ginny y Luna también estaban allí aunque todavía tenían un año más para irse. Todos cogieron una botella de cerveza de mantequilla de una gran tina de hielo cortesía de Del y se sentaron. Cada una de las parejas tenía su propio sofá, los solteros tenían sillas.

-¿Cuál es el problema Hermione te ves triste? -preguntó Harry.

La Chica Principal golpeó ligeramente la botella con una uña como si tratara de ver si estaba bien hecha. -Todo ha terminado Harry, la escuela ha terminado, hemos tomado nuestros NEWTs(EXTASIS) y montaremos el Hogwarts Express por última vez mañana todo lo que nos esforzamos terminara mañana-. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró a su alrededor.

-Gracias, Hermione- Ginny dijo un poco sarcásticamente. -Tengo otro año para ir me y ya me estás deprimiendo-.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero realmente no estaba tratando de hacer eso, es sólo, bueno, muchos de mis objetivos están hechos...-.

-Entonces es el momento de hacer nuevos objetivos- dijo Tracey pragmáticamente. -¿No dijiste que querías ir a una universidad muggle?-.

-Sí, ya he sido aceptada en una pequeña privada, allí asistiré durante un año o dos y luego me trasladaré a Oxford-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar allí?- Harry le preguntó.

-Al menos cuatro años, pero probablemente seis. Me gustaría obtener una maestría-.

Harry sonrió. -Creo que eso funcionará bien, no te olvides de practicar tu magia-. Daphne se le unió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas, Harry? -preguntó Blaise -Esa es una mirada de 'Tengo un plan' aunque sea la primera vez que la vea-.

Harry sonrió a su esposa y casualmente la agarró de la mano. -He aceptado el plan de Daphne-. Una serie de miradas sorprendidas lo saludaron. -En dos semanas, me convierto en el buscador inicial de las Arrows-.

-¡Sí!- Ginny gritó mientras Ron gruñía.

-Harry ¿por qué no habrías elegido a los Cannos? Entonces tendrían una oportunidad de ganar-.

Todos se rieron de Ron. -Lo siento- pero Harry no sonaba de esa manera. -Prefiero jugar para un equipo que tiene la oportunidad de ganarlos Arrows terminaron segundos en la temporada pasada debido a sus muy buenos cazadores. Me gustaría esperar que conmigo como buscador será suficiente para llegar nosotros al primer lugar. No creí que su viejo buscador fuera tan bueno-.

-No lo era-asintió Ginny-Él fue el último en capturar la Snitch, sólo fue mejor que el buscador de los Cannos- Ella rechazó el stat sin vacilar.

-Así que Quidditch... ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de entradas gratis?- Neville preguntó con una sonrisa, para dejarle saber a Harry que no era totalmente serio.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer -dijo Harry con tono bondadoso. -Lo haré durante cinco a ocho años, al mismo tiempo que soy un miembro a tiempo parcial del Wizengamot. Hugo parece pensar que no voy a tener ningún problema para conseguir un asiento en un año. Eso me permitirá conocer mi nombre allí así como averiguar quién puede ser de confianza y quién no lo es-.

Hannah habló -¿Creía que no te gustaba tu fama?-.

Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica. -En el fondo, realmente no pero Daphne me ha convencido de que si realmente quiero cambiar el mundo, no hay nada malo en usar todas las herramientas a mi disposición-.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. Estarías loco por no hacerlo- Luna le dijo suavemente mientras lo miraba con sus grandes ojos que raramente parpadeaban -¿Crees que podrías conseguir que liberen todos los datos sobre las diversas criaturas que no nos han contado? Yo sé que saben, pero no quieren que sepamos, ¿sabes?-.

Él la miró mientras pensaba en eso, decidiendo que sólo había una respuesta segura. -Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, ya que no sé lo que hay todavía- Luna asintió y volvió a estudiar la etiqueta de la botella en sus manos.

-¿Por qué piensas jugar solo tanto tiempo, Harry? -preguntó Ron. -Excepto por lesiones permanentes, deberías poder jugar durante diez o quince años-.

-Es cierto, pero Daphne cree que yo debería ser capaz de alcanzar mi punto máximo de popularidad en esa época, que será un buen trampolín en mi carrera política: Trabajando en el Wizengamot a tiempo completo. Eso me permitirá afectar un poco más la reforma. Ella piensa que también debería ser capaz de asesorar al Ministro también-.

-¿Quieres decir como Lucius Malfoy? -preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, excepto que no seré corrupto como él-. Todo el mundo se rió, incluyendo a Harry. -Cuando llegue la próxima elección un par de años más tarde ganaré la posición del Ministro y entonces podré realmente cambiar y atraer a todos al menos a fines del siglo XX sólo unos diez o veinte años detrás de los Muggles-.

Cuando todo el mundo terminó de reírse Hermione preguntó. -¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

Harry le dio una sonrisa como si fuera obvio. -Cuando empiece a trabajar con Wizengamot a tiempo completo, ya tendré a la bruja más sorprendente como consejera, pero me gustaría tener a la bruja más inteligente de la generación como mi jefe de personal-.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. -La adulación es agradable Harry, pero ¿por qué querría ser el jefe de su personal? No quiero menospreciar su idea, pero puedo hacer un trabajo mucho más desafiante que eso-.

-Puedes -admitió -Pero hay tres muy buenas razones para que aceptes cuando te pregunto unos años por el camino- Ella levanto una ceja en señal de duda. -Primero, te da una entrada directa en los cambios que se harán. Tengo algunas ideas, al igual que Daphne, pero ambos reconocemos que eres una maestra en la investigación y pensando en las cosas. Daphne estará alrededor para ayudarle a hacer las ideas funcionales en la arena política, pero si realmente quieres afectar el cambio, Hermione, tienes que ser parte del juego-.

-Pensaré en ello ¿cuáles son tus otras razones?-.

-Cuando me convierta en Ministro de Magia, mi jefe de personal puede convertirse en el Subsecretario Senior, si lo desea-.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. -Esa es la segunda posición más importante en el Ministerio-.

-Lo es- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. -La última razón es, porque cuando haya terminado con mis reformas, estaré bajando en le escala de popularidad pero la gente querrá que alguien que los entienda y yo siga guiándolos. El primer ministro de nacidos de muggles ¿no es eso lo que piensas que es mejor que Head Girl?-.

Parecía muy desgarrada. -Había pensado en volver a enseñarla también-.

Harry sabía que la tenía ahora. -Haz lo mismo con Hermione ¿de verdad crees que la Junta de Gobernadores rechazaría a un ex Ministro de Magia que quisiera enseñar?-.

-Tiene razón- aceptó Neville.

-Un muy buen argumento-dijo Blaise.

Todos miraron a Hermione mientras pensaba en todo, la concentración en su rostro era intensa. -Uhh- finalmente gruñó. -¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? Pensé que ya tenía los próximos diez años planeados-

Harry sonrió. -No tienes que decidir ahora, pero prométeme que lo pensarás-.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -¿No vas a intentar cambiar las cosas antes?-

-Ya he comenzado en una de las partes más importantes- dijo Harry con una risa. -Ahora poseo cincuenta por ciento del Profeta Diario-.

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaban todos menos Luna, aunque la Ravenclaw le dio una mirada muy interesada.

-Estoy cansado de que el profeta me de mala reputación e invente historias sobre mí, así que empecé a comprar poco a poco a la vez. Cuando llegamos a casa mañana, Daphne y yo vamos a ir a sus oficinas y a explicar que si quieren mantener sus puestos de trabajo sólo imprimirán la verdad de ahora en adelante, especialmente sobre nosotros - dijo Harry con un poco de rabia en su expresión. -La primera parte de arreglar las cosas es mostrar a todo el mundo lo malo que realmente son las cosas para que quieran cambiar-.

-Eso es muy Slytherin de ti Harry- dijo Tracey con una sonrisa. Su novio asintió con la cabeza, así que le besó la mejilla. Blaise parecía muy contento con ella.

-Puedes darle las gracias a Daphne por esa idea-. Harry se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Daphne?- Todos miraron a Hannah. -¿Qué vas a hacer, además de aconsejar a Harry?-

-Yo también soy su agente...-.

-Y una muy buena- interrumpió Harry. -Me consiguió un contrato mucho mejor con las Arrows del que me esperaba-añadió en un susurro conspirador a todo el mundo-.

-Gracias cariño- Daphne le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Voy a hacer eso durante los próximos ocho meses, entonces pienso tomar un tiempo libre-.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que las chicas chillaran incluso Luna, aunque la suya era más tenue. Tracey se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga. Cuando soltó a Daphne cada una de las otras chicas también le dio un abrazo a Daphne.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco. -Realmente Weasley- Miró a Harry. -¿Entonces un niño o una niña?-.

-Daphne me dará un heredero- dijo Harry majestuosamente y con una sonrisa que le partió la cara-.

-¡Muy bien, semental!- Blaise se levantó y dio un gran paso hacia arriba y alzó a Harry al igual que Neville.

-¿Ella está embarazada?- Ron finalmente salió de su asombro, parecía atónito.

-Lo supimos apenas ayer-dijo Harry, presumido-.

-Eso es... wow... eh- Ron tropezó con sus palabras. -Mejor tu que yo amigo-.

Ginny se rió en voz alta. -Sí, mamá realmente estaría marcada si tuvieras un hijo en camino, Ron. Felicidades Harry- Ella parecía genuinamente feliz por él.

-Gracias Ginny, todavía es un poco difícil de comprender, pero somos felices-.

-Harry ¿de verdad crees que puedes hacer todo lo que planeaste?- Hermione obviamente seguía pensando en esta oferta.

-Podría decir que después de derrotar a Voldemort esto será fácil, pero creo que tengo una mejor razón para tener éxito-. Harry se volvió y miró a su esposa.-Tengo a Daphne-.

(Catorce años después)

Harry entregó la última botella de cerveza de mantequilla a la pequeña multitud en su jardín trasero. Tomando la suya, la abrió y se aclaró la garganta. Todos dejaron de hablar y le miraron. No podía dejar de estar satisfecho. Se habían pegado juntos, así como añadido un poco más personas, pero sus mejores amigos estaban con él desde el principio hasta el final de su plan-.

-Aunque puede haber tomado un poco más de lo originalmente planeado- Harry le guiñó un ojo a su hermosa esposa, quien levantó una de sus ceja bien cuidas, haciéndole sonreír -aquí está a una conspiración acertada para hacerme ministro de Magia. ¡El resto de nuestros planes van tan bien como los planeamos!-.

-¡Aquí, Aquí!- Fue gritado por todo el mundo, ya que por el tintineo de las botellas no se escuchaba mucho.

-¿Y ahora qué señor Ministro?- Neville gritó en broma, todos rieron.

-Creo que primero tengo que tomar el cargo mañana, amigo mío-. Harry miró a Neville, que no sólo era su mejor amigo, sino también un miembro Wizengamot de varios años. Su esposa, Hannah estaba junto a él. Había sido de gran ayuda, sobre todo después de que ella hubiera tomado el control del Caldero Chorreante. Hannah les hizo saber lo que el "mago común" pensó, y también ayudó a empujar los pensamientos de Harry.

-Pish, has estado prácticamente administrando el ministerio el año pasado -le dijo Hugo Greengrass, su esposa a su lado.

Harry solo sonrió, toda su timidez desaparecida, gracias a nueve años en el centro de atención como estrella de Quidditch y luego cinco más como miembro a tiempo completo de Wizengamot.

-Tuve mucha ayuda, por ejemplo Percy ha sido de invaluable ayuda- Harry señaló el ruborizado Weasley. Aunque él pudo haber estado avergonzado con el elogio, su esposa Astoria, estaba radiante.

-Entonces Harry ¿qué te queda por hacer?- le preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a su amigo de tanto tiempo, así como su esposa se convirtió en una supermodelo Muggle- la ex Lavanda Brown. Ella había utilizado su fama para ayudar a Harry a hacer llegar sus ideas al público mágico general, mientras que Ron había trabajado como entrenador asistente para los Chudley Cannons. -Mucho Ron, la mayoría de los cambios que he hecho durante los cinco años o incluso los ocho anteriores, fueron los más fáciles ahora es el momento para el trabajo duro-.

Hermione McMillan resopló. Su marido Ernie, también parecía divertido. -Conseguir la Ley de Bienes de ser aprobada fue increíble, quiero decir ¿quién habría pensado que todos los seres mágicos sensibles serían tratados igualmente a los ojos de la ley habría sido posible hace veinte años? -preguntó retóricamente. -Eso es especial, pero tenemos mucho más que cambiar-.

-Esa es nuestra Hermione- dijo Tracey Zabini. -Lista para cambiar el mundo sin nada para detenerla-. Blaise dirigió la risa.

-Pero no la queremos de otra manera -dijo Ginny Wood-.

-No creo que nada pueda detenerla- dijo Oliver Wood con una sonrisa. -Ella es más poderosa que una Bludger bien golpeada-.

Hermione gimió, pero fue Ernie quien dijo -Déjalo ya Oliver- le dijo a la estrella de Quidditch -usar una analogía de Quidditch para Hermione es imposible-.

-¿Qué está mal con eso? -preguntó Ron y no parecía que estuviera bromeando.

-Nada para ti, Ronald-. Ron miró a Luna, que estaba equilibrando su botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía en un dedo. Aún más asombroso su marido de tres años, Rolf, parecía tan fascinado con su habilidad como ella.

-¿Todavía quieres trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios, Luna? -preguntó Harry.

-Ciertamente, Harry, estoy seguro de que tienen muchas cosas misteriosas allí que sólo necesitan un poco de ayuda extra para ser explicado ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- No había rastro de malicia en la cara de Luna.

-Es difícil discutir con eso -dijo Ernie en voz baja, pero todos parecían oírlo de todos modos.

-¡Papá, papá! -gritó una voz joven. Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a seis años de edad Hugo Potter-Greengrass venir corriendo hacia ellos. -Dile a James que deje de ponerme el pelo azul-.

Harry miró a Daphne con un toque de pedir ayuda.

-No me mires -le dijo a su marido- Eres el que quería cuatro, Y tú le enseñaste a James ese encanto-.

Harry atrapó a su hijo menor cuando Hugo se metió en las piernas. Había una raya azul en el cabello del niño -¿Dónde está tu hermano?-.

-Allá- el muchacho señalo -detrás de ese arbusto-.

Sacando su varita, Harry lanzó -¡Accio varita!-

-Oye, no es justo- gritó el chico de trece cuando su varita voló de su mano y fue volando por el aire a su padre. Ahora que lo encontraron, salió de detrás de los arbustos. Todos los que lo vieron pensaron que era un clon del joven Harry, hasta los ojos verdes y el desordenado cabello negro.

Una risa tintineante surgió detrás de la más antigua de Harry, seguida por su hija de once años, Jade. Era la imagen de su madre, excepto por sus ojos verdes. De hecho, todos los niños de los Potter tenían ojos verdes, incluso Sirius de nueve años, que caminaba con Jade.

-James, ¿qué te hemos contado sobre cambiar la apariencia de tus hermanos y hermana con hechizos?- Harry le dio la mirada de padre decepcionado, haciendo que el chico mirara hacia abajo.

-Pues que no debo hacerlo-.

-Entonces creo que guardaré esta varita para la próxima semana-.

James comenzó a protestar, pero una mirada fría de su madre lo detuvo. -Sí papá-.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor. -Una varita no es un juguete, lo sabes-. James asintió con la cabeza. -Entonces actúa como si lo supieras o lo guardaré durante el resto del verano-.

James parecía horrorizado. -S-sí, papá-.

-Sé qué harás lo correcto ahora- El muchacho se hinchó de orgullo, su indiscreción momentáneamente olvidada. Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y lo devolvió a su interior. El resto de sus hijos entraron también en la casa.

-No está mal Harry- le dijo Hugo Greengrass. -Ahora si puedes hacer eso por nuestra sociedad-.

-Creo que puede- dijo Daphne mientras se acercaba a él, pasando su brazo por el suyo. -Creo que puede hacer cualquier cosa... conmigo para ayudarlo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, mañana soy el Ministro de Magia- dijo Harry.

Todos rieron y chocaron botellas. Harry llamó a Del para que recoja los envases vacíos cuando se desmayó. Con la familia y amigos como este, hacer el mundo correcto parecía posible.

* * *

Espero vuestras review y que sigas mi próxima traducción claro que si os gusta si no estáis en vuestro propio derecho de no seguirla.


End file.
